Gaming for fun and glory
by BigNick90
Summary: (SI-OC) "I'm no one special really. I have no goals or real ambitions in life, content to waste my days playing video games, then i wake up to a small blue box" Nick Walker wakes up one day with Video game powers similar to the manhwa 'The gamer', then being thrown into the mess that is the cesspool we call multiverse by "Fucking ROB!"
1. Chapter 1

**Gaming for fun and glory.**

 **Game promts**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **" Spell/skill activation"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Tutorial? What?**

 **You have slept in your bed. You have recovered your health at 100%. All negative status effects removed.**

"... Uhhhhhh. Come again?"

I poke the blue window in front of my face. It feels solid and cool to the touch. I then press the X in the upper right corner and it is dismissed.

 _'God damn it. I'm either dreaming or my schizophrenia is playing up again. I know I'm Autistic and have an obsession with all things gaming but come on now. Bloody hell.'_

I know I'm not dreaming because I've mastered lucid dreaming and my senses aren't dulled.

"Alright reality check"

Reality checking is a habit I've made in order to master lucid dreaming. Things including counting on one hand. Check hand looks normal and no extra fingers. Pinching myself. Check. I get up out of bed and check my non digital watch, it reades 11:26. No strange warping or extra numbers.

 _'Must be seeing things again then. But then why could i feel it?'_

 **Ding!  
By using logic to figure out what's going on, you gain 1 point in WIS**

"..."

"Wut?"

' _Can't be'_

Dread and excitement filling me (fingers crossed) i say the magic words.

" **Status."**

 **Nick Walker**

Title: The Gamer

 **Level 1  
**

HP: 100/100

 **STR: (0) +7  
VIT: (0) +5**

 **DEX: (0) +6**

 **AGI: (0) +4**

 **INT: (0) +12**

 **WIS: (0) +11**

 **CHA: (0) +3**

 **LCK: (0) +4**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Points : (0)**

 **Description: A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethura of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.  
**

 **Status effects:  
Gamer's body  
Gamer's mind**

 **Autism: -2 CHA per Lv. + 3 INT and WIS per lev. INT and WIS Exp gain x 300%**

Looking at the screen that appeared. I cant help but be intrigued, perplexed, excited and even a little insulted. I've been dieting and exercising for near the past year and my stats look pretty shit and yet better then what i expected.

Still sceptical of the hole debacle. I press on.

" **Skills"**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive/Free Action- Lv1.**

 **Your body no longer functions under normal biology. All damage done will instead be drawn from your 'HP' rather than actual damage. If you run out of HP you will not die, how ever you will enter a state known as 'Death's Door' in which all damage done while in this state will physically affect you. You have an 'Inventory', an abstract region of space, where you can store anything under a certian size limit and stack. Leveling your 'Gamer's Body' can increase this limit. You can not access your 'Inventory while in 'Deaths Door'.**

 **Gamer's Mind -Passive/Free Action.- Lv1**

 **Your mind no longer functions under normal psychology. All mental, emotional and phsychic trauma will instead callse 'Debuffs" rather then lasting mental damage. You are able to enter a state of pure logic, where your perception of time is increased 10,000% and your emotions suppressed. You can only alter your perception of time for 1 second in which after you will have a 10 second may suppress your emotions at will.**

 **As a bonus, your depression, schizophrenia, PTSD and crippling anxiety have been removed as debuffs.'**

 **Autism- Passive/Free action -Lv Max  
Your Corpus Callosum, amygdala and cerebellum have mutated since child birth and are abnormally large along with extra nerve synapses. This causes difficulties with social interactions, empathy of others as well as obsessive behaviour. This reduces your charisma by 5 but increasing your intelligence and wisdom by 5. -2 CHA per Lv. + 3 INT and WIS per lev. INT and WIS Exp gain x 300%.**

As much as i wanted to argue with the stats, it not only seems accurate but very precise. Way _too_ precise to be a delusion or dream. Not only that I'm apparently not depressed or what not any more. How does that work?

' _I don't even. Not even gonna continue with this line of thought'  
_

Well that's Stats and skills out of the way. One last test to see if what i am seeing is not all in my mind.

" **Inventory"**

As expected, a screen came up. On it was a representation of my body. Brown curly hair, hazel eyes, white skin. But something was wrong.

"Am i younger?"

The person on the screen was shorter and much skinnier then what i was. Looking around the room and even behind me the bed seemed larger. Looking down at my hands, they were smaller indeed. The palms seemed to lack my scars or calluses and the back of them were a lot less hairy.

I felt my eyes widen at this as I frantically pat my body down and of course like any male would do, check to see if my equipment was still there. Giving a giant sigh of relief to see it was indeed still there, I do a simple breathing exercise to calm my nerves. Now I check my self over one more time at a much more sound of mind and find a few things out of place besides the height.

For starters, I cant seem to see any of my little body freckles from being in the sun or any forms of scars marring my skin. Even my birth mark and a scar i had in my chest since i was a 2 years old was gone, replaced with smooth unmarred skin.

Seeing the avatar on the screen, the face in general, there were no bags under my eyes, no blemishes ( not that I have acne) or any form of stress lines. No facial hair or stubble just smooth, silky skin.

Can't believe I did not notice before but my clothes are way too baggy on me now and my pants have fallen down.

Panic seemed to well up in me before I repressed it and took another breath.

"How will every one recognise me now? I look like when i was a teen. It's not every day you regress in age and find out that you have video game powers."

My inventory screen is in a soft shade of light blue. One row of inventory cut of from the rest. Theres 10 boxes in a row and under that is 5 rows of 10 connected to each other making up the inventory . Guessing the disconnected one is meant to be the equipped items row.

Under that is the depiction of me and to the right of that there are what looks like the equipment slots. One row of empty ones on the left and one that has what i got onto the right of that .This including head, torso, arms legs and 8 boxes under it with little bracelets or rings in them. I think they are accessories.

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained the skill 'Observe -Free action - Lv1  
By Investigating your new gaming powers and deducing its uses, you have gained the power of insight.**

' _That's sure to come in handy.'_ I feel ideas forming already of what i could do with it.

Taking another look at my inventory, two sets of boxes for my equipment are very different. The empty slots on the left seem to have what looks like dress ware in it. A Fedora and a formal suit.

Lets try out that new skill

" **Observe"**

 **Social wear**

 **Equipment placed in this box will show appear will not have any stats gain.  
**

 **Ding!**

 **Observe has levelled up. More information is available every level.  
**

' _Neat, lets try that again. Wait, do i have to say it out loud? Lets try mental comands.'_

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Social wear**

 **These are your equipment vanity slot. Placing any equipment in these slots will not give any stat gains but will be visible to you and other people.**

I think i know what is going on here. If i was to say wear a suit of armour and then just place some casual clothing in these social wear slots, i gain the effects of the armour but it wont be visible. It'll look like I'm wearing normal cloths?

 **Ding!  
For logical deduction of your gaming powers, you gain 1 point in WIS.  
**  
Guess i was right. In old video games, where you equip different gear, you don't actually see the changes, you still only see the game characters iconic cloths and gear but the effects are still there.

"Neat. Huh, there's something else here"

I just noticed within my inventory is an item. A piece of paper to be exact. ' _How do i get it out?'_ Lets try touching it.

Tapping the icon on screen, i feel the screen give way a bit, quickly pulling my pointer finger back and inspecting it, then the screen again. I try pressing on the icon. It was then that i felt the screen kinda give in and my hand slowly went into the inventory screen. Making sure I'm not seeing things, i look at the back of the screen and my hand was not there. I went to pulling my hand back out when i felt something enclose in it.

It was the piece of paper, it seems to have writing on it.

 _ **Hello there dear gamer**_

 _ **As you may have deduced. You have video game powers similar to that of the ones within the Manhwa 'The Gamer'.**_

 _ **Why you ask?**_

 _ **Because i simply can and i was bored. The usual spiel. You are not the only one that i have given this gift to. There are other people and even other versions of you out there with different abilities. You are now within the tutorial phase to try to learn what you can within the allotted time before the real fun begins.**_

 **With love**

 _ **ROBert.**_

Robert.

ROBert.

ROB.

Holy shit I'm being ROB'd.

Have you ever read any of those self insert fictions where the OC has wound up within a certain fiction without any form of explanation? Within forums like 'Space Battles' and 'Sufficient Velocity', its basically the running gag that in these situations that a ROB, other wise known as (Random Omnipotent Being) with too much time on their hands grab some random smuck from a basic earth like ours and hurls them into a different fictional world or worlds for shits and giggles.

"Fuck me sideways this shit is happening. I didn't ask for this. Though i totally would have."

It was when i said this that the paper in my hand seemingly com-bust into flame

 **-8hp**

"Yeow! You fucking dick ROB, bloody wanker. I did not ask for _That_ you cunt!"

I dropped the paper and had to stomp out the fire with my bare fucking foot.

 **-1hp**

 **-1hp**

 **-1hp**

 **-1hp**

 **-1hp**

"FUCK! Did not think that through"

I quickly sit on the bed to assess the damage. My hand has no burn marks, red skin or blisters and neither has my foot.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been unlocked 'Damage Resistance'**

 **By being physically damaged, you have begun to toughen up. Maybe one day you can jump from out of space naked and live. But today is not that day.**

 **3% Physical Resistance.**

"Go suc-"

I Bit back the curse. It might be going on mid day but my sister and mother would still be asleep from medication.

-Sigh- _'So what do i do now?'_

This entire time my inventory and status screen has been sitting in front of me and i haven't even dismissed it yet.

' _Wonder if i can close it with a thought, clicking on invisible screens will definitely_ _call the wrong attention.'_

I began to focus on my status and inventory screens, willing them to close.

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained a new resource 'Psi'**

 **Energy can not be created or destroyed, but it can be moved or stored. Your Psi will replenish itself by pulling stray bits of energy from the universe around you. Using Psi will cause all sorts of effects by simply using your mind.**

 **Your maximum Psi will increase with levels of all Psi using skills.**

Well shit, wasn't expecting that. Using this new found power i managed to will the screens closed.

I saw a HUD appear within the upper left corner of my peripheral vision

 **HP: 87/100**

 **PSI :120/120**

I had to bite down hard to stop a shout of excitement from escaping me.

' _I have psychic power. Now i can be like MOB psycho and use my mind for everything.'_ I think while doing a jig.

My excitement was quelled with the thought of telling my family.

' _Seriously, how do i even explain this?_ Maybe I can show them the powers and such. Maybe invite them to party?' Not like i can avoid speaking about it since I'm a teen again.

I think I'll try to test the inventory. That way I have some form of proof.

' **Inventory'**

Grabbing my pillow i press it to the screen and i feel it slowly sink in. Pulling my hand back i can see the pillow within the inventory. Now doing what i did with the sheet of paper, i reach in and focus on the pillow. Feeling it within my grip, i pull it out with little resistance.

' _Wonder what else can fit in this thing'_

I pick up my fan near the bed and press it against the screen It goes in without much effort. The cord unplugs itself and gets slurped up like a string of spaghetti.

Pulling it out also took no effort. Now i have a strange thought. Grabbing the inventory screen, I face it towards my wardrobe and just press it against it. I feel a little weight as I try to get it in, leaning on the screen to push the wardrobe in, I yelp in surprise as it is suddenly devoured whole and I'm left falling on the ground.

Luckily I caught myself and did not make anther hole in the wall, i sit up and check the screen and there it is within my inventory. Not only that but it was filled with cloths and other items and only takes up one slot. Neat, I am so abusing this.

' _And if this whole thing doesn't work out, maybe i could make a living moving furniture.'_

Now how do I get this object out of my inventory. Clicking on the item in question, Ii feel a, ping? Not sure what it is but I try to remove the object in question and pop! It just appeared.

It worked a lot like how it does in mine craft. Placing furniture within your inventory and selecting it then simply waving my hand in the spot i wish to place it. I feel it come out of my inventory and just appear where I wanted it to go.

I tested this out with my fan. Instead of grabbing and pulling it out of my inventory I select it, getting that ping I felt before and waving at the ground where i first had it.

 **Ding!**

 **By testing your powers limits with logic and planning, you have gained 2 WIS points.**

Jumping up and down in excitement, i spend the next couple of minutes doing the same with the entirety of my room. One thing i liked about this feature is that when i remove the item i put in, it comes out dust free and clean. Looks like it came from the store. My once lumpy and messed up bed is now clean and made. Feels brand new.

Might as well clean the rest of my room.

 **Ding!**

 **A Quest has been created 'Tutorial quest'**

 **Clean your room!**

 **Reward:**

 **100 EXP**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Non optional**

' _Hooray for tutorial quests . Had to clean my room any way. No skipping the tutorial i guess. Not only that but if I recall, I need 100 EXP for the next level.'_

* * *

 ***Several Minutes Later***

 **Ding!**

 **By cleaning up your pigstye of a room to the point of perfection, you have gained a new skill 'Cleaning' Passive lv 4**

 **Cleaning is 8% faster!**

Reading, dismissing the screen and sending a mental finger to ROB, i can't help but be proud of my small accomplishment. What would have taken me near all day i managed to finish within only a couple of minutes.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest com** **plete**

' **Clean your room'**

 **Reward:**

 **100 EXP**

 **Skill book: 'Kung fu For Idiots.'**

 **Ding!**

 **For and doing what you are told, you have gained 1 VIT point** **fat-ass.**

' _Eat a dick ROB'_

 **Ding!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **You have gained (5) allocation stat points.**

" **Status."**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2  
**

 **HP: 135/135**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STR: (0) +7  
VIT: (0) +6**

 **DEX: (0) +6**

 **AGI: (0) +4**

 **INT: (0) +15**

 **WIS: (0) +19**

 **CHA: (0) +1**

 **LCK: (0) +4**

 **EXP: 0/300**

 **Points : (5)**

 **Description: A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethura of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.  
**

 **Status effects:  
Gamer's body  
Gamer's mind **

**Autism: -2 CHA per Lv. + 3 INT and WIS per lev. INT and WIS Exp gain x 300%**

Wonder why the points are in brackets. Clicking on the **'Points'** within the status window i get a explanation.

 **Points: Every level you gain Allocation points. Unlike base points which you earn from training, learning and every day activity, allocation points affect the status of your choosing but are also different to that of your base points.**

Well, that is much different to the normal gamer fics stats. I already knew this when I first saw it so I was unsure if it was similar till ROB notified me. I think know what it's talking about though. Seeming as my CHA is going to decrease every level, until I find a way to increase it base stat I'm going to have to invest points in it every level. Ill place 3 in CHA, 1 in AGI and one in LCK.

 **Nick Walker**

Title: The Gamer

 **Level 2  
**

 **HP: 135/135**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STR: (0) +7 =7  
VIT: (0) +6 =6**

 **DEX: (0) +6 =6**

 **AGI: (1) +4 = 5**

 **INT: (0) +15 =15**

 **WIS: (0) +19 =19**

 **CHA: (3) +1 =4**

 **LCK: (1) +4 =5**

 **EXP: 0/300**

 **Points : (0)**

 **Description: A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethora of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.  
**

 **Status effects:  
Gamer's body  
Gamer's mind **

**Autism: -2 CHA per Lv. + 3 INT and WIS per lev. INT and WIS Exp gain x 300%**

As i thought. In the original gamer, when Jee Han allocates points, they are simply added to his overall score, mine however runs a little differently. I could focus my allocation points on what ever stat i want but the base stat remains the same. The lower the base stat, the easier i can level it separate to my level points.

 **Ding!**

 **For your deduction, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

Which brings it up to 20. I then get another prompt which i did not expect.

 **Choose a perk**

Clicking on **'Perk'** i get a simple explanation

 **Perk: Every 3 levels, you will gain a perk of your choosing. You may also gain perks passive buffs by completing Quests, increasing base stat points every 50 levels or even fulfilling requests sent by ROBert. You can also unlock Perks by meeting certain quotas by meeting Stat point needs or even levelling and learning certain skills and abilities. You will gain another perk next level and then every 3 levels following that.**

(Fist pump)

 **Perks:**

 **Comprehension 1/5 Lv 2 (WIS 10)**

 **You earn a 25% increase in EXP when training skills or learning skill books**

 **Swift Learner 1/5 Lv2 (INT 10)**

 **You earn 15% extra EXP when ever experience is earned.**

 **Well Educated Lv2 ( INT 15 WIS 15)**

 **You earn 2 more allocation points per level.**

After reading through em, without second thought i get the Well Educated perk. The sooner i max that out the more points i can get potentially. They also sound like the ones from fallout.

After that was said and done i got a ping telling me about that skill book it out of my inventory, get a notification

Skill book ' Kung fu for idiots'

 **Would you like to learn Yes/No**

Clicking yes

 **You do not meet the requirements:**

 **VIT: 10**

 **AGI:10**

 **DEX:10**

 **STR:10**

' _Of fucking course it wouldn't be that easy'_ Luckily enough we have a small gym within our garage. Weight set, bike and treadmill. I did learn how to fight and defend myself when i was younger, guess that doesn't work towards this.

 **Ding!**

 **A new quest has been created**

 _ **'Rocky had a montage, so why can't you?'**_

 **Hit the gym tubby and earn the stat requirements to learn the skill book.**

 **Reward:**

 **150 EXP:**

 **Failure:**

 **Non optional.**

' _Fucking ROB'_

I leave my room and go to check on my sister and mother. Looking in their rooms, I see that they are empty and made.

' _That's right, Sis had to go the hospital today, they wont be back till late arvo.'_

Still, why didn't they wake me up before they left. They probably did, I'm not exactly a light sleeper due to my own medication. Better go give the pets food and water for the day.

I go grab a frozen bottle from the freezer to place in the dogs water to keep it cool and open the back door to head out side and I am met with a site i was not quite excepting.

"The hell?"

I step outside and look around. The back yard looks like it always does but the strange thing is that past the fence line is a white expanse. No sky, no ground, trees or houses past the fence, just an all encompassing void of white.

 **Ding!**

 **You have received a notification.**

Quickly clicking on the screen to read what that dick has to say to me now

 **Hello dear gamer**

 **If you haven't figured it out by now, you are no longer on Earth, but an exact replica of your house. Like I said, this is the tutorial stage of your little adventure. Can't be sidetracked by such trivial things like family or the local populous. I'm sure you have everything you need within the house in question to complete the tutorial phase.**

 **With love**

 **ROBert.**

" _FUCKING ROB!"_

* * *

 ** _Authors_** _ **notes:**_

 _ **Hi, I'd like to say thank you for reading. I've been a long time reader of fanfiction and have decided to join this wondrous community and try my own luck at fanfiction. This is my first story posted. Basically an idea that's been bugging me for the past week and I have decided to write down. Its actually quite fun so if you yourself are thinking of doing it. Go ahead, i encourage you.**_

 ** _Criticism_** _ **is welcome but no flaming please. Would appreciate your thoughts or advice for my story. I also require a beta reader. I myself proof read but its nice to have a second opinion.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey BigNick90 here, surprised with the positive reviews so far, i** **'d like to thank you for reading.**

 **Partsu: Thank you for your understanding, and yeah I do have all those aforementioned mental disabilities in real life. The reason my grammer is even half decend is because of my autisms obsession compulses.**

 **Akelly9065: Nice to see another spacebattler/sufficient velocifist. Yeah i did grab some inspiration from fictions such as:**

' **HiMyNameIs_Reducted_** **'story:** **MinMaxing for dummies [Logical, Realistic, Gamer]** **. Though like it was pointed out, his idea of autism wasn't really how it worked but i still found it to be really interesting and even something i can relate to. The thought of 'Deaths door' also stood out. Seemingly just falling over dead once your HP runs out with no obvious reason sounded just really weird.**

 **Imaging having 1HP left, you just held onto life by the skin of your teeth after fighting in a life and death battle with a foe and you show no signs of damage on your person. You and your friends start to celebrate and you get a congratulatory hard slap on the back that is strong enough to send you off balance.**

 **-1hp, *falls over dead.***

 **Your friend just killed you with a simple pat on the back.**

' **Fulcan's' : SHINOBI: The RPG. Daisuke's just absolute lack of CHA and inability to relate and understand other people and mental briliance just seemed like the most severe case of autism ever heard of. Hence the CHA mechanic.**

 **If you don't know any of those, i highly recommend checking them out. Those guys are bloody profesional and one day I hope my senpai's notice me :P.**

 **Other sources include:**

 **Fallout**

 **Minecraft**

 **Terraria**

 **As well as the Manwha ' The Gamer'. By author Sung Sang-Young. The main reason we are seeing so many new video game power based fanfics.**

 **Also Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **macncheazy: Autism is something that develops while you are still a baby and will affect you for the rest of your life. There are treatements and medication you can take to help limit the mutations while you are still really young. But sadly im already a grown man and Nick Walker, though regressed in age, still retains his Autism.**

 **Should be possible to over come it by investing some points in CHA every level to appear at least somewhat normal.**

 **My own case used to be considered sever, but i eventually managed to learn how to somewhat talk to people. I took some Business courses. I failed them misserably. The work i got done, but when it came to the practicals like toolbox talks, speeches and just connecting to other people, I just can't seem to get over that barrier. Though I did get a lot better with communicating with others out of it.**

 **Jeeze, just talking about my problems is making my anxiety act up.**

 **With that out of the way, lets continue with this shitstorm:**

* * *

 **Game** **prompts**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **" Spell/skill activation"**

 **=Action=**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Grinding and skills**

It was after my outburst that my baggy pants fell down once more.

"Fuck you ROB. Bet your laughing your arse of at my expense."

I thought it was too eerily quiet. No greeting from the dogs at the back door, no cats roaming the house like they owned the place. I live in a quite neighborhood so it its generally quite but this.

' _The silence hurts.'_

It's not just the silence. The sudden realisation that i am completely alone and isolated.

 **=Calm=**

I feel the panic and frantic thoughts about my families well being was washed away, replaced with a relaxing calm.

' _The gamers mind's ability to suppress emotions on a whim will really come in handy'_

ROB might be a dick, but I doubt he did anything to harm my family. Giving another look around and examining the simple white expanse that seems to make my eyes ache, I recall my current predicament.

' _Need a shower and something to wear'_

With that in mind I gather some clothes from my draw, a towel and other hygien products needed. ' _But what do i wear? My shits way too bagy for me now.'_

I have gamer powers, maybe that will be my solution. I place some clothes withing my inventory and test my theory by placing my clean clothing for my now baggy clothing.

' _Holy shit, it actually fits'_

My once baggy clothes now fit me pretty well, not to tight, a little loose that i can move about freely and grow into it. Not only that, the appeal of switching clothes on the fly with the press fo a button is pretty fricken sweet. Testing the ability once more, i switch to my previous cloths and voila, its no longer bagy and fits me to a tee.

"WOOOOOT!"

Gamer ability gives me a one size fits all ability for clothing and gear that i put on. That is fucking awsome. With new found vigour. I clean and dress myself. Marveling in the one size fits all ability that is gamer bullshit.

' _Video game logic for the win'_

* * *

' _Ah, so clean. I feel like a new man. Well, i basically am, but any whoooooo.'_

Heading to the kitchen almost out of habit, I open the fridge to be surprised, that yes its still fully stocked from the shopping trip only yesterday. I grab the left over pizza from last night. _'Now that i think about it, how is there still power and water?'_ Shaking my head from that train of thought for another time, I get back to what I was here for.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Cold pizza**

 **Left over pizza, heals 10 hp per slice.**

' _Nice. If I recall, in The Gamer, any food or items stored within the inventory are basically placed within stasis, meaning they remain as fresh as the moment you place it in.'_

But why start there, why not just shove the hole bloody fridge within my inventory, it worked with my wardrobe. A thought for a later time. Eating my pizza and drinking a nice can of soda, I head for the garage and start my stat grinding.

 **You have gainded one stat in AGI.**

 **You have gained one stat in VIT.**

 **You have gained one stat in AGI.**

 **You have gained one stat in VIT.**

I start of with the tread mill, the idea to increase my AGI and VIT was to do a simple run and finish with an all out sprint. I hop of exausted and out of breathe.

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained a new resource. You have unlocked STA.**

 **Stamina is a representation of your muscles ability to function with, and without sufficient Oxygen. Stamina requires energy from sources of food and water, as well as proper rest.**

 **STA is increased by VIT.**

 **You have gained a new skill 'Athletics - Passive -LV 1.**

 **Athletisism is a sport in which man compete in physical activites to see who is physically superior.**

 **\+ 5 % EXP to physical stat gains.**

 **You have gained the skill 'Running - Passive Lv 1.**

 **Where other animals excell in speed, humans excell in endurance. Before modern day convieniances, man would run their prey into exhaustion before beating them do death for their meat and fur.**

 **+3% Passive movement speed.**

 **+20% Movement speed while running. - 4 STA per second.**

 **+40% Movement speed while sprinting. -12 STA per second.**

 **-10% Movement speed while walking. + 2 STA per second.**

 **-20% Movement speed while strolling. + 4 STA per second.**

 **-40% Movement speed while waiting. + 12 STA per second.**

After reading and clearing up the messages, i see STA appear under my PSI bar at the uper left corner of my vision.

 **HP: 160/160**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 48/150**

It wasn't only that in which i noticed, but my health has increased from before. I had already figured out that VIT increased my health from the last time i got a VIT point. Health, Psi and Stamina also increase per level from what i saw.

I was only one the treadmill for 5 minutes walking, running and sprinting and im already seeing results. My stamina is also sky rocketing back to full now that im resting. This exercise would have wiped me out for atleast a half our before i went back to it but its only been, what a minute? I feel refreshed and ready to go at it again.

* * *

I may have gone over board.

 **Your AGI has increased by 1.**

 **Your AGI has increased by 1.**

 **Your AGI has increased by 1.**

 **Your AGI has increased by 1.**

 **Your AGI has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

 **Athletics- Passive Lv 3**

 **+9% EXP to all physical stat gains**

 **Running- Passive Lv 4**

 **+5% Passive movement speed.**

 **+32% Movement speed while running. - 4 STA per second.**

 **+56% Movement speed while sprinting. -12 STA per second.**

 **-10% Movement speed while walking. + 4 STA per second.**

 **-20% Movement speed while strolling. + 7 STA per second.**

 **-40% Movement speed while waiting. + 15 STA per second.**

I threw on some tunes and went back and forth from sprinting, running and walking for an hour. The results speak for themselves. I kinda got an execise high seeing the results of my effort. What would take months or even years of training, I have gained within a few minutes to an hour.

No rest for the wicked. I move straight to the weights. Grabbing my laptop that i brought in here to listen to music for my work out, I set it on my table and decided to watch a movie while I lift. What movie? Rocky 1 of course. This hole exercise montage thing made me feel like watching the movie that basically made montages.

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your STR has increased by 1.**

 **Your VIT has increased by 1.**

Through out the hole movie, I lifted and moved around a variety of weights, increasing them to the point that I could lift them with strain. It was by the end of the movie that the weight press I was using for my arms and legs was at max weight and I wasn't struggling anymore. Exercising is pretty autonomous, you can multi task while doing something else to distract you from the boredom of repetition.

Watching the fights made me want to get in a tussle myself, seemingly making me more hyperactive as I worked out.

Pressing stop on the movie and wiping away the sweat, it was then that I noticed the difference. First taking a look at the weights, then taking a look at my self and having a double take at what I saw.

My arms and legs had volume, visible muscles and not just flabby folds of fat. Taking off my sweat soaked shirt, I was dumbfounded at what I saw. My body was lean and fit, an alarming amount of fat seeming to have disappeared.

"Holy shit!" I scream in excitement. _'Still no six pack though, oh well better then having a keg.'_

 **=Calm=**

Suppressing the overwhelming excitement and wiping away the tears in my eyes, I take a breath and think. _'Jesus this shit is broken. Where the hell did all my fat go? Not only that but the excess skin?'_

It was then that I remembered the skill Stamina. I just had an incredibly intense workout and I did it all without eating. In the description it said it burned sources of food, more or less calories. My workout lasted several hours non stop. Since that wasn't available, my fat reserves took a hit.

Only drinking by bottles of water when I was thirsty and wiping down any sweat on the machines. Hell, I had to refill my water bottles several times over and used over a dozen towels. Burning so much fat is what likely caused me to get as hot and sweaty as i am now. How did I not take notice?

' _Oh right, exercise high. Was too excited about the results to pay attention.'_

That would explain why I was starving. I dance my way to the kitchen and prepare dinner for myself. Fried oriental rice, peas,corn, and a juicy steak. But after that work out and all energy i burned, I know this won't do. So while my dinner is cooking I go grab the fruit bowl from the kitchen pretty much decimate the entire thing till my dinners cooked.

* * *

' _No wonder Goku eats so much, I felt like there was a black hole in my stomach.'_ I ponder while petting my now full tummy. Not only that but I unlocked a new skill

 **Cooking- Lv 3 - Passive**

 **Since man first discovered fire, they have been using it to cook their food in a variety of ways. It was because of this that humans evolved the way they have and gained sapience, gaining extra needed nutrition for a healthy mind and body.**

 **Prepaired food fills hunger 7% faster and longer**

 **Cooked food will heal and restore you 7% more**

 **Food and water can give you minor stat buffs that will last 7% longer.**

 **Well Fed- Stat buff**

 **You have eaten your fill of healthy food.**

 **+15% EXP gain for the next 4.5 hours as well as a minor stat boost and an increase in regeneration.**

I stretch out, feeling more alive then I ever have before. I have never felt more accomplished in all of my existance.

' **Status'**

 **HP: 365/365**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

 **STR: (0) +14 =14  
VIT: (0) +15 =15**

 **DEX: (0) +6 =6**

 **AGI: (1) +11= 12**

 **INT: (0) +15 =15**

 **WIS: (0) +19 =19**

 **CHA: (3) +1 =4**

 **LCK: (1) +4 =5**

 **EXP: 0/300**

I ignore every thing else and focus soley on stats. ' _Can't see any difference from the well fed buff, guess its hidden. Love what im seeing with every thing else.'_

Not sure what I can do to increase my DEX. I'll have to come up with something if I want to use that skill book. Speaking of skills and books, I've been ignoring my Observe skill. Better rectify that while im on break.

I spent the past 30 minutes going around the house and using Observe on everything and anything i came across, bringing it up four more levels. It was while I was doing this that I came across another skill book.

 **Would you like to learn First aid?**

 **Yes/No.**

Now, I live in Australia, a place filled with dangerous flora and fauna. First aid is compulsory and you are taught it in school. So i already knew the basics and even more advanced forms of first aid. It's not so important in the big cities, but in small, country towns surrounded by bush land filled with a variety of critters and plants that can kill you incredibly fast, it's basically mandatory.

' _Yes'_

The book in my hand, more or less, disintegrated. It turned into particles and the particles seem to be absorbed by my body.

 **You have learned First aid. Passive - Active Lv 25 - Cool down 15 seconds.**

 **First aid is a means to treat wounds and illnesses untill proper medical help is available. Used through out history as a means to stave of disease and inevitable death. You to can fight of your inevitable demise.**

 **\+ 13% Passive health regeneration Per minute while active.**

 **+43% Passive health regeneration Per minute while waiting.**

 **Would you like to learn PSI heal?**

Now I know we had nothing like this sitting around our house, I managed to find this book squashed between our set of encyclopedias. Especially since I had move all the books within the book case to a newer one since our old one was falling apart. Something I only did three months ago, it's where I also got the families First aid book from. Maybe there are other hidden gems around the house that I have to look for.

Well this isn't technically my house, but a replica of it in the middle of who knows where. Not one for looking gift horses in the mouth, I click yes.

 **PSI Heal Lv 1- Active**

 **You have obtained the power to heal others with your mind. It is believed that the human body is capable of going beyond human limits with a Sound mind and strong will. PSI healing goes beyond that, using your's and the universe's energy to heal mind, body and soul.**

 **+8 Health -4 PSI per use.**

I blinked at that. That is op. I really shouldn't complain, don't know why I got it and don't care. Ability Get! Too bad I cant use it on any one at the moment, would be a great ability to use. _'Unless'._

Going of Jee Hans idea of inflicting self harm to increase his physical resistance and grind his healing ability, I head to the kitchen and grab knife, then stab my hand.

 **\- 36 Health**

"SON OF A."

I bite back the curse and check my hand. The pain has already faded, no damage or blood seems to be present but my health indicator says other wise.

 **HP: 329/365**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 305/305**

Let's test this skill out then, focusing on myself I give the mental command.

' **Psi Heal'**

 **+8hp  
**

 **HP: 337/365**

 **PSI: 236/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

Seeing as it works, I cast it 3 more times to bring my health back to full.

 **+8hp**

 **+8hp**

 **+8hp**

' _Guess ill grind this for a bit'_

 **-36 Hp**

' _Fuck me sideways this is gonna take a while'_ At least I can be thankful of the gamer body for this. I register the pain and feel it, but there is no lasting damage and the pain fades incredibly fast.

* * *

Through the process of stabbing myself and healing the damage over and over till i ran out of PSI, _'Not fun at all mind you'._ I managed to get my PSI heal up 2 levels. As well as a few other skills.

 **PSI heal Lv 3**

 **+15 hp - 6 PSI per use.**

 **Damage Resistance Passive- Lv 4**

 **9% Damage** **Resistance**

 **Ding!**

 **Through the continuous use of your PSI, you have unlocked a new skill**

 **PSI Manipulation- Passive - Lv 3**

' **Mind over Matter' as the saying goes. You can now create PSI skills and upgrade your PSI effectiveness and capacity. PSI regeneration rate is affected mainly by ones WIS stat.**

 **-6% PSI use**

 **+6% PSI power.**

 **\+ 8 PSI regeneration per minute.**

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Knife Mastery - Passive Lv 1**

 **Allows the user to master the use of small bladed weapons.**

 **+2% DEX when using a knife or small blade**

 **+2% Damage when using a knife or small blade.**

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **PSI sense Passive Lv 1**

 **Through constant use and exposure to psychic phenomena, you have gained the ability to sense PSI energy.**

 **Range 5 metres**

 **Ding!**

 **Your DEX has increased by 1**

 **Your DEX has increased by 1**

My DEX seems to have increased. Must be from the constant use from the knife, it does seem to give a passive bonus to DEX. I really should read up on my stats to get a better idea on how i grind them.

Opening my status windows and selecting my stats, i get a description for all my stats.

 **HP- Health points:**

This indicates how much damage you can take before you enter 'Deaths door' in which all damage sustained will have physical effects on your person. If you receive any fatal damage while in 'Deaths door' you will die.

 **PSI- Psychic Points:**

This indicates the amount of PSI you have at your disposal to shape and shift the universe around you. Your PSI's power and regeneration is effected by your Intelligence and Wisdom respectively.

 **STA- Stamina:**

Stamina determines a persons endurance. When you participate in physical activity, you use stamina. You can increase your stamina by levelling up your STA skill, decreasing your stamina use as well as increasing your reserves and capacity.

For every point in VIT, your stamina regeneration is increased by 0.5 per second and 15 points for every 1 VIT

 **STR- Strength:**

Strength determines a persons raw physical power. It affects the amount of physical damage a person can inflict. It also affects the amount of weight a person can lift, carry and throw.

 **VIT - Vitality:**

Vitality determines a persons overall health. This attribute also affects a persons health as well as stamina regeneration in and out of combat. It affects the damage resistance and over all defence. It also affects one resiliance agains status debuffs such as poison, paralysis, burn, etc.

For every VIT point, health regeneration is increased by 0.5 hp every 5 seconds and increases health by 25 points.

 **DEX - Dexterity:**

Dexterity affects your use of weapons and technique when in and out of combat. There are some weapons, skills or gear that requires the know how and ability to use them effectively. DEX affects the technique, speed and attack power of any and all weapons.

 **AGI - Agility:**

Agility affects your overall speed and movement speed. The more agility, the faster your passive and active movement speed are. Agility also affects your skill in dodging, the ability to stop and move on a dime as well as the use of acrobatics.

 **INT - Intelligence:**

"Intelligence is the ability to take information and interpret it." INT will determine the speed you can absorb information and understand complexity. INT affects the over all power of your skills, PSI, Magic, etc. High intelligence not only increases your spell/skill power but increases its costs as well.

 **WIS - Wisdom:**

Wisdom is the ability of deduction and understanding. Wisdom affects your thinking speed, ability to overcome challenges as well as strategy and puzzle solving. Wisdom also affects your state of mind, your overall control of your abilities and reduction of spell/ability costs. Every point of WIS will increases your PSI regeneration by 0.5 per minute during use or battle. When resting, not in use and out of combat, your regeneration rate will double.

 **CHA - Charisma:**

Charisma determines your ability to socialise and empathise with other people. Humans are social creatures who have used their ability of communication to create social order and legal structures which have been used to create what we know as Civilisation. CHA can affect other aspects such as learning from others, teaching, leader ship and teamwork.

 **LCK - Luck:**

Luck affects all can affect all aspects of your life. Luck increases the over all critical rate of attacks, the damage of critical, loot, loot value, loot volume, random quests and encounters. Luck is random and chaotic, the higher the luck, the less Murphy's law will screw you over.

After reading out the information, i get an idea of what to invest and what to work on. For DEX, I'm going to have to either train with weapons or work on technique such as fighting styles, I could continue to stab myself _'Fuck that.'_ I know some self defence, guess i'll go out back and work on the boxing bag hanging up.

Though I do feel a little apprehension about that idea. The white expanse, even with gamer's mind, is unnerving and terrifying. Or I could look around the house for more skill books or books in general with useful information.

Think I might look for more skill books or useful items. Who knows might turn up.

* * *

I spent the next half hour or so pulling the house apart, I came across a few skill books or books in general with some helpful information, they went straight into my inventory. I also came across what looks like this years Xmas presents. Putting my curiosity aside, I have one more look around for skill books.

 **Would you like to learn the skill book 'Human Anatomy?'**

Clicking yes, I'm only met with disappointment.

 **You do now meet the requirements**

My brother is a doctor, he has no use for his old text books and gave them to me for study. _'No idea why he didn't sell em'._ But due to my Autism, it just became impossible to interact and be around others. I passed the classes easily enough in school and got good grades, but when it came to the practical applications and social interactions, I out right failed.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been learned. Modern Science. Passive Lv 23**

 **Civilisation is built upon the sapience and ingenuity of the human race. A combination of the basis of sciences combined to make one skill, such as; Biology, Chemistry, Physics, etc. Knowledge is power and the universe you know runs of these principles. With such understandings, you can shape the universe around you as you see fit.**

 **16 %passive increase to INT and WIS**

 **?**

 **?**

I found out that my old school text books, such as my chemistry bio and physics books worked out as skill-books. When I pressed yes, the knowledge within the book seemingly filled my mind. The retention from absorbing the books seems to be perfect. I'm capable of recalling information from the book, word for word, letter for letter.

I don't think that it was learning new information or skills, but simply absorbing information I had once learned before. Can't remember every little detail from classes or books.

They then combined into the one 'Modern Science' Skill. It's a lot more useful then having heaps of different skills cluttering my skill page. Odd thing is though is the question marks under the passive increase. First time seeing this, maybe I haven't met the requirement to unlock em, or maybe the effects are simply hidden.

Speaking of skills, there's another one I have been neglecting. PSI manipulation, with it , I should be able to create more abilities, combat use or other wise.

With that in mind, I go grab my computer and head back out side. The absolute stillness, lack of breeze and deafening silence, if that even makes sense is incredibly uncomfortable. Hence my computer. Starting up some music, I ponder what to make.

Thinking about the basic abilities within 'The Gamer', first one that comes to mind is of course, instant dungeon.

I walk out on the grass and quell the feeling of unease and isolation. Recalling what is needed to create the skill, I focus my PSI within my centre, and slowly bring it up to the top of my bo-

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been made PSI Vomit - Active Lv 1 (1)**

 **The psychic ability to gross out your enemies and throw them off their game. Using your PSI, you are able to project vomit at your foe to decrease their defence and make the ground beneath them slippery.**

 **Range: 6 metres.**

 **Vomit lowers targets defence by 3%**

 **Targets AGI is decreased by 9%**

 **Target has a 4% chance to throw up themselves. Making them temporarily disorientated and immobile.**

 **You have lost the buff 'Well fed'.**

"Fuck" I scream cursing while wiping the vomit of my shirt and face.

"Fucking gross, I didn't except to nail it in one go but bloody hell that is not what I FUCKING WANTED!"

That is a lot of fucking vomit I admit, I'm not hungry but I do feel a lot more empty inside. I head inside and drink a glass of water to wash out the taste before grabbing some towels and even a first aid kit for future accidents.

Speaking of first aid kits

' _ **Observe'**_

 **First aid kit; Fully stocked 100%**

 **The use of first aid kits will increase first aid healing speed and effectiveness by 35%**

Handy. Even if i don't use them myself, the several we have for emergencies may still come in handy in case i cant use my first aid active ability to patch up wounds. Don't want to reveal my abilities to others if i can help it. I even go the extra mile and grab the fire extinguisher.

Once I'm back outside and away from my failure, I focus on the PSI in the centre of my body and not activating that fucked up skill, i bring it up my right arm as i lift it to the air and spread my hand out. I Flare the energy from my hand as i call out " I.D create."

 **You can not use this skill currently**

Shit, no dice. Still, it states that I can't use it currently, maybe i get it during the phase of the tutorial or even after wards. At least I know its a possibility.

What else can I try. Well I have psychic powers, lets try Telekinesis. Focusing on the towels i brought outside with me, I gather my PSI and focus on the stack and will them to move, even lifting my hand slowly.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created. Would you like to name your skill?**

Yay! I guess calling the skill Telekinesis is a bit of a mouth full. Ima shorten it to 'TK'

 **Ding!**

 **You have learned 'T.k' - Active level 1.**

 **Telekinesis or (T.k), is a psychic ability allowing a person to influence a physical system, not with physical interaction, but with their mind.**

 **Active - for 3 PSI per second, lift and move an object weighing no more then 10 kilograms.**

 **You can lift and move around a maximum of 3 items weighing a total of 10 kilograms.**

Success! The ability to move things with ones mind is a thing that every one dreams of doing. No more reaching for the t.v remote like a filthy casual for me. Definitely a skill that will come in handy, Especially if I get it powerful enough to lift my self. Levitation, propulsion and flight are in my grasp.

The stack of towels in question seem to be encompassed in a light blue aura, I wave my arm and hand around and watch as it follows along with my gestures for a few seconds before gently lowering them on the ground.

Not sure why I can see the aura though, when it comes to things like anime and movies that focus on telekinesis and psychokinesis, things seem to move on their own.

 _'Maybe its PSI sense'._ Well any who, i don'twant to over do it just yet, I want to be able to make more abilities before expending my reserves.

Next idea is the ability to propel or push objects away from me without damaging them.

Gathering my PSI, I bring my hands in front of me and focus on the area ahead of me. Putting one foot before the other, widening my stance and giving a seeming pushing motion, I focus my PSI outwards.

I feel a gush of wind, a burst of energy in front of me consisting of my PSI seeming to push the grass and weeds ahead of me forward roughly before stopping and coming to rest.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created, would you like to name your skill?**

 **T.k Push - Active Lv 1. (2)**

 **You are able to push heavy objects around as if a heavy gust of wind was slammed into them.**

 **-26 PSI per use.**

 **Range: 12 metres**

 **Capable of propelling and repelling objects in front of the user weighing no more then 60 kilograms.**

 _'Still too heavy'._ Besides pushing things or even accelerating projectiles in a given direction, I wanted to see if I could use the skill to launch myself in the air, or even create a double jump.

Bending my knees, I focus energy into my legs and the soles of my feet. Just as I jump, iI release a burst of energy propelling myself into the air.

I sky rocket high into the air, much higher into the air. Almost like jumping on a trampoline while lacking said trampoline to catch you.

 _Crrrack!_

 **You have entered 'Deaths Door'**

' _Fuuuuck! It hurts so much What the fuck was i thinking!_

 _FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!'_

My vision was incredibly blurry, blackness creeping around the edges of my vision. My world was absolute pain. My head is killing me and the world looks like its spinning.

Struggling to sit up and to try to see what damage was done, I'm greeted to the sight of my legs. Broken, bent and bones sticking out of the skin. The warm feeling I felt creeping up my legs was a massive pool of my own blood.

Have you seen the first episode of Rick and Morty, where Morty falls of the cliff and breaks his legs. Its like that, but with bones seemingly sticking out of my skin and there's blood every where.

I'm left writhing on the ground crying in pain, pleading for the pain to stop. Time seems to come to an absolute crawl while I lay incapable of moving in an ever growing puddle of my own blood. Darkness seems to encompass my entire view, being completely overwhelmed by what I can only describe as pure agony, the thought of dying sounds like a blessing.

 _'Please make it stop, god just make it stop.'_

 **=Calm=**

P, Psi- **'PSI heal'**

 **You have exited 'Deaths Door'**

If I thought the pain was bad before, this was absolute torture. My legs righted, bent and straightened themselves, bones, flesh and skin seemingly mending together. I'm left screaming and writhing in absolute agony the hole time. The process was slow and brutal, even finding it impossible to recall my own name, where I am or why this is happening.

* * *

 **You have slept uncomfortably on the ground in your own filth.**

 **You have recovered 5 % of your max health.**

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Pain tolerance Passive- Lv 27**

 **Pain tolerance is the maximum level of** **pain** **that a person is able to tolerate. Pain tolerance is distinct from** **pain threshold** **(the point at which pain begins to be felt)** **The higher your pain tolerance, the more pain you can endure when reaching 'Deaths door'. Enduring beyond human limitation to continue fighting and staying conscious.**

 **\+ 40% Max pain threshold - Passive**

 **+81% Max pain tolerance - Passive**

 **Ding !**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **PSI Jump- Active Lv 1**

 **By focusing your energy to your legs and expelling it and jumping, you can achieve far greater speed and distance.**

 **Range: 15 Metres.**

 **-10 PSI per use.**

I lay on the ground dazed and seemingly exhausted. Not even recalling falling asleep in the first place. Struggling to sit up , I see that I am currently laying in a big dry puddle of blood and what I suspect is urine.

I simply crash back down onto my back at a loss of comprehension. Phantom pains seeming to shoot through my legs and body as I'm forced to recall how I got into this predicament in the first place.

I honestly just want to shut my eyes and go back to sleep then and there, forget about what just happened and pretend that this whole gaming power bullshit was just a delusion. That's pretty fucking hard while having several blue screens floating in my face.

I feel my senses beginning to fade and my eyes feeling beyond heavy. _'Sleep sounds good.'_ I embrace the sweet lull of unconsciousness, hopefully, I wake up and find this to be all one fucked up dream.

* * *

 **Authors notes: That's the second chapter, there should be one, maybe two more chapters for the tutorial arc before being thrown who knows the fuck where. Seems the gamer's power isn't as cracked up as it sounds, nothing more eye opening about ones stupidity then a complete fuck up.**

 **Also, if there seems to be a lot of cursing in this fic, it's because I'm Australian, we swear a lot.**

 **(1) I got the idea for this skill from a combination of the new mortal combat game and Boring man, online tactical stick figure combat. In mortal combat, there is a character using the drunken fist style who projects vomit on his opponent and the floor beneath him or her, making them lose their footing. In Boring man, when you poison an enemy or are poisoned yourself, there is a small chance where you seemingly hunch over and throw up, leaving you immobile and vulnerable to attack. (Something i absolutely love doing.)**

 **(2) Got the idea from INfamous, more specifically, Cole Mac Grath's Electromagnetic Shockwave.**

 **Thanks for reading . Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick shout out to 'mrttao'. Ouch! That really hurt man. Though incredibly harsh and pretty mean, I take your criticism with a grain of salt. For starters, thank you for so** _ **'kindly'**_ **pointing out my mistake about the stats, please keep in mind that this is my first attempt and I currently have no beta.**

 **Secondly, I know the hole ROB thing is shit. The gamer power was originally gifted by Gaia, but what would Gaia want with a fuck up like me. There are so many more people out there that would easily do a better job of being the gamer. ROB basically gave Nick the power because he/she knows he's incompetent, will fuck up and likely make things worse then better. ROB just wants to watch the world burn.**

 **Its shown at the end of chapter two. Being so caught up with the high of super powers and getting way too ahead of himself. Tunnel vision can be a right old bitch.**

 **ROB is basically a gag, a poor excuse of fiction, but that's why people use it in the first place. He/she is depicted as a dick who likes to toy around with mortals for his/her amusement. Being ROB'd is asking for trouble, its like accepting a deal from the devil.**

 **Autism is a genetic mutation that makes the brain develop a lot faster then the norm. Not much is known about it besides increased elasticity, meaning you learn things a lot faster and can understand concept behind the knowledge as well as the brain growing and maturing at an accelerated rate while you are young.**

 **There is also a lot more nerve synapsis connected between the two hemispheres of the brain, while increasing brain activity, has been shown to hamper ones ability of empathy and understanding of other people.**

 **Why do I know this? Doctors basically thought autism was a joke and a poor excuse for sociopathic behaviour , which may actually be a factor. People basically thought I was a trouble child and a waste of space. A little shit more or less. Teachers ignored me and even looked the other way when I was picked on or beaten up and if I fought back, I would get into even more shit. Hence why I learnt self defence.**

 **I was different, that much was certain. I had to** _ **'Learn'**_ **how to empathise, connect and communicate. I'm basically self taught when it comes to the social norm, I did not have the help of basic instinct to guide me nor did I have any form of support.**

 **Lack of professional help or support for near ones entire life can cause things like anxiety, depression and PTSD. What little time I spent socialising with other people, I either spent playing video games to escape my troubles or reading. I never did drugs, smoked or drank alcohol, video games is my outlet.**

 **Lastly the whole thing with resource material, its not uncommon for the (SI/OC) within fanfics to have meta knowledge about their current predicament or the world they may end up in.**

 **I hope this clears up any misconception about my** _ **'Mary Sue-ness'.**_ **Pffft, I wish i was, life would be so much easier.**

 **I would like to also** **disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction.**

 **With that out of the way, lets continue.**

* * *

 **Game promts.**

' _Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

 **" Spell/skill activation."**

 **=Action=**

 **-Flash back-**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Doubt, Trauma and Turmoil.**

 **You have slept uncomfortably on the ground in your own filth.**

 **you have recovered 5 % of your max health.**

I didn't even bother to get up from where I lay. Closing my eyes, wishing to be back safe in my room, same old same old. Just living life one day at a time. Must have fallen asleep again.

I couldn't blame any one but myself for my predicament. I'm a fuck up. Plain and simple. Not good at anything. I fail at what ever it is I try.

There's a reason I'm so obsessed with video games. It's something I'm good at. I feel that sense of accomplishment for actually completing a task. Any fuck ups in the game has no real life consequences on me or the people around me. Sure, I get frustrated and may even rage quit. But at least with games I can escape reality.

I did not have the nicest up bringing or life in general. You can tell with all my mental problems. The escape from reality is just so addictive. The only thing that keeps me sane and going one day at a time besides my family.

' _Because there is nothing in the world I hate more then myself. Something I have come to accept a very long time ago.'_ I feel frustration building up inside me at the thought. I so very much want to hit something, even if that something is myself.

It's easy to blame others for your miss fortune. Its so easy to simply point the blame and simply ignore the elephant in the room. That elephant being me. I used to rage at the world and curse the unfairness of it all. But the world is a big place, my problems are small compared the world. I live in a stable first world country, there are people who have it worse of then me.

' _Maybe the world isn't the problem, maybe its just me.'_ Depression is so incredibly hard to over come with no help or support. The feeling of isolation while surrounded by a plethora of people. Its the reason this place scares me so. _'The helplessness of it all. The feeling of being so completely misplaced, only to be increased from the incident.'_

" What do i do now?"

* * *

I honestly don't know how long I have been laying here or how long I've been unconscious. I just feel so drained, mentally and emotionally. I bring my left arm up to my face to check my watch.

Wiping the blood and gunk that has dried on the screen. The time reads 11:26. It was then that I actually noticed that my watch wasn't even moving.

I finally begin to realise that I'm in what might as well be considered being stranded in an unknown pocket dimension that runs on a completely different set of rules. A white void, no sun or moon. No day or night. Is time even passing? I really have no clue how this hole thing works.

' _That or it just needs a new battery'._ I have been ignoring the obvious. So caught up with the thought of having gaming powers that everything else just seemed so irrelevant.

' _I have powers! Let's forget logic and common sense because I have powers!'_ I can see where that train of thought led me, lying in a puddle of blood and piss after nearly dying an incredibly slow and painful death.

Didn't even think things through. Not the usual _'Who? What? Where? Why? How?'_ Just seemingly go with the flow. _'What could possibly go wrong?'_ I slam my fist into the ground at that thought, giving out a growl at my own stupidity.

"God fucking Dammit! I can't ever seem to do anything right." I scream with anger and sorrow.

I'm presented with the power of the gamer and the only thing that came to mind was _'Ooooooh, shiney!'_ Not its implications, or what it entails. Just that it was a brand new toy to fuck around with.

' _How did I lose track of my common sense?'_ That's right, the power was getting to my head. _'Insane with power, or just insane?'_ Even so, I managed to do the impossible.

The hole status, levelling up, inventory, grinding my stats and seeing massive results in only a day. I felt so alive, so accomplished, like I could take on the world. Just like my reason for playing video games, getting that false sense of accomplishment for completing a task, just amplified a hundred fold. I was making physics and logic my bitch with my broken ass power. The feeling was so addicting, I simply couldn't help myself.

I lost my self to the indulgence, almost like instinct, craving for those sweet sweet stat points. _'I really am weak.'_ There are people who smoke, drink and do drugs for that high, that elation and brief escape from the stress and pain of reality. Me obsessing over video games really is no better.

' _So what now?'_ I ask myself. Well for starters I should probably get cleaned up. I look, smell and feel like shit. Pushing myself up, I become aware of the giant, dried up blood puddle that I was lying in. Not only that but my clothes, skin and hair are caked in dry blood and mud.

"So much blood." I mutter, grimacing at the gross feeling of my cloths sticking to my skin. I think I bled more then humanly possible.

 _-"Blood, so much blood. Blood, bones, pain, pain pain, pain. Make it stop! Pleeeeease."-_

I squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden flash back, holding my head in my hands as I'm assaulted by the experience once again _._

Taking a deep breath, holding it and exhaling. Trying to bring my heart back at ease, only to be shown something that gave me a pure feeling of dread.

 **Ding!**

 **You have earned a debuff.**

 **Severe Mental Trauma - Passive**

 **Having just survived a harrowing experience and a very close brush with death as well as sustaining massive brain trauma, your mental well being has taken a hit and your gamer's mind is in complete disarray.**

 **-30% max INT**

 **-30% max WIS**

 **Your Gamer's mind power has been cut in half.**

"Wait, that's actually possible?"Shit! This really isn't good. **'Stats'.**

 **HP: 365/365**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

 **STR: (0) +14 =14  
VIT: (0) +15 =15**

 **DEX: (0) +6 =6**

 **AGI: (1) +11= 12**

 **INT: (0) +15** **-30% =** **10.5**

 **WIS: (0) +19** **\- 30% =** **13.3**

 **CHA: (3) +1 =4**

 **LCK: (1) +4 =5**

 **EXP: 0/300**

 **Description: A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethora of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.  
**

 **Status effects:  
Gamer's body  
Gamer's mind **

**Autism: -5 CHA per Lv. + 1 INT and WIS per**

 **Debuff:**

 **Sever Mental Trauma - Passive Lv ?**

I feel my heart basically drop into my stomach after seeing my stats. Not only from the loss of INT and WIS, but what the new debuff has done in general. I instantly select on Gamer's mind and Autism to see how badly they were affected.

 **Gamer's Mind -Passive/Free Action.- ?**

 **Your mind no longer functions under normal psychology. All mental, emotional and psychic trauma will instead be called 'Debuffs' rather then lasting mental damage.**

 **Due to the debuff' Severe Mental Trauma', the damage received during deaths door and the low level of your PSI heal. Your brain has not recovered properly and you now have scars left over from the haemorrhaging you received. During your faze in 'Deaths Door', your ability 'Pure state of logic' kept you awake and aware in the attempts at bringing you back to focus.**

 **-You can no longer increase your perception.**

 **-You can no longer repress your emotions on command.**

 **Autism- Passive/Free action -Lv Max  
Your Corpus Callosum, amygdala and cerebellum have mutated since child birth and are abnormally large along with extra nerve synapses. This causes difficulties with social interactions, empathy of others as well as obsessive behaviour. **

**Due to scaring within oppitical lobe as well as your hippo-campus and amygdala, your charisma is now decreased by 5 Per Lv. Your intelligence and wisdom is only increased by 1 per level.**

Dread. I feel absolute dread of the implications of what just happened. The reason I was able to cast 'PSI heal' was because 'Gamer's mind' sped up my perception during the ordeal. The reason it felt like it lasted an eternity, if I had lost consciousness, I would have died.

'Gamer's mind' basically kept me awake the entire time while i was healing, while I slowly regenerated. But because the severity of the injury my perception remained active. If it wasn't for that, I could very well be dead or in a coma.

I feel myself drop back on the ground at the thought. At even the possibility that I'm lucky to even be alive.

'I'm lucky Gamer's body' didn't fail on me. That I can walk away. _'Actually being able to walk or even having legs at all'_ This really isn't a game. This shit is happening.

I instinctively curl up at the sudden realisation of it all. I'm lucky to have even received something like this and all I did was bitch and whine like the ungrateful cunt I am. People would _Kill_ to get what I have.

I'm suddenly given a second chance at life. The ability to see other worlds and the ability to bend the very fabric of the universe with a simple thought. _'Not even a day. Not even a day and I fuck up. Not even a day and I some how break my new found power, and now I basically have brain damage.'_

The stress of, well, everything, seems to hit me hard. I couldn't hold back the tears. The thought of never returning home, the absolute worry I felt about my family back home, the stress of my disappearance would do and the feeling of being completely alone.

There was no comfort or calming sensation to speak of from Gamer's mind.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **That's the third chapter down. This chapter shows the consequences of not planning or thinking things through. His actions have greatly cost him, hopefully he will learn from this set back.**

 **A realisation he has learn't that wasn't mentioned is that his ability is a copy of the original gamer power, there is nothing stating its the same thing. They run on completely different sets of rules.**

 **Next chapter will be the last one for the tutorial arc, after that, the adventure begins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction.**

 **Sorry about last chapter if it was a little dark. Delving into the mind of a mentally unstable person is not pretty. It's the reason psychologists need psychologists.**

 **But who could say they honestly wouldn't forget all reason, waking up with awesome super powers? The accident basically knocked sense back onto Nick's head. Sometimes you have to fail to learn from your mistakes.**

 **Edit: Fixed up the stats.**

* * *

 **Game** **prompts**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **" Spell/skill activation"**

 **=Action=**

 ** _-Flash back-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Acceptance,Contemplation and Manning The Fuck Up.**

I sigh in content as I feel the steaming hot water wash over me, trying to forget about my mental break down and just thinking of what I have achieved today.

* * *

 ** _-Flash back-_**

Waking up to that same annoying promt, reminding me of how I got here is not my idea of a good time. With out gamer's mind to suppress the building emotions, it suddenly game to a boil, leaving me a weeping mess.

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained a debuff**

 **Dehydration - Passive.**

 **The human body needs water to survive. When you lose more water then what you take in, you gain the debuff 'Dehydration'**

 **Effects:**

 **-30% max stamina.**

 **-60% stamina regeneration rate.**

 **-30% decrease in physical stats.**

' _No one asked you.'_ I slowly pick myself up and drag myself back inside, heading to the kitchen for a drink of water, or thirty.

' **Observe'**

 **Glass of water**

 **A simple glass of clean water**

 **\+ 10 HP**

' _Keep forgetting to use observe'_ I muse while downing 6 cups of water before watching my debuff go away. _'My body still needs nutrition and water to survive like normal. I should stock up my inventory with supplys and water while I can.'_ Grabing some liquid soap, I scrub the gunk of my hands and face.

I go about the kitchen, grabbing canned goods and dehydraded foods while also filling bottles of water and dumping them into containers. One big one filled with food and the other filled with water containers and bottles, I then place both into my inventory. While I'm doing this I go seemingly on auto pilot and just make a few simple salad sandwiches to eat. Leaving my fridge be for now since it is still in use.

But I have tested placing it in my inventory and yep, it works. I'm lost in thought while going milling around the kitchen.

' _The idea of using propulsion from PSI to increase my jump seemed to work, a bit too well.'_ The only problem is that I really didn't think it through. How high it would take me or how will I land safely. I did not expect to jump higher then what I could handle. _'I shoud try to cut down on the power and see where that leads me.'_

When I was making my abilities, I was thinking of what class I wanted to be and what stats to focus on, just like in RPGs. There are several roles that came to mind. When it comes to those types of games, I always prefer either ranged, mage or healer/suport. With what might as well be magic, and no party members to buff or heal, mage/ranged fighter seemed like the best bet.

Of course to use those classes, you need to be in the back of the party and let the tanks and melee users up front to absorb damage while you focus on DPS or heal/buffs. But because I have no party, I need to branch out. I need a good foundation of speed and endurance. Speed to outmanuover my opponents and endurance to out last them.

If it comes down to battle of attrition, my regeneration rate will be a winning factor. But there are conflicts that can be over in a matter of seconds. In those cases, I don't want to be the one who is taken out by suprise or in one blow. Its the reason I made PSI push, to keep enemies and projectils away. PSI jump was meant to be my go to ability for evasion.

 **-11 HP.**

I flinch, forced out of my train of thought. Seemingly cutting my finger. _'I need a way to survive attacks that could one shot me or leave me open. Maybe I could make a barrier or try to reinforce my body.'_

If I can reinforce my body, I might be strong enough for landing when using PSI jump. I lay the knife down on the counter, I close my eyes and focus on my energy. Pushing it through and around my body. I do this for what feels like minutes, I finally get a notification.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created a new skill/resource.**

 **PSI Armour (PA) - Sustain , Passive/Active Lv 1**

 **By drawing the energy around you and focusing PSI around your being, you have created a barrier that is capable of absorbing attacks that will cause any form of damage to your person. PSI Armors defensive power is affected by ones INT. PSI Armours regeneration rate and capacity is affected by ones WIS.**

 **+4% to physical stats - Passive.**

 **+12% to physical stats - Active. -6 PSI per second.**

I then see my HUD pop up in the corner of my vision

 **PA: 150/150**

 **HP: 3** **65** **/365**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

I actually manage to crack a smile at that, I immediately go about testing this new ability by grabbing the knife I cut myself with and attempt to stab my hand.

 **-21 PA**

 **PA: 129/150**

There was no feeling of pain but instead, a feeling of pressure. Just before the knife made contact with with my skin, I saw a brief flash and my hand holding the knife was pushed back.

I look my hand over, then the rest of my body. I see no evidence of the shield being there, but I can sense that it is there. It seems to react automatically, if not instinctively to absorb damage. _'Kind of like a reactive shield. You can't see it but it is there, ready to absorb and repel incoming attacks'._ Like Master chiefs reactive energy shield in Halo.

I wait a few seconds before watching my PA seemingly fill in a near instant, absorbing some energy around me as well as a bit of my own reserve.

 **PA: 150/150**

 **HP: 365** **/365**

 **PSI: 2** **35** **/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

I gained a very handy skill indeed. It seems to regenerate around 5 PA per 1 PSI. At least with this, I won't have to worry about being taken out by surprise attacks. I'm taken out of my musings by my stomach seemingly roaring in demand for food.

' _Bloody hell I'm starving'._ Another growl from Mr Tummy. "Yeah yeah, I'm getting something to eat, hold your horses." I'm at least glad I remembered to wash my hands before preparing these sandwiches.

I still need some DEX to finish that quest. With a new ability to grind and no pain and hassle from what I plan to do, I know exactly what to do when I'm finished eating. Hell, I'll even go that extra mile and use T.k to slam heavy objects into my PA to see how well it defends against knock back. Multi task the use of abilities to grind them up.

 **-End flash back-**

* * *

I hop out of the shower and dry off. Re-equipping the clothes I had on earlier, the inventory seeming to have cleaned, repaired and refreshed it, like it just came out of the wash. _'Smells like softener'._ I muse while giving my shirt a quick sniff. The clothing consists of a pair of grey boxers, cream khakis, white socks accompanies by white joggers with light green high lights and a simple black short sleeved T-shirt.

Least that idea works. _'No more doing laundry for me'_ I place the clothing back in my inventory and put on a singlet and pyjama bottems. _'What a long day.'_

I have a double take at seeing the stranger in the bathroom mirror. _'Gonna have to get used to this new appearance'._ The person in the mirror is pretty average by normal standards. Brown curly hair, hazel eyes. The type of guy you wouldn't even give a second glance to in the middle of the street. I give a simple shrug at the thought. _'I'm a simple guy, I honestly don't mind not standing out.'_

I go about brushing and flossing my teeth. I then dump all my hygiene products in my hygiene bag; tooth brush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner. The works. Then dump that into my inventory before heading off to bed. _'I need to start filling my inventory when ever I can. If I do this enough I might make a habit out of it.'_ Wont be that hard, I'm basically a hoarder.

I head back to my room, placing my laptop and I phone on the charger and putting on some music. I then turn off the light and hop into bed.

I lay down, imagining what the future holds for me. While I was showering, I managed to come up with a way to get rid of the debuff **'Severe Mental Trauma'**. The reason I have it in the first place is because my PSI heal was way too low to treat the injury properly. If I manage to get it up a high enough level, I could possibly reverse the damage. Until then, I'm basically stuck placing all my points in my CHA to keep myself from becoming socially inable.

The skill itself did say that it is capable of healing; **'Mind, Body and Soul'** , while the debuff mentioned this being the reason I have scaring. ' _I have to either get grind it up high enough or come up with another solution.'_ But that's neither here or there, just something to keep in mind.

 **Ding!**

 **A new 'Hidden Optional Quest' has been discovered:**

' **Fixing what has been broken'**

 **Find a way to remove the debuff** _ **'Severe Mental Trauma'**_ **and bring equilibrium back to your mental well being as well as Gamer's mind.**

 **Reward:**

 **Gamer's mind Lv Max**

 **20 000 EXP**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **5000 EXP for each bonus objective complete. Completion of all bonus objectives will unlock a hidden perk.**

 **Hidden Optional Quest:**

 **Failure:**

 **Continued debuff 'Severe Mental Trauma'.**

 **2000 EXP**

Look at all that EXP. Not only that but Gamer's mind will be maxed out. It was originaly only level one, but restoring my mental state seems to max it out. What happens if its at max? Theres also the promise of a hidden perk for completing all the objectives. Looks like its going to be one really long side quest to complete. It does say it's optional. I was going to try to reverse the damage any way. _'Two birds with one stone.'_

' _Wonder how I level up Gamer's body then?'_ Speaking of quests, I pull out the skill book from my inventory. Was planning on learning this before I go to sleep.

 **Skill book ' Kung fu for idiots'**

 **Would you like to learn Yes/No**

' **Yes'**

The book turns to particles, which seemingly flow into my body.

 **Ding!**

 **You have earned a new skill**

' **Close Quarters Battle' (CQB) - Beginner -Passive Lv 1**

 **An Australian modern day reconstruction of 'Close Quarter fighting' (CQF), other wise known as CQC or Close Quarter Combat. It is a form of martial arts that is taught within the Australian Military, created by Australian Commando; Paul Cale, a new martial arts introduced to the Australian Commando Integrated Combat Package.**

 **It is a combat style that not only focuses on CQC, but also the use of fire arms, side arms, bladed weapons and improvisational methods. This is used mainly for mid to close range confrontations with one or more enemy occupents.**

 **Effects:**

 **+8% efficiency unarmed or using short blade weapons. - Passive**

 **+8% efficiency when using Guns and side arms. - Passive.**

"Wow. Holy shit! I know kung fu!" I gave off a giddy laugh as the information is integrated into my being.

The fighting style seems to focus on fast take downs, grapples throws and deadly precision. A style that is used to either disable or kill a combatant extremely fast in the heat of battle, because in battle, every second counts. Especially if your fighting a group of enemies.

It also focused on a variety of weapons that a solder would be given for both short and long bouts of combat; Rifles, shotties, pistols, grenades, knives, unarmed and tactics about using ones surroundings.

Though simply knowing the style and being able to do it are two different things. I'm gonna need to train and level it up to really get a feel for it. I do plan on focusing on spells, abilities and skills, but like I mentioned before, I need a good foundation and more ways then one to defend myself since I am only one person.

' _Plus its kung fu. I am not giving up the idea to learn martial arts when its basically handed to me.'_

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Completed:** _ **'Rocky had a montage, so why can't you?'**_

 **Reward:**

 **150 EXP:**

' **Status'**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer**

PA: 400/400

HP: 365/365

PSI: 240/240

STA: 260/260

STR: (0) +14 =14

VIT: (0) +15 + 16% =17.4

DEX: (0) +13 + 16% =15.1

AGI: (1) +11 + 16% = 13.9

INT: (0) +15 x (16% -30%) = 10.8

WIS: (0) +19 x (16%- 30%) = 17.3

CHA: (3) +1 =4

LCK: (1) +4 =5

EXP: 150/300

 **Description: A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethura of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.  
**

 **Status effects:  
Gamer's body  
Gamer's mind **

**Autism: -5 CHA per Lv. + 1 INT and WIS per Lv.**

 **Buff:**

 **Well fed**

 **Debuff:**

 **Severe Mental Trauma - Passive Lv ?**

I give my stats a quick look over before moving onto my skills and abilities. _'Not long till I level up again. Wonder what perk I can unlock?'_

' **Skills'**

 **Knife Mastery - Passive Lv 5**

 **First Aid - Passive Lv 25**

 **Modern Science Passive Lv 22**

' **Abilities'**

 **PSI Armor - Passive/Active Lv 6**

 **PSI Heal - Active Lv 3**

 **PSI Manipulation - Passive Lv 10**

 **PSI Sense - Passive Lv 10**

 **PSI Push - Active Lv 1**

 **PSI Jump - Active - Lv 1**

 **T.K - Active -Lv 16**

 **Damage resistance - Lv 7**

While I was working on getting my DEX up by the use of self mutilation, I also tested to see how much stronger the defence of my AP is compared to that of my health. I found out that my AP is at least 4 times stronger and that Damage resistance seems to increase and affect the overall resistance of my AP.

At least this way i can safely increase my AP reserve and resistance with out having to worry about injury. But of course if I want to grind PSI heal, I'm going to have to deplete the reserve and hack into my HP.

It was after I closed my windows that I suddenly feel completely drained of energy, a compulsion to go to sleep. I feel my eyes droop close, I try to fight the feeling to stay awake a bit more but it seemed to be futile.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I swear I saw another notification pop up. Rolling on to my side, I suddenly doze off, feeling content, all worries seeming to disappear.

I dream of a normal life back home.

 **Ding!**

 **You have successfully completed the tutorial.**

 **Let the games begin.**

* * *

 **Omake 'What have I gotten myself into?'**

I wake up with a start, flailing around as if I was fighting of an invisible enemy. It turns out it was just another notification.

 **Ding!**

 **You have slept comfortably on the ground. Your stats have been resorted by 30%.**

"Crap!", I face palm.

 **-1AP**

Here I was hoping it was all a fever dream. I give out a sigh while moving my hand from my face. It was then that I jumped, and let out a startled shrie-, I mean manly yell.

"What the shit?" I mutter, giving my hand, then the rest of myself a look over. Bright colourful skin and clothing, along with a dark outlining.

"Am I animated?" I ask, questioning my sanity while giving myself a once over, then looking at my surroundings. I appear to be on top of a grass covered hill, seeming as colourful and painfully bright as I am.

I open my stats to see if there is any debuffs affecting my vision, but there appears to be nothing out of the ordinary. _'Besides being in a cartoon'._

"The hell am I?" Taking in my surroundings, I see out there over yonder, what appears to be a town of some sorts. _'Need to find out where i am'_ Opening my inventory and equipping some proper clothing, I give a nod before I break out into a run for the town in the distance.

As I close the distance on the buildings, I start to make out some details. _'Colourful'_ is the only thing that comes to mind, painfully colourful. They make my eyes ache.

I finaly find myself running into the town, desperate for some answers, it was then, to my horror, I find myself standing in what appears to be a farmers market. But here's the kicker. It wasn't filled with happy people going about their day in this increadibly bright and colourful atmosphere but...

' _Ponies... Fucking ponies! Why the hell am I here? I'm not even a fucking brony!'_ Too caught up in my mental rant, I didn't take notice of all activity coming to a halt. All eyes focused on me.

Im brought out of my mental cursing by a sudden shout of "MOOOOONSTER!"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. All hell breaking loose. Screams of "Monster!" and " Run for your lives!" seeming to break the tension.

I am left in a stupor as I watch a bunch of talking pony things seeming to rip up the market while I simply sit here dumbfounded. Just as I turn around, ready to nope the fuck out of here, I feel a sudden impact knock me head over heals onto the ground.

 **-56 AP.**

I feel myself tumble to a halt, landing on my stomach, as a weight suddenly pins me down on the ground.

 **-4 AP**

 **320/400 AP**

"I caught the monster, over here girls." I hear a female voice call from on top of me. "Your not hurting anypony monster."

The only thing I can think is _'What?'_ "Good job Rainbow Dash." I hear someone call out in what I think is a Texan drawl , identifying the one who is currently standing on top of me as Rainbow Dash.

I smack my head against the ground at that, just not even comprehending what the hell is going on. _'This cant be happening'_

 **-2 AP**

"What did you expect? No monster is a match for me." She seemingly boasts while standing over me, like I'm some kind of horrid beast she just slain

Rainbow Dash, meaning the one that called out for her was Applejack and she said girls. Good golly, not even five minutes and I'm already in deep shit, seemingly caught by what is known as the 'Main Six' _'No that's not it, it's mane six. Bloody horse puns.'_

"Oh. Be careful Rainbow Dash, you don't want to hurt the poor little thing." Bringing my head up, my vision is filled by what seems to be really big light blue eyes. ' _Jeepers creepers, what mighty big peepers'._

"What do y'all think it is girls, any idea Fluttershy?" _'That accent could not be more stereotypical, and this is coming from a bloody Aussie.'_ "I can't say that I have Applejack. Do you think Twilight will know?" She answers while simply staring into my eyes.

"Raritay went to fetch her, she shouldn't be too long."

During the wait, Rainbow simply sits on me while her and A.J make small talk. Here I am being bloody pet on the head by Fluttershy while she whispers sweet nothings to me. I feel my eye begin to twitch before I hear someone else call out.

"Alright I'm here girls, what's this talk I'm hearing about monsters?" Can't exactly turn my head to see her, I could throw Skittles off, she's fairly light.

"Right ere Twie, Rainbow Dash caught it." _'I am not an It, GOD DAMN IT!'_

"Was there any doubt? There is no monster that can best me." _'Breath in, and out. In, out.'_

"My, what ever is it Twilight?" I hear very posh someone ask dramatically "And what ever is that dreadful outfit it is wearing? It simply will not do." _'BREATH IN, AND OUT, IN AND FUCKING OUT.'_

"I'm not to sure Rarity, I've never seen or heard anything like it in any of my studies." I see another pony come into view and peer down at me. Purple fur, horn, highlights in mane and no wings.

"We should bring it back to the library, I can search for any books describing the creature. You can hop off now Rainbow Dash."

I feel the small amount of weight leave my back as I'm suddenly lifted into the air by a purple aura.

"At least this way, it wont cause any more damage and no-pony else will get hurt." She says while taking in the surroundings. _'What? I didn't fucking do THIS! A-eh. You know what?_ _ **FUCK IT!**_ _'_

I turn to face her, when she turns her head to look at me again, I give off one mental command.

' **PSI Vomit'**

The second I activate that command, a torrent of puke comes rushing out of my mouth and right at her face. Seemingly caught off guard, the aura surrounding me suddenly disperses and I catch myself.

Twilight seemingly screaming about it getting into her eyes , which then causes vomit to get into her mouth, loses her footing on the puddle below here and falls over.

"Oh my goodness Twilight dear, are you OK?"

"Twelieght!"

Applejack and Rarity run over to Twilight to help her, more Applejack then Rarity as she seems to keep her distance, colouring of her face changing to green. Fluttershy hovering over her, seeming at a loss of what to do and Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash just rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. No signs of the pink one around.

Twilight, slipping and sliding in the puddle of throw up, trying to regain her footing while also trying to clear her eyesight, gets a helping hoof from Applejack, only for her to lose her lunch right into A.J's face, which then causes Rarity to lose her lunch.

The mess that is ponies slipping and sliding around in a puddle of my own puke, trying to regain their footing makes me lose it myself. I'm stuck on the ground, clutching my sides laughing my ass of at the absurdity of it all. Seriously, who knew that fucked up ability would actually come in use?

My laughter seems to elicit a gasp from the ponies present, they manage to fix them selves up and simply watch as I have difficulty holding my sides together.

I finally finish laughing, all tension and anger leaving me after that hole ordeal as I take in a few calming breaths. Wiping the tears, I sit myself up and turn my gaze back on to the ponies.

They were all staring at me, mouth agape, even Rainbow Dash stopped laughing when she heard mine. Looks like Twilight finally used her magic to clear her vision and regain her footing _'Bout time.'_

The stares actually elicit a few more chuckles from me. "Jesus , really needed that laugh, that, that was too bloody much."

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Seems to be the collective response from all the ponies at the same time. Everything else seemingly forgotten.

"Of course I can bloody talk." I respond in kind "Seriously, I'm wearing clothes. Would a beast wear clothes?" I all but ask in exasperation.

"I uh- a, but. Then why didn't you talk earlier?" Twilight asked completely befuddled.

"What was I suppose to do in this situation, what would you do in a situation like this? I'm way out of my element here." I all but shout at her. Twilight and all the other ponies seeming to look shameful at my declaration.

"Hey! Don't Yell at Twilight like that." Screams Rainbow Dash , flying in-front of her friends while staring me down.

"And YOU!" I yell, pointing at her "This is payback for tackling me." _**'PSI vomit'**_

Another torrent of vomit flies from my mouth and hits Rainbow Dash head on, taking her by surprise and knocking her into her friends.

 **Ding!**

 **Your skill PSI Vomit has levelled up!**

' _Not now'_ Just as I mentally dismiss it a pair of big angry light blue eyes take up my vision.

"YOU! Just who do you think you are going around and" She seems to pause here, questioningly looking back at the group of mares. Then turning around at me and glaring right into my eyes. "And Barfing all over my friends? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"She's using the stare." I hear an exclamation from the group of ponies laying in a pile, covered head to to by my messy technique _'Phrasing Nick , Phrasing.'_

She pushes her face to mine as she stares angrily into my eyes. " I have half a mind to find your mother and tell her what you have been up to, Young man."

' _Ummmmm what?'_ "Now you march right over to my friends and apologise for what you just did" She exclaims while pointing a hoof at her friends. Then she seemingly stands over me and forces another look into my eyes. "And don't ever make me catch you doing this again mister." She says in finality.

"Say what?" Having her stand over me is like this, it's like a child being scalded by their parent for doing something wrong. _'Too bad for her shes just too bloody cute to take seriously. That, and when I was disciplined, I usually caught the belt on my arse.'_

So I do what any one would in my situation. I look at her friends, then back to her. I slowly raise my hand and...

"Boop."

Boop her right on the nose. This seems to take her of guard. The other ponies gasp in shock, seeing me being immune to 'The Stare'. All of Fluttershy's bluster seems to escape her as she covers her nose with her hooves and giving out a quick "Eeeep."

Right after she does, she seemingly disappears, zooming off and hiding behind a tree while cowering and watching me from around the edge of the tree in what appears to be fear, and awe?

' _Now I feel bad'._ Not for throwing up on her friends but just from scaring her. _'Almost like kicking a box of puppies and kittens to death.'_ I sag at that, taking one final look at the mess I some how made, I turn around and bolt.

I run through the town, the opposite direction I came in from as well as the opposite direction from the mares. I weave, bob and jump over the panicking ponies as I make my way to the other side of town.

 **Ding!**

 **You have earned a new skill**

 **Free running - Passive Lv 1.**

I Don't bother reading it, dismissing it with a thought while I continue my way out of town.

Once I make it out of town, I turn, around to make sure that I'm not being followed. Seeing nothing, I then make a break for the forest in the distance.

* * *

 **And that's a rap. Hope you enjoyed the little omake, just something to lighten the mood from all the angst. Now don't me wrong I am not a brony, I have tried watching the series but I never even made it to series three. Not my cup of tea, but I have nothing against the show or its viewers. Knowing my luck, this is somewhere ROB would send me. Just making light of the situation.**

 **Before next chapter, I'll put up a stats page, filled with all information regarding what Nick is currently capable of.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a week minimum and maybe even a continuation of this omake.**


	5. Stats

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction.**

This isn't a chapter BTW, just a stats page. This way, I'm not stuck putting them at the end of every chapter since people (Myself included.) tend to skim over it or just skip it all together.

This is also just a simple template for myself to use because it can be pretty hard to keep track of them all. I'll be putting one of these up every few chapters instead of at the end of every chapter.

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **PA: 400/400**

 **HP: 365/365**

 **PSI: 240/240**

 **STA: 260/260**

 **STR: (0) +14 =14** **  
** **  
VIT: (0) +15** **\+ 16%** **=1** **7.4**

 **DEX: (0) +** **13** **\+ 16%** **15.1**

 **AGI: (1) +11** **\+ 16%** **= 1** **3.9**

 **INT: (0) +15** **x (16% -30%)** **10.8**

 **WIS: (0) +19** **x (16%- 30%)** **17.3**

 **CHA: (3) +1 =4**

 **LCK: (1) +4 =5**

 **EXP:** **150** **/300**

 **Description:** A bored male with no goals in life. Suffering from a plethora of mental and physical disabilities who has an obvious obsession with anything video game.

* * *

 **Status effects:**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive/Free Action- Lv1.  
** Your body no longer functions under normal biology. All damage done will instead be drawn from your 'HP' rather than actual damage. If you run out of HP you will not die, how ever you will enter a state known as 'Death's Door' in which all damage done while in this state will physically affect you. You have an 'Inventory', an abstract region of space, where you can store anything under a certain size limit and stack. Levelling your 'Gamer's Body' can increase this limit. You can not access your Inventory while in 'Deaths Door'.

 **Gamer's Mind -Passive/Free Action.- ?**

Your mind no longer functions under normal psychology. All mental, emotional and psychic trauma will instead be called 'Debuffs" rather then lasting mental damage.

Due to the debuff' Severe Mental Trauma', the damage received during deaths door and the low level of your PSI heal. Your brain has not recovered properly and you now have scars left over from the haemorrhaging you received. During your faze in 'Deaths Door', your ability 'Pure state of logic' kept you awake and aware in the attempts at bringing you back to focus.

-You can no longer increase your perception.

-You can no longer repress your emotions on command.

 **Autism- Passive/Free action -Lv Max  
** Your Corpus Callosum, amygdala and cerebellum have mutated since child birth and are abnormally large along with extra nerve synapsis. This causes difficulties with social interactions, empathy of others as well as obsessive behaviour.

Due to scaring within oppitical lobe as well as your hippocampus and amygdala, your charisma is now decreased by 5 Per Lv. Your intelligence and wisdom is only increased by 1 per level.

 **Buff:**

 **Well fed:** You have eaten your fill of healthy food.

+15% EXP gain for the next 4.5 hours as well as a minor stat boost and an increase in regeneration.

 **Debuff:**

 **Severe Mental Trauma - Passive Lv ?**

Having just survived a harrowing experience and a very close brush with death as well as sustaining massive brain trauma, your mental well being has taken a hit and your gamer's mind is in complete disarray.

-30% max INT

-30% max WIS

Your Gamer's mind power has been cut in half.

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Knife Mastery - Passive Lv 5**

\+ 10% DEX when using a small blade or knife  
+10% Damage when using a small blade or knife.

 **First Aid - Passive Lv 25**

\+ 13% Passive health regeneration Per minute while active.

+43% Passive health regeneration Per minute while waiting.

\+ 30% efficiency and speed when administering First aid.

 **Running - Passive/Active Lv 4**

+5% Passive movement speed.

+32% Movement speed while running. - 4 STA per second.

+56% Movement speed while sprinting. -12 STA per second.

-10% Movement speed while walking. + 4 STA per second.

-20% Movement speed while strolling. + 7 STA per second.

-40% Movement speed while waiting. + 15 STA per second.

' **Close Quarters Battle' (CQB) - Beginner -Passive Lv 1**

An Australian modern day reconstruction of 'Close Quarter fighting' (CQF), other wise known as CQC or Close Quarter Combat. It is a form of martial arts that is taught within the Australian Military, created by Australian Commando; Paul Cale, a new martial arts introduced to the Australian Commando Integrated Combat Package.

It is a combat style that not only focuses on CQC, but also the use of fire arms, side arms, bladed weapons and improvisational methods. This is used mainly for mid to close range confrontations with one or more enemy occupants.

 **Effects:**

+8% efficiency unarmed or using short blade weapons. - Passive

+8% efficiency when using Guns and side arms. - Passive.

 **Modern Science Passive Lv 22**

\+ 16% Passive increase to INT and WIS

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **PSI Armour - Passive/Active Lv 6:**

+16% To physical Stats.

+30% To physical Stats - Active. -4 PSI per second.

 **PSI Heal - Active Lv 3**

\+ 18 HP Per use

-4 PSI Per use

 **PSI Manipulation - Passive Lv 10:**

-20% PSI use - Passive

+20% PSI power - Passive

\+ 32 PSI Regeneration per minute.

 **PSI Sense - Passive Lv 10:**

 **Range:** 50 + 20 % = 60 Metres

 **PSI Push - Active Lv 1:**

-26 PSI per use.

 **Range:** 12 metres

 **Weight** **:** 60 + 20 % = 72 Kilograms

 **PSI Jump - Active - Lv 1:**

 **Range:** 15 metres

 **T.K - Active -Lv 16:**

\- 2 PSI per second

 **Weight :** 160 + 20 % = 192 Kilograms

 **Max Number:** 7 Items weighing no more then 192 Kilograms.

 **Damage resistance - Lv 7:**

+15% Passive damage resistance.

* * *

 **While I was at it, did some editing on previous chapters and fixed up some errors in spelling and stats.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no** **ownership** **of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim any other works of fiction used.**

 **Also if you're wondering why the enemies don't take points in damage or even have levels, it's basically because they don't run on video game logic, only the OC does. Any damage he inflicts on them would act the same as if a normal person inflicted it.**

 **Gamer's mind is still working somewhat, though it no longer suppresses emotions on a whim, it can help get Nick back into thinking order and help him keep relatively sane.**

* * *

 **Game prompts**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **" Spell/skill activation"**

 **=Action=**

 _-Flash back-_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New beginnings in a fucked up world.**

 **You have slept on a bed roll. Your stats have been restored by 25%.**

"Shit". I mutter, covering my eyes from the blinding sunlight. I'm pretty sure I closed my curtains.

' _Wait, sunlight?'_ Last I recalled, there was no sun. _'Maybe it really was all just a dream, I don't know how I should feel about that.'_

Sitting up, I rub my eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Blinking a couple of times, it was then that I noticed the prompt sitting in front of my face

' _Guess it wasn't a dream.'_ I sigh while mentally dismissing the window. _'Still don't know how to feel about that.'_

Waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light, I try to recall what happened last and where I am. I remember going to bed that much is for certain. Whatever it is that I was laying on was most certainly not my bed. It's way too hard for starters.

Not only that, there was a breeze and on that breeze was some ungodly horrid stench that smelt of death. I quickly cover my nose from the assault. How the hell did I not notice before? Whatever it is, it smells of rotting meat and decay, like road kill.

I found myself sleeping on a bed roll lying on top of some cardboard box, getting up, I try to find out where I am and what the hell that stench was. I get up and am greeted by quite the site.

It seemed to be not long after sunrise. On the horizon seemed to be a unfinished skyscraper with a cranes and scaffolding hanging of the sides. There were a few other buildings but non stood out like that one quite did. I seemed to be on top of some apartment building, wall behind me and the edge only a couple of meters from where I stood.

I walk to the edge of the of the building, looking down I can see construction scaffolding leading from up here to what I think is ten to twenty stories down. The scaffolding looks to be made out of a combination of wood and metal.

Looking back up, I'm entranced by a gorgeous view of what must be some combination of city/suburbia. There stood some very tall complexes and apartment buildings as well as a vast variety of small housing and buildings as far as the eye can see.

A strong cold gust of wind buffets against me, knocking me out of my reverie and assaulting my nose with that horrid stench again. It was with this that I decided to look around and see what that smell is.

I then recall that I was only wearing my PJ' equipping my casual wear, I place my clothes back into my inventory.

I turn around back to where I was sleeping. The bedroll I woke up on seems to be against the staircase leading to the roof of this apartment complex. Though the door appears to be on the other side. I walk around to find the door only to be met with absolute horror.

Bodies. Dead bodies seem to be strewn across the roof. Young and old, laying on cardboard and bedrolls like the one I woke up on, seemingly asleep. They were not asleep however, the colouration of their skin and the smell of decay wafting of their rotting corpses spoke otherwise.

 **Ding!**

 **You have lost the buff; 'Well Fed.'**

Hunching over the edge of the building, seemingly throwing my guts up from the sight and smell. Sure I've seen dead bodies before on t.v and in real life but this. Absolutely horrifying. _'I've been to funerals of loved ones and friends, but this is nothing like that.'_

I sit there staring at the bodies, trying get my cognition back and failing. I sit there for a minute before I'm snapped out of my reverie. _'What the actual fuck happened here?'_

I hastily get up and check on the bodies for any signs of what happened or where I am. On the body of an adult male I find a note. Releasing his grip on the neatly folded piece of paper to see what was written on it. I'm glad to find that at least the writing on the note are in English.

 **To** **whoever** **finds this**

 **It has been a week since we have been stranded on top of this roof. We are running out of supplies and our only runner has not come back, we fear the worst. The rest of us are either too young, too old or simply too injured to get down from this roof. We don't know if there is even help** **coming** **or if this note will even be found.**

 **We have decided to take the easy way out. We do not wish to end up being like the people below. We have laced the last of our water with a fast acting poison and given it to the children first. It is better they die a fast painless death than watching them being eaten alive like so many more of our** **neighbors** **and loved ones.**

 **I can only hope that the virus has not reached the outside world.**

It was easy to piece the puzzle together. People stranded on a roof, virus, being eaten alive, lack of supplies and no help on the way. Zombies. I'm looking at some kind of zombie apocalypse scenario here, but which one?

Where am I exactly, what's the date, when did it start, how far has it spread and what is its cause? So many questions that need to be answered. Which fictional world have I wound up on if any. Could be just some generic modern earth with a virus outbreak.

There was also the question if I was infected and how it spreads. I quickly bring up my status, there is no indication of infection which is actually very relieving. Giving a sigh of relief and letting go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I take stock of my surroundings.

I take a look around the roof to see if anything turns up. Nothing relating to any of my questions, there was no food and any remaining water likely has poison in it. The staircase leading up here is completely blocked of by rubble, almost like someone placed explosives to blow the stairs up and barricaded the rest.

There was a generator hooked up but it was currently not running. Power seemed to still be on and there are several jerry cans laying around. Seems power is still going, but for how long? There was also the question of fresh or running water, food, weapons and of course, survivors.

In these types of situations, the best and worst of humanity seems to be a key factor on survival. Will they be friendly? Will they be hostile? And more importantly, can they be trusted? Because when it comes to survival, it's usually people looking out for number one; themselves.

It's here that I basically come up with a to do list. Listing out what needs to be done to survive and thrive.

 **To Do List:**

 **Where am I?**

 **What year is it?**

 **What is the infection?**

 **How long has it been since the break out?**

 **How is it spread?**

 **Where do I sta- Scratch that, this** **rooftop** **seems** **suitable** **for now.**

 **Source of food and water**

 **Supplies** **such as medicine and fuel**

 **Tools and construction gear.**

 **Weapons**

 **Survivers**

Giving my list one more look over, I can easily add anything else that comes to mind. Oddly enough though, I received no quests. No easy hints I suppose. Before I head out, I need to dispose of the bodies though. It's not like I can let them sit here, or even bury them. The best I can do is throw them of the roof.

* * *

One thing I really need to invest in is some gloves and a face mask, that is for sure. It was incredibly depressing picking up the children and throwing them off the roof.

I Feel absolutely horrible and it feels like there is already blood on my hands that won't come off. There's got to be survivors out there somewhere that need help or haven.

I really don't want to see more people end up like this. Like a great man once said, _'Great power comes with great responsibility'._

I go to the scaffolding, ready to climb down when the roar of an airplane flying overhead takes me by surprise. It seems to fly relatively low, descending before I see what looks like a crate is ejected from the back. The crate drifts down to earth by a parachute, leaving behind a trail of orange smoke, some kind of signal flare. It lands relatively close by. A supply drop of some sort.

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained an quest:**

 **What's in the box?**

 **Get to the** **supply** **drop first and see what is inside.**

 **Success:**

 **Supply drop, 500 Exp**

 **Failure** **:**

 **100 Exp**

I don't even question it, I quickly make my way down the scaffolding and run in the direction of the orange smoke. On the run there, I can clearly see what appears to be zombies roaming the streets seemingly without cause. They spot me and start to amble in my direction but I pay them no mind. I easily avoid and run past hordes of zombies, jumping over obstacles and cars the whole way.

 **Ding!**

 **You ha-**

Whatever the pop up was, I instantly dismiss it, I'll see what it is later, I'm pretty pre- occupied at the moment.

In the middle of a zombie infested street lies the supply drop. Two giant crates in the middle of the road, one orange and one blue. Broken down and crashed cars litter the street. There wasn't a lot of zombies near the crates so far, so I quickly make my way over.

Once I get to the crates, I give them both a quick look over, On the front of the crate reads; **'Disaster Relief On-site Package'**. Or simply **DROP.** I place both crates within my inventory, I can always open them up once I get back to my rooftop. Seems I was the first one here.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Complete**

' **What's** **in the bo-'**

I'm taken by surprise as a zombie grabs a hold of me by behind and tries to take a bite out of my neck

 **-14** **PA**

' _Fucking_ _prompts_ _, distracting me in the middle of a situation'_

I elbow it in the stomach hard to knock it back, quickly turn around and give it a right hook to the face. The zombie stumbles back before lunging at me again.

I dodge its attempt to bite me again and use its momentum to throw it to the ground, once it hits the ground, I quickly bring my foot over its head and focus PSI in my leg and the bottom of my foot before bringing it down.

 **\+ 11 EXP**

The head seems to turn to paste once I stomp on it, that was a lot stronger than I anticipated. Still, glad the AP absorbed the damage, really don't want to get infected.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **PSI Stomp - Active Lv 1**

 **Cost: 5 PSI**

I only read the bare essentials of the new skill before dismissing it. I'm still in hostile territory, can't get distracted.

Zombies close in around me, not too many though. Question is, do I stay and fight em or simply head to the rooftop to see what's in the crate? Pffft, what kind of question is that? Of course im going to fight the zombies. It's zombies! I've always wanted to kill me some zombies. That and free EXP.

The closest zombie in front of me slowly reaches out to grab me, I in turn grab its arm to move it past me. Once I get to the side of the zombie, I quickly grab its neck, focus a bit of PSI to strengthen my arms and give a very rough twist.

 _Crrrrack!_

 **\+ 9 EXP**

I use my PSI strengthened arms to punch another approaching zombie in the head.

 **\+ 10 EXP**

The head seemingly explodes and the body goes limp. I turn around to take down another zombie when a sudden shout distracts me.

"Hey! You, over there. Hands up!"

' _What?'_ I'm suddenly grabbed on the arm by another zombie. Just as it goes to bite me , I bring up my leg and kick it away from me. It is sent tumbling a ways back.

I quickly check around me to make sure no more zombies grab me. Seeing none too close by, I look to the source of the voice.

I see a group of four men, dressed in what looks like tactical gear and armor. They all seem to be wearing dark green clothes mixed in with yellow. Not the type of camo I've seen before. Three of the men seem to be brandishing melee weapons, two with machetes and one really big one with a sledge hammer.

The one I assume called out would be the last guy pointing an assault rifle at me. He appears to be wearing face paint. One half black, other half white. He has a shaven head and is wearing a pair of goggles.

"Yeah you dumbass! Get on the fucking ground!" He commands me while pointing the gun at me. _'Shut up you fucking idiot, you'll attract more. And hes calling me the dumbass.'_

Not only that he wants me to get on the fucking ground while there are zombies around.

He gestures for the two guys with the machetes to come get me while I'm standing here with indecision.

' _Fuck, don't like_ _where_ _this is going. Knowing this fucking idiot, he will actually shoot me if I make a break for it.'_ The zombies seemed to go in the direction of the loudmouth while the men make their way to me, seemingly cutting down any that gets in their way.

Making a hasty decision. I motionlessly use my T.K to grab some debris out of the mooks line of sight before sending them flying at the guy with the gun. Two hit him in the back and one knocks the gun out of his hand.

The gun lets out a couple of shots when it hits the ground. One of the bullets knick one of the guys with the machetes in the leg, sending him to the ground in a cry of pain.

The other three look around for the source of the attack before a very hungry, angry, **PRIMAL** roar fills the air. Knowing where this is going and not wanting to find out what made those screams, I instantly break out in a sprint the way I originally came from.

I don't look back once. I didn't even see the men get jumped by very fast and furious zombies.

* * *

Only a few seconds pass since the group of men's screams went silent, and the source of the primal roars seeming to give chase.

I give a quick look back to see a small horde of very fast, rabid undead after blood. My blood. I jump over walls, fences and cars during my mad sprint. The zombies seeming to keep pace and able to jump and climb them at record speeds.

I quickly dismiss near instantaneously any more prompts and popups that appear, it's almost like it's trying to get me fucking killed.

The building I woke up on comes back into view, giving one final look behind me to see that yes, the horde is following and has indeed grown, I activate the one ability that can save me or get me killed.

' _ **PSI Jump'**_

Aiming for the scaffolding I climbed down on, I propel myself as high as I possibly can. I catch a lucky break as I manage to safely grab on the the edge of some of the scaffolding near the top and pull myself up.

Completely exhausted, I lay where I pulled myself up at to catch my breath and wait for my STA and PSI to regenerate. Once it has, I look over the edge to see the zombies trying and failing to climb up to get me before seemingly giving up and dispersing.

"Wait why are they dispersing? Don't zombies stick around and try to get to you?" I ponder aloud. Wait, why am I even questioning my good luck?

Shaking my head at that thought, I climb my way back to the top of the roof.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Climbing - Passive Lv 1**

 **Whether it's to reach new heights for food and shelter or just to escape preditors. Man has scaled trees and cliffs alike when they first came about.**

 **\+ 3% Climbing speed Passive**

 **-3% STA when climbing Passive.**

I make my way back to the bed roll I first woke up on and plop myself down. It's been what, twenty minutes? Jeez, I'm already exhausted. Adrenaline really is a life saver. Kept me sane and focused while I ran for my life.

I open up my inventory to pull out the food and water containers I had stocked inside it. Really glad I have too, I'll worry about the crate and quest when I'm done eating and resting.

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **You have slept on a bed roll. Your stats have been restored by 25%.**

Bright eyed and bushy tailed, I stretch out and get up. After I had my fill of food and drink, I decided to take a quick power nap, an hour tops. I pull out the two air DROPs and go about popping the latches.

Inside the orange one seemed to be a taped up box reading DROP along with a few smaller packages strapped to the sides. Inside the DROP box was canned food and fresh water, There's enough food and water to last me another week. I Place them back in the box and plop that back into my inventory.

Next to where that box was are two blue crates. I open them up and find inside what appear to be grenades of some sort, along with blueprints indicating how they are made.

' **Observe'**

 **DIY (Do It Yourself) Grenade.**

 **A type of grenade that is made out of everyday** **household** **objects. Has the same power as a regular grenade.**

There are thirty two total, sixteen per crate. That's actually very smart. There are bound to be people around here that are capable of recreating these grenades. Why simply give a man a fish when you can teach him. I pick up the blue print.

 **Would you like to learn crafting recipe: DIY Grenade?**

'Yes'

 **You do not meet the** **prerequisites**

 **Required:**

 **Level 4** **Survival** **.**

 **Level 2 Crafting.**

Damn. Still good to know I can learn crafting recipes if I meet the quota. If I find any more around that I can't learn then I can just store them. I take the 32 grenades and store them in my inventory. They stack in one slot of my inventory.

With nary a thought, I feel one grenade seemingly pop into my waiting hand. "Neat!" I'm so gonna abuse the shit out of that.

With that settled, I close up the now empty crate and store it in my inventory, could come in handy for storage. I then go and pop the latches on the blue crate and open her up. Inside the crate seem to be rows upon rows of medicine vials stored safely in between what looks like foam. I reach in and grab one out.

' **Observe'**

 **Antizen**

 **Antizen is medicine created to stave off the infection of the Harran Virus. It is not the cure, simply a** **suppressant** **to stave off turning into the infected.**

Harran Virus? I'm just glad it's not the T-Virus. As much as I love the 'Resident Evil' series, I really don't want to wind up there. Well, at least I have some sort of clue what I'm dealing with.

Should definitely come in handy if I ever get infected. Kinda sounds like Zombrex from _'Dead Rising'._

There are Eighty four vials in total. Seven by four, three layers. Inside the crate is also two vial injectors with instructions how to use them as well as the dose measurements. I can stash a few for myself and give or trade to any friendly survivors I may find within the city.

"That's right, can't believe I forgot." The quest, besides the need to get my hand on whatever was dropped off, this was also a quest. I try a few commands to bring the quest up but nothing seems to work.

It was then that I take notice of something flashing in the upper right of my peripheral vision. Focusing on it, it seems to be a blinking green arrow pointing up. I go to observe it and get a pop up I wasn't quite expecting.

 **Level Up!**

Oh yeah, the quest gave me more than enough experience to level up. That means I should also unlock a perk.

' **Status'**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **PA: 425/425**

 **HP: 390/390**

 **PSI: 255/255**

 **STA: 275/275**

 **STR: (0) +14 =14**

VIT: (0) +16 + 16% =18.5

 **DEX: (0) +13 + 16% =15.1**

 **AGI: (1) +13 + 16% = 16.2**

 **INT: (0) +15 x (16% -30%) = 10.8**

 **WIS: (0) +19 x (16%- 30%) = 17.3**

 **CHA: (3) + 1 - 5 = 0**

 **LCK: (1) +4 =5**

 **EXP: 380/700**

 **Allocation points : 7**

I quickly place all points into CHA, I really don't want to find out how zero CHA affects me. I don't think base stats can go into the negatives. Imagine how easy it would be to level it up if it's in the negatives. Plus how would negative one CHA affect me? Would I simply be unable to talk at all, become mute or even forget language all together?

Scary thoughts for another time. I finalise the spent points on my CHA. Really have to find a way to increase CHA base stat. That way I won't have to waste so many allocation points on it at least. Since it is always so low, it really shouldn't be to hard once I find a way to do so.

 **CHA: (8) (0 + 7)= 7**

 **Select a perk**

 **Cheap skate:**

 **+10% Sales  
-10% Buying prices**

 **Get a life:  
+50 Max life**

 **Hard Diet:**

 **Slow the depletion of hunger and thirst by 25%**

 **Comprehension 1/5 Lv 2 (WIS 10)**

 **You earn a 25% increase in EXP when training skills or learning skill books**

 **Swift Learner 1/5 Lv2 (INT 10)**

 **You earn 15% extra EXP when ever experience is earned.**

Though comprehension and swift learner are tempting, I decide to go with hard diet.

Since I'm stuck in what is basically a zombie survival horror, supplies are going to be scarce and I may have to ration them for myself or anyone I decide to help.

 **You have earned the perk**

 **Hard Diet:**

 **Slow the depletion of hunger and thirst by 25**

 **You can view your perks in the 'Perks' Page.**

So now that's out of the way, what should I do now? I could go below and kill zombies till I level up a few, explore and look for other people or scavenge. Guess I'll try my luck with killing zombies, I really need to come up with some more offense skills and abilities.

Before I do though, what can I create? I got my PSI manipulation up a lot of levels so it should be easier to create PSI offensive skills. Well since T.K is a high enough level, I can just pick up debris lying around the streets and shoot them at zombies.

Anyone who has played Dead space or Half life, know how broken picking up shit and flinging it at the enemy is. Not literal shit but you get the idea.

If I level it up even more I can get to the point where I can beat a mother fucker with another mother fucker. Oh I can not wait for that day to come. Not only that I could use it to disarm combatants and take their weapons. Speaking of which, I really should get my hands on a gun.

Hmmm. But what else? There's still PSI push, level that up a few and I can send zombies flying away by the dozens. Really need to wind up in a world where I can learn new spells or something, there is only so much I can come up with on my own. Maybe that is why I wound up here and not some world where I could get easy power-ups.

I should also get a melee weapon like those guys bac- Wait!

I can go back and take their shit. Those bloody idiots likely got eaten by zombies and left their weapons and gear on the ground.

Taking another look at the sun, its not even mid day by the looks, plently of time to grind and scavenge stuff. Going over to the scaffolding and taking a look down, I see that there are no zombie hordes trying to climb the building.

After making my way down, I jog my way to the spot where I got those crates.

* * *

I manage to jog my way here without running any trouble. I could have killed any and all zombies on the way but I don't want someone else to come along and pick up the weapons. Though it seems like it's not going to be as easy as originally thought.

That big guy carrying the Sledge hammer seems to be even bigger than before. He's not even carrying the same hammer, but what appears to be a hunk of cement with metal sticking out of it. Around him mill around a few zombies, no signs of the other three that were with him.

' **Observe'**

 **Biter**

 **Biters are victims of the Harran virus who have been symptomatic for a long time, resulting in significant** **degradation** **in their muscles. This results in a major loss of movement speed,** **coordination** **and cognition**.

 **Goon**

 **A physically large infected that towers at roughly 8 feet tall. It carries around a piece of rebar which it uses to smash the ground and** **anyone** **within its range**

I counted eight biters milling around the place, the goon seemingly walking in circles. The weapons that they dropped are within proximity of the goon. I could either grab the weapons with T.k and use them against the mob, or simply head back with the weapons and forget fighting him.

I opt for the former. I sneak close enough and duck behind a car, the two machetes are within easy range. I pick them up with T.k and send them right for the goons head.

 **\+ 139 EXP**

The machetes plunge right into the goons face, it falls down with a bellow, dead. The other zombies look at their fallen comrade before going back to staring at nothing. Why stop there? I pull the machetes and systematically take them out from a distance one by one.

 **\+ 9 EXP**

 **+13 EXP**

 **+16 EXP**

 **+11 EXP**

 **+12 EXP**

 **+10 EXP**

 **+11 EXP**

 **+10 EXP**

 **+13 EXP**

Holy shit was that easy. I make my way over to the now dismembered corpses. Marveling in my work, I notice what appear to be some kind of bags. Taking a closer look, it appears to be something wrapped up in cloth and taped closed. Picking one up, I receive a prompt.

 **\+ $23**

I blink at that.

Opening up my inventory, I see what now looks like a new tab for money with twenty three dollars sitting in it. Closing it again, I go to the other zombie corpses to collect the bags that seem to go straight to my inventory.

In the bags I found another $76, one bottle of alcohol and two packets of smokes. Seeing as I don't smoke or drink, I can easily use these to trade for people that do. I might even be able to use the alcohol to make things like molotovs or as a disinfectant. Something to keep in mind.

I retrieve the weapons, two machetes, one sledge hammer, one assault rifle and one rebar, thing. Placing them in my inventory I head back to the complex.

The rifle itself seems to have 21 shots left and the weapons, though used are still in good condition.

How do I know how many shots it has left? When I picked it up, a HUD in the lower left corner appeared. The gun's brand and its type, the ammo used and the rounds left. Very handy indeed.

On the way back to my safe house, I come across what looks like a police van. Sending the machetes flying about to decapitate any and all zombies in range, I approach the van. Checking the front of the van held nothing of real use, but the keys were still in the ignition. Grabbing them out, I go to the back of the van and open her up.

There was no one inside the van but there was a handgun sitting on the seat at the back along with a box of ammo and a police baton. Stocking those, I go about and collect all the bag drops from the zombies I killed.

* * *

I spend the next couple of hours cleaning out the zombies hanging around my safe house. I started there and slowly spread out in a perimeter. I found no other survivors, but I did kill enough zombies for two more levels and got a lot of items from them.

It seems my levels don't technically go up until I select them, till then, the little arrow in the upper right of my HUD stays there as a reminder. Just as I finished picking up more item drops from my latest kills, another plane can be heard roaring in the distance.

Looking up, I can see that it's a fair distance away from before. I jump up a few buildings to see where the package is being dropped. My entire time grinding was not only spent killing zombies, I practiced my new free running skill, climbing skills and even got PSI jump down pat.

Believe it or not, that incident I got by falling from a great height isn't the first time something like that has happened. When I was eight years old, I was sent flying of my trampoline by my dad who I convinced to join me.

The whole ordeal reminded me a lot of that, falling and breaking a few bones. Though I never received a fear of heights from it. Once I recovered, I hopped right back on that bad boy, not fucks given, leading to more injuries.

It seems 15 metres was its maximum range, using different levels of PSI would affect the range and speed of my jumps. There was even a jump that could have ended badly if I didn't try to propel PSI from the bottom of my feet upon descent in a means to slow my fall.

The ability created a PSI platform mid air, basically leading to a double jump.

 **PSI Double Jump. Lv 1**

 **By sending PSI to the soles of your feet mid flight, you can make a temporary PSI platform that negates inertia and propels you upwards.**

 **Range: 5 metres max**

 **\- 6 PSI per use**

 **-Can only be used once mid air until you land on a solid, flat surface.**

Bloody life saver that. Guess I got PSI manipulation up enough levels for it. I quickly shake my head and watch the plane drop another crate on what appears to be a suspension bridge. The only thing wrong with it is that it appears they destroyed it in order to keep infected from crossing the water.

I don't get another quest, but that didn't stop me from making a break for the bridge. I basically parkour my way in the general direction, one building at a time, ignoring all other distractions that would otherwise slow me down.

I reach a tunnel that would lead to the start of the bridge, going inside I am not only greeted with a horde of zombies but what looks like a giant blockade completely sealing the inside of the tunnel.

Exiting out of the tunnel, make my way round, climbing up a rather big cliff with a combination of jumps, I bypassing what appears to be a radio tower. I Jump down and double jump when I was only a couple of metres from hitting the ground to come to a safe landing.

On the bridge itself, there was an absolute fuck ton of zombies. Seemingly hundreds amass the vehicles that littered the now broken bridge. The further in the bridge , the more there appears to be. The crate itself wasn't too far from the start of the bridge, but there appeared to be a fair few zombies from here to the crate.

I spotted what looks like more of those people trying to haul the crates of the bridge. Eight of them to be precise, they would carry the DROP's for a bit, place it down, fight of any zombies near them or littering the path ahead of them, go pick them up, then repeat.

Guessing with the tunnel blocked off, they would have to carry the DROP's to whatever transport they have waiting for them. I don't plan on giving them a chance though, they have been shown to be hostile and until proven other wise, they will be on my shit list.

I move and weave between cars among the street to stay out of view of what I can only describe to be some kind of militia. I duck behind a car and open the back seat to see if it was clear. The back seat of the car empty, I then proceed with my plan.

I grab a grenade out of the inventory and throw it under a car near their position before quickly opening the back door again, hopping in, closing the door and lying down.

The resounding explosion of the car seemed to be quickly drowned out by those primal screams I heard before when that gun shot went off.

I heard the shouts of the men calling to run before a seeming stampede of those runners by passed the car I was hiding in, heading in the direction of the explosion and those poor fuckers.

I never once peeked out of the car in fear of being discovered but what I could hear will forever be in my nightmares. Screams, so many screams. Gunshots, the cries of agony and the sound of flesh being rendered.

I lay in the back of the car, trying to block out the sounds that seemed to consume the outside, refusing to close my eyes in case the zombies spot me.

I laid there, for hours on end, just waiting for the frenzy to be over. The screams seeming to echo within my head. I'm finally bought back to the present by the seeming lack of light.

Looking outside the window, it appears the sun is beginning to set. I check outside the window to see how many zombies remain, not many by the looks, most seeming to have dispersed without my knowing.

The zombies are milling about mindlessly once more, those that notice me climbing out of the car slowly amble in my general direction. Making my way to the crates, I only kill what ever zombies get in the way.

They were completely covered in blood, the limbs and flesh of the poor sods strewn about the place. It took all my willpower to keep myself from losing it there.

Swallowing whatever bile rose in my throat, I quickly stash the crates as well as two assault rifles that were near the box.

Night seemed to come too soon. Once the sun set, more howls and screams seemed to originate from the tunnel. What ever was making those sounds, was coming out. I saw a hulking mass of flesh step out into the street light.

' **Observe'**

 **Volatile**

 **The volatile only comes out at night to hunt. They are an incredibly advance mutation of infection that hunt and chase their prey** **without** **relent and do not tire. Where there is one, there are bound to be more close by.**

' _I know what that is, how did I not see it before? How did I not realise where I am sooner?'_ That's right, this place doesn't look like the game, it's not something simply behind a screen.

I don't even get the chance to think on it as I was spotted by a zombie. The zombie seems to twitch and flail violently before righting back up. It looks right at me, eyes seemingly glowing the dark. It lets out a howl before rushing me, It's scream alerting other virals and the volatile to my presence.

The volatiles jump from roof to roof of the cars, knocking down any amblers in their way as they come right for me. I make a run for the lights shining on the bridge like beacons.

The bridge has U.V lights installed within them to keep away volatils and virals. They only come out at night because the sunlight greatly weakens them and even burns them.

I volt from the heads of zombies and the roofs of cars to reach the designated safe zone the lights make up. There are regular hords of zombies milling about but none of the mini hulks.

I get there a lot faster and relatively easier then what I imagined, once I entered the light far enough, I turn around to see the volatiles try to give chase, stopping when they enter the light. Their flesh seems to glow an angry red as smoke comes of their forms.

They finally give up the chase and retreated, leaving me relieved and exhausted. Standing atop of a bus, looking down at zombies trying to reach out to me, I ponder where to go now. I recall there being a way to climb the bridge up to the rails. I could easily rest up their till night ends.

* * *

I managed to get to the railing on the bridge, overlooking the hords of zombies below. An idea coming to mind for massive EXP boost, I grab out a grenade from the inventory, pull the pin and let it drop.

The explosion was like music to my ears, the amount of exp that just seemed to appear within my vision was enough fill me with ease. Like all my problems being blown away.

The zombies below seemed to shriek and howl at the sudden explosion, all seeming to gather at the source of the noise.

I then grabbed another grenade, pulled the pin and dropped it right into the large gathering of zombies. Rinse and repeat.

I kept this up till the zombies below seemed to die down to near non at all. The act gave me more then what I earned today grinding in several hours within only a matter of minutes. Wonder how many levels I went up? Seems like I only have 3 more grenades left. It was definitely worth it.

 **Ding!**

 **Welcome To Dying light!**

 **Main quest:**

 **Survive:-**

 **As you are already aware, you are in the world of Dying light.** **It's** **a modern earth where** **an** **infection known as the Harran virus has broken out. The city of Harran has been quarantined by the outside world and there is no cure.**

 **Escape:-**

 **This city is done for.** **Y** **our main goal besides surviving is to find a way to get out of the city** **relatively** **intact.**

 **Success:**

 **Jump to a new world**

 **Removal of possible infections**

 **New Ability**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Good Night . Good Luck.**

Well if that isn't a fucking ominous then I don't know what is. Seems I have unlocked the main quest to ROB's game and with actual confirmation of my were abouts, it makes things alot easier.

Those militia guys must have been Rais's men. They seemed very well armed and organised. Though they used melee weapons to take down the zombies, most of them still carried a firearm of some sort.

Any form of guilt over the men being eaten seems to melt away. Those ass holes are known to do a hell of a lot worse to innocent survivors. They make a game of torturing them, the worst humanity has to offer during these kinds of situations.

Checking my inventory on the two crates within my inventory, I see one more orange, and one more blue one. That explains the guns, antizen is incredibly valuable and highly sought after. The bastard is taking all the DROPs he can and storing them up at his safe house to lord over all the other survivors.

I just denied him two crates of anitizen, he is either going to take it out on his men, or other survivors under his supposed protection. The group is well armed and has a lot of firepower, if I ever want to fuck up his plans The best I can do for now is kill any and all of his men I come across and take their gear.

Lower his militia's number, firepower and their supplies. Once he is sufficiently weakened to the point he sends out more men for supplies, I could try to hit his base and just yoink all the crates he leaves out in the open. But that is only wishful thinking. If I did that, they would lash out at Breckons men.

I still believe there is more to it with the DROPs then initially seen. Rias has sensitive information on the government that he threatens to unveil if they try anything stupid. Sending in DROPs either close to his men or at places where normal under equipped survivors would not dare go for is their way of keeping him sated and appeased.

Late game you even find green crates labeled RIAS on them, whether they are just crates fitted for transport or dropped of specifically for him is unknown. Being in this situation, he likely demanded weapons and gear to survive. Might be the reason his men are so well armed and trained.

I give out a loud yawn, grabbing some canned food and a spoon out of my inventory along with a bottle of water, I sit down and have something to eat.

Before I call it a night, I plan to allocate my stat points.

' **Status'**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

"Huh?" I blinked questioningly. What's that about?

 **Status:**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 8**

 **PA: 550/550**

 **HP: 590/590**

 **PSI: 440/440**

 **STA: 395/395**

 **STR: (0) + 16 = 16**

 **VIT: (0) +19 + 16% = 22**

 **DEX: (0) +14 + 16% = 16.2**

 **AGI: (1) +20 + 16% = 24.4**

 **INT: (0) +21 x (16% - 30%) = 17.05**

 **WIS: (0) +25x (16% - 30%) = 20.3**

 **CHA: (8) 0 + (8 - 8) = 0**

 **LCK: (1) +6 = 7**

 **1836/3700 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 35**

Huh. Seems that saving my level ups is my way around the -5 CHA per level. I don't technically level up till I go into my status screen to allocate points. Until then, the stats stay the same, well, aside from points I grind up or skills that I unlock. Since my base stat can't actually go into the negatives, it's brought back down to zero instead.

 **Ding!**

 **For pointing out the** **obvious** **, you gain 1 point in WIS.**

"Smart ass."

This basically means that I should be saving my levels instead of investing them the second they happen, and since I gain a perk every three levels, I should only be investing points every three levels, minimum. Broken powers are broken.

I place five points in CHA for the time being, eight in LCK to bring it up to fifteen. Luck is something I really want to get up as well. With how shit my luck is, it could definitely come in handy.

I then dump the remainder twenty two into INT

 **Are you sure you wish to finalize your points?**

' **Yes'**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 8**

 **PA: 550/550**

 **HP: 590/590**

 **PSI: 1040/1040**

 **STA: 395/395**

 **STR: (0) + 16 = 16**

 **VIT: (0) +19 + 16% = 22**

 **DEX: (0) +14 + 16% = 16.2**

 **AGI: (1) +20 + 16% = 24.4**

 **INT: (22) +21 x (16% -30%) = 34.9**

 **WIS: (0) +2** **6** **x (16%- 30%) = 2** **1.1**

 **CHA: (13) 0 + (13 - 8 ) = 5**

 **LCK: (8) 7 = 15**

 **1836/3700 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 0**

I feel a sudden burst of energy and power fill my being. Breath in, and out. Don't want to get ahead of myself, not matter how good that power up felt. Still, look at all that PSI.

 **Choose a perk!**

 **Scrounger Lv 6 (15 LCK)**

 **\+ 10% more ammunition and money from finds.**

 **Well Educated 2/5 Lv 6 ( INT Lv 30 )**

 **Increase maximum of allocation points per level by 2**

 **Cheap skate:**

 **+10% Sales  
-10% Buying prices**

 **Get a life:  
+50 Max life**

 **Insomniac** **:**

 **Decrease the need for sleep by 30 %**

 **Comprehension 1/5 Lv 2 (WIS 10)**

 **You earn a 25% increase in EXP when training skills or learning skill books**

 **Swift Learner 1/5 Lv2 (INT 10)**

 **You earn 15% extra EXP when ever experience is earned.**

Thats an easy choice, I select 'Well Educated', two more allocation points per level. Might go for Insomniac next time though, the less time I worry on sustenance, the more time I can spend grinding.

Could go for swift learner but I don't even know if my gamer powers have a level cap.

When I wake up in the morning, first thing I plan to do is head down to all the chunks and bits of zombie and see what loot drops. Not looking forward to that, really need to invest in some gloves and a face mask.

All in all, today has actually been very productive, I have more than enough food and water to last myself four months, maybe more if I ration it. Dropping the empty food cans, I plant myself against the wall, not planning on trying my luck at running at night.

Getting as comfortable as I can in this position, I slowly doze of, wondering what tomorrow has installed.

* * *

 **Generic O.C finds himself in a not so generic zombie** **apocalypse** **. Guess ROB doesn't want him to grab any easy power ups too soon. Of course not, that would make shit too easy.**

 **Remember that though gamer's mind can't suppress his emotions on demand, it is still there and active. It's the real reason he has no crippling fear of using PSI jump or heights.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Been pretty busy with the upcoming holidays. Still going though, even trying my luck at another story. Still don't have a beta. Been talking to a few guys but things are currently inconclusive.**

* * *

 **Game promts**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **" Spell/skill activation"**

 **=Action=**

 _-Flash back-_

 _*Effects*_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Cause and effect; Or how I fucked up cannon.**

 **You have slept uncomfortably on the hard, cold ground. Your stats recovered by 10%**

What a shit night sleep that was, besides being sprawled out on hard unforgiving metal, the cold winds that buffeted me all night gave me the chills.

I NEED to pack a bed and blankets in my inventory as well as extra cloths. Sick of sleeping on the ground and the cold winds last night made me wish for those extra layers.

I woke up during the night to the sounds of another plane DROP. I did not see where it landed how ever, even if I did, I was not willing to risk it. Besides the exhaustion I felt at the entire situation, it was night time. It is just so much more dangerous at night, I do not wish to get ahead of myself.

Stretching out and swapping for a clean set of clothes, I take in the view in of the sun reflecting off the waters. It appears to be well over mid day. How long have I been asleep?

I shake my head at any stray thoughts before jumping to the ground below.

I use the inertia negating effect of double jump to land safely on the ground. Making sure I land relativly safe and not in the middle of a horde of zombies.

The strong smell of the rotting corpses, chunks of meat and limbs as well as the cooked flesh of the dead assaults my nose the second I land. I grimace at it, but spending the day prior in this city and slaying the undead seems to desensitised me to the gruesome scenes and smells.

Guess all the people that have be, living here in the slums smelling of rot and decay will get used to it eventually. But it wasn't just the gore that caught my eye, there was just piles upon piles of those item bags I was hoping would still be they didn't disappear, though they might if I was to say leave the area. Another question is can other people see and interact with these item drops? These are the types of questions and thoughts that filled my mind while I went around, collecting all the goodies.

Area clear of zombies and loot picked up, I try my luck at opening a police van back door. There was no key to be found in the front of the car so it looks like I have to find another way to open the door.

I try focusing PSI on the lock. Encompassing the inside of the lock, I relied on PSI sense to try to release the tumblers with the use of T.K. It takes a few seconds before a click is heard and the door comes open. Honestly wasn't sure that would work, if it didn't I would have tore the lock off instead. I found two bags of contraband, a sickle blade and two hand guns with accompanying ammo boxes.

After this was done, I unlock the back of three yellow ambulances. The back of the ambulances were picked clean of medicine and drugs, I only managed to salvage two big red med kits.

Taking one final look around this part of the bridge and clearing any zombies near by, I go about the cars, pop the hoods and take out the car batteries. Never know, they could definitely come in handy.

* * *

It did not take me long to clear all the remaining zombies from the bridge, the only real problem is that unlike in the game, the corpses, limbs and blood do not disappear when they are slain.

I then remembered there was suppose to be a blue print on top of the bridge as well as heaps of supplies on the part of the bridge with all the medical tents. There were heaps of zombies milling about on the other part of the bridge. The gap between us means they have no means to get me so I thought I would try out one of the guns to snipe em from afar. Sure it would attract virals but the bridge is clear and they would have a long way to get to me.

Never actually used a gun before. Super powers are awesome and all but guns can still do alot of damage. I pull out a rifle, HUD says it is a colt m4. I kneel and take aim at one of those guys in the hazmat suit.

 _*Bang*_

 **+21 EXP**

Missed the canister hanging from his back, ricocheting of a car and shot another zombie in the head some how. The scream of virals rung through the air, but they weren't behind me. They were coming from the other side of the gap.

A small horde of them seems to sprint in my direction. Some of them run right of the edge while the rest just kinda growl and hiss at me. Well I got some time, need to work on my aim.

For the next half hour, I just took pot shots at zombies. Expending all my ammo from both my pistols and rifles, I managed to unlock some new skills in the process while also greatly increasing my accuracy. Though they are just standing there, need experience on moving targets and while under fire myself.

 **Ballistic** **mastery - Passive Lv 6**

 **+16% accuracy with guns using ballistic ammunition.**

 **+16% efficiency when using guns.**

 **+16 % reloading speed.**

 **Rifle mastery - Passive Lv2**

 **+4% efficency with rifles and automatics**

 **+4% accuracy with rifles and automatics**

 **+4%reloading speed with rifles and automatics**

 **+4% Damage with rifles and automatics**

 **Pistol mastery - Passive Lv 4**

 **+8% efficency with pistols and side arms**

 **+8% accuracy with pistols and side arms**

 **+8%reloading speed with pistols and side arms**

 **+8% Damage with pistols and side arms**

 **DEX increased by one**

 **DEX increased by one**

Quickly jumping over the gap, I grab out my new sickle blade and try coating it with PSI.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **PSI Reinforcement - Active Lv1**

 **PSI Reinforcement increases a melee weapons effectiveness, damage and durability.**

 **-14PSI per 3 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **+10% durability**

 **Weapon causes PSI damage. Damage is affected by INT**

Since I have a fictional power, why not refer to different fictions for uses? I have seen fictions where not only can PSI be used to do things like throw objects around and read minds, but also abilities like barriers, weapon reinforcement and even controlling the elements. This is the perfect time to test a few theories running through my head.

I use T.K to have the sickle float to my right while still under the effects of reinforcement before spinning it until it resembled a spinning. I then hurled the disk at an approaching zombie

 **+22 EXP**

It cut through it like butter before continuing on and-

 _*Shling*_

Cutting cleanly right through a car before getting embedded about a foot into concrete. I can honestly say that was not what I was expecting. Walking over to the blade, I try to use T.K to pull it out. It broke apart once I got it out.

"Aww... I liked that sickle. It glowed a pretty blue and looked awesome."

There was no new messages or abilities unlocked. Strange, but no suprise. All I did was combine two abilities. Its not a new PSI attack per say but basically me just reinforcing something before throwing it at an enemy. Something to keep in mind though seeming as it was incredibly effective.

Sighing, I turn about to an approaching zombie before testing another theory. I gather PSI into my hand before focusing on it. Adding more energy in order to try to excite the atoms within. The focused PSI within my grasp condenses before combusting. Suprised, I throw the fire ball at the zombie. It missed and hit a car on the side before the fire ball and several cars exploded.

 **+21 EXP**

 **+19EXP**

 **+36EXP**

 **+29EXP**

 **+27EXP**

 **+36EXP**

 **+29EXP**

 **+27EXP**

 **+21 EXP**

 **+19EXP**

 **+36EXP**

 **-359 PA**

I'm thrown back roughly from the explosion, slamming into a police van right behind me. I expected to create a simple fire ball, not for it to explode like that. But then again I did condence it to the point it had mass. Still, ow.

 **Ding!**

 **Physical Resistance leveled up!**

 **Ding!**

 **A new ability has been created.**

 **Pyrokenesis. - Passive Lv 1**

 **You now have the ability to create and control fire using PSI.**

 **+3% Fire resistance**

 **+3% Fire based damage**

 **+3% Fire manipulation**

 **Ding!**

 **A new ability has been created. Would you like to name your new ability?**

I pull myself from the now human shaped indent in the police van before giving a sigh and pressing yes.

 **P.K Fire ball - Active Lv 1**

 **You have created fire by** **excit** **ing** **atoms** **and speeding up the movement of molicules** **until they generate enough energy to burst into flame** **.**

 **-36 PSI**

 **Causes status effect burn.**

 **May ignite enemies.**

I give out a loud whoop as I do a jig. " I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T I mean S-M-A-R-T! Smart! Smart! Smart!"

I now have the power to control fire with my mind. Hooray for science, if it wasn't for the science books I absorbed, I probably would have never come up with that. Psychokinesis is the ability to move and control energy with your mind. There are so many more things I could do.

I am of course bought out of my smart dance by the bloody zombie I missed earlier as it tackled me.

* * *

I cleared out the medical tents of anything of use. There was a surprisingly large amount of medical supplies, first aid kits and medicine. Not only that but lots of computers and laptops. All now stored within my inventory. I then looted several police vans finding some more ammo, guns and a ceremonial sword.

After that I headed up to the left side of the suspension bridge to get the blue print. Still havn't actually learnt crafting yet. Something I will look into if I get the proper tools. It was getting rather late now, sun's about to set. I head back to the railing I slept on to sleep the night away. Before I went to sleep though I decided to practice a bit more Pyrokinesis.

I tried creating two smaller fireballs within both my hands. They are not as dense or energy consuming as the big one I created on the bridge. I threw the fire ball down below. When it hit the ground I saw it seemingly bounce around before going out. Almost like the fireballs Mario throws.

 **Ding!**

 **A new ability has been created! Would you like to name your new ability?**

"Yup!"

 **P.K Ember - Active Lv 1**

 **A smaller more agile fireball that does not explode upon impact but will instead ignite enemies it hits. It has the ability to bounce of surfaces.**

 **-8 PSI per use.**

Nice! Really nice! At least this will give me something to do till I sleep. I spent the next couple of hours just throwing around P.K Embers. Doing trick shots and creating little light shows down below on the bridge. Levelling it up three times along with Pyrokinesis four more times. I even got an ability for duel casting. Eventually I called it a night, pulling out my other clothes to lay on and use as a blanket before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to try my luck with the locals. There was a small safe zone under the bridge that I could maybe trade some supplies for and give them some Antizen. There was also an old guy there who crafted different weapons and weapon upgrades I might be able to learn a thing or two from. I decided to just dive into the water below. Because I'm a lazy shit.

 **-88 PA**

The freezing cold water was welcoming after how messy I have gotten from fighting so many zombies. I spot the houses lining the shore before swimming over. Its a small area with only a few buildings walled of by a metal fence.

There were people going about their every day life. They seemed to be doing well off. The fences surrounding this safe zone were reinforced with metals and had barbed wire. They even had a few people with guns on look out. They spotted me before calling out, a man armed with an axe came up to me.

I place my hands up in surrender. "I'm friendly, I'm here for trade."

" If you're here for trade, what were you doing in the water?" Questioned Mr axe man.

"I was on top of the bridge, clearing out the zombies and gathering supplies from the medical tents they had set up there." I reply with no hesitation.

"So all those explosions, gunfire and that light show was from you?" He exclaims out loud. Catching the attention of several nearby people.

"Yep! I'm a runner. I got several grenades from a DROP I got to yesterday. Used them all to clear out the zombies on the bridge. There were several police vans with guns and ammunitions as well. Used them to clear out the zombies by the medical tents set up." That seemed to set the civilians on edge for some reason.

"So Its you Rias has been after. He had several men come here and harass us for information on a runner who killed several of his men and took his Antizen DROP's" Ah... Well shit.

"I guess?" I so eloquently respond with a shrug . "That's why I came here. See if there was any thing to trade some Antizen for."

"Kid, do you have any idea what you have done? You pissed off Rias, hes basically a warlord. He has men looking for the whereabouts of the people who killed his men and took his DROP's."

He was dead serious. I know what he is capable of and what he is willing to do. He will likely start attacking random safe zones for the whereabouts of the Antizin.

"Yeah I know what I did. I am willing to take that risk myself if it means I can take his sorry ass down. Hell, you can tell him that I did it." Its better that he comes gunning after me then attacking innocents.

"No need kid, he has men stationed here. They heard everything you just said." Behind him were four men dressed in militia uniform bearing three yellow claw marks. Rias's signature. "Im sorry." He murmurs to me before being shoved out of the way.

Holy shit its the guy who had the gun from before. The one I used T.K on when he held me up. He was currently missing a hand. Yikes! Rias is well known for dissmembering people. Guess he didn't like the idea of a kid stealing his shit. Of course he would send men out to investigate.

The guy had a handgun pointed at me. "It really was you! You're the little shit who cost me my hand!" He was out right yelling at this point while flailing around his handgun. "You have two options. Come with us dead or alive."

I couldn't help myself. " Wont Rias want me alive? Pretty sure he would want the Antizin I nicked off him. Or do you want to lose your other hand?" I grinned cheekily at his snarl of rage before he raised his gun. Two of the other men had to hold him back.

"I'll fucking kill him! I will cut off his own hands and shove them up his arse I fu-" He was cut off by one of the other men before the unoccupied man pulled a shot gun off his back and pointed it at me.

"He may want you alive, but he said nothing about being in one piece." He threatens me. The bald guy seems to calm down at that seeming to grin menacingly before they release him. Well shit. What do I do now?

 **Ding!**

 **A new quest has been created**

 **Cause and effect!**

 **(Optional) Go with the men and have a meeting with Rias.**

 **(Optional) Kill the men and risk the safety of the settlement.**

 **(Optional) Run away and risk the safety of the settlement.**

Oh well when you put it like that, seems like I'm fucked. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. I guess his men were originally meant to take the DROPs. But I showed up and killed off what I am guessing are some of his best men. It is Antizen after all. He wouldn't send rookies after such important DROP's.

If I go to Rias unarmed, I could catch him off guard and take him out. But like it says, cause and effect. No matter my option, cannon is fucked and I have no idea how that will affect things.

Its basically the butterfly effect. I'm not suppose to be here. My appeareance in this world has created ripples. All my actions are causing more ripples that then turn into waves. I can only really use cannon as reference anymore.

Fuck it, might as well. If I refuse and the men go missing, more will show up and likely take it out on the innocents within this safe zone. If I run away, then they take it out on the innocents.

" I surrender" I announce while holding my hands in front of me.

Mr baldy all but jumps infront of me but I quickly cut of any thing he was about to do. "If I get their unharmed, I will be willing to share the location of the antizen to your boss."

The guy with the shot gun holds back Mr baldy who was quickly shut up with a glare.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter boy, but we will comply. Whatever Rias has planned for you will no doubt be worse" He motions for the two men to let the bald guy go.

He nods at me before the two men move forward. The back of my knee was kicked in, knocking me to the ground before they restrained me with some rope they had on hand. Frisking me for any weapons before baldy kicks me in the head.

 **-2 PA**

"Get up!" He growls out before I am roughly picked up and shoved in front of them while they hold me at gun point. The civilians could do nothing but watch as I was taken away. I simply smile and nod to the man who apologised at me as he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me again as I passed him.

They walk me to a van and shove me in the back. There was some arguing outside. Guessing baldy doesn't like the idea that he can't take his frustrations out on me. But he then convinces him that what ever torture awaits me will be more then enough. The two men that held him back sat at the back of the van with me while the other two hopped in the front.

I wouldn't call it a quiet drive seeming as I could hear the occasional zombie get hit and run over. The men laughing and jeering at them as if it was a game. This was likely the van they had planed on placing the Antizen DROP's in.

Seems that no matter what happens now, cannon is fucked because I plan to take out the compound from the inside out then loot all their shit. No point holding back since I don't plan to let any get out alive lest they harass and kill more people.

* * *

It didn't take long before we were at the back of the compound. The two men opened the door before ushering me out. It seems they drove inside right to the court yard before opening the van door. In front of me was what I believe to be Rias questioning a man. He was holding a rusty hook blade.

I was thrown out of the van before another guard approached us. "Who's he?" He questioned the two men who threw me out.

"He's the one who stole the Antizen DROP's and killed the retrieval teams. Or so he claims." Replied one of the guards as he picked me up and shoved me foward.

"The boss is currently seeing a client, he wont be long." He says while gesturing to the man he was questioning.

The man was sat in front of Rias. Between him and Rias was a wooden box. There were two guards flanking him. "That you would steal from me!" I could hear him suddenly exclaim.

"Now I give you a choice. Very simple. You right hand? Or your left?" The two guards flanking the man grab his arms before they put them both on the box.

He raised a rusty hook blade above his arms before looking to the man for an answer.

"L-L-L Left!" He exclaims before Rias swung the blade down and cut off his right hand. The man gave out a yell before clutching his now bleeding stump.

"Hmmm... Was that MY left, or YOUR left?" He mocks him before throwing the blade on the box and gesturing the two men to take him away.

I spotted another person on the other side of the court yard being sent forward to speak with Rias. "You have the look of the Tower about you, what do you want?" He asked the new guy.

"I'm here to make a deal" He replies while stepping forward. I recognise this scene now. I think that other man is Kyle Crane.

"A deal... For Antizen no doubt. Desperate times." He drawled to Kyle before moving towards him.

It was at this point the guards near me was suddenly ushered to move forward. I was too busy staring at the scene going on in font of me before I was all but shoved to the ground.

"Get up!" He exclaimed. I slowly pick myself up before I am shoved forward.

Rias had turned around by this point before the men called out to him.

"Sir! We have apprehended the runner who stole your two Antizen DROP's."

All actions suddenly came to a halt at that exclamation as the man himself turned to look at me.

"Oh? Who is this we have here?" He says while approaching me. I was shoved in the back after a brief pause. I think he was asking for my name.

"Uhh... Nick! Nick Walker um , sir?" I finish off in question.

He came up to me before looking me over. "How old are you boy?"

To be honest I'm not entirely sure. My stats did not indicated what age I am currently. I developed pretty early and was already 168cm tall by the time I was thirteen. With my current height and build, I would estimate around fourteen to sixteen.

"Fifteen years old." I was hit in the back again after that. "Sir!"

"So tell me... Nick was it?" I nod. " How is it that you managed to take not one, but two of the Antizen DROP's my men were on stand by for?"

That's right. They announced over a channel where and when the Antizen DROP's were going to be.

"The first DROP was relatively close to my own safe zone. I was the first one there and managed to carry them off before your men arrived."

"And how is it you managed to take the DROP's? You can't have possibly taken them by yourself. Both crates were reportedly gone by the time my men arrived."

"I had help." I reply simply. It's not like he knows that I can just shove things into my inventory, he obviously thinks I had help.

"I can tell that you are not one of Breckens men. But you also claimed to have been a runner. So who do you work with?"

I can't recall what the other factions are. There were the guys who work in the sewer systems. But what were they called? Shit. Guess I'll just pull it out of my ass.

"The Undersiders". Was my reply. _'Sorry Undersiders. I'm using your gangs name as my own.'_

"Hmmm..." He was pacing back and forth in front of me while observing me. " I can't say I have ever heard of these, 'Undersiders'. He says while doing air quotes.

"That's because we use the sewer system to get around. It's the reason the crates were gone before your men arrived on the scene. The only reason I was still there was to hold of the zombies till they got away."

I gained his full attention at the mention of using the sewer system as a means to get around. It just suited the name really. The reason I used it.

"That is interesting for you to say." He says before he continues pacing. "For you see, I need a way for my men to get within the city."

"And you want me to help you?" I finish for him.

"Precisely." He confirms my question. "The sewers are full of the infected. But I have heard rumours of a group of people who use them to get to and from sector zero."

"Sector zero being where the infection started" I stated.

"Yes. You see my current route has been cut off. If you were to offer your services to me, I might just forget this little incident of yours." I highly doubt that but sure I'll play along.

"Sure. If it means I don't end up like that guy over there." I say while gesturing to the hand sitting on the box.

"Then it is agreed." He nods to me. "Take him to the holding cell and watch him." He says to the two guards behind me. " I have other business to attend to. I will be with him shortly."

One of the guards grab the rope that binding my hands before pulling me along. "Come." he demands while the other one shoves me forward.

I was lead inside the compound where I passed Kyle who was talking to Karim. He seemed tense when he spotted me. Likely to believe I will meet the same fate of that guy from outside. I simply smile and nod to him on my way past him.

* * *

The men took me down an elevator to what appears to be the buildings under ground parking area. The place seemed to be chock full of supplies and weapons. I smirk at the thought of yoinking their loot.

I was lead along the parking lot filled with goodies to the very end of it. There was a small corridor leading to a room. It appears to be the same place they held the good doctor when they kidnapped him. They simply shove me in before locking me in.

"What is with all this fucking shoving? Bloody dicks." I mutter while picking myself up of the ground.

I sit myself against the wall opposite to the door. I need to come up with a plan of action. Rias fucks over every one he deals with. Knowing him, he will try to get the information I don't have out of me before killing me off. The thing is that he will be doing this in person.

I am in an isolated area of the compound. If I can take them out and the men milling about before the rest is allerted, I could take all their supplies and make a break for it.

They will be short on ammunition. Ammunition I could give to opposing parties to use against them. Not only that but I take out their leader.

 **Ding!**

 **Cause and effect!**

 **(Optional) Go with the men and have a meeting with Rias.**

 **(Optional) Kill Rias.**

Of course ROB would want me to do that. But the thing is does he have the data he stole off the government with him? I'm pretty sure he would have given it to someone he trusted to release if something was to happen to him. If that happens, the government will likely bomb the city in order to try to cover up their idea to weaponize the Harran Virus.

The only other person he trusts completely was his friend. I think his name was Tamar. Tahor? Not sure, but the guy was his right hand man. The other guy being Karim,the Russian. Either one of them would most likely have it.

The data could be my bargaining chip out of this hell hole. Rias was going to use the cure the doctor synthesised to get evac at the end of the game before Kyle killed him. I could get Kyle to contact the people he is working for and get evac in return for the data. Not like I would actually give it to them. They were planning on making it into a weapon or selling it to the highest bidder.

I was pulled out of my musings by the door to my cell opening. Rias walked in with the big guy that was talking to Kyle. The two guards are stationed outside the cell. Surprise surprise! Rias was holding a machete. Of course he was planning on getting a little payback for stealing from him. He wont get far though, he just gave me something I can use against him since I'm still bound.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Alright then. Keep calm, you can do this. Play along with his mind games. See what he is offering. If he tries anything funny, I need to take him out fast.

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

Kadir 'Rias' Suleiman's plans were falling apart at the seems. The last three Antizen DROP's have been taken from underneath him. He was planning to horde any and all Antizen so that he may place the remaining survivors of Harran under his thumb. But one of his incompetent men had returned from a failed retrieval to inform him that a teenager had managed to not only take the first DROP but also got away

The moron had dropped his gun. It went off and attracted a large horde of virals costing him some of his best men. Since he could not hold onto his gun he supposed he did not need that clumsy hand lest he screw up again. Losing one DROP is bad luck but losing two is no coincidence.

He had men waiting within a van below the suspension bridge where the second DROP had landed. The driver and only survivor of his most well armed and trained men mentioned and explosive going off, attracting more virals. Before that, he had spotted a teen landing on the bridge before it had happened. This was planned and the mysterious runner was the cause.

Rias had sent out men to investigate the safe zone underneath the bridge. The culprit will either be within that safe zone or on top of the bridge. They were to interrogate any and everyone of suspect. It was not only this that frustrating him but Tahir had reported that their path to sector zero was cut off, leaving him here.

He was entrusted with the data. He was to get to one of his hold outs within the city to drop of the data to some of his technicians who still had connections to the outside through the damnable GRE. They kept in contact with him to meet his demands lest he leaked the information. They had sent weapons, gear, medicine and building materials needed to create a steady hold out. It is the least those ingrates could do after they cost him his brothers life. What those fools don't know is that because of them, he still has a means to leak the information.

He was currently taking his frustrations out on the blithering mess sitting in front of him. He had the audacity to steal from him. HIM!

"Now I give you a choice. Very simple. You right hand? Or your left?" It was at my question my two men behind him grabbed his arms and placed them on the box before me.

I raise the very rusty and dull hook blade above his arms before looking to him for conformation.

"L-L-L Left!" He shouts. Very well then. I swing the blade down onto the arm on the left side of me. Severing the hand and observing the pitiful mans response. For science of course.

"Hmmm... Was that MY left, or YOUR left?" I ask the now whimpering man in boredom before waving my men off to take care of the trash before depositing my blade on the box near the now useless limb.

Wiping my hands off, Tahire grabs my notice before ushering what appears to be a runner from the tower before me. "You have the look of the Tower about you, what do you want?" I question the new face. Can't say I have ever seen him before.

"I'm here to make a deal." He responds with what I believe to be an American accent. Interesting, not only that he did not deny my question. If he is here for Antizen, then that means who ever had taken the last of the DROP's is not with the Tower.

"A deal... For Antizen no doubt. Desperate times." I drawl to him. Looking at his response it seems my hunch was correct.

There is another faction within Harran taking out my men and hording supplies. They were even smart enough to use virals instead of taking the men out themselves. A tactic I can't help but respect.

Before he was able to respond there was a grunt and a shout of " Get up!" Coming from behind me.

Turning around, it appears the men I had sent to the suspension bridge has returned with a prisoner. Relativity unharmed at that.

"Sir! We have apprehended the runner who stole your two Antizen DROP's." Shouted one of them men escorting what appears to be a teenager. He appears to match the description from the survivor of the first group.

I approach the boy, he does not even seem to be nervous about his capture. "Oh? Who is this we have here?" I ask him for his name. He stares at me before he was shoved in the back before responding in kind.

"Uhh... Nick! Nick Walker um , sir?" He seems to ask me. Looking him over, I can tell that he is quite young. This is the kid that had taken out my men? He has to have had others with him. No way he could have taken the DROP's by himself. The men I sent to investigate had reported the entire crates gone without a trace. I ask him for his age.

"Fifteen years old."He was elbowed in the back after his exclamation. "Sir!" He finishes off. Very interesting. He is really calm for someone who is about to be interrogated.

"So tell me... Nick was it?" He nods. "How is it that you managed to take not one, but two of the Antizen DROP's my men were on stand by for?"

They have a channel that they announce the Antizen DROP's over. It is basically a race to get to them. Normal DROP's are not announced however. They have gone quiet after the last one my men failed to get. That may very well have been the last. Three crates have been taken, enough to last my men and myself six months. Not only that but my finest runners have been taken out.

He paused at my question before responding. "The first DROP was relatively close to my own safe zone. I was the first one there and managed to carry them off before your men arrived."

I have heard reports that any safe zones within that area have been over run and are currently unoccupied. They must have missed one.

"And how is it you managed to take the DROP's? You can't have possibly taken them by yourself. Both crates were reportedly gone by the time my men arrived." I question him. He could not have possibly taken the entire crates while they were surrounded by infected.

"I had help." He says shrugging. Yes but from who?

"I can tell that you are not one of Breckens men. But you also claimed to have been a runner. So who do you work with?" The men had said he is a runner. But that is only a title the people at the Tower use.

"The Undersiders". He replies with another shrug. So he did have help."Hmmm..."

I observe his gear and condition. He is fit but under equiped. The clothes he is wearing are in good condition and he is relatively clean. Who ever he works with must have running water and power to stay that clean.

"I can't say that I have ever heard of these, 'Undersiders.'" He must be lying. There are no reports of any group by that name.

"That's because we use the sewer system to get around. It's the reason the crates were gone before your men arrived on the scene. The only reason I was still there was to hold of the zombies till they got away." He responds almost bored.

Now that is interesting. Though I have not heard of these Undersiders, I have heard reports and rumours of a group of people operating within the sewers. Incredibly risky since volatiles would likely be taking refuge within the many dark tunnels. I have had men try to use them once, but they did not return.

"That is interesting of you to say." I tell him, gaining his attention. "For you see, I need a way for my men to get within the city." Not only that but any supply DROP's recovered have no way of reaching back here.

"And you want me to help you?" He questions me with a head tilt.

"Precisely." I confirm. "The sewers are full of the infected. But I have heard rumors of a group of people who use them to get to and from sector zero."

"Sector zero being where the infection started." He finishes for me.

"Yes." It was hit without warning. Since people did not have time to prepare, the place is full of untouched supplies. "You see my current route has been cut off. If you were to offer your services to me, I might just forget this little incident of yours."

Not only that, he could lead me to the location of this new faction that stole MY DROP's.

"Sure." He says shrugging, "If it means I don't end up like that guy over there." He responds while looking to the hand of my previous client.

"Then it is agreed." I say while nodding to him. I motion to the two who are standing watch behind him "Take him to the holding cell and watch him. I have other business to attend to. I will be with him shortly."

I make my way over to Tahir. He has already sent the Tower grunt to see Karim to do a few jobs for me. I need to discuss with him the use of the new prisoner to get him within sector zero. He will talk. Even if it takes a little bit of creative persuasion.

* * *

 **Okay just a quick mention. Nick's gamer powers is different to the original as already stated. He also can not see names floating over peoples heads. If he wants information on them, he needs to use** _ **'Observe'**_ **. Something he noticed is that they do not however have stats or levels. Since he is the only person who runs on video game logic, only he has those traits. Its the reason he has been neglecting** _ **'Observe'**_ **so much. It is not as useful as first thought.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

 **For any one who did not get the reference 'Undersiders', it is actually refering to; WORM the web serial. Don't know what that is? Check it out. Its an original story about super heros and villans. People triggering to traumatic events and unlocking super powers. A must read if you like Marvel or DC.**

* * *

I was sitting against the wall with my hands behind my back. I was subtly using T.K to work on the rope binding me. Can't seem to undo the knot, gonna have to break it. Just need to stall for enough time to come up with a plan of action. Rias had come into the cell with a really big burley man. He is either there for intimidation or to hold me down while he interigates me.

' **Observe'**

 **Tahir**

 **Tahir is a sadistic, psychotic voilent person who has undying loyalty to Rias. He serves as Rias's right-hand man, cheif enforcer and one of the two sub leaders for the bandit faction. The other sub-leader is Karim. He is resposible for commanding and co-ordinating air DROP recovery parties, tax payments, training and the delivery of the GRE data drive to the bandit factions holdout within sector zero.**

I blink at that. GRE? Data drive? Must be what Kyle was sent in for. I really should use observe more.

Rias pointed Tahir to get me, he came forward and hoisted me to my feet before checking my restraints. Luckily, or unluckily, I havn't actually broken them yet. Once he had confirmed I am still unarmed and restrained, he went and grabbed a metal folding chair, placed it at a table before I was told to sit.

Once I sat down he moved to the side of me to watch. Rias was observing me the entire time. Guess I was just too calm about this entire situation. I actually am feeling nervouse but it seems the Gamer's mind is helping me keep a straight face some what. I can't suppress emotions on a dime but it is still there to help keep me level headed somewhat.

Rias had grabbed himself a chair, placing the implement infront of me to see, before stippling his his hands and staring at me. Intimidation and interogation tactics 101, the only thing he is missing is the bright light.

"So firstly... Where do these undersiders take the Antizen DROP's they aquire?" Still think he doesn't believe my spiel. I could almost hear the sarcastic quotation marks when he said undersiders.

"There are a few safehouses within sector zero they are moved to" I say while thinking of the safezones you locate within the game. Not sure where they faction actually sends their supplies. The best I can do is half truths.

He gives of a hmmm at that. He seems to send a glance to the big guy before a fist met my face.

 **-19 PA**

While I was busy shaking my head and acting like that hurt, the big guy backed off.

"I can tell that you are lying. You have taken the DROP's yes, but you have not told me where you have hid them. So I will ask you again. Where is my Antizen?" He asks me again with an edge to his tone.

Fucking hell. I know I'm a terrible liar. That was why I was trying for half truths. Stupid shitty charisma score.

"FUCK!" I scream. "I already told you. They are in the sewers, likely being distriputed to the populace." I then meet another stronger fist to the face

 **-31 PA**

That actually disorientated me a bit.

"Now that is not something I like to hear boy. Your 'Undersiders' have not only stolen from me, but have cost me some of my most loyal men." He then grabs the machete on the table and gestures to the galute standing beside me who suddenly grabs my hands and places them on the table.

"So I will ask you this. Your left, or your right?" He says before the big guy holds me down. He stands before cutting the rope. Tahir then forces my hands apart on the table.

"I thought you said I wont end up like that other guy you delt with?" I question him with a hint of nervousness in my voice. Shit has escilated too fast for my liking.

 **-49 PA**

I'm once again slugged across the face before I was forced to look at Rias. Just glad I can't feel any pain while PSI armour is working.

"I will ask you one more time... Left, or right? Don't make me decide for you." Fuck it! No choice now.

I grab the blade in this hand using T.K before ripping it out of his grasp. He stumbles at the sudden imbalance before I quickly send the blade spinning at his neck.

 **+208 EXP**

His head comes off with a dull thud. Tahir suddenly yells at that before he lunges at me. With the binds undone, I quickly face him and grab him with T.K. By this time the guards outside had barged in to see what happened. I then send Tahir flying at them, slamming them into the wall. I had long since leveled it up enough to the point I can lift and throw people around.

A quest promped had showed up not long after that, I quickly dismiss it. I will worry about it once I'm in the clear. The big guy had gottten his bearings and grabbed one of the guards rifles before pointing it at me. I simply yoink it out of his hands before grabbing him telekinetically and slamming his head into the roof.

 **+527 EXP**

I uh... Was not aiming to break his neck but it can't be helped. I quickly drop his body before making my way to the door. I check the guards to see that they are unconcious. Looking out into the room, I see a few more men aiming their guns at me before firing.

 **-109 PA**

 **-123 PA**

 **-138 PA**

"Shit!" I jump back into the room. Some of the bullets pinged off my PSI armour. At least I know I can tank a few of them.

I grab one of the rifles before waiting a few seconds for my PA to recharge. I peek around the corner to see that they have taken cover. Just hope they don't warn the rest of the base. Really glad I only have to focus on fighting in one direction though.

I take a breath before going back to Rias. I check his body to see if he dropped anything good. He had a handgun with some ammo along with some Antizen and his machete. I could hear the men making their advance in the hall. Ok... combat experience with real people. I'll resort to powers if I get over whelmed. Need to conserve my PSI for my PSI armour and emergencies.

One of the men kicked the door in before aiming a shotgun at me.

 **+87 EXP  
**

I unload the rifle into him before reloading and head to the door. I place my back to the door before comming around the corner. Some of the men peaked out to shoot at me.

 **+72 EXP**

 **+50 EXP Head Shot!**

 **\- 108 PA**

I manage to get a head shot before I am shot in return. I quickly kneel before waiting for somone to pop their head out.

 **89EXP**

 **96 EXP**

 **101 EXP**

 **-121 PA**

 **Ding!**

 **Damage Resistance leveled up!**

I make my way out of the hall into the under ground parking garage. I take cover behind a police SWAT van before peaking around the corner. A large group of men had started entering the from the upper floor. I come out of cover and unload my clip at the people entering the room. I take out 8 men before my clip runs out before I am forced to reload and take cover.

 **87EXP**

 **90EXP**

 **97EXP**

 **89EXP**

 **79EXP**

 **101EXP**

The remaining large force of men had taken cover on the other end of the carpark before they start firing at my position. I wait for a pause in fire, instead I hear something clang and roll near me. A blue DIY grenade landed by my feet. I panic and grab it using T.K before flinging it in the direction it came from before ducking and covering my ears.

 **89EXP**

 **96 EXP**

 **101 EXP**

 **87EXP**

 **90EXP**

 **97EXP**

 **89EXP**

 **79EXP**

 **101EXP**

 **90EXP**

 **97EXP**

 **89EXP**

 **129 EXP**

There was a resounding chain of explosions before the building seemed to shake. There was a dust cloud and crashing sounds coming from the source of the explosion. Fear gripped me as I braced my self against the van, waiting for the dust to settle.

I look around the corner to see absolute carnage. The grenade seemed to set of some of the cars they were hiding behind. Not only that but a cement suport beam had collapsed along with some of the roof. The fucking idiots are using explosives underground. I'm lucky the place hasn't caved in on me.

There were tremmors as the roof started to crack. I was about to make a break for it before it stopped and settled. Thank god since I had to go back and retrieve the data Tahir had on him.

I was gripping my chest while making my way back to Tahir to see if he had the data on him. Next to his body was another item bag drop. I pick it up before another promped greeted me.

 **Quest Item Aquired!**

I open my inventory to see one of those blocky terabyte drives sitting within a slot. I click on it to get a better look.

 **Quest Item!**

 **GRE Data**

 **This drive contains data on the Harran Virus. The data consists of the formula used to create the virus. Along with it is a partial data on a treatment for the virus and incrimidating evidence for the use of weaponising the virus and selling it to the highest bidder.**

Jackpot! I think the partial data on of the treatment might be the Antizen. It's unfinished though, resulting in a antivenom more then a vaccine. The main reason this data is so important was the evidence that the government was to blame for this. Rias originally leaked the information after he grabbed the doctor who had the formula for the completed cure, the only thing that actually kept them from destroying the city after the leak in information.

I might be able to bargain my way out of here with this data. Though I don't plan to actually give up the data. Might give the formula for Antizen to the tower. But first I plan to take out this compound and yoink their supplies. No point leaving a job half done.

I go about and start collecting any crates and barrels lying around the place. I won't know what they contain until I crack them open, even using observe doesn't tell me whats inside. There were two police SWAT cars within this room. There were a few crates chock full of amunition and weapon racks with guns on them. All now within my inventory before going about to the corpses to see what they dropped.

I was only half way through pillaging when the lights suddenly went out. I was able to memorise the room well enough to get behind cover to try to figure out what happened. Did the explosion cause this? Not likely, other wise it would have happened sooner. I hear the barest sound of footsteps comming from the only entry into this level. That's right! Rias's men have night vision. They used it to ambush Kyle when he was down here.

I have no light source on me right now nore any way to locate them in the dark. I wait until the footsteps get close enough to me before I duel wield fire ember and throw it around the corner.

There were suprised exclamations and even some agonising screams as a man who was closing in on my position ran past completely alight. I start gathering more before I throw them at random in order to not only light up the room but to distract them enough to get off some shots.

I ignored the EXP gains and the smell of coocked flesh to shoot at the attackers. They were panicking at the sudden appearance of bouncing physics defying fireballs to have even taken notice of me before I took out most of their numbers. Those that I had not taken out with gunfire were burned alive by my fireballs. To think that Mario throws these around like they were fucking bouncy balls. The screams and smell of coocked flesh was bloody horrifying. I will never look at a Mario game the same ever again.

* * *

After the attack, I layed low for a while to try to deal with what I just did. I just killed a bunch of people. Its not the people who I killed humanly that is bothering me, that was just self defence. But the image of the people trying in vain to put out the fire. Watching them scream and agonise from burning alive was something I simply could not look away at. It feels like I have food poisoning. A horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that would not go away. I cover my nose as best as I can while trying to forget what just happened.

I didn't even notice the lights comming back on as I was huddled against a crate. I was holding myself, curled up with my eyes firmly shut. Trying to get the image out of my head. I was brought out of my stupour by the sound of more men entering the room. I heard cries and exclamations of horror from them. I bit back a curse at this before pulling out two rifles from my inventory and sitting them on the crate I was hiding behind. I aimed both at the collected group of men while using T.K to hold the guns steady before emptying both guns on them. Quick and efficient. I don't want a repeat of what just happened if I can help it.

There was only two survivors. They were on the ground injured but still alive. I made my way over to them, they saw me comming. One of them tried to shoot me but I simply grabbed the gun out of his hand using T.K before silencing his cry of suprise and fear by aiming it at them and firing.

 **119 EXP**

 **106 EXP**

I braced myself against a wall as I started to dry heave. But even then that was short lived as I could hear more men making their way down from above to my level. There were three levels in the under ground parking garage and I was still on the lowest level. I pull out a bottle of water to drink down before I quickly threw that back up.

"Hear that?" I heard being quickly silenced before the sound of movement was quickly cut off. I then take another drink from my water before stowing it and re equiping a rifle. How many more waves of men do I have to fight? There was the sudden shout of "Contact" before gunfire rained down on my position.

I groan at that before checking my PSI levels to see that my time trying to cope with the sudden shock has replenished my reserves. A lot of people would complain about my bitchiness about the free EXP, but these are not simple zombies. Even if they are assholes who are more then willing to kill their fellow man for a quick laugh, I still felt guilty about setting them on fire like that. There was another grenade thrown my way before I grabbed it and tried placing it within my inventory. Seeing as it worked, I won't have to worry about another chain explosion.

"Where the hell is the explosion?" I heard one guy shout out. " Hey dumbass! Did you even pull the pin on it this time?"

This time? I take a peak at the source. "Of course I did! Here look!" He yells while giving him the finger with said grenade pin on it.

"Well at least you didn't throw the pin instead" I hear a response in exasperation.

"Fuck you! I only did that once!" He seemes to rage back, only to be met with taunts and laughter. Wow! I thought I was a dumbass.

I take the distraction to pop out and shoot several men before they return fire. I took a hit before ducking back down and sighing. How much longer is this gonna take?

* * *

I counted six waves of men. If they lost contact with one group, they sent in another. Lambs to the slaughter. There have been more idiots willing to throw grenades at my position but I quickly shoved them into my waiting inventory. They are getting desperate by the looks of it if they are willing to use explosives in an underground carpark filled with supplies.

The waves had finally stopped. Guess they finally got the hint and are likely waiting in ambush above. I take my time to replenish my reserves and grab something to eat while I store anything of value. I find another SWAT van, this one how ever had a few sets of body armour and even a gas mask. They don't seem to have been converted to what Rias's men originally have on.

' **Observe'**

 **SWAT gas mask helmet**

 **A gas mask used by SWAT members. Used in tandum with gas grenades to nullify threats.**

 **7 Defence points**

 **4 Fire resistance points**

 **Protects user from harmful gasses and fumes.**

This seemed to include the helmet and Under armour fire retardent hood. I also have a few night vision goggles that the other men used earlier. They seem to be part of the SWAT tacticle gear.

 **SWAT GH level 3A Body Armour.**

 **Standard body armour equiped with an Active Shooter Kit**

 **16 Defence points**

 **Observe Levelled Up!**

The body armour had heaps of pockets attached to it which were the Active shooter kit. Basically what they use to store their gear like ammo, grenades, life saver hammer, combat knife ect.

 **Tactical** **Knuckle gloves**

 **Gloves used for both protection, unarmed combat along with grip and flexibility.**

 **2 Defence points**

 **\+ 3 DEX**

 **Original SWAT men's air 9 combat boots**

 **State of the art combat boots that have the feel and flexibility of athletic foot wear.**

 **\+ 4 Defence points**

 **\+ 5 AGI**

Placing the boots on, they felt even better then the joggers I just had on. They were very durable and felt lighter then what I was expecting.

 **Tactical Knee pads**

 **Skid resistant, high density rubber with thick soft foam padding that adds proteciton, flexibility and durabilaty.**

 **+2 Defence points**

 **+1 DEX**

 **\+ 1 AGI**

There were also elbow pads with the same description and stats. They are equiped in set. I could equip one knee pad for instance but it would only give me one DP and no bonus in DEX and AGI. I have to equip both for the set bonus.

 **Black SWAT Utility BDU (Battle Dress Uniform)**

 **The basic shirt and pants uniform set worn under the armour and SWAT gear.**

 **\+ 3 Defence Points**

 **\+ 5 AGI**

I equipped the entire set before I was greeted to another pop up.

 **Complete Set Bonus:**

 **+5 Defence points**

 **\+ 8 to movement speed**

 **\+ 8 to gun** **efficiency**

 **\+ 10 to melee damage**

I whistle at that. Even my old clothing didn't see to have any stats to them. Flexing and bending within the new gear, I give a sigh in appreciation in my latest find before looking for a way back to the surface.

Too risky to take the elevator, gonna try the stair case. I find the door to the stairs but they won't budge. Seems they only plan to let me up through the elevator where they can shoot me the second the door opens.

I try my luck with the car park but it too has been blocked off with vans and even a truck. The doors were on the other side of the blockade so I couldn't climb over or get through the doors. Not sure I want to risk blowing the vans up... Elevator it is.

Checking the elevator, I see a maintenance hatch at the top. I close the door before opening the hatch and pressing the button to the first floor. I climb up the hatch and wait for the elevator to reach the top floor. The second it dinged there was a roar of gunfire. I waited for them to stop before I pulled out the already primed grenades from the inventory and throwing them all out the door. There was a quick shout of "GRENADE!" But it was too late.

 **121 EXP**

 **112 EXP**

 **99 EXP**

 **103 EXP**

 **111 EXP**

 **89 EXP**

 **90 EXP**

 **102 EXP**

 **110 EXP**

 **101 EXP**

 **112 EXP**

 **99 EXP**

 **103 EXP**

 **111 EXP**

 **121 EXP**

 **112 EXP**

 **112 EXP**

 **99 EXP**

 **103 EXP**

 **111 EXP**

At the kill confirmation I quickly equipped a shotgun before jumping out of the hatch and aimed at hall. There was blood and guts everywhere. Not surprising seeing as I threw seven shrapnel grenades out the door at once. Glad for the gas mask since it filters out the horrible stench of blood and death.

The room was in complete ruin. It seemed a lot of the men were waiting in ambush for me instead of just rigging the elevator itself with an explosive or something. I don't even know how many I have killed so far. I lost count somewhere over a hundred. It has gotten to the point where the kill count is no longer people but statistics. I feel incredibly uncomfortable at the thought, like I'm no longer human.

The rest of the building was about empty of people. Karim was no where to be found, likely to have evacuated. I went about the building in search of stragglers and supplies before heading outside. The only people left where the sentries at the gates who were quickly disposed off. The huge stash of Antizen that Rias had outside as a show of power was quickly placed within my inventory before I headed out the front gate.

I give the place one final look before preparing a fireball and blowing open the fence surrounding the building. Its to let the undead claim the hideout in case more of the bandit faction return. With that I quickly run for it as the sound of the incoming horde made their approach.

* * *

 **Kyle Crane POV**

I was promised Antizen if I got the antenna towers working again. Good thing is now that they are back online, the rest of the people within the area now have radio signals they can use. I had even gotten word from Rahim that The Tower now has a signal and are capable of keeping contact with their runners and safe zones. Not only that but Doctor Zere and Doctor Camden are capable of sharing research with each other. Meaning they are now close to a break through for a cure to the virus. I just have to make my way back to the compound for the Antizen.

Oddly enough I haven't received word back from Karim ever since I arrived to the second tower, and its not like I have their contact number myself. As I was closing in on the compound, I heard an explosion and the sound of virals closing in. I quickly climbed the railway bridge and hid in a train compartment just as the virals passed me by. They were heading in the direction of the compound. I wait a minute for the frenzy to die down before climbing on the top of the compartment to see what was happening.

"What the hell..." There was a horde of zombies that had converged within the fence perimeter. It looks like the explosion was the cause of the wide gaping opening within the fence line. I could see no guards on watch.

I quickly call Brecken to let him know whats happening. "Brecken you there?"

" _Yeah Kyle, did you get the Antizen? We could really use it right now. People are getting really sick now."_

"That's why I'm calling you. There is a breach in the compound. I think there was an attack."

" _WHAT!? What do you mean an attack? No one is equipped or crazy enough to attack his stronghold."_ He was panicking now. But he wasn't the only one. What if Rias gets away with the data or its stolen?

" _You need to get in their and get some Antizen. Even if you have to steal it while they are busy. We can't wait any longer Kyle."_ He pleads.

"I get it Brecken. Remember I need the Antizen too. I'm more then motivated to get some."

Breken gives out a tired sigh _" Just, take care. We can't afford any more time. If we don't get some soon were in big trouble."_

"Copy that Brecken. I'll get us that Antizen don't you worry." I hang up before quickly calling the GRE to inform them of the latest development.

"Krane..." There was a brief pause before I heard a response. _"Report!"_

" I came back from a job Rias gave me. The thing is when I got here there was an explosion and the fence has a hole blown in it. There are infected milling about inside the perimeter. I think there may have been an attack."

" _... Are there any signs of hostiles?"_

I pull out a pair of binoculars I found on a roof top. I peer through them to look for signs of life. I find non.

" Non visible from where I am. There aren't even any lookouts posted."

" _You need to go inside to investigate. We NEED that file. If the information on that file is leaked, it could cause catastrophic damage world wide."_

"What is in the file any way?"

" _Classified. It is a need to know basis. You just worry about retrieving that file. It holds the answer to stopping the virus."_

I hold back a groan of frustration at that. "Great... Krane out." Looks like I have no choice in the matter. I'll need to find another way inside to avoid the infected.

* * *

I was currently standing in front of The Tower, trying to come up with some idea of what to do. I had not long ago received a quest update:

 **Cause and Effect!**

 **Make contact with Kyle Crane**

 **(Optional) Meet with Brecken and give The Tower Antizen supplies.**

They were both things I had planned to do but if I recall Kyle was sent on errands by Karim. Around this time The Tower will have an out break on one of the floors since they have no available Antizen. I might be able to appeal to them by giving them Antizen and gain their trust enough to meet with Kyle.

I was feeling a tad bit nervous though. Sure Gamer's mind takes the edge off and even got rid of my PTSD and anxiety but I really am not good when it comes to talking with other people. I can be pretty thick headed and oblivious when it comes to social interactions, making it difficult to talk or relate to others. There have even been time where girls have outright told me they liked me and wanted to go out. Still went over my head and it has only been recently have I looked back on the situations with regret.

' _They wanted the Dee Nick. THE DEEE!'_ Were my only thoughts at the time. I am without a doubt, fucking stupid.

Autism pretty much stunts any means of understanding and empathy of others, this makes me incredibly awkward to be around or so I have been told. Its the main reason I simply sit in the background and stay quiet. I prefer to listen and observe other people instead of being the centre of attention. Even then the intricacies of social interaction are beyond my understanding.

"Guess I'll wing it." Deep breath Nick. You can do this... Probably.

I'm still donned in my SWAT uniform. Being concealed will help hide any form of nervousness I am feeling and maybe give myself an air of mystery. I walk to the front of the entrance only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"What do want stranger? We want no trouble, something that looks written all over you." Tell me about it.

"I'm here to speak to the leader of The Tower. Got some Antizen on me that I'm willing to trade." I place a hand into one of the vests pockets before retrieving a vial of Antizen from my inventory and showing him. He blinks at that before I hand it over to him.

He inspects it before calling for another guard. "Take this to Lena for her to verify." The other guard nods before heading back inside.

"Verify?" I question him.

"We have had trouble with fake Antizens before. If this is another fake you will likely be held for questioning." The informs me.

That's right. There was a quest in the game where some people were gathering empty vials of Antizen and filling them with random chemicals. They would have been fatal if given to the sick, elderly or children.

I'm ushered inside but not before my weapons where taken from me. I had a rifle strapped on my back along with the ceremonial sword on my hip. More as a show then anything. I was taken to a small room within the first floor. Its the same one with the store and bed. The man calls for more guards before I am told to wait in the room for Brecken.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Lena was given a vial of Antizen to verify from one of the guards. He told her that there was an unknown man currently being held downstairs until the Antizen is identified as fake or real. If it is real then she will have to inform Brecken. If fake, then the man will likely be taken in for questioning. The Tower doesn't want more drug dealers to put up with.

She checked the labels of the vial before moving onto the substance. The container not only looks authentic but it doesn't seem to have been opened. There are no signs of tampering visible on the bottle. This may very well be the real deal. She will need Dr Zere's opinion on the matter just in case it isn't. She calls for another guard to send the vial to the good doctor before going to inform Breckon. He will notify them through radio about its authenticity.

She makes here way up stairs past the panicked and over worked people on the way. There are people who are starting to show signs of turning, this new person could make or break not only the situation but the moral of the people within the tower. Nodding to a guard out the door, she walks in to find Brecken arguing with Jade.

"You can't Brecken! The tower NEEDS you here". Yells Jade

"We don't have much of a choice Jade. There is no one else currently available. I need to go to the compound to get some Antizen. With word that the only source of Antizen has been attacked and likely raided, people are in a state of panic. We don't have much time" Explains Brecken, currently being blocked off from the door by Jade.

"Whats this about Rias's compound being attacked" Lena, the towers medic suddenly asks.

They both look at her before Breken explains it to her. " I got radio conformation from Kyle that there are signs of an attack on Rias's compound. He went inside to investigate but he found no signs of life or Anziten. Some one raided the compound and took the supplies."

"How is that possible? Not only that, how could they make of with several dozen crates of supplies?" Lena questioned Brecken. There was no known group within the city capable of rivalling Rias. Even The Tower doesn't have the man or firepower capable of taking out The Compound.

"I'm not sure Lena. Kyle is on his way back, he can explain it in more detail." Lena was about to respond before there was a crackle over the radio.

" _Brecken, its Doctor Zere. Its about that Antizen sample Lena sent me. It is indeed real._

Brecken and Jade send a look to Lena. "It was the reason I came up here. A guard informed me that there was a man downstairs who claims to have Antizen. Says he was willing to trade." She informs their questioning look.

"Trade for what?" Questioned Jade in hostility. She doesn't trust who ever this person is already. Antizen is the most precious resource around. Not only that but the timing is incredibly suspicious.

"Do you think he may have a hand on the attack? Asked Lena looking to Brecken.

Brecken was tense. They need Antizen now more then ever. For all they know, they could be dealing with another faction with more power then Rias. They could very well have been behind the attack. Whats stopping them from attacking The Tower in the same manner?

"Bring the man up. Make sure he is unarmed and unharmed. We can't afford to send him away or lock him up in case he works for who ever attacked The Compound."

Just as Jade was about to rebuttal, Lena responded. " I know you don't like the idea Jade. But right now we have no other choice.

"But we-"

"Shes right Jade" Brecken interrupts. "We were ready to make a deal with the devil himself. Do you really want to make an enemy out of the people who successfully taken out said devils stronghold?"

"No... We can't." She replies scathingly. "Do you know if he has any more Antizen on him Lena?

"Not sure Jade. But it might be possible to convince him for enough to treat the people in need." She replies unsure about the whole situation. Just as she finished that, there was a knock at the door

Standing at the door way was a man dressed in a tactical uniform. He seemed below average in height but that was all they could make out about the man.

"Gday!" He says in an all too chipper tone with a casual wave. "Here to trade some of me Antizen. I'm even willing to give a down payment seeing as you are in dire need of some at the moment."


	9. Chapter 8

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

* * *

I was sitting on a chair located in the room on the first floor where they guy sells you things. There were two guards posted outside and the shopkeeper was doing his own thing. I am currently waiting for someone to come fetch me. This will give me ample time to come up with a plan.

My cover story is that I am simply here to trade Antizen. Should I come up with an alias? Not only that but what do I trade for? I have ample supplies of food and water and enough arms and ammo to wage a civil war. I can't just give it to them because it would be too suspicious. So I'll trade for something of use.

I thought about meeting with Kyle ASAP to give him the data and ask for a ride out of here but I don't want to leave yet. I have no idea where I will wind up next so I need to stay here for the time being to work on my skills and grind some levels.

"Hey new guy!"

"Huh?" I was broken out of my musings by someone calling to me. I look up to see the shopkeeper watching me.

"Yes you new guy. Heard you are here to trade. Interested in looking at my wares?"

"Sure I guess." I answer with a shrug. "That's if it's alright with the guards." I say while looking at the two men stationed at the door.

They look at each other before one of them answered me. "We need to find out if you can be trusted first. Until we get word back, you can't trade any Antizen for supplies."

"Antizen you say?" Questioned the shopkeeper in interest.

"I have other things I could trade with." I say while putting my hand in a pocket and withdrawing a roll of bills before showing it to him.

"Fine by me." He says before looking at the other guard. He nods in conformation

"Splended!" Chirps the shopkeeper. "Come have a look see stranger, you won't be disappointed."

It can't hurt to try. I remember they sell more then weapons or supplies.

I stand up before making my way to the little counter "So... Whatcha got?"

"Here's a list of items we got on stock." Just as he hands me the list one of the guards interrupts.

"No weapons by the way." He warns me.

"Right, right. Of course!" I say while waving my hand in front of me.

I take a look at the list. There were a number of weapons of course but there was also things like supplies, sundries smokes and alcohol. There was something that caught my interest however.

 **230v Blue print**

 **All purpose Toxic shocker Blueprint**

 **Throwing Stars Blueprint**

"How much are these? I want the lot." I ask him while pointing out the Blueprints.

"Good choice lad." He says with a nod while giving me an appraising look. "Any one can swing around a weapon. The professionals Jury rig or even create their own masterpieces. These are designed to slay zombies dead" He chuckles at that.

Crafting is a key component within Dying light. Since I am here I could trade for designs or even lessons by the people who make em. Then there are all the ones scattered around the city. If I learnt anything from video games, it's that crafting is bloody OP.

"All up it will cost you... This much." He says after tallying it up and showing me the price.

"That's managable." I agree with a nod. The price all up is $9680. I have over $100.000 within my inventory already. Not including the price of the items and gear I have.

I hand over the money and he gives me the Blueprints. "Nice doing bussiness with you."

 **Ding!**

 **Do you want to learn how to make**

 **230v?**

The Blueprint is basically adding electrical damage to a weapon. I say no to all three notices. I can do it later.

Just as I stashed em away, a guard came in to the room. "I'm here to lead you Brecken. Doctor Zere has verified that the Antizen you provided is the real deal. This way sir." He says before leaving the room

"Sir, huh?" I mutter while following him out.

He leads me to the elevator before pushing a floor button. I hum to the elevator music during the wait. All in all, it was pretty productive time spent in the waiting room. Guess my task while I'm here is to grind my crafting skill up. Wonder if I can pull a Skyrim and just craft the same thing over and over? Something to test when I get the time.

* * *

Just as we were near the room, a guard quickly rushed out and bumped into me. He gives a quick apology before stopping after he got a look at me. He gives me a once over before looking at the guy accompanying me

"Is this the guy who brought the Antizen?" He questions a bit too loud. The exclamation seems to catch alot of attention from the people within ear shot

"This is him. Did Brecken send you to fetch him?" He replies.

"Yeah. You can head in." He says while pointing at door. "He's ready to see you."

"Kay!" I chirp to him before walking into the door.

"No... We can't." I hear someone say before I reach the doorway. "Do you know if he has any more Antizen on him Lena?

"Not sure Jade. But it might be possible to convince him for enough to treat the people in need." A women in scrubs says. I choose this time to interrupt their conversation by knocking on the door.

They stop before looking to me. I them a quick wave. " "Gday! Here to trade some of me Antizen. I'm even willing to give a down payment." I say in my best British accent.

They look at me oddly before a man with bandages around his head who I am assuming is Brecken responds.

"How long have you been standing there?" He questions me befuddled.

" Just got here. Heard you guys are very low, if not out of Antizen." I reply with a shrug before leaning on the door post.

"So your the guy who claims to have more Antizen to trade?" Some white sheila with her hair tied up asks me with what I think is hostility. I just got here lady! **(Sheila is Australian slang for woman)**

"Yeeeeeeup!" I drawl out in response. Making a popping sound at the end. I can give you attitude in return if you want Missy.

"Jade!" Breckon exclaims while giving the sheila a quick glare. "Sorry about that. As you have heard, we are in a bind at the moment. We could really use some Antizen."

"Sure!" I say with another shrug. "How much you need Doc?" I ask the woman in scrubs.

"My name is Lena and I am a medic, not a doctor. But to answer your question we will need at least eight vials to treat the people in need."

"Mmkay!" I go about my pockets pulling vials out at random until I have eight before handing them over.

The group seem to gape at me while Lena quickly checks the vials before nodding to me and ushering me out of the door way before rushing off. I watch her power walk around the corner to what I assume is the elevator before looking back to the other two who are still staring at me in disbelief. At least its good to see The Towers medic still has her head on her shoulders.

"IT WAS THAT EASY!" The sheila seems to shout at me. Breckon is kinda just looking at me before checking his bandages. Must think he is seeing things due to his concussion.

"Yeeeeeeup!" I drawl out in response to her question before leaning back against the wall while watching their reactions.

"But why? It can't possibly be that easy." She approaches me before pushing me up against the wall. "What do you want in return?" She accuses me while glaring into my goggles. I quickly put my hands up in surrender.

"Jade!" Brecken calls out before pulling her off me. She glares at me before angrily huffing and storms out of the room. I know she doesn't trust people but sheesh.

Brecken approaches me before setting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry about that." He sighs. "We have been having a really rough time lately. But as she said before. Why?" He questions me

"Why not?" I ask in response.

"Because its Antizen your giving us." He calmly says. I can tell that he is holding himself back from shaking me for answers like Jade was. " Your just giving it to us for nothing."

"No I'm not." I cut him off. He stiffens at that before I continue. " I said I was here to trade. I gave you some Antizen up front because you needed it."

He sags at that before walking over to a couch and gestures me to take a seat. I oblige before he continues. Guy looks like hes about to faint. "Then what is it you want?"

"You don't have to worry. You guys owe me nothing really. I was planning on giving you some Antizen after I heard about the shortage. I have more then enough to last myself, believe me.

*Sigh* "Alright then." He sags back while holding his head. "So..." He gestures for me to continue.

"Well." I say while bringing up a hand to tick of fingers. "I have more then enough food to last me a couple of months and I can easily go out to grab more. I have more then enough weapons to start a small war with."

"What?" He tiredly asks me. After what he saw he probably isn't surprised.

"Well as you can see what I'm wearing I am well armed. I raided a few dozen police cars, vans and even SWAT vehicles."

"Where'd you find them?" He asks while sitting up. It seems I have his full attention now.

"On the suspension bridge that was blown up, there was a police blockade. All the cars and ambulances were untouched. Not only that but there was a quarantine zone set up. It was filled to the brim with SWAT vehicles, medical supplies and even a few crates of untouched Antizen."

"Runners have told me that place was over run with hundreds of zombies. How did you manage to get them?"

"Grenades and Molotovs." I tell him. "Lots and lots of them. A few air DROPs I gathered where chock full of grenades. The bridge is basically clear now. Though there's no point of sending men there. I cleaned the place out."

He groans at that. I simply laugh at him before Lena walked back into the room looking haggered. Brecken quickly sits up before looking at her.

"How is every one?" He asks pleadinlgy to her. The poor guy is stressed the hell out.

Every one in The Tower depends on him. He is their leader. The reason they are even alive is because he is a parkour instructor. He taught the people in the tower how to get around the zombies. He might not think it, but he is the hero this tower needs.

She smiled at him. "Every one is doing fine now. The Antizen has been administered. We have enough left over for a couple of days."

Brecken seems to cheer up at that. Sagging back down in the chair in relief.

She smiles at him before turning to me. " It is thanks to you that they are still alive and well Mr..." Ah that's right! I haven't given them my name.

"Call me Kovac". I say with a quick wave. "And you are welcome."

"Is there any way we can repay you?" She asks me.

"Oh thats right!" Brecken quickly says before looking at me. "You never did say what you wanted to trade for."

"Right! So what it is I want to trade for are blueprints."

"Blueprints?" He questions me in confusion.

"Yeah! While I was in the waiting room, the trader asked me if there was anything I wanted. I purchased a few blueprint of him. I am willing to trade more Antizen for any copies of blueprints you have at the tower."

"Ah!"He exclaims while nodding.

"I'll let you both talk business."Says Lena. " If you don't need me here I have to get back to work."

"Thank you Lena" Brecken says before she leaves the room to us before continuing. " You will want to speak to Alfie in the main lobby on the first floor. Not only is he The Towers mechanic, he also dabbles in creating weapons. Those are his blueprints you likely bought."

"Do you think I could get him to teach me as well?" I'm sure to learn crafting alot faster with an instructor.

"Sure. It's the least we can do." He stands up and walks out of the room before comming back in with the guard who was sent to get me. " He can take you to see Alfie." He says while patting the man on the shoulder.

I nod at him before waving good bye. It was during the ride down the elivator that the guy spoke to me.

"So you really did have Antizen on you." He says to me. I give him a nod. He grabs my hand before shaking it. "You have not only my thanks but The Towers as well. Your a life safer."

"No prob." I reply while returning the handshake.

"Do you plan to join up? We could use a runner like you around."

"I'll have to think about it. Alot of my gear is within my homebase. I would have to relocate it all." The elevator stops on the first floor before he leads me into a room with a man sitting at a table.

He is middle aged. Wearing a green cap and jacket. He looks up from a blue print he seemed to have been working on before the guard speaks.

"Brecken sent him down here to see you" He said while gesturing to me. I greet him with a nod.

"Is he here to for a job?" He asks while giving me a look over. "He looks like he could handle himself. I do need someone up to the task."

"Sorry. He is here as your apprentice." Wait what? "It's payment for some Antizen he brought in."

 **Ding!**

 **You have gained an apprentaship**

 **Alfie is the local mechanic who works in The Tower. Managing the equipment and powersupply while also tinkering with customizable weapons.**

 **+25% EXP to craft gains**

 **+25% Crafting speed**

 **+10% To crafting quality and efficiency.**

 **\- 5 levels needed for crafting recipes.**

I Blink at that before Alfie spoke up, breaking me out of my revere.

"Hmm... Yes I heard about that. Word spreads fast." He says while analysing me. " You saved a lot of lives..."

"Kovac" I finish for him.

"Good to have you on board Kovac." He greets me with a firm handshake. "When can you start?"

"Now if possible. Oh before I forget" I say while turning to the guard. " Would I be able to get my gear back?"

"No problem Kovac." He responds before heading out.

He came back not long after, returning my gear. Alfie then started teaching me the basics and even helped me craft a few things like the throwing stars and electricity conducting liquid that isn't just H20 in a bottle. We kept this up for a couple of hours until it was starting to get late. He dismissed me for the day since he had a few duties needed attending to before he heads off to bed.

I was given a room to myself. I finally managed to get out of the SWAT uniform before laying down in bed to reflect on what Alfie had taught me today. Through his tutoring I had gained fourteen levels in crafting. He says I'm a natural. Though that was because of video game bullshit.

I had not only learnt all the crafting recipes without absorbing the blue prints but with him instructing me I learnt them even thought I did not have the crafting levels for them. Instruction while crafting seems to be the reason. Not only that but with the proper set up and tools, my crafting speed was even faster and efficient then before. The gear I made was even of higher quality.

It also appeared that crafting something over and over does give experience. Though the higher my craft level is compared to the item, the less EXP I gain. If its ten levels below my crafting level, then I gain no EXP. I had helped him craft some supplies for runners. I even had a look at the grappling hook design he is working on. All in all, today was a good day. I had stored my gear in my inventory for a singlet and boxers before calling it a night. I just have to remember to give Brecken some vials tomorrow. I'll have to leave for a bit to make it look like I'm fetching some.

* * *

Kyle had spent several hours scouring the inside of the compound for any signs of what had happened, any Antizen or even hints as to where Rias was. Inside he came across a lot of Rias's men who appeared to have been blown apart. There was body pieces every where. Looking around, he could not find any weapons or gear the men would have likely had on them.

They all seemed to be surrounding an elevator completely filled with bullet holes. Likely an ambush for someone or something. There was no body however. He had looked inside the elevator to see what floors where available. There was only the second floor and third floor available along with the underground parking lot. He had already scoured the second and third floor but there was nothing of interest.

He hopped inside the elevator before hitting the car park button to check the only floor within the compound he has yet to access. The elevator creaked dangerously before stopping on the bottom floor. The explosion that killed all those men or simply the gunfire likely damaged it. It is too risky to take it again. If he can't find another way up he will try climbing the maintenance hatch instead.

The parking lot fared no better. He found corpses of men shot dead with missing gear. Not only that but it was surprising sparse. This would be the perfect place to stockpile supplies but there seemed to be non. It seems his suspicions about a raid is becoming more likely. But where did they go and how did they get it all out in such a quick amount of time?

He had reached the second level of the underground parking garage only to come across what seemed like a giant hole in the ground. It seems relatively new so what ever happened down here caused it. Going to what appears to be the final level he found more men then the first two he passed. It wasn't that what had shocked him but the chard corpses and scrap heaps of blown up vehicles.

He was caught off by some one tackling him to the ground. The guy was dressed in Rias's signature uniform. He quickly kicked him off before pulling a hatchet off his back and swinging it at the offender.

The man let out a scream of agony as his swing lopped of an arm. He didn't wait how ever and quickly decapitated him before facing another person not too far from him.

"Wait! I'm unarmed. Don't attack!" He pleaded while holding his arms above his head. Looking at the man, Kyle could see he definitely was not armed.

"What happened here?" He questioned the man while pointing his rainbow hatchet at him.

"I-I don't know. We both woke up not long ago. Every one was dead, we waited down here in case who or what even did this came back."

"I'm looking for Rias, have you seen him?"

"He's dead. We found him with his head chopped off." He answered while pointing to the end of the room.

Kyle made his way past the man only for the him to try and attack him. Kyle had expected this however and quickly dispatched the man by cutting him down the middle. Shaking his head, he continued to where he pointed and came across the guy who held him up earlier today. His neck was twisted at a ninety degree angle.

He searched the man for anything of value and of course not finding anything. He stepped over the corpse to enter the room at the end of the hall. Inside was a flipped over table along with a corpse lying on the floor in a puddle of dry blood. He was about to make his way over to the body before he kicked something across the room. He looked at the object only to see that it was a severed head. He quickly made his way over to the head only to find out that yes, it is indeed Rias's head.

He inspected his body, looking for any signs of the data only to come up empty.

"This isn't good. He doesn't have it on him. It was likely taken along with the rest of the supplies." He will need to contact the GRE to inform them that Rias is dead and the data is missing. That's not even the worst part. There is no Antizen to be found.

"Just my luck." He curses before making his way out of the building. It was getting pretty late in the after noon now by the looks of it. He has an hour to get back to The Tower. He climbs up on the train compartment once again to contact the GRE.

"Kyle speaking."

" _Report!"_

"I searched the entire compartment. All the supplies and even the gear on the guards are gone. The is no signs or bodies of people not associated with Rias. There were at least a hundred men in the underground parking lot either shot dead, blown up or burned to a crisp."

" _What of Rias? Was there any sign of his whereabouts?"_

"Dead" He says before sighing. " I found him underground with his head cut off. Not only was the data no where in the building it wasn't on his person. So he either didn't have it on him or who ever raided the place had taken it."

"..."

"You there?"

" _This is problematic. The drive has critical information that can be used to combat the virus."_

"If this drive can 'Save' the world then why are you keeping it a secret. Couldn't you send in more operatives to retrieve it?"

" _Were not paying to to be insubordinate Krane. Get, this DONE!"_

Kyle was gripping the communicator dangerously hard after hearing her rebuttal before taking a calming breath.

" That wasn't the only thing though. I received no Antizen. If the people at The Tower don't get any soon, they will die. Could you drop a few crates within the vicinity?"

" _That won't be possible"_

"Why not?" Kyle was holding himself back from screaming at her.

" _It is no longer politically advantageous of us any more to drop any more Antizen."_

Kyle gaped at that. Trying and failing to come up with a response. " Wha- wh- What the fuck kind of humanitarian organisation are you guys? These people need help and your worried about being politically fucking advantageous!"

" _You forget who you are talking to Krane. Creating the Antizen and distributing it costs money. The Ministry Of Defence thinks it is a lost cause so they have stopped the funding. The Ministry is only giving you one week retrieve the data."_

"A week until what?

" _There is no way to stop the spread of the virus without the drive. If you do not have it by the deadline, The Ministry has the go ahead to bomb the city."_

"Do the lives of these people mean nothing to you? Of course the fuck not. This hole thing is nothing more then a means to look good in front of the populas. All you care about is money and power.

" _Krane th-"_

"I'll find you the fucking data! But before I even hand it over to you ass holes, I plan to have a good long look at it. Your obviously hiding something from me and I intend to find out what."

Krane quickly hung up and deposited the communicator in his pocket before he does something stupid like destroy it. He was beyond furious. The only reason he even came to this city was because he wanted to help. But now he finds out it was all simply business and politics. He was not in the mood to call Brecken at the moment. He will likely throw it away in frustration. He decided to take out his anger on some of the infected before heading back to the tower.

* * *

I told Alfie that I was heading out in the morning. Informed him that I had to go get some more Antizen as payment for the blueprints and lessons. He waved me off and told me to come back around 2 pm for more lessons. This gives me plenty of time to work on my own things.

I was thinking a lot about how things would progress with the main antagonist dead. He was the reason behind most of the story progression in the game. Now that he is dead and gone I'm not sure what could happen. For example, Dr Zere as I have learnt his name, is still alive and well. He hasn't created the cure yet so there is no reason for Kyle to head into the city to see the guy he is working with.

There was also that tower filled with volatiles. Tahir was the one to locate the explosives that was used to destroy it. I'm going to have to take care of that myself if I don't want Jade's brother to get himself killed. Then off course there was the event in the game where he had to contact the outside world to keep the place from being blown up.

I have no known means to reach sector zero at the moment so I need to plan a way to take out the volatile tower. I can worry about the other things later. I have no C4 myself but I do remember where the dynamite is. I can use the car batteries and a few electronics I have stashed in my inventory to rig up some timed explosives. But I can worry about that later. It seems I have someone following me at the moment. Can't go using powers till I lose who ever it is or confront them.

* * *

Kyle had decided to sleep within one of the safe houses for the night before heading to The Tower first thing in the morning. He was too conflicted with emotion at the moment to really talk to any one. He had spent some time killing zombies before heading to the nearest safe house and calling it a night.

It is morning now how ever and he is currently riding the elevator to meet with Brecken to give him the bad news. There was something he noticed during his trip in The Tower to see Brecken though. Every one was in good spirits. Did something happen while he was gone?

He nodded to the guard before heading into the room to see Brecken talking with Rahim.

"Hey Brecken." Kyle said with a air of depression about him.

Brecken looked over to him and smiled. Kyle grimaced at that, Brecken must think must think he managed to get some Antizen.

"Glad to see your safe Kyle. Any idea what happened at The Compound?" Kyle sighed at that. He should start with the good news.

"I checked the place out. It seems who ever attacked them was incredibly skilled. I found hundreds of men shot, killed, burnt alive and blown up. Not only that I found Rias. Someone cut off his head." They both seemed taken back by that bit of news. They won't like what he has to say next then.

"You're kidding!" Piped in Rahim. " I heard the place was attacked and ransacked but Rias, 'THE RIAS' is dead?" They both seemed ecstatic at that. No more warlord to worry about.

"Bad news is though guys, the place was empty of supplies and Antizen. I didn't manage to get any."

"Don't worry Kyle" responded Brecken. He was about to ask about needing Antizen before Rahim cut him off.

"Yeah I was here to report on some new guy who showed up yesterday. Gave us some Antizen to treat the people and is willing to trade some more for blueprints and some lessons."

Kyle perked up at that. At least that's one less thing to worry about. "So who is this new guy. Do you think he might be involved in the attack at The Compound?

"I had my suspicions at first but it seems he is clean" Brecken answers. "I told Jade and Rahim about what happened and sent them out to verify his story."

"What did you need to verify exactly?" Rahim answered for him

"Sis told me about a new guy who came in yesterday and just gave Ms Lenna some Antizen to treat the people with. When she came back to confront Brecken about what he wanted in return he told her what he wanted and where he got the Antizen."

"Was there a DROP we didn't get to?" Questioned Kyle knowing that can't be the case.

"No there haven't been any DROP's recently." Brecken answers him. " He told me about finding a Quarantine zone on the blown up suspended bridge. Jade and Rahim went to check it out. There were piles of zombie corpses and the bridge was as they described it, 'Painted Red'. There was a blockade and quarantine zone set up their but it was too risky."

"Then how did he kill all the zombies?" Rahim answered for him this time.

"He told Brecken that he used lots of Molotov's and grenades to kill most of them. There was a lot of burn and blown up corpses strewn about the bridge. Not only that but from what me and sis saw, the place was picked clean of any useful supplies. Including what he says were some crates of unused Antizen." Brecken nods at that before continuing for him.

"We suspect there was an out break before they could finish treating the people. There may be more places like that around the city. I sent a few runners to look for any more blockades or Quarantine zones and notify me of their locations."

"So where can I meet this new guy then?"

"He went downstairs to work with Alfie. He is teaching him his craft in payment for more Antizen."

"But why? Couldn't he ask for something better?" Puzzled Kyle

"From what we saw, he claims to have more supplies then he knows what to do with. So he decided to trade for something else instead. I can't blame him. You have seen first hand how useful Alfies innovations are on the field." Kyle had to agree with him there.

"Would be be downstairs with Alfie then?"

"He might be. But he also said he would have to gather some more of his stockpile of Antizen so he could be heading out. He is wearing a full set of tactical SWAT uniform. You can't miss him."

"Alright. See you guys later."

"Catch you later Kyle" Rahim says with a wave. "Can't wait to tell Jade that Rias is dead." He reply's with a shit eating grin.

Kyle headed down stairs to talk to Alfie about the new guy. He told him that he had just missed him. The guy named Kovac just left to gather more Antizen for The Tower. He quickly ran out side looking around to see some one in full tactical gear parkouring in the direction of Dr Zere.

He ran to catch up and decided to see where this person went. He was good that much was certain. He even seemed to have more stamina then him. He was lucky the guy stopped every now and then to slay a horde of zombies before looting their corpse so he could catch his breath. He was heading North so far. He entered a warehouse before coming to a stop and turning around.

"I know your there! You can come out now." He yelled within his exact direction.

Shit! Found out. Not only that but he knows where he is hiding exactly. No point delaying. He walked out to greet the man who was casually waiting for him in the middle of the room.

"You're Kovac I presume?"

"Who's asking?" He responds with a head tilt

"My name is Kyle Krane. Heard there was someone who gave Antizen to Brecken. I'm just here to talk."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Peoples. Decided to get this out early on Xmas day.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

 **I would also like to mention that I haven't actually played the DLC expansion of the game yet.**

* * *

It was while I was slaying some zombies that I caught a glimpse of someone following me. Not surprising really, they are likely trying to find out where I stashed it or just keeping tabs on me. I anticipated this happening. It's the reason I didn't go full tilt to the location or use powers. That and lots of free exp just lying around. They really are no challenge any more.

I pretty much just ignore all the notifications that show up near instinctively now while I cleave my way through an approaching viral horde. I was testing out my new toys. A combination of my fairly high DEX, CQB and new skill in throwing made the little shurikens incredibly useful for silent ranged attacks, especially since I'm not even using PSI reinforcement.

The horde didn't even get close to me as I took them out one by one with a head shot. Something I noticed is that things like decapitation or head shots give bonus EXP so its all good. I throw down some fire crackers and waited for another horde to approach.

"I feel like a fucking Ninja". I all but squee. Who cares if I got an audience, this is awesome. Speaking of said audience. I really should come up with a way to lose or confront them.

I could simply lose them when the zombies get here, but I don't want them to somehow get themselves killed while chasing me. I just need to find a safe enough location away from prying eyes to deal with this. There were some railway tracks nearby, if I follow them I might come across some warehouses.

I finish of the horde before collecting my earnings. I then make my way over to the railroad tracks before following them north. There were several of the warehouses on the game, some with good loot inside them so I will have something to look forward to at least. Glad my gamer powers have a map interface. Not only that but I had a look at one in The Tower so I have the location marked. Just following the beacon within my peripheral.

I don't look back once during my run. If I lost them then the matter is dealt with. If not, then I can see who it is and what they want. I make my way into one of the warehouses. There was no zombies within sight that I could see. There were several train compartments within likely filled with goodies. All in good time however.

I turn around to the only place the follower could be hiding after I heard the slightest of movement coming from behind me. There was some boxes not too far from the entry way where it originated.

I face the boxes before shouting out. "I know your there! You can come out now."

I wait a few moments before...

' _Oh fuck me!'_

Why is he following me? I didn't hear anything nor did I see him while I was at The Tower. He must have come across me fighting the legion of zombies before deciding to follow me. What ever he wants I should get it over with. I'm burning daylight, I wan't the volatile tower down before I head back.

"Your Kovac I presume?" How does he know my alias? Must have gotten word about me on his way back to The Tower. Even so, what does he want?

"Who's asking?" I already know who he is but what does he want with me?

"My name is Kyle Krane. Heard there was someone who gave Antizen to Brecken. I'm just here to talk." He informs me with his hands up in a disharming way before lowering them.

Well he was sent out to get Antizen. Now that they have a new source, they probably informed him so that he won't have to worry. Thing is, has he been to the compound?

"Alright then. Make it short though, I have a few things that need to be done." I say while leaning on a train compartment. Looking around incase some infected show up.

"I'm looking for information on who attacked Rias's compound" So he has been there.

"What can you tell me about the attack then?" I ask him. Need to gauge how much he knows about it before I can answer him.

"I was on my way back to The Compound after running a few errands for Rias. He was going to give me Antizen if I played ball."

"I doubt that." I scoff. Well...He does, but its no where near the amount he promised. "Do continue."

"Right... So any way, just as I was about to reach the compound there was an explosion. The place was attacked and it looked like someone used explosives on the fence."

I raise an eyebrow at that. So he was there but he didn't see me. At least he wasn't overrun by the incoming virals. I motion for him to continue.

"I found Rias dead at the bottom of the compound." Well shit. Really lucky he's not dead then. "There were two people on the bottom floor who describe an attack that wiped out all the forces. The thing is I saw no evidence of who it was. There was no bodies of unknown factions and even all the gear and supplies were gone."

"Wait!" I stop him there. "Who did you find alive?" I'm pretty sure I decimated every one.

"Some of his thugs. They were unconscious and unarmed when they confronted me."

Oh right! The two guards at the door. Left them there as they were. Did not expect someone to investigate The compound so soon since I let it get over run. He also suspects that there was a group behind the attack. Who would consider a single person taking out their entire forces and looting the place on their own?

"Any idea who might be behind it?" I query. There have been rumours floating about but nothing that came to mind.

"Yeah I do." He says almost solemnly? Not sure but his mood dropped when I asked him.

"Brecken had sent me to negotiate for some Antizen from Rias since they were running dangerously low. When I got there, he was already interrogating a man. After he cut his hand off." He trailed off looking upwards.

"After he delt with the man some guards came in with a prisoner. It was just a kid." He paused at that, seeming upset or even fustrated. "He was even younger then Rahim." He conveyed with a lot of emotion.

"What happened to the kid?"

"I'm not sure. But he said he was the one to blame for taking out his men sent to retrieve Antizen DROP's. He said he worked with a group called _'The Undersiders'._

"You believe they attacked the compound?" This is an odd turn of events.

"Honestly? I hope they did. I don't like the idea that they would have resorted torturing kids. They deserved what they got. I didn't see the kid anywhere in the compound so he was likely rescued by the group."

"So your looking for information on this group?" I think I know where this is going.

"Yeah. You are the only other person in the zone that I know has Antizen. You likely got it from them and not some abandoned quarentine zone." I blink at that. Must have been told my false story about my find.

I rub the side of my neck at that. A nervous tick I developed. He picked up on it cause he called me out on it. I sigh at that. Stupid shitty Charisma score.

"Alright... You got me. I did raid the bridge for supplies but there was no Antizen. That I got for taking out some of his men before obtaining the DROP's."

"I KNEW IT!" We both look up at that sudden exclamation. Another bloody snooper. I did not notice her following me. She likely followed Kyle instead and stuck to the high road and not the ground.

She dropped from a railing and landed ontop of a train compartment. I groaned in exasperation at her appearance. Why did she have to follow me?

"Jade what are you doing here?" Questioned Kyle while looking between us. She gave him a look before she started glaring at me.

"I was following this liar around." She tells him while pointing at me. "I did not believe your story about just finding Antizen. You might have fooled Brecken and Rahim but not me. Tell us who you are and what you want."

"Why are you so hostile? Not like I did anything wrong." I shoot back at her. Bloody hell is she really resents me for some reason.

"Because I don't trust you." She had jumped down and started approaching me.

"That I get. But why?" She was in front of me at this point Kyle ran up between us trying to calm her down.

"Easy Jade." Said Kyle while trying to keep her from getting physical. She stopped trying to shake me for answers at least.

"Why didn't you tell us where you got the Antizen instead of making up that bullshit cover story?" She points at me accusingly.

"I think I know why." Kyle tells her before turning around. "You're apart of 'The Undersiders arn't you?" I was not expecting that.

"What makes you say that?" looks like my backstory is falling apart at the seems.

" I already told you that the kid said he took out Rias men and had taken the DROP's. Something you said you did not long ago." I face palm at that. I talked myself into a corner with no way to get out of it.

"Fine! You got me." I sigh before continuing. "Yeah that is something I did. Can you blame me for keeping secrets? Like the sheila said, who can you trust in this situation."

Jade tried to rush me at that but Kyle held her back. "Do you know who killed Rias?"

I was feeling a bit resentful that he blew my cover. That and Jade trying to attack me was getting annoying. So I'm going to try and redirect the attention off me. "Is there something your looking for?"

"There is actually." Jade stopped and looked at him quizzically at that. "He has something of mine that is vital. If I don't get it back then a lot of people could die."

"What do you mean Krane?" She asked him. Kyle tensed at that. Not knowing what to say. I smirked under my mask. Not a nice feeling having people prod you for answers is it? He looked between the both of us before sagging.

"He has. HAD, something that could save a lot of people and end the infection."

"What do you mean? If he had it then why didn't he do something about it?" I question him. I know what he means but having the attention off me was nice. It's something I would do before I got my powers. My anxiety at the whole situation was starting to rise and in these situations I liked to redirect the attention.

"I'm not sure. He was here before the infection broke out that much I know. He stole confidential files relating to the virus and a possible cure."

Jade was about to speak but I cut her off. "I see the importance in that but why do you know about it?"

He seemed to resign himself at my question. " I was sent in by the government to retrieve the file he stole." Jade backed off at that before giving him a hurt and accusing look.

"You work for the government?" She asked him in a quiet voice. "I don't believe this" She finished while shaking her head.

"You mean the Data that the GRE is looking for?" His head turned to me from Jade so fast I'm surprised his neck isn't broken.

"How did-"

I stop him there, raising my hand. " You were willing to tell us that much so answer me this. Why are you telling us this?"

"Because!" He exclaims in vexation before sighing. "Because I only have one week to find the cure."

"Wait what?" Buts in Jade. "Why only one week? If this data was so important then why did they only send in one person?" She says to no one really in particular. I think she's having a hard time processing the new turn of events.

"I asked them the same thing. They are hiding something that much I know." He stops there but I noticed .

"Why only a week?" I ask him

"They told me that without the disk there is no hope for a cure or a way to stop the spread. The only other option is to bomb the city."

"THEY CAN"T DO THAT!" Jade shouts while slamming a fist on the side of the train compartment. Enraged by the idea.

"They can and will" I tell her. "This is the government we are talking about. Not only is this taking a lot of manpower and resources to combat, it could cause mass hysteria to the outside world." Kyle nods at that before speaking up.

"I wish I didn't have to agree with you but the GRE says that dropping resources is no longer politically advantageous. In the end its all about politics and money. The reason they didn't do this sooner was likely due to the stolen data being within the city. Now that it has gone missing, they have no reason to hold off any more."

He then looks back to me. "Speaking of data. How did you know about it?" He accuses me like it was my fault.

OK it was but he doesn't know that. "I may have had a hand in the attack on the compound."

"I knew it." Said Jade in a much calmer mood now. Is she bi polar or something? "How did you do it?" She questioned me.

"It was an inside job." I simply respond. "Had some of our people dressed in Rias uniform before looking for people that work under him that wanted him gone. He pissed off a lot of people you know. The people that brought in the kid for interrogation for example were ours." All lies but I don't plan to let them know I have powers or who I am unless were about to die or something.

"So it was an inside job?" Asked Kyle in disbelief.

"What else could it have been?" I respond with a shrug. " When we had him isolated down in the underground car park, some of our people attacked. We had tell tale markers so we would know who was on our side so we attacked the men in our disguises to make it look like a coupe.

No one really knew who to trust so a lot of the people turned on each other and did the work for us. We lost a lot of good people but at least the tyrant is dead and we snagged all the supplies before blowing up the fence to let the zombies take the place in case more of his men showed up." I finish off my tall tale before a notification popped up.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Deception - Passive Lv 2**

 **Deciet, lie, bluff and subterfuge are used to propergate the belief in things that are not true. Deception allows you to not only tell believable lies but will let you pick up on lies and deciet yourself.**

 **8% chance of making a believeable lie.**

 **12% Chance of picking up lies or half truths.**

' _Does that mean they bought it?'_ I didn't have more time to ponder before Kyle started talking.

"That's good and all but that doesn't explain what happened to the data. Not only that but how do you know that it was from the GRE?"

"Don't worry about that I got you covered." I answer his question. " I was the one to deliver the blow but he didn't have it on him. His second in command did. He was in charge of it in case something happened."

"That still doesn't explain how you know about it's content."He repeated himself.

"I was curious what it was so I had a look see. Though, I don't think you will like whats on it."

"It's not the cure is it." He prods. I shake my head. " I knew they were hiding something. So what IS on it?" I know very little what is on it besides what observe told me.

"Your better off seeing for yourself. But before hand, I need something from you."

"Of course there's a catch." He says rolling his eyes. "So what is it you want?"

"What every one in here wants. A way out of here. They are likely to pick you up in person since they risk the information getting out if it is sent electronically."

"Of course you do." Remarked Jade scathingly. " And what about all the Antizen you promised?"

"Chill woman. Sheesh. I will have to retrieve the boxes myself so I'm counting on Brecken to distribute it. I was heading somewhere first. Got some business to take care off."

"What about the data?" Cuts in Kyle. "Do you have it on you?"

"Sure." I tell him before grabbing the drive out of a pocket. " If you need to check whats on the drive I would recommend giving it to Dr Zere. He has the equipment needed to observe it. He might even be able to use what's on this to make a cure." I hand it over to him. "Don't get your hopes up however."

I didn't want this to happen too soon. I wanted to take my time grinding up my levels and skills before finding a way out of here. But now it appears I am on a timer. No point with holding the information any more. Not gonna tell em who I am or about my powers still.

He seemed relieved after I handed it over to him. The tension dissipated as he pocketed the drive. "So what are you going to do exactly?"

"Besides retrieveing the Antizen. There is a tower filled with a volatile's nest. Gonna go retrieve something to blow it up."

"I know about that tower." Jade piped up at that. "Rahim keeps talking about destroying it himself though we have no means to do so. How are you planning to do it?"

"I plan to retrieve some dynamite from a mining operation up north. There was construction work going on in the mountain side for a highway tunnel. They were using blast mining with dynamite to dig the tunnel."

"Then how do you plan to blow the tower up?" Questioned Kyle. " I doubt there would be enough to level the tower."

"I only need to take out the load bearing pillars on the first couple of floors to take it down. Alfie taught me a lot yesterday. More then enough for a way to create a remote control detonator for the dynamite."

"So THAT'S why you wanted Alfie to teach you." Declared Jade. "How do you plan to make the detonator?" Good enough excuse I suppose.

"I got the idea of a few movies really. I'm gonna hook up some dynamite to car batteries rigged with a mobile phone and spare electronics. I have a lot on hand due to the outbreak. The plan is to use pre-set phones to speed dial the phones hooked up to the batteries to set them off remotely. I was planning out the details last night. Just need the dynamite. Have several car batteries in stock."

 **Ding!**

 **Deception Levelled Up!**

Hell it was even while I was planning what I was doing that I got a quest for blowing up the tower. There is no details exactly. A side quest from Cause and effect to deal with it since Kyle or Rahim no longer have a means to do it themselves.

 **Side Quest**

 **Volatile explosion**

 **Level the tower holding the volatile nest located within the Slums.**

 **Reward:**

 **8000Exp!**

There are a number of ways I could level the tower. Explosives, burning it to the ground, bombarding it with explosive fireballs. The decision is left up to me. Levelling it with explosives by knocking out the support is the safest and cleanest way of doing it like in the game. Don't want to set off a fire no one can deal with. There is more then enough Exp to level up at least. Once I do, I plan to check how many levels I have gone up and allocate my points.

"Right! So Ima head off now. Meet up with you at The Tower later. Hopefully before tonight." I tell them before making a run for it. Jade looked like she wanted to give chase but Kyle stopped her at least. Once I knew for certain that they were no longer following me, I made a full on sprint to the location marked on my map.

* * *

I made it in record time to the location with the dynamite. I remember where it was located in the game so it was easy pickings with no hostiles about trying to shoot me. There were crates of the stuff. I decided to pull out my new tool box and start work on the detonators. Yesterday I got up to level sixteen on my crafting skills. After Alfie was done teaching me the recipes I got from the shop, he had me work on some projects for him or just create items for the rest of the runners.

Using some scrap metal and electronics along with some phones, I jury rigged a remote detonator with the car battery. I tested it out while there was no explosives to see if it worked. It didn't though. I forgot that there was jammers set in place blocking things like mobiles and internet. I will need create a transceiver before continuing

So that was one battery set and primed. I need to create at least three more for good measure before attaching some bundles of dynamite. I gathered the phone numbers on all of them before creating a speed dial on some phones. I will be setting one detonator up on the first four levels along with some dynamite strewn around a few support beams that will go off in a chain reaction.

I create a three more earning another level before I stash them away in a slot. I then go about and collect the numerous crates of TNT and placing them in my inventory. The only thing now is to create my own transceiver device to transmit and receive the signals. Part two of the plan is to connect one up to the radio tower closest to the building. When I plant the explosives, I will travel back to the tower to watch the show.

How do I know all this? Well its a combination of information I already knew or learnt in school, stuff Alfie taught me and just gamer bullshit. My crafting level, Intelligence and Wisdom are high enough that I can not only recall this stuff but understand how it works.

I headed over to the closest radio tower before connecting my newly created transceiver that I jury rigged using some computer parts and a radio. I climbed the tower to connect it to the radios own transceiver. Grabbing out the detonators from my inventory before setting the corresponding wavelength frequency. I test one of the detonators. I have yet to actually combine them with explosives. No point if they don't work. I speed dial a detonator. The phone rings before a spark was emitted from the car battery.

 **Ding!**

 **You have successfully created a new item!**

 **DIY Remote Detonator. Craft Lv 13**

 **Used to remotely set of explosives at a safe distance.**

 **Ding!**

 **Crafting Levelled Up!**

Seeing as it worked, I quickly turn it off before duct taping explosives to the DIY detonators and place the fuses where the spark will be emitted once I ring the phone. With that all set and done. I Finally make my way for the base of the volatile tower to plant the explosives.

* * *

Kyle had to hold Jade back from chasing Kovac to where ever it was he was going. Right now he had much more important things to take care of. He told her that he was going to Dr. Zere to see what was on the data drive.

"Do you even trust him?" She asked him.

"I won't know until I find out what is on the drive." He replies to her before heading back towards The Tower.

Of course Jade decided to tag along to see if Kovac was telling the truth. Kyle found it odd that she trusted him after lying to her but not Kovac even though he wasn't being honest to them as well. He told her as much but she simply said she can't trust a mans who's face she hasn't even seen. Not sure what that has to do with the hostility but still.

He got the approval of the guard standing outside of Dr Zere's trailer within the safe zone before heading in. "What brings you here my boy." Dr Zere inquired in a grandfatherly tone.

"I have something to show you. It's some data relating to the virus. We need to see what is on the drive and you are the only one with the equipment and expertise to do so." Kyle responds while showing Dr. Zere the drive.

The good Doctor took the drive with a questioning look but Kyle simply says he can explain after they have a look. Dr. Zere nods at that before taking the drive and connecting it to his laptop. He wasn't really expecting much but the data on the drive was more then he could comprehend, hope for and dread.

"My word... I cant believe it." He uttered in disbelief.

"Whats wrong doc?" Asked Kyle.

"It- I don't know how to explain it."

"No need to rush Doc." Kyle re assures him.

He gave a nod before taking a deep breath. "The drive contains information regarding the virus. Its structure and intended function."

"That's good. Right?" Asked Jade.

"Some what." He tells her. " But what I meant by it's intended function is that the Harran Virus is neither natural nor accidental."

"What are you saying doc." Kyle muttered. He has an idea for what he is getting at but he dreads the answer.

"What I'm saying Krane is that the virus was man made."

"You mean..." Kyle trailed off.

"Yes Kyle. The release of the virus was no accident. There are files located in this drive saying that this is nothing more then a test for the Bio weapon." He pauses before opening up more files and ushers Kyle and Jade forward to see what he was talking about.

"This is proof of who is involved." He tells them while showing them files of the people behind the release.

"You mean to tell me this was nothing more then a weapons test?" Jade exclaimed before looking at Kyle. "The GRE and Ministry Of Defence was behind this whole thing" She screams in fury. "All this suffering and death, and for what?"

"Money I'm afraid". Dr. Zere sombrely says. " The reason they even have Antizen on hand is because they know how it works. They wouldn't risk releasing a weapon without a means of defending themselves should the worst happen. I need to inform Dr Cammden of these events. Jade and Kyle, I need you both to keep this between us."

"WHAT! What do you me-" Jade was cut of by Kyle.

"We don't need people find out that this was all a ploy from the government. Imagine what they would do?" Kyle was repressing what feeling he had on the subject. He knew they were hiding something from him but this goes beyond what he was expecting.

"You cant be serious?" She responds scathingly

"I Have to agree with Kyle on this one. At least I now have more then enough data on the virus needed to create a cure. Though we can't act like this didn't happen. We will need to let the people on the outside know what has happened here.

" Your right Doc" Kyle says in agreement. "There is no way the GRE is getting their hands on this."

"How do you plan to do that Kyle" Dr. Zere inquired before there was a resounding explosion was heard off in the distance.

The three of them looked at each other before running out side to see what was the cause. There was a large amount of smoke and dust billowing skywards in the distance.

"Hey do you know what happened?" Kyle asked one of the guards standing on the roof of the shed nearby."

"Yeah. The tower where all the smoke is coming from just blew up." He responded while pointing.

"He did it..," Uttered Jade while looking towards the space where the volatile tower used to be.

"Who did what Jade." Asked the Doc, grabbing here attention.

"The person who could help us out. The guy who originally gave me the data." Kyle answered for her.

"Who would that be?"

"Kovac." Kyle replied. "The same guy who gave Brecken the Antizen yesterday."

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long. There was so much to do that I didn't really get much time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

* * *

Before heading to the tower, I decided to get something to eat. This way I can get the well fed buff that gives bonus EXP. I want to see if the allotted eight thousand EXP awarded from the end of the quest will receive the bonus fifteen percent. If it is the case then I'll have to eat frequently before quests. If not then no biggy.

I was there not even a minute after going full pelt with my powers. There were a few zombies milling about the outside of the entry way to the uncompleted tower that were quickly dispatched. I want to get rid of all zombies on the first couple of floors before I decide where to plant the explosives. That way I can get in and out.

It was the fourth floor where I encountered a room chock full of resting volatiles and a nest. There were fleshy cocoons everywhere, even hanging from the walls and ceiling. They moved to attack me but I quickly ran back down stairs into the sunlight. They backed of, watching me for a few seconds before making their way back up stairs. It was like walking into a Xenomorph nest. There goes the idea to explore the tower for treasure. If its that bad on the upper floors, then I wonder what its like in the underground floors and the car park.

I pick a support beam to tie the detonator to before placing a few bundles on the floor. This way when I set them off they will create a chain reaction. Just in case the remote explosives aren't enough. I found a few crates but they didn't have much in them. The detonators were armed and ready for the signal. I make my way back to the radio tower to watch the fire works.

I get a nice view of the tower before pulling out three phones. I set them down before readying the speed dials on the three. I then press all three at the same time. The third press was with T.K. The fuse are cut at the same length as well, so there is only a three second delay.

The explosion was barley audible but the chain reaction it caused was deafening. The building collapsed on itself like a Jenga tower. I felt a shock wave from the explosion from where I was sitting when the tower was near collapsed. The amount of dust and smoke bellowing from the explosion was quickly spreading. Blanketing a lot of the surroundings like an avalanche.

 **15392 EXP.**

I gapped at the sudden pop up. It was a nest of volatiles so there was bound to be alot. Even so, this is more then what the quest is giving me.

"Wooooooohooooo!" I holler as loud as I can to the site of not only the explosion but the sudden EXP spike.

 **Ding!**

 **Side Quest Complete!**

 **Volatile Explosion**

 **Reward:**

 **9200Exp!**

I couldn't help but cheer at that. The explosion was the best I had ever seen within real life. Not only that but the amount of EXP I gained. That is at least three or four levels worth in one go. Speaking of levels.

"Status."

 **Status**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 16**

 **PA: 1125/1125**

 **HP:** **1340/1340**

 **PSI:** **2415/2415**

 **STA:** **900/900**

 **STR: (0) +** **23** **=23  
** **  
VIT: (0) +** **27 + 27%=** **34.29**

 **DEX: (0) +** **29** **\+ 27% [+4]=** **40.83**

 **AGI: (1) +** **26 + 27% [+11 ] =** **44.02**

 **INT: (** **22** **) +** **34 +(16% -30%) =45**

 **WIS: (0) +** **36 + (16%- 30%) =** **36.4**

 **CHA: (** **13** **)** **0+ (-13)=** **0**

 **LCK: (** **8** **)** **7=** **15**

 **3212/8200 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 72**

I recall that I was at level eight. I basically doubled my level from the last time I checked it. Then again I did clear out Rias's compound, grinded more zombies and blew up the tower. I have been ignoring allocating my level points since the infected no longer pose a threat. Its like the Christmas present I never got. You know since I was thrown here before I ever got to celebrate it.

I place twenty five into LCK and five in CHA before dumping the rest into INT.

 **Are you sure you wish to allocate your points?**

I click yes then observe the results.

 **Status**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 16**

 **PA:3225/3225**

 **HP:** **1340/1340**

 **PSI:** **4515/4515**

 **STA:** **900/900**

 **STR: (0) +** **23=** **23  
** **  
VIT: (0) +** **27 + 27%** **=34.29**

 **DEX: (0) +** **29** **\+ 27% [+4]=** **40.83**

 **AGI: (1) +** **26 + 27% [+11 ]=** **44.02**

 **INT: (** **64** **) +** **34 +(16% -30%)=** **79.5**

 **WIS: (0) +** **36 + (16%- 30%)=** **36.4**

 **CHA: (** **18** **)** **0+ (-13) =** **5**

 **LCK: (** **33** **)** **7** **= 40**

 **10532/12900 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 0**

I give a manic cackle at the results. My PSI level and PSI armor pretty much sky rocketed. Not only that but its strength is affected by my INT. I wonder how well it will hold up now.

 **Ding!**

 **Select a perk**

 **3 Perk points**

I put my thoughts of unlimited power aside so that I may select my perks.

The first thing I selected was Well Educated. I could only place one point in it how ever seeing as the next level requires fifty WIS. Next time I'll make sure to check what my perk requirements are before I spend my level allocation points.

 **Well Educated 3/5 Lv 15 [ 6 bonus Allocation points Per Lv]**

 **2 Perk points**

 **Well Educated 4/5 Lv 15 (INT 50+ WIS 50)**

 **Cheap skate:**

 **+10% Sales  
-10% Buying prices**

 **Insomniac:**

 **Decrease the need for sleep by 30 %**

 **Comprehension 1/5 Lv 2 (WIS 10)**

 **You earn a 25% increase in EXP when training skills or learning skill books**

 **Swift Learner 1/5 Lv2 (INT 10)**

 **You earn 15% extra EXP when ever experience is earned.**

 **Pyromaniac. 1/3 Unlock Pyrokinesis.**

 **Fire attacks cause 15% bonus damage. Kills with fire earn 15% more EXP.'**

 **Demolitionist (Quest Perk Unlocked)**

 **Increases the damage and AOE of explosions and explosive attacks by 33%.**

 **25% bonus EXP from explosive attacks and devices.**

There were several more perks on the list but the ones that stood out where Pyromaniac and Demolitionist. Pyromaniac because I have PK fire based attacks and Demo seeing as it was unlocked from my quest. Guess any perk that I gain from things like quests and events have to be unlocked with a point instead of just gaining them. A means to nerf my gamer powers I surmise.

But I think I know away to get around it. My PK fireball is a fire based attack that explodes on impact. If I was to combine the two perks together, would I be able to grind even more EXP? Only one way to find out I suppose.

I select Pyromaniac and Demolitionist before closing my stat window. The way I go about testing this skill out will be in three steps. First I go to the ground and kill a ordinary zombie by punching it to death. I don't want the head shot or decapitation bonus to interfere.

 **13 EXP.**

Now I grab the attention of another zombie before shooting it with a PK ember. The zombie is the same as the other one and will give the same amount of base EXP.

 **14 EXP**

Fifteen percent bonus on thirteen EXP is not much of a difference but is still noticeable. Now I separate a zombie from a group before killing it with a PK fireball.

 **18 EXP**

I blink at the result. I wasn't really expecting my hypothesis to be correct but I had proven myself wrong. It does indeed work. The explosion was a hell of alot more powerful as well. Before it was like a grenade but now it was like a large bundle of dynamite .

 **By thinking things through and concluding a correct hypothesis, you gain 1 WIS.**

The explosion from the tower had attracted a lot of virals to the location. I could hear a deafening cry of the virals that had gathered to the site of the tower heading to my location. Virals give twice to three times more EXP then that of a normal zombie and with the approaching horde... Well I can tell you now that I am a happy man.

* * *

The Tower was in a state of panic. The people were outside of Breckens door asking him what that giant explosion was and should they be worried. There was too much chatter over the comms to get any answer as to what had occurred. Rahim was not helping much in that regard seeing as he wasn't helping the guards hold back the crowed but instead seems to be antagonising them.

He saw Kyle and Jade push through the crowed to get to him. The chatter calmed down at that. Likely trying to listen in for what they had to say.

"Kyle! Jade!" He cried in relief of the quick respite. "What happened out there?"

"It was Kovac." Jade had answered for him. When she answered him the room went dead quiet.

Kovac has made a name for himself at The Tower. There are a lot of people who owe their lives of themselves and loved ones due to his charity. Not much is known besides that he has a stash of Antizen that he is willing to share with every one.

"Is he alright?" Brecken asked in worry.

"We are not sure yet." She responded apologetically. "The explosion was his doing however."

"What happened?" Rahim asked his sister. Kyle decided to answer for her seeing as she was at a loss right now.

"Kovac said that he knew where to find a stash of explosives last we saw him. He told us he was using Alfie's lessons to rig a remote detonator to blow up the volatile tower."

"REALLY!" Rahim shouted in excitement. He was a little disappointed how ever since he wanted to do it.

"Have a look for yourself" Kyle told him. Rahim ran back into Breckens room to check outside the balcony. "No way!" He shouted " He really did it!"

There was a cheer from the people gathered in the hall. Not only is there nothing to worry about but he just took out the next big threat by himself next to Rias. Brecken was relieved at the situation before every one left to inform the rest of The Tower.

"That is the good news how ever." Jade said after the people left and the commotion died down. "We need to talk. Kyle has something he needs to tell you." Kyle nodded at this.

Brecken ushered them into the room. Rahim was still inside and asked them what the plan is now that the biggest threats are gone and they now have a steady income of Antizen.

"That's what I wanted to talk about."Kyle had answered for him. " You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

I had gotten great deal of EXP from the incoming horde. I simply sat on top of a building and spammed P.K Fireballs. The resounding explosions from the fireballs only drew in more virals and normal undead to my location so I was at it for quite some time.

It had taken around twenty minutes before the horde died down to a trickle. I then chose that moment to collect the item drops before heading back to the tower. I had almost forgotten about the time frame I have to work with before the city gets bombed. I am not sure what I can possibly do at the moment so I hope they came up with an idea while I was away.

I made sure to make my way around the tower to the other side where there were no people before I opened up my inventory and dumped out the crates of supplies and Antizen. There are seventeen crates of Antizen accounted for. Two are the ones I fetched. Among those are some crates of guns, ammunition, some food and water along with the crate that had flares and DIY grenades. I remembered I had two blue prints of the stuff. I used one before stashing the other. Alfie is sure to appreciate this little gift. Its the least I could do after he put up with me.

The crates are all stacked up nicely against the wall. After going through my inventory one more time to pull out the loose vials of Antizen before pocketing five for myself in case I do get infected. I then make my way to the inside of the tower only for a guard at the front to stop me.

"Kovac." He greeted me with a hand shake and a shoulder pat. "Brecken wants to see you . He says its urgent." Wonder if Kyle has made leeway on the situation yet.

"Before you do though." I stop him as he was about to lead me to the elevator. "The are a stack of crates to the side over there." I tell him while pointing to the direction of the crates. "You will want to gather some people to bring them in. There is Antizen among other supplies you will want to sort out."

"Kovac you really are a life saver. You remember which floor it was?" He questioned me.

"Yeah. I'll head up now." I inform him. He goes about gathering any one and every one on the floor to collect the crates before I head to the elevator. There was two dings when I selected the floor before the elevator closed. Huh?

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Cause and Effect!**

 **Reward:**

 **11500 EXP**

 **1 Skill book**

That explains the second ding. I had forgotten about the quest. I can't even remember what the reward was going to be. I think I might have dismissed the screen by accident. They keep getting in the way while I'm in a situation that doesn't call for it. Wonder what else I dismissed. The EXP reward is about another levels worth and I levelled up once or twice grinding the onslaught of zombies. Not sure how many though since all I can see is the Level Up arrow in the upper right corner of my vision. I'll check after I finish another quest.

The elevator creaked to a stop before opening. As I made my way to Brecken's office a lot of people on the way waved, high fived or patted me on the shoulder as I passed them. Wonder what that's about?

The guards open the door and ushered me into the room. I walk in to see every one sitting around. There appears to be an air of depression hanging in the air. I break the silence with a simple "Hey guys."

They looked up at that. Kyle and Brecken hop of the couch and a new guy perks up at that with a grin. Jade looks up then away from me. Not sure what that is about but Kyle and Brecken walk up to me. Brecken seems checking me for injuries while Kyle seems to pause, thinking of what to say.

"It's good to see you among the living still Kovac." He says in surprise.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him indignant. "Nothing."He responded with a head shake.

The new guy got up before standing before me. "It's nice to finally meet you Kovac. I'm Rahim." he says while offering a hand. I shake his offered hand giving him a simple how do you do.

"So what's happening guys? You seem oddly quiet." I turn ask the group. Rahim seems to lose his cheer at the question and the room goes quiet once more. Just as I was about to say something Kyle broke the silence.

"That would be my doing." He tells me before pausing. "I informed them of our current situation and things are not looking good." I give a gesture for him to continue but Brecken answered next.

"He told us about working for the GRE and how they plan to bomb the city within the week." He tells me in a whisper. The door is still open so I close it before he continued. "We were hoping that you might have a plan of action." He says looking at me.

"I was hoping you guys came up with something while I was out taking care of the volatile tower and the mass horde of zombies that gathered around the remains." I tell them with a shrug.

"Mass horde?" Questioned Rahim.

"Yeah." I responded while leaning against the wall.

"The explosion seemed to draw in pretty much the entire population of the undead to the base of the tower. I used more explosives to take out the entire horde. Of course that drew more to my location and so on. I barley came across any on my way here. It will be a hell of a lot easier to get around now."

Unlike in the game, the enemies don't re-spawn once they are cleared out. Now there is a drastic drop in undead within the slums. "That's good to hear at least." Says Brecken. "Now we just need to come up with something to keep the city from getting bombed."

"Hey Kovac." Kyle called for my attention. "Do you think you can get the Undersiders to help us out?" He requested. I pause at that. Seems I need to clear up some air before shit gets worse.

"Yeah..." I say while rubbing the back of my head. " I need to come clean with you guys." That seems to get every ones attention. "There are no Undersiders. I made that up."

"Your kidding." Said Brecken in a deadpan. Like he can't believe it but isn't surprised at this point.

"Yeah..." I responded in embarrassment.

The room goes quiet at my admission. Kyle broke the silence with a question. "So that hole story about the Undersiders starting a coupe with Rias's men..." He trailed off.

"That hole thing was my doing." I finish for him. "I simply stormed the place and stole all their shit on my lonesome." The group gapes at me. Brecken just shakes his head before grabbing a bottle of whisky and pours himself a glass. Then another. "The Antizen downstairs is being sorted through by some of your men" I tell Brecken in amusement.

The silence was broken by the radio on Brecken coming to life. _"Brecken, you there?"_ It was coming from the guard I talked to earlier _"Kovac has sent us a stock pile of Antizen."_ Brecken picked up the radio before responding.

"Kovac has just informed me in person about the Antizen he has delivered."

" _That's the thing though. There are seventeen crates full of the stuff. Lena and Dr Zere have confirmed that they are all legitimate."_ Brecken forgoes the shot glass and downs the entire bottle after hearing that. The others just kinda stare at me with vacant looks of shock.

" _That's not counting all the other crates of supplies that is here. There's food, water, grenades, weapons ammo. There is so much of the stuff here were basically set for an entire year."_ He tells Brecken in absolute astonishment. I'm glad its loud enough for the entire room to hear because the reactions are fucking worth it.

"Thank you for informing me." Brecken responds in a shaken voice before hanging up. He looks at me once before shaking his head. "I'm going to bed." He simply says before walking off.

I was holding my gut laughing. Jade chose to speak up after Brecken left the room. "Just... How? You said there are no Undersiders so how is it you managed to do any of the things you did?" She asked me in exasperation.

I had to hold myself at her exclamation before I run out of oxygen. I was bent over holding my aching stomach trying to calm down. I place one hand up and give a one minute gesture before getting myself under control. After the chuckle subsided I simply said one thing.

"With a great amount of difficulty." Was my simple response. "Just don't question your good fortune. I learnt that the hard way. Jokes aside we should really be focusing on the problem at hand."

"Kovac is right." Agreed Kyle with a sigh. "We can grill him for answers when we have the time. For now we need to come up with a way to keep the GRE from bombing the city. I was hoping the Undersiders could help in that regard but since there not real I have no clue what we could do now." He lamented.

"So you finally saw what was on the drive then?" I asked him. He gave a simple nod. "Do you plan to give them the drive."

"No." He responds vehemently. I simply raise my hands up in surrender at his hostility.

"Can't blame you." I say trying to re assure him. "Just needed to know where you were on this." He calms down at this. "Since you don't plan to give them the data, then how do you plan to keep them from blowing up the city?"

"I'm not sure." He tells me in defeat.

"How about a cure?" I simply say. "Dr Zere is likely close to a break through." I remind him.

"He actually called us not long before you came. They have a formula for a vaccine. But Docter Cammden is the only one with the equipment to synthesis it." He informed me. "The only problem is he needs vials of Antizen to create the vaccine."

"Something we have ample supply of but have no way to get it to him." I finish for him. "That still wont work however." I tell him.

"Why is that?" Asked Jade. Almost forgot she was here. She has been unusually quiet. Rahim is sitting outside on the balcony watching the smoke billow in the distance.

"They plan to simply cover this up by blowing up any evidence in their involvement." I tell her. "If the information was to get out however..." I trail off.

"Then they will need the cure." Exclaimed Kyle. I simply nod at that. Jade asked for an explanation. I spoke up at this point.

"They can't blow up the city if there are survivors here. The city is under close watch by the entire world. No one would agree to bombing the city while there are people still here. The thing is though we are cut off from the outside world. They could make up a story saying that they evacuated the last of the survivors and the only way to stop the virus from spreading would be to bomb it off the face of the earth."

I remembered that they did that in the game. They made a fake news cast where the only supposed survivor of the virus was rescued from the city. After the fake report they announced that they would bomb the city. When Kyle got a signal out telling people that there were survivors still in the city, the aircraft flyers in charge of bombing the city called off the strike and refused to continue.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kyle asked sceptically.

"Your radio still has a connection to the out side world right?" I ask him.

"It does though I can only connect to the government" He replied confused.

"Yes but it still has a signal." I continue at his questioning look. "We just need to boost it." That got every ones attention. Even Rahim came back inside to hear my plan.

"I created a transceiver and attached it to a radio tower to receive and send mobile phone signals in range of the any towers located within the slums. It might be possible to create more of them and connect them up to more radio towers. I would need help however." I tell him.

The guys in sector zero used the same idea basically. Problem is we have no idea or way of contacting them. Rias was the reason they had gotten contact with them in the first place. So there has to be something else we can do. I don't have the skills required to pull this off nor the time to learn them. A were a few side quests that came to mind however.

"I remember hearing something about a politician being trapped within the city." I ponder aloud. Was it a politician? Someone important that much is for sure. Then there was that business owner guy who tried to escape with the mini sub.

"I actually heard rumours about that as well" Remarked Rahim, bringing me back to attention. " It was meant to be the new electoral mayor. He never made it out in time." I hummed at that.

"If he is still viable for evac it might be possible to get him to release the information about the virus's origin. He is a citizen of the city so he might be inclined to work with us if he was infected or lost any loved ones. Rahim you think you can dredge some information up about that?" I ask while looking to him.

He nods at me before standing up. "I'll ask around" He said before running out the door.

"What about your other plan? Inquired Kyle.

"Well I did say we needed help and its nice to have back up plans." I tell him with a shrug. "I also remember meeting a guy who claimed to be an important business tycoon. Something about owning an oil company.

"Hey yeah I remember that guy." Remarked Kyle. "He said he had a business proposition for me."

"That's good." I tell him with a nod. "Think you can get in touch with him?"

"He will have someone contact me when they are ready. Just hope it's some time soon."

"What about me?" Questioned Jade. She has been unusually quiet. She isn't even showing me any hostility any more.

"We still need to get a vaccine from Doctor Cammden. We need to get into the city and deliver him some Antizen. Think you can find a way to do that?"

"Sure." She simply responds before standing up from the couch and approaches me. I seem to tense a little at that but she doesn't look like she is going to attack me.

"Look Kovac..." She paused at that looking down at the ground before looking into my visor. "I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted earlier. I just wasn't sure I could trust you is all. I was afraid you might lord the Antizen over us and turn out to be another Rias." I blink at that. I really wasn't expecting an apology.

"Apology accepted." I tell her before offering my hand. She smiles at that before shaking my offered hand. I found her hostility annoying but justifiable. Can't really blame people for not trusting me in a miniature zombie apocalypse. They don't even actually know me but at least I have earned their trust.

They both ask me what I am going to do. The best I could tell them is that I plan to prepare for what is installed. Right now I'm just gonna go see Alfie for some more lessons. Jade went to talk to Brecken about possible ways of getting into the city while Kyle left in search of the guy who's name I can' t recall.

I had just bid them farewell when a notification popped up.

 **Ding!**

 **New quest has been created.**

 **Save Our Souls!**

 **Find a way to contact the outside world and prevent the destruction of the city.**

 **Reward:**

 **15000 EXP**

 **1 Skill book.**

 **Failure:**

 **Stranded in the city**

 **Possible death**

The quest is not very specific. Then again I have numerous plans just in case. A lot of those plans I don't even have all the information for. Which is likely why it is so vague. The reward caught my attention. I had forgotten about the skill book I received from the last quest. I pull out the skill book from the inventory to see what it is.

 **Ding!**

 **Would you like to learn the ability: PSI Bolt.**

There wasn't much explanation but it is a PSI ability. I click yes.

 **Ding!**

 **New ability learnt. PSI Bolt- Active Lv 1**

 **PSI Bolt is the ability to a bolt of PSI.**

 **Cost: 2 PSI Per use**

 **Speed: 40 MPH**

Obvious explanation is obvious. It sounds a lot like Magic Missile. It only travels at forty MPH, so it should be a good non lethal take down ability. Like casting fist. I test it out on a empty alcohol bottle. I watch my hand as bolt of PSI quickly travels to the bottle, shattering it with ease. The bottle did not take the entire brunt of the attack as there is now a fist sized dent within the wall. I should practice this outside some other time. I don't want to have to explain a bunch of new holes in the wall plus someone might investigate all the noise. For now I think I shall go see Alfie for more lessons.

It was while I was heading down the elevator that I remembered they have no means of contacting me. I face palm at that realisation. When the elevator reached the bottom floor I headed over to the quartermaster to see if he had a radio I could use to contact the others with. He hands me over a simple radio. I leave my details with him and ask him for the the others radio contact frequency before calling them and informing them of my new contact frequency.

I noticed that the crates I had outside seemed to be stored behind the quarter master. They managed to get them all inside and sorted pretty fast that's for sure. After I was finished talking to the quarter master I headed over to Alfie.

"Yo." I greeted him with a casual wave.

"Ah Kovac." He responded in kind. "Heard about your recent exploits." He said. "I was wondering where you went off to this morning. Come have a look see." He says while gesturing towards a blueprint he was working on.

"This is my latest project." He boasted in pride.

"Is that what I think it is?" I question him in excitement.

"That it is my boy." He responded before bringing out what looks like a working model. "This here is what I have been working on for the last couple of days. I want you to give it a test run." He says while handing the device over to me.

"Nice." I tell him while marvelling over the object. "Think you can teach me how to make these?"

"After every thing you have done for us, I think it is the least I could do for you." He says. "But first you will need to test the product for me to see how she handles."

"I need a quick run down on how it works first." I was excited to see how well this works.

The item he handed to me was a working wrist mounted grappling hook. I tested it out for a bit after he showed me how to put it on and work the device. I came back a few minutes later feeling incredibly giddy. Not just from the fun of zipping all around the place like in the game but the idea of learning how to craft and maybe even improve and create better designs. I had stopped him before we started though.

"Here." I say while presenting him the DIY grenade blueprint. "This is for you. I had a spare on me and already know how to make this so this is a small thank you gift for everything you have done." I then hand blueprint over for him to inspect.

He gives it a quick look over before looking to me with raised eyebrows. "Where did you get this?" He questioned.

"I got it from a supply drop. They had a case of grenades plus instructions how to make them yourself. I found two of them and that is a spare one." I say while pointing to the blueprint on the table in front of him.

"You really didn't have to do this boy." He says in appreciation. " It is I who should be thanking you. Here." He says before opening up a draw and pulling out some blueprints. "These are for you. I was planning on teaching you them any way so select what you want to learn and we can start."

I give him a nod before reading what he had to offer. "There was an item I have been missing that runners have on them that I have been meaning to get but I always forgot to get it." I say while pointing to a specific blueprint.

"The UV flash light." He says with a nod. "Vital for dealing with virals and volatiles."

"Wait virals?" I question.

"Virals are not weak to it like volatiles are but they are sensitive to the bright light. They can be used to blind and disorientate them when you shine it in their eyes. Works better in the dark."

"Yeah I would still like to learn how to make the Grappling hook first however." He gives a good hearted chuckle before loads up the table with equipment and starts to instruct me.

I had created my first working Grappling hook before I received the notification. I decided to make some more for the other guys after I had finished my own. They are going to need it more then I will. I was on my third one before the radio on my waist gave a quick buzz.

" _Kovac you there? Its me Rahim."_

"Kovac here." I reply over the comms.

" _I found out the location of the mayor. Runners report that he is held up within a school. I'll meet you up front in a few minutes. I can take you there."_

"Alright tell me when your here. I'm working on something with Alfie I bet your gonna love."

" _Alright man. See you soon."_

"Well that's all I have time for now Alfie. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Take care Kovac." He says waving me out of the office space.

 **Ding!**

 **Save Our Souls!**

 **Optional:**

 **Accompany Rahim to see the Mayor!**

I dismiss the box before I head outside the front to wait for Rahim. He showed up a couple of minutes later out of breathe.

"Hey." He greeted me while panting.

"Here" I simply respond while handing over the grappling hook I made for him.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"That my good man, is a wrist mounted grappling hook." I say in grandiose flare. I demonstrate by using my own hook to latch onto a ledge of the building before it stuck and reeled me up. I grabbed onto the ledge before grappling onto the ground and landed not to far from him.

"Awesome." He shouted in excitement. He tried putting it on himself but he was having trouble. "A little help?" He asked me. I went over to show him how it is put on, used and taken off.

I let him have a quick trial run to get used to it before he came back to me with a grin on his face. "Alright the electoral mayor is located within a school building. There is a quarantine zone set up near the site. It's this way." He tells me before running north.

"Try to keep up!" He yells back to me before using the grappling hook to traverse several buildings. He gives out whoops of excitement all the way. It was kinda like Spiderman's web slinging. Maybe I should try to use two grappling hooks. I quickly give chase before letting the same excitement take me.

It had taken us about ten minutes to reach the school he was talking about. There was a quarantine zone set right outside of the building. The thing that stood out the most was the helicopter currently on the roof. We both grappled to the top to see what was going on only for it to lift off before we even got there. They mush have rushed his retrieval with the knowledge of the city getting bombed.

"Fuck". I mutter. "Looks like we missed our chance." I tell Rahim. He was currently leaning over panting in exhaustion. The only response I got from him was a groan in frustration.

"The people on board that helicopter was not willing to let any one else on board besides the intended party." I hear a voice call behind us. "Nor were they willing to negotiate." I turn around to come face to face with someone I honestly thought was dead.

"I take it you tried?" I ask Karim. His Russian accent is easy to distinguish.

"Yes I have." He responded warily. " I used to be employed with them. So what about you then SWAT guy?"

"What's it to you?" Replied Rahim who was now standing next to me. Eyeing the guy with distrust.

"Your Karim right?" I ask him. "You used to work for Rias." I finish off.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rahim before he starts to glare at him. "If you know who he works for then why are you talking to him." He questioned me with a look.

"He used to work for him." I say while trying to reassure him. " There are a lot of people who were forced to work for the man. Just remember that." I tell him.

"That is correct." Retorted Karim. " I originally worked as a bodyguard for the mayor before the outbreak happened. He terminated my contract however."

"Why is that?" Probed Rahim.

"He was bitten on the leg before extraction had arrived." He informed him. "I was forced to amputate his leg to stop the infection. He how ever protested and wanted to wait for an Antizen DROP."

"But you went through with it any way and he fired you." I finish for him

"Yes." Karim affirmed with a sigh. "He had threatened to have me shot if I got any where near the helicopter. He holds resentment of me since the incident."

"Not surprising" I remark. "I'd be livid if someone cut off my leg. So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment." He answered with a shrug.

"You could join us." I suggest. "There is a project we need help in and I think you could help us."

"You can't be serious Kovac." Protested Rahim.

"Just hear me out." I say. " The both of you." I give a pointed look at Karim. "Do you know what was on the drive Rais had?" I questioned Karim.

"Yes." Stated Karim. "I had helped set up the equipment to divulge the information should something happen. It was information regarding the GRE's involvement in the virus outbreak."He declared.

"With Rias dead they now plan to simply bomb the city." I inform him. "They believe there is no way for the information to be leaked so they are just going to cover it up."

"How long do we have?" Asked Karim.

"Less then a week." I reply. " Kyle Krane has a working connection to the outside world. We need help boosting the signal so we can leak the information."

"You mean Al Capone? I have met the guy. But why does he have a working signal?"

He is willing to listen at least. Not surprising now that he knows there is impending doom approaching. "He works for the GRE. He has a line with them." I tell him

"Excellent!" He declared. " I helped with the equipment and programming to use their line to leak information to the outside world."

"That's good to hear. So are you willing to help us?"

"If it means I have a safe Haven and a way to escape this place then sure. Why not." He confirmed.

"Easier said the done." Remarked Rahim. "You have to convince Brecken first."

"You have a point. But I think he is willing to agree. If they bomb the city then Karim dies too."

"Which is why I am more then willing to help." Karim pledged.

 **Ding!**

 **Save Our Souls!**

 **Enlist the help of Karim.**

 **Inform Brecken of your current development.**

I read and dismiss the box before clapping my hands to gain their attention. "Alright with that settled, we should head back to the tower and inform the group of our development."

We are now heading back to The Tower at a much slower pace now that we are escorting Karim. I just hope the others have made progress on their end.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Sorry about this being so late. I would have posted sooner but I have been pretty busy now that the holidays are coming to an end. That and my internet was on the fritz**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

 **Grub Leaf-Eater** **: Surprised someone actually got the reference. Have a cookie.**

* * *

There was very little undead on our walk back to The Tower. Rahim is happy that we get to take the scenic route.

"How are you able to run that entire way non stop and not be tired?" Rahim accuses me in what I assume is jealousy.

"I work out."I remark in amusement. "You even lift bro?" I taunt him while flexing a bicep. He goes to gibb slap me but I simply duck it and hop away. I'm a troll at heart. Karim simply joined in by laughing at him.

We inspected some cars and checked a few houses for loot before it was pocketed and we moved on. There wasn't much resistance and for any that showed up, I simply sat back and watched Rahim do the work. He seemed to enjoy it but at the same time loathe it seeing as we weren't pitching in.

There was no one in trouble or shouting for help with massive decline of undead so there was no quick side quests. I tried talking to Karim but he has been very quiet. Besides mocking Rahim he only seems to answer a few questions while asking a lot in return.

Some of these questions will be about myself, where I'm from what The Tower is like. Simple information gathering. I can tell he doesn't trust us completely yet and I can't say the same about Rahim or myself.

We were making good time before we came across a scene which I had to hold Rahim back from. I dragged him back around the corner behind a cement barrier and tell him to hold up.

Around the corner was a few of Rias's flunkies holding three people hostage. They were bound, gagged and on their knees.

"What the hell are they doing here? I thought Rias was dead." Whispered Rahim.

"He is" I answer him. I look around the corner to see that they had the official uniform with the three yellow claw insignia on their kevlar vests. "I was the one to cut off his head."

"Really?" Enquired Karim curiously."

"Yeah." I nod I show him the machete currently on me. "This is his personal machete. I used it to behead him."

He inspects it before giving me a nod. "That is definitely his. His machete is custom made and has the design he did himself."

"So what are they doing here?" Rahim questioned Karim. He simply shrugs.

"They are likely in disarray." I fill in. "Just because their leaders are dead or missing doesn't mean they would just dismember their organisation. There is probably another leader or they just work together still. Survival is survival." I end with a shrug

"So what now?" Asked Rahim. "I don't plan to just sit here."

 **Ding!**

 **Random Event!**

 **Save the hostages**

 **Reward:**

 **?**

"Follow my lead." I tell him while dismissing the notification. I move around the corner and pull the rifle strapped off my back before approaching the group of four men. They spot me and I simply point my gun at them.

"Don't shoot!" Calls one of the goons before he raises his hands. The others follow suit.

"Co operate and I will think about it." I tell him before motioning Rahim to untie the guys. Karim is watching from around the corner.

One of the idiots decide to try to attack Rahim when he got close but I pull out medieval throwing axe from my inventory and punt it at his head.

 **Head shot 50 EXP**

 **98 EXP**

It sinks into his head before he could strike Rahim. The other three men move to attack after that. One goes for Rahim while the other two go for me. Rahim raises his lead pipe to block the over head axe strike before kicking the guy in the knee, making him collapse before he smashed the pipe into his temple.

I re-strapped the rifle to my back before pulling out Rias's machete. One stood back while the other rushed me with a Katana of all things. He thrusts at me, I go to grab his wrist and the other man threw a knife at me. I use the momentum of the guy to swing him around before holding him in front of me to take the knife in the chest.

He screamed while instinctively trying to pull the knife out. He was one of the people without a kevlar vest. I then bring my hands up grab his head before twisting it one eighty degrees.

 **Neck breaker 50 EXP**

 **100 EXP**

I pull the sheath off the guy before he collapsed to the ground. I was about to rush the other guy but Rahim sneaked up behind him and broke the pipe on the back of his head. The guy fell like a sack of shit. I wipe the blood off the sword on the dead guys uniform before sheathing it.

"Nicely done." Calls Karim while walking up to us.

"You could have helped." Hollered Rahim while glaring at him.

"You looked capable enough." He answered him with a shrug before approaching me. Rahim huffed at that before he went back to untie the men

"You're a body guard aren't you? I bet you could have taken them." I ask him.

"Yes but I prefer to avoid confrontation." He responded.

"Or you didn't want them to recognise you" I remark. He was the third guy in charge after all.

"That too." He affirmed.

I nodded at that before walking over to the bound men. Rahim was having trouble with the knots. "Here." I say before handing him the sword. "Cut the binds with that."

He stares at the sword before gingerly taking it from my grasp. He pulled it out of the sheath before marvelling at the swords beauty. "Whoa!" He muttered while tracing the sharp blade.

The blade I got from the guy was in shit condition so I had swapped it for a similar sword in my inventory with non the wiser. My inventory has a mend ability that renews items and gear placed in it. The reason I don't use a Katana is because a machete is much easier to handle and I am currently not trained to use a Katana.

"Noticed you broke your weapon on that guy's head so you can have this." I tell him.

"Really?" He asked wide eyed while looking up to me.

"I already have a collection of weapons. That was from the guy who attacked me over there." I say while pointing to the headless corpse. "You should really get back to removing binds." I tell him. This knocks him out of his revere before he nods and cuts the rope with ease.

The three men stood up and gave a small bow to us. "Thank you for helping us." Said an aged man. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't stand in."

"No prob" I tell the man. "How did you wind up like that anyway?"

"We were heading to The Tower. There is a broadcast over the radio saying that they have Antizen they are willing to give out. Those men jumped us and told us to give us the Antizen we haven't even gotten yet." That was good to hear.

"We had something we wished to trade with them but I think you deserve it more". He tells me before pulling out a box

It was a small gold box with two gears on the side. _'King'_ It read. A weapon modification.

 **Ding!**

 **Event complete**

 **Reward:**

 **King Weapons modifier.**

"Thank you." I say before pocketing the box. "I'm pretty sure that they are handing out Antizen so you don't have to trade them." I re assure him. "Were heading there now. You can come with if you want."

The men agree and the group of six are now headed to The Tower that is only a two minute walk from here. We walk the men up to the quarter master and the men tell him they come from a safe zone looking for Antizen. He questions them how many people there are before he hands them a small container with eight vials in.

The men thank him and us before they leave. "What about him?" The quatermaster asked while gesturing to Karhim.

"He is here to help out on a new project we have running."I answer for him. "Rahim and myself are taking him up to see Breken." The quarter master nods before we moved aside. Seems more people are here for Antizen and they are in a good mood after seeing the previous guys get handed some.

We escort Karim up the elevator to Breken's room. The guard stops us and asked us who the new guy is. It was not long after that did Breken poke his head out the door.

"Kovac. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

I pat Karim on the shoulder "Brought a specialist to help with our, _Latest Project_ " I emphasis. Karim simply knocks my hand of his shoulder. Breken gives a small sigh before he ushers and closes the door when we are all in. Rahim went outside on the balcony and left us as is.

"This is Karim." I start off. "He used to work for Rias." Of course he tensed at that before looking at Karim with caution.

"And you trust him." He stated. I give a nod at that. "Why?" He questioned.

"He was one of the people pretty much got forced to work for him." I tell him. I'm not even really sure of that myself but I know Karim has standards. Enough to be trustworthy at least. "He used to be a bodyguard for the mayor until he was fired."

"Why were you fired?" He asked Karim.

"Because I cut off his leg when it was bitten." Was his blunt response. Breken just blinked at that.

"Couldn't you have simply given him some Antizen?" He questioned in disbelief.

"This was before the drops had even started." I remark gaining his attention. "As you can guess he didn't like that he cut off his leg so he had Karim fend for himself."

"Then how did you come to work for Rias?" He interrogated. Guess he still doesn't believe him.

"I had skills that he required." Karim stated. "Technical electronic and programming stuff. Basically a desk job."

"He also had a hand in communications." I tell him. This got his interest. "He helped with the program and equipment needed to release the data should something happened. Except I had gotten my hands on it instead."

"Is this true?" He questioned Karim. He simply nodded.

" I heard Krane has a connection to the outside world. I will need to see the device before I can start the project." He told him.

"Speaking of which. Have you had any word from him or Jade?" I ask him. Breken sat down on the couch and motioned us to take one. I joined him on the couch and Karim pulled up a chair before sitting in front of us.

"Kyle contacted me a few minutes before and told me he wasn't having any luck on his end. He tried to contact you but he didn't get a response." He informed me. I gave him a puzzled "What?" At that.

"I contacted them and gave them my frequency. I never got any word from them." I go to pull out my radio only to remember that it is in my inventory. I mutter a curse at that before putting a hand in a pocket and pulling it out. I'm going to have to remember to leave it on me.

I show Breken that it is on and functioning. He takes it off my hands before he tries to contact Kyle with it. "Kyle you read me?"

" _Hey Breken. What's up?"_

"Kovac came back. I'm using his radio to talk to you. He said he didn't receive any response from you or Jade."

" _Did he even turn it on?"_ I could hear the blank tone of voice from here.

"Yes oddly enough." Breken remarked. What's that suppose to mean? "It is working fine so you can tell him what you need to now. I'm handing it over." He told him before giving me the radio.

"Hey." I greet casually.

" _I'm heading back to The Tower now. I had no luck on my end."_ He tells me with a tired sigh

"Why is that?"

" _Volkan dal wasn't present He is the business owner I originally met."_

"So what happened?"

" _I was stuck trying to talk to two of his employees. They told me that what ever they were working on was too important for me to comprehend. Any attempts to reason did not work. They didn't even bother listening."_

"So they turned you away?"

" _No. I turned them away. I couldn't handle their attitudes any longer."_ He says in irritation. Can't blame him. I remember what they were like in the game.

"I came across Karim. He is willing to help us."

" _Karim? I thought every one died at the compound."_

"Seems he was smart enough to not get involved. Well at any rate we can talk more when you get here."

 _"Alright. You can tell me when I get there why one of Rias's former men is with you._ " He tells me before hanging up.

"So what about Jade then?" I ask Breken while pocketing the radio.

"She hasn't had any luck. Right now she is talking to people in the settlements across the slums for information. She will be back soon since it is getting late." I nod at that. Its going on to five pm. Managed to do a lot today. Breken has a guard show Karim his new quarters for the night while I head back to the first floor for more lessons.

* * *

I learn a few more crafting recipes and Alfie had informed me that people in other settlements have even traded Antizen for blueprints that they have worked on. It was about 7:30 pm before my radio came to life.

" _Kovac! This is Breken. It's urgent. Come upstairs quickly."_ He simply tells me before hanging up. I say goodbye to Alfie before heading up the elevator. I ran to the door before the guard quickly ushered me in. The whole gang was present. Kyle, Jade, Karim, Rahim and Breken.

"Good you're here!" Breken says in relief before waving me over. "A group within sector zero has heard our radio broadcasts and have made contact with us not long ago." He gestures for me to take a seat along with every one else before he connects a laptop to the T.V.

"I had received this video not too long ago. You will need to see this." He says dead serious. On the screen was a paused You tube video of all things. "This aired world wide only a few hours ago. They not long ago came across the equipment to monitor the outside world after all of Rias's men killed each other for the last vestiges of Antizen." He tells us before pressing play.

I blink at that. Well I did take most of their stock so what ever they had left wouldn't have been much. Apparently they were desperate enough that they killed any one suspected of stashing Antizen. They were short on fire power since I stole all there guns as well so they couldn't assault the tower. He coughs to get our attention after the little explanation before pressing play.

"Is that?" I question.

"It is." Confirmed Karim.

It was the old guy in the wheel chair. The electoral mayor. The video went on for no longer then a minute but its basically him telling a news reporter how he is the last survivor within the entire city and how there are no safe havens left. Just flesh eating monsters who ate his family, friends and the community he cared about.

"The guy's a bloody bleeding heart." I say. "He's playing it up in front of the cameras for pity. He is likely being blackmailed or paid by the GRE so they can commence clean up. It really didn't take them long to get to him, it hasn't even been a day." I growl before turning to Karim. "I'm glad you cut that cunts leg off now." I commend him. He smirks at that before we all turn back to the video.

It seems I was right. The military will be making a move on the city within a day. They plan to send in jet fighters to level the place. Now that people think the last of the survivors have been evacuated they are moving up the schedule. When the video finished Breken turned the T.V off before he continued.

"It seems we are on a time limit guys. The people who sent us this video call themselves 'The Saviours'. I have informed them about our plan to contact the outside world. They are sending an escort team to meet up with us within the sewers."

He walks over to a map of the slums. We get up to follow, when we are all standing around the map he shows us a marked location on the map. " They will be waiting for you here. You will need to head under ground to meet up with them. This will help save some time." I raise my hand after he tells us this.

"Quick question." I say with a raised hand. "What is the plan exactly?"

"Right now they have a means to contact the outside world. They just need the man power and Antizen." Answered Breken.

"Wait why Antizen?" I ask him. "If they have a means to contact the outside world then why haven't they? They managed to dredge up that from the media." I say while pointing to the T.V.

"It was broadcast on a frequency similar to that which was used to inform us of the Antizen drops. They recorded it and sent us the copy. They have also run out of Antizen."

That's right. There was still a way to receive updates and messages from the outside world. The jammers are set up to block communications sent to the outside world. "What about Kyle's radio?" I inquire. "It still has a connection to the outside world doesn't it?"

"It is possible." Karim said gaining everyone's attention. "The jamming frequency would only allow for Kyle's radio to get through. If we use modulation with the same frequency on the radio, it will be possible to contact the outside world."

"The what?" Puzzled Rahim. Karim glanced at him for interrupting before continuing.

"In laymen's terms we will be sending out our own message while piggybacking Kyle's radio frequency. "

"Cool. Then we can send out a copy of the drive?" Asked Rahim.

"That would not be possible." Refuted Karim "You see we can only send a radio signal. The range will not be too big however so we can simply send a recorded SOS signal non stop. The jets being sent should pick up the signal when they get into range. However!" Karim exclaimed while shooting down Rahim who was about to ask another question.

"However." He continued, pausing to make sure every one was listening. " Rias had a base set up within sector zero. There is equipment already set up. If I can get access then I will be able to send out files to people he had waiting on the outside. They get the incriminating evidence, then they make the information viral. We also send out mentions of a successful cure. This will pressure the people behind this to stop the bombings and send additional aid."

"That is a brilliant idea." I commend Karim who simply nods. "We will need to split up into teams to do it how ever. Me and Karim can go for the equipment to send out the data. Rahim and Jade can get Antizen to doctor Cammden so he can make a vaccine and Kyle can go with the escorts and help with the message."

"Wait hold up." Interrupted Jade. "Who said anything about Rahim coming?" I cut her off before she could go on a tangent how ever.

"Do you really expect him to stay here?" I said while looking to said person.

"I'll just end up following you." He says with a cheeky grin. I then look back to Jade and wait for an answer.

She glares at Rahim who sends back a challenging leer before she relented with a groan of annoyance. "Fine." She growls out. "But you are staying with me. Your not to leave my sight." She warns him. He simply salutes back, making me smirk at his antics.

"Rahim and Jade will not be enough to carry the Antizen." I continue, ignoring Rahims offended shout of "WHAT!" "Breken you think you can spare a few runners to help carry more Antizen? The more we get over there the more vaccine we can bring back." He perks up at that idea before nodding.

"I'll send any experienced runners we have available right now. We have more then enough supplies in stock to last us for the time being so we do have a few in reserve." He informs me.

"Great!" I chirp before clapping my hands. " Right so I'm going to go downstairs to grab some gear for the trip. I'll meet up with every one out front." I say before leaving the room to head for the elevator. I made a fair few upgraded grappling hooks, grenades and other supplies to grind up my crafting skill earlier. More then enough for every one involved hopefully.

* * *

As I was heading down the elevator, I received another notification.

 **Ding!**

 **Save Our Souls**

 **Karim has come up with a plan of action to save the survivors within the city.**

 **\- Make contact with The Saviours escort**

 **\- Reach sector zero**

 **\- Get Karim inside the base to send the data.**

 **-Get Jade and Rahim to Dr Cammden to create the vaccine**

 **\- (Optional) Get the additional runners to doctor Cammden 6/6**

 **-Get Kyle to the Clock Tower to meet with the leaders of The Saviours.**

 **Success**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **?**

"Why do I keep getting notifications in the elevator?" I question aloud. I shake my head at that line of thought before reading it over. I close the window when I'm done and wait for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. I then go to see Alfie about gear for every one who is coming along.

-Grappling hooks for every one including the additional runners

-Two UV flares each

\- Two DIY Grenades each

\- 2 Med kits per team.

\- 1 Med kit per runner

I sat them into a cardboard box before I decided then to use the King upgrade along with a brute and assassin mod on my machete to increase its stats. It takes me only a few minutes before I finish it. I grab the box of supplies before heading out the front door to see every one waiting for me. Kyle approaches me before handing me what looks like a USB stick, 16 Gigs.

"What's this for?" I ask while swapping him the drive for the box of supplies.

"It's a copy of the information you will need." He takes the box off me while giving me the drive. " I got it from Dr Zere. What's this for then?" He questions me while digging around the box.

"Some supplies for the mission." I tell him "Here" I say while taking it back off him before I distribute the supplies to every one else.

Seems only Rahim and myself had a grappling hook so I had him do a quick demonstration with that while informing them about the DIY grenades and the UV flares used to repel volatiles.

The runners Breken is sending with us came down not long after. They have been informed of the mission parameters. I then hand them supplies and demonstrate the use of the grappling hook before we decided to head to the location with Kyle leading the way.

It is currently around 8 pm now. There is no time to wait for daylight so he have to risk getting to sector zero in the dark. I wish I could have made more UV flares but I ran out of the components needed for the chemical reaction. We had no trouble getting to the destination with little to no volatiles and the street being devoid of regular undead.

Kyle came to a halt before using a crowbar to pry the lid off the manhole. He went in first to make sure it was clear before we all climbed down. Kyle made sure that every one was present and accounted for with a head count.

"Pssssst. Over here."

Kyle was only half way through his head count before we heard someone call out to us. Looking over we saw a solid iron door with a latch open up revealing an unknown face. I walked over to the face first seeing as every one else was currently trying to gauge if it was safe or not.

"What's the password." He asked me.

"Password for what?" I question. The man on the other end didn't respond though. I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Kyle had finished with the head count.

"Save our souls." He said. The man then closed the hatch before a click was heard. The door opened before the man in all black with a face mask ushered us in.

I gave Kyle a questioning look. "Breken told us we needed a password to identify ourselves. It's what they gave us." Was his simple response. He then pulled out a small case from his back pack before handing to the door guy. He opened it up before nodding and placing the small case into his own backpack.

"That the Antizen they asked for?" I asked Kyle. He gave a nod in response before we headed in.

Every one gathered inside the room before the man closed the door behind us. There were three more people present in the room sitting on chairs dressed the same as the first guy. The room is small with only two doors. One of them stepped up into the middle of the room and called for attention.

"We have a path already set up and cleared." He whispers to make sure every one is listening. "We will lead you through it but we ask that you keep quiet. We are risking a night run because we are running out of time. The sewers are chock full of volatiles and their nests. We don't want to gain their attention." He informed us before the group led us through the other door.

It was like they said. They led us through a maintenance path. There are signs of a recent struggle as there is infected littering the rooms we passed through. We came to a sudden stop as the leader of the escorts held up a hand. He pointed ahead of us and we saw six volatiles feasting on the bodies of recently slain infected.

"Change of plans." He whispered before he double backed the group to a giant hole in the wall. The hole lead to a giant circular tunnel with pipes jutting out of the sides of the walls and ceiling. There was little water runway with the current predicament.

"Gross." Quietly groaned Rahim before he covered his face with a grimace. It seems the rest of our group was doing the same The escorts have a face masks however so they are doing relatively better. They likely soaked the masks in something to cover the smell.

"Lucky." He muttered while shooting me a glare. I think he could sense the complacency rolling off me as he glared daggers after I looked at him. I simply looked away after that as if I didn't notice and continued walking.

We came across a large gap in the road. The four other people had grappling ropes tied to their waste which they threw to the other side. Two of them swung over while the remaining two stayed on this side. The rope was thrown back before one of them gestured for us to swing across on it. Rahim simply stood beside the person before raising his arm. He shot the grappling hook to the other side and repelled himself with ease. He had a smug look on his face at the group's looks of astonishment. We then simply followed suite. It was when we came to a fork in the road did the leader hold us up again to stop.

He then pulled out a map while we were making sure every one was here. I could see him consulting the other three in his group on which path they should take. I got a small peek at the map and it looked like someone had simply drawn crude lines on a piece of paper. We wait for them to finish before they led us right. We didn't get far till a groan was heard coming out of a pipe to the left of us.

Every one froze and looked towards the source of the sound before someone flashed a light inside it. A bloated zombie with its organs hanging out had turned to face us. Its path was blocked by a metal grate however.

"Move." Whispered Karim in urgency. "That is a bomber. They explode with little provocation." He says in warning.

The group crept away as the bomber waddled its way towards us. We didn't make it far however as a resounding explosion echoed through out the tunnels, making every one cover their ears. Since it had no means to reach us, it simply self detonated, acting like a living alarm.

"RUN!" Cried Kyle. It was scantily heard over the outcry of the volatiles that reverberated all around us.

A volatile ran straight out of the pipe that was blown open and leaped for Rahim. I jumped up to intercept it in a vault tackle. It then knocked me off the second we landed and I rolled away before quickly standing up.

I turn around and start running to catch up with the group. They were coming from out of the pipes all around us, even ahead of us. Kyle was leading the group while I trailed to make sure no one was left behind. Every one flashed their UV lights at those ahead of us to blind them so we could work our way around them.

We came up to another gap. Jade, Rahim, Kyle and Karim simply grabbed the escorts before grappling to the other side and continued running. I to look behind me to see the veritable flood of relentless volatiles climbing over each other in a frenzy to reach us.

I go to grapple to the other side before I was blind sided by a volatile that jumped out of a pipe above me and got knocked off course. It grabbed onto me while I tried to regain balance. I managed to grab onto the ledge while the volatile held on to my left leg, tyring to claw its way up.

"Kovac!" Cried Kyle reaching for my hand. He flashed the UV light onto the volatile holding onto me.

It let go to try to cover its eyes from the burning light. Kyle then pulled me up. I pat his shoulder after I regain my footing before we both started running to catch up to the group. Kyle informed me that he had urged them to continue running till we catch up since we are the fastest runners.

They left behind a trail of normal and UV flares as markers for us. The volatiles drew back after they got too close to the UV and started to burn, allowing us easy passage till we both came across another gap. On the other side was a narrow passage with a metal door on the other end. Inside the door way was Jade waving us up. They had placed a few UV flares at the start of the corridor which stopped the volatile's advance. We grappled on to the opposite ledge before running into the narrow corridor. Jade moved out of the way and let us in before she shut and barred the door. Kyle collapsed not to long after Jade shut the door.

"You both made it." Said Jade in relief and exhaustion. She was leaning heavily on the door. I looked around the room to see every one relatively unharmed and accounted for. The room was another maintenance room similar to the one we started off in.

I give a nod to her before finding a spot for myself sit while I wait for the others to recover. Kyle seemed to be the least winded out of the group other then myself. I didn't seem to be out of breath or overheated. Instead I'm mentally exhausted since I haven't actually rested today.

"I think we should rest here for a bit before we move" Announced Kyle. The group seem to groan in agreement at that. "How about you Kovac.?" He called to me from where he was sitting. "You didn't get injured did you?"

"Nah I'm fine." I respond with a wave. "Not a scratch on me." I tell him before standing up and spinning around to show that I did not receive any injury before sitting back down.

"That's good." He panted out before collapsing against the wall opposite of me.

"Thanks for coming back for me. You didn't have to risk your life for me you know." I say to him. He seemed to blink in surprise at hearing that before shaking his head.

"No problem." He responded in kind. "You go out of your way for us, it's the least I could do." He said while pointing to Rahim's splayed out body. Jade plopped herself next to me at that.

"Kyle's right you know." She says while looking me in the visor. "If you didn't intercept that volatile that was about to jump Rahim, he could have been hurt. "She stated "Or worse." I hear her mutter. "Thank you." She tells me with a pat on the shoulder before looking at said little sibling who was passed out on the ground. The twerp has grown on me that's for sure.

"No wor-." I stop mid sentence, finding her leaning on my shoulder asleep. I blink at that before looking around to see every one else is sound asleep. I can't blame them since it is night time. Checking my watch tells me it is 12:48 PM. We got to the sewers at around 8:30 PM so we have been wondering around longer then I thought.

Guess I can stay awake to watch seeing as I am not physically tired. I'm mentally exhausted however from today's events. My brain feels like paste. Maybe I can try meditation? I can stay alert enough while giving my mind a rest since every one else is asleep. Worth a shot I suppose.

From what I know of meditation, it reduces stress, mental exhaustion, promotes mental health and helps release tension. I take in a deep breath before exhaling. I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. People usually think you clear your mind but they don't realise how hard that is. What you do is block out distraction by focusing on something else. If you lose focus of your senses you end up falling asleep most of the time.

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

Inhale.

Exhale.

It was calming and helped ease the tension but I really am not that good at it. Maybe I can try to focus on something else. I spread my senses and something unexpected happened. I started to feel the energy that permeates my being and the area around me. The first thing I sense is my PSI armour. It is a passive ability which my senses block out instinctively.

I cup my hands and push some PSI into the palm of my hands. I feel the energy not only come from myself but the world around me. It was flowing around me as if the air itself was alive. A steady thrum like a heart beat seems to be emitted from the energy focused in my hands. Coursing through me like blood. Exhaustion seems to lessen as I feel the energy fill my being.

Inhale.

Exhale.

 **Ding!**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a notification pop up.

 **You have created a new skill**

 **PSI Meditation - Active Lv 1**

 **Meditation is the practice of focusing your senses to increase your awarness of your self, release tension, calm ones mind, promote mental and spiritual health as well**

 **By focusing on your PSI sense, you have obtained a higher level of meditation that takes years of training and metal conditioning.**

 **Effect:**

 **\+ 10% Increase PSI regeneration Per Min**

 **\- Decreases mental and physical fatigue**

 **-Meditation can increase max PSI reserve.**

 **Ding!**

 **Max PSI increased by 20!**

I mentally fist pump at that. If I meditate a few hours a day, I can reduce the need to sleep. It even felt like I had a quick snooze. I check my watch to see that the time is 3:12 AM. I double check to see that yes it has taken me roughly three hours to achieve this new feat. I look around to see that people have shifted around but every one was still asleep. Hell, Jade was snuggled up against me still. I try to stand up but she grabs onto me while murmuring… Something. I sigh at that before allowing her to use me as a pillow. I felt myself start to blush while looking at her. I bit my tongue hard enough that I took damage.

 **-3 HP**

Stupid Hormones. She is pretty cute thou-

 **-5 HP**

Bad Nick. Get those thoughts out of your head. I quickly shake my head and look away.

*Sigh*

Well, in any case, we should be getting up soon. I remove my mask with the arm Jade didn't have a hold of and instantly regretted it.

"Eurgh" I quietly blanch. The smell hit me like a punch to the face.

I grimace before pulling a water bottle out of my inventory along with a can of fruit salad. I skull the water bottle and place it back into my inventory before opening the can with a little application of a throwing knife and PSI reinforcement. I start drinking/eating the canned food before Jade shifts awake at the sound of my eating. I quickly finish the can before re equipping my mask.

"What? What's that smell?" She muttered while sitting up groggily. I don't even think she noticed that she was using me as a pillow.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I greet her with a whisper.

"Huh?" She looked at me before grabbing her head. "That's right." She grumbled. "My head is killing me." She cursed silently.

"You're probably dehydrated. Or even low on sugar." I tell her. "Here, eat this." I say as I hand her a chocolate bar that I grabbed from a pocket.

She looks at the bar before gently grabbing it out of my grasp. "Thanks Kovac." She tells me before opening the bar.

"No worries." I tell her as she takes a bite out of the bar. "We should be moving soon. I'll wake every one else up."

"Wait every one is asleep?" He asked panic-struck.

"Yeah. Don't worry though I kept watch." I re assure her. She calms down after hearing that and gave out a small sigh of relief.

"How long has every one been asleep for then?" She questioned me before taking another bite out of the bar.

"About three hours." I reply.

"Did you even get any sleep yourself?" She asked uneasy. I shake my head in response.

"Aren't you tired?" She inquired in, what I think is concern?

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to it." I simply tell her. She did not look convinced however. "How much longer do you think every one should rest for?" I ask her in order to change the subject. " It's-" I pause at that before checking my watch again. "Two twenty am. That's about three hours so far." I inform her. She seemed to go into thought at that.

"It's still night time, if we go out now we risk running into active volatiles." I hum in agreement at that. Really don't want a repeat of that. Maybe when I'm alone and I can farm them for EXP.

"The fighter jets aren't suppose to reach the city till late afternoon from what the news report said. Guess I can set an alarm on my wrist watch to wake us up at day break." I tell her before I fiddle with my watch, setting an alarm and double check to make sure its set correctly.

"You should get some sleep then." Jade tells me. "You said it yourself, the room is secure." She finishes with a yawn. I yawn in response before nodding. I'm not tired, though I have to agree with here. Best to get a little bit of sleep before we set out. Jade finishes the bar before throwing the wrapper away and goes back to leaning on me. I simply blink at that.

"Goodnight Kovac." She whispers before snuggling up on my arm again.

' _Sigh. Stupid hormones'_ I mentally curse.

"G'night." I respond with another yawn before leaning back on her.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Sorry about the wait, I haven't had much time to work on my fictions. That and my internet has been down since I posted the chapter to my other story. Next chap should be the last of this arc. Just a quick reminder that I have no idea for parings. Hormones are bloody horrible when you're a teen so it's natural to have the type of response Nick had when Jade snuggled up to him.**

 **When ever I got those kind of urges or thoughts while I was going through puberty, I would bite my tongue, lip or cheeks really hard, even to the point of drawing blood.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Dying light.**

 **Quick Note:**

 **Late chapter I know. Internet has been down for nearly two weeks here. Not just mine but the entire suburb. Have an extra large chapter.**

* * *

I woke up with a start to the sound of ringing.

 **You have slept rather comfortably against a wall. Your stat's have recovered by 25%.**

I wasn't the only one to wake up alert. Every one seemed to jump up at the sound of my watch going off. I felt something hit my jaw and tensed, only to blink at the sudden curse that came from the source. Jade was nursing her forehead. It looked like she was sleeping on my lap. Wonder when that transition occurred.

"Sorry." Jade muttered to me before she clambered to her feet. Still holding her head. My watch read 6 AM. I turn off the alarm before standing up myself to stretch.

"It's daybreak guys." I call out to the group. "We can head out now and not worry about volatiles." I say while stretching out my back. Getting those satisfying cracks and pops from my stiff joints.

"You mean we slept all night?" Asked Rahim tiredly. "Doesn't feel like it." He grumbled before looking towards me in alarm. "How long do we have?" He asked me in dread.

"We have at least until this afternoon to get word out. It depends how much longer we have to reach the surface." I answer for him. I look towards the guy with the map and see him going over it with his compatriots. He seemed to sigh before calling every one to attention.

"It seems our detour has saved the group a lot of time." He checks the map again before lifting his head. "We saved several hours by taking a very risky but direct route. Problem is that we will have to take a different path. One no one has scouted. It should take us about four more hours to reach sector zero minimum." He announced with a look of trepidation.

"Every one should get something to eat and drink before we head out then. We're going to need the energy". Called Kyle before he sat down and pulled out some canned food and water from his backpack. Every one else followed suite not long after.

While every one was eating I sat pondering how long the escorts had taken to reach the slums. From what he said it takes about half a day to travel from one to the other. Meaning they must have been close by. There were usually people in the game keeping a path clear to escort civilians to and from sector zero.

"Hey Kovac. Aren't you eating." Rahim inquired with a mouth full of cold spaghetti.

"I've already eaten." I reply with a wave.

He seems to deflate at that. I think he wants to see what I look like underneath the mask. He wasn't the only one in the group that seemed disappointed in hearing that seeing as every one I was acquainted with looked my way. I even notice that Jade migrated next to here little brother seemed downcast at my answer.

"Hey map guy!" I call out to him. Every one looked up at that. The guy with the map looked my way before pointing at himself in askance. "Quick question. Is the route you planned out safe? You said so yourself that it hasn't been scouted before."

He paused at my question. "That's correct." He answered me before stopping again. Looks like he is pondering for an answer. "The path we usually take is clearly labelled and regularly travelled through. We like to keep it clear of infected to make it easier to haul supplies and escort civilians."

"Then why do you have a map?" If the path is labelled then what was that hand drawn map he was looking at.

"Its a copy of the original. We didn't originally have the means to print copies so we resorted to drawing maps. It is what we used to navigate and mark the paths in the sewers." He drew a swig from a watering canteen he has in his hand before continuing. "We are going over potential paths to take."

"Why not double back to the original path we were going to take." Asked Kyle.

"Were not sure if it is safe any more." The guide responded gloom-ridden. "It could be crawling with infected after what occurred last night. There is another route.….." He seemed to trail off before checking the map again.

"I can scout ahead if you like." I stand up and stretch out again. "I'm already rested and fed." The leader looked between his group for a response before looking back to me. He rubbed the back of his head in doubt? I don't think he has a plan of action at this point.

"Seems we have no choice." He grabbed a pen from his backpack before drawing on the map again. He waved me over and handed me the map. "We all have our own copies, you can have this one."

 **Ding!**

 **Map updated.**

I pocket the map before heading to the other door. I was about to unlatch it before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Looks like Kyle finished his food. He was packed and ready.

"I would rather you stay here." I tell him. "If I get overwhelmed, I will need to book it back here. I need the area around the door to remain clear." He didn't look convinced however. "I can handle myself." I whisper to him. "They need you here more then I do."

He looked conflicted at that. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again. He paused before sagging. "I suppose." He sighed tiredly before giving me a hard look. "Don't get ahead of yourself. If it's too much for you to handle then head right back here." He let go of my shoulder before stepping back. Waiting for a response.

I give him a thumbs up. "You rest here some more. I'll contact you when the path is clear." He coughed at that. "Or if I'm coming in hot." I finish. He nodded at that before heading back to Jade and Rahim. I unlatch the door before stepping out.

I pull out my gamer map before checking on the new update. Looks like the long rolled up piece of paper's information has been added and I now have a detailed representation of the sewers.

I grab out the piece of paper before drawing the path I need to take on my gamer map. When I close the map, a white misty line appeared, marking the path I am suppose to take. I wasn't really expecting that, I was using it as reference just in case I had to open the map to reorientate myself. Though I have to admit, It's pretty nifty. I hear the door latch click shut not long after I close the map. They left it unlocked if I needed to run back in it seems.

 **Ding!**

 **Save our Souls!**

 **(Optional )Clear the path head.**

Wonder what it means by optional. Well I did say I would head back If its too dangerous, though that's not going happen. The reason I wanted to go alone in the first place was so I didn't have to hold back. I dismiss the screen before continuing ahead.

I didn't even walk that far before coming across a horde of infected milling about in a daze. I equip my machete before rushing in to cut them down. Need to take them out silently, lest I attract more. That would be counter productive. The zombies fell with relative ease. I have another three to four hours of this to go before I reach the end and call Kyle.

* * *

"Think he will be alright out there by himself?" Rahim whispered to his sister.

She raised a hand to indicate she was still chewing. "He has been through worse. He did take out that volatile tower for instance."

"What do you think he looks like?" Rahim finished off his can before throwing it in the corner. "We still don't know much about him oddly enough."

"He can be trusted. That much is certain. After every thing he has done for us." Rahim hummed in agreement.

Kyle sat down with the two. "What are you two talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be watching the door?" Inquired Rahim.

"He told me that if he is coming in hot, he would radio me in advance."

"Rahim was asking if we knew what Kovac looks like." Jade informed him.

"Do you think he is horribly deformed under that mask?" Rahim Theorised. "Maybe he had his face ripped off. Or he's horribly burned."

"Or maybe he wears the mask so he doesn't have to smell the decay of the undead." Dead panned Kyle. "You're putting too much thought into this. If he was horribly burned, then he would not likely be alive since there is no longer any means to treat such horrible wounds."

"Kill my fun why don't you." Rahim muttered with a humph. "Any idea how long he will take?"

"Not sure. We should get some more rest though." Kyle said with a yawn. He stood up and headed back over to the door to lock it.

"I can get behind that."Rahim agreed before sitting his backpack down to use as a pillow. "What about you sis?"

Jade had finished off her food before she threw it in a corner. She then used Rahim as a pillow. He protested but gave up not long after. He was too buggered to care right now. He didn't have the best night sleep nor that long. Kyle had already sat himself back against the wall. Every one else was doing their own thing.

"What do you think they are doing." Rahim asked while pointing to the escorts in black.

Jade peeked an eye open in their direction to see them talking and going over another map. "They are likely planning other routes. If Kovac comes back then we might have to head back the way we came."

"I guess." Rahim shrugged before he was poked in the gut. "Hey!"

"Quiet." Jade poked him again. "Pillows don't talk." Rahim blew a raspberry at her which she returned with a smirk. Rahim pouted at that before he laid back down.

"Morning Jade."

"Morning." She mumbled before poking him again.

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Save our Souls!**

 **You have cleared the path of infected.**

 **-Contact Kyle to notify him that the path is clear.**

 **-Wait for the group to arrive.**

It had taken me about four hours to kill all the zombies that had littered the path ahead of us. Not only that but some of the pathways was blocked by rubble so I had to use T.K to clear them. It was a much easier alternative then taking a detour.

I came across a group of survivors and escorts not long after I had found a path connecting to the original route. The escorts held me up and questioned me. They left me be after I told them I was scouting out a path. They had called earlier today for conformation on our group and when they called them again the map guy had vouched for me. He sounded surprised that I even made it. The escorts pointed me to the checkpoint that reaches sector zero to wait for my group to arrive.

I was lead into what looked like an fancy apartment. There were more survivors and guards waiting inside. I asked around and found out that they fixed up the place. It is now being used as a staging area to escort civilians to Brecken's Tower after the announcement of Antizen had reached here.

There are a lot of women, children and elderly people present so they send guards with every group after the escorts come back. I even recognised a few people. There was an old guy dressed as a wizard looking after children. One of them had a plastic master sword from the legend of Zelda. The kid who was taken by his father after Kyle got him the gun. I decided not to bother him. Kyle can deal with the father since we haven't even been officially met yet.

I was mistaken for another guard as some people called out to me to escort the elderly man and the children he was looking after. As much as I wanted to help, I had something more important to do. I decided to help around any way since I have to wait several hours before they even arrive. I helped lift and load supplies they were transporting to Brecken's Tower to help sustain the survivors heading over. My name was called out while I was in the middle of carrying some supply crates. I sat it down and say a quick see ya to the guys I was helping before I headed to the source of the voice calling for me.

"Yo!" I wave to the person calling out my name. The guy asks me to follow him to meet with _'The embers'_. He informed me that The embers are the ones in charge of The saviours. He led me to a apartment room on the second floor. He opens it up before waving me in.

The room had two desks with a lot of computer equipment set up along with a queen bed. There were two people working on the computers. One guy with a Mohawk and headphones on which appear to be blaring music in his ears and a woman wearing military apparel. She was wearing a ball cap over what appears to be a shaven head.

She looks up from the monitor she was working on to see me. The woman rolls her computer chair over to the other guy and pulls his head phones off. He gives her a quick glare before she pointed to me. I give a quick wave before he rolls his chair around and the woman stands up and walks towards me.

"My name is Troy." She introduces herself with a hand shake. Troy thumbs the guy behind her "That over there is Savvy." He gives a simple yo in return.

"Kovac." I respond in turn.

"Glad to meet the man who not only took out Rais but his entire operation." She praises. "Without their leaders and stock pile of supplies, they quickly fell apart."

"I heard you guys have a means to contact the outside world."

"That would be Savvy's doing. Right now he is going over the amplifier he created that will be used in modulation with the frequency your radio has."

"It's not my radio." I inform her "The radio is on Kyle Crane. He is the one who originally worked with the GRE. He will be here in a couple of hours." She gave a sigh at that . "Sorry." I say while rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay." Savvy stood up and grabbed a device of the table before heading over to me. "There is something you can do for us." Savvy said while handing me the device. "This here is the amplifier I made. I need you to connect it up to the radio station in Old town."

"And that is where exactly?" I ask while pocketing the device. Troy points over to what looks like a map hanging up on the wall. I walk over to get a good look at it before another notification popped up.

 **Ding!**

 **Map Updated!**

Troy stood beside me before marking a location on the map. "This is the radio station Savvy is talking about. It has a few yellow banners hanging up with three marks on it."

"It is currenly being used as a hideout for Rais's men." Spoke up Savvy from his seat back in front of the monitor. "Scouts have reported that the infected men have turned and attacked the remaining men but there is still a sizeable force inside. You are going to have to force your way to the top of the building where the equipment is located."

 **Ding!**

 **Save our Souls.**

 **Head to the radio station and connect the amplifier.**

"Sounds easy enough." I shrug. "I got the map memorised, I'll head out now."

"Good to hear." He beamed. "We're short on man power right now and with word of your exploits, we know that your more then capable of getting it done." He stops me before I get to the door. "Before you head out, I need to see your radio."

"Sure." I say before grabbing it out and handing it over to him. "Any reason why?"

"Just need the frequency so we can contact each other." He punches something in before handing it back to me. "You can contact us now. Be sure to call me when you have the amplifier up and running." I look at the radio to see a new contact number added to the list.

"No prob." I tell him before he gives me a firm hand shake.

"Nice meeting you Kovac. See you around." Troy gives me another hand shake before saying farewell. I close the door behind me before I head up the stairs to the roof. I check my gamers HUD to see the marker indicating the current quest location. I open the map to mark points of interest before I head to the radio station.

This excursion shouldn't take too long. When I'm done, I can look around for supplies and gear that was in the game. One thing that came to mind are the Easter eggs. I wonder if they exist here. Something to look into once I'm done until the rest of the gang arrives.

I stick to the roof tops for now. The ground is absolutely littered with the infected. I can grind to my hearts content once the deed is done. I won't have to worry about being seen as much since Troy and Savvy have sought out every survivor they can to relocate. Something that was much easier without Rais's men limiting their movements.

Most of the undead have already been eliminated at the slums so it is a lot safer now. I kinda went overboard on the grinding. Blowing up the volatile tower drew most of the infected to my location which I proceeded to blow up with fireballs.

I jump and skip my way across the buildings ignoring the few infected that lunged for me. It had taken only a few minutes of power jumping till I came to a stop. Ahead of me was the large building with the yellow banners on them. Below was a legion of infected. From what I can see there are no roof top entrances. I'm better off jumping through a window to reach the equipment then taking the entrance on ground level.

I check my map to see what room has the equipment in it. It is located on the top floor. I jump over to the building before scaling down to a window close to my destination. The windows appear to be boarded up. I use PSI bolt on smash in the boards and glass before jumping through. The sound of a horde of virals approached so I grabbed the closest piece of furniture, a book case to block the window.

"Was that you Kosta? What did you break now you dolt." The voice came from the room I was heading to.

I pull out my machete before standing against the wall next to the door. A few seconds later a man with a gun walked out. He had Rias's uniform on. I was currently obscured by the door. He closes the door before spotting me. Just as he was about to move I swing the blade.

 **+98 EXP**

 **+50 Decapitation**

I catch the body before it could collapse or the gun went off. I mutter a curse as the neck sprays blood like water fountain and douses my form. I pry the gun from his hands before placing it into my inventory. Just as I was about to lower the body to the ground, another person came into the room. I throw my machete, which impales the man in the neck. He grabs the blade with wide eyes, trying and failing to let out a scream of alarm before he silently chocked on his own blood and slumped against the door frame.

 **+104 EXP**

The room is small and square. It has two sofas, a bookcase, glass window vending machine that is smashed and empty and a office desk with a computer chair. A waiting room most likely. There are two entries. The door where the guy I just beheaded came from and another one with no door.

I'm not surprised that there are Rais's men still about. They are well armed, trained and in considerable numbers. There are non within the slums seeing as I had taken all their supplies. Here in sector zero they have a fair few hideouts and bases with their own stocks. The main one being the fortress. Or is it a castle?

In any case, I grab my machete and the item drops from the corpses before equipping my rifle and opening the door. I spot 5 people. There was a lot of electrical equipment, computers and laptops set up about the place. They were all seated at a table in front of a laptop. One of the men sees me and goes for his gun but I beat him to it with a small burst of bullets.

 **+122 EXP**

The rest of the men go for their own weapons at that and look for cover. I stand in the doorway and gun them all down.

 **+111 EXP**

 **128 EXP**

 **122 EXP**

 **-1297 PA**

 **Ding!**

 **PSI armour levelled up!**

 **PSI armour levelled up!**

 **PSI armour levelled up!**

 **PA:2078/3375**

 **Ding!**

 **Physical resistance levelled up!**

I was suddenly thrown forward by a gun shot and land on my stomach. I roll onto my back to take down the guy who shot me. He walked in with a shotgun and pumped it before aiming it back at me. Must have shot me point blank to have thrown me half way into the room. Before he could shoot me again I snatch the gun out of his hands using T.K and blasted him with his own gun.

 **\+ 188 EXP**

I stand up before tensing at the sudden sound of an alarm before I felt something hit my leg.

 **-149 PA**

Looking back, I see one of the men holding his bleeding chest while pointing a handgun at me. I yoink the gun out off his hand before putting him out of his misery.

 **+112 EXP**

 **\+ 50 EXP head shot.**

 **Ding!**

 **Save our Souls**

 **Reach the radio equipment**

 **Protect the radio equipment**

 **Attach the amplifier.**

 **(Optional) Clear the building of armed men.**

I could hear the shouts of more men as they clambered their way to my location. I can't let a gun fight ensue in here lest I risk the equipment getting damaged. I load the shot gun in my hand before placing my rifle back into my inventory. I rush out the door only to bump into one of the men. He stepped back and raised his gun.

 **+199 EXP**

I shoot him in the gut and grab onto his body to use as a meat shield as four more men behind him in the hallway and aim their guns at me. I heft the shot gun over his shoulder and shoot two of the men close together.

 **+131 EXP**

One collapsed to the ground while the other three clamber for cover. I use T.K to pump the shotgun before firing at the closest one to me.

 **151 EXP**

And again

 **137 EXP**

The last man kicked open a door and rushed inside. He peaked out and shot the body I was holding which I returned in kind.

 **+141 EXP**

I watch as the man fell back into the doorway before I drop the body to reload the shot gun. I collect the weapons and item drops before stepping over the bodies. I hear the sound of an elevator ding accompanied by the heavy foot falls of more men.

' _This is gonna take a while.'_ I deposit the pump action shot gun for a automatic shotgun within my inventory. I rush to the room with the elevator and take the group by surprise by unloading the entire clip.

 **\+ 813 EXP**

" _Kovac. Are you there yet?"_

"Yeah I'm in the building." I tell Savvy over the comms. I watch as the elevator was called to a lower level once again. "I'm in the middle of a gun fight right now. I'll call again when I have the amplifier connected." The elevator is currently heading back up stairs. I reload the shotgun and aim it at the door.

" _I'm calling you for several reasons. We were just attacked by some of Rais's men."_

"What happened?"

"We just interrogated one of the men. They got word about a shipment of Antizen coming through the sewers. They are getting desperate it seems. We held the line with no casualties but several of our men are injured."

"How did the- Hold up." I tell him as the elevator came to a stop. The second it opened I emptied the clip into the group of men inside.

 **+799 EXP**

"How did they get word?" I ask him while reloading my shotty.

" _They were using the radio station to monitor us."_

"I'll be sure to clear out the building then." I give out a small sigh as the elevator was called once again to a lower floor. I big part of me just wants to blow up the elevator but the stair case leading upstairs has been blocked off and blown up. Savvy might want to send men over to use the equipment later.

" _I also got news of your friends. They will be here in a half hour. There has been no complications for them at least. The jets will be here roughly the same time however. I need the amplifier attached so I can calibrate it on my end asap. I can walk you through the process."_

I fire upon the men in the elevator but it seems they learnt that I am waiting due to all the blood and the corpses. One of them held up a riot shield. They threw grenades into the room which I threw back into the elevator.

 **+676 EXP.**

The elevator fell with a resounding bang as the cables snapped from the explosion.

"Savvy… You didn't plan on taking the station did you?"

" _Yeah. Why?"_

"The elevator just blew up."

" _..."_

"Right… So I'll just go connect the amplifier now."

* * *

Kyle had gotten word over the radio four hours ago that Kovac had cleared the path ahead and was awaiting them at the location. The escorts seemed surprised to hear that. It was good news for the group as their hope and moral seemed to diminish every hour after he had left.

He ran into a group of men escorting civilians to Brecken's Tower. Among them was Dawud. The bastard who used the gun he gave him to escape the tower. He was very smug when he saw Kyle. Claiming how he can't touch him right now. He proved him wrong with a right hook to the face that knocked him right out. He was pulled back by Jade and Rahim before the guards hefted his sorry ass to his feet and woke him up.

After that incident, they were pointed to the direction of the base. The escort received orders to hurry up over the radio. The jets are coming in hot and they needed his radio. Kyle ran ahead of the group in a mad dash, following the markers bypassing more civilians who where rushing past him in hopes of shelter.

The second Kyle climbed up the ladder, he was motioned by a guard to follow him upstairs. The sound of an explosion close by rocked the entire building, making him stumble. The sounds of aircraft flaring in the air outside was as deafening.

A door ahead of him was kicked open and a woman rushed outside. "Kyle Crane?" She inquired in haste. "Quickly! Your radio." He dug into his pocket and pulled out his radio which he handed to the woman. She gave it a one over before throwing it into the doorway she came out from.

Kyle picked himself up and rushed into the room the woman came from. He could barley make out the sound people conversing within the room. Inside was a guy with a mohawk with his radio typing at a computer.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! " He pressed the call button on his radio. "This is Savvy. There are survivors within the city. I repeat. There are survivors within the city. I implore you to stop the bombing." He yelled into the receiver.

" _Holy Shit! There are survivors down there?"_

" _I did not sign up to bombard innocent civilians."_

" _Pull back men. Abort bombing run."_

" _Roger that!"_

Every one in the room held their collective breath as the sound of explosions ceased.

No one dared move an inch. Every one jumped at the sound of the radio coming to life. _"The jets have are turning around."_ It was Kovac. _"Mission accomplished guys and galls."_

The sound of cheering could be heard throughout the building. Savvy was jumping about himself. Kyle took in a breath of relief only to freeze when a pair of hands grabbed him by the back off his head. Troy had pulled his head forward and he was currently lip locked with her.

"I'll leave you two be." Kyle was released not long after hearing that. Savvy was at the door giving him a thumbs up before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Was his befuddled response. He looked back to Troy only to see that she had rushed for the door.

"Get back here Savvy! It was the heat of the moment." She screamed before slamming the door shut behind her.

"...What?"

* * *

That was a close call. After I had set up the amplifier I basically had free reign to do what ever I wanted. I cleared out the building before I explored the city. There was so much untouched loot. Vending machines filled with junk food and soda, ATM's which I smashed open to pocket all the cash they had in them. That was only the tip of the iceberg. The amount of infected clustered about in the streets below made for easy EXP gains. I even came across one of those hulking brutes. I was disappointed in how fast I had taken it down. A single fire ball blew it to smithereens.

I had cleared out all the infected around the lab where doctor Camnden resides to make it easier for the runners to get inside. It was one of my points of interest that I marked on my map. Some other ones are the fort/castle, location of easter eggs, some banks, jewlers, and the location to turn the water back on.

I didn't get to do my whole list within that half hour before I heard the roar of jet engines. I dropped what I was doing, called Savvy to warn him and booked it back to H.Q as fast as I could. I was astonished at how fast I was going. I had made it back within a minute even though I was halfway across the city.

I didn't have time to celebrate how ever as the first jet had arrived. I watched as the jet shot a payload dead centre of the clock tower. "Any time now Savvy." I call over the radio as I watch the clock tower collapse in on itself.

 _"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! "_

I was deathly afraid that one of the places of interest would be blown up such as the laboratory or the radio station as I stood guard over the apartment building. I braced myself as I sighted a missile headed within my direction.

It was too fast for me to grab using T.K so I jumped in front of its path at the last second and blasted it with a PSI push. The PSI push threw the missile off course, blowing up a building nearby. The push also had the added effect of throwing me backwards in the air. I had to double jump to reorientate myself to land safely. I land shakily on the roof and stumble. Jumping to my feet, I quickly pull out my radio to call Savvy to see what was taking him so long.

" _This is Savvy. There are survivors within the city. I repeat. There are survivors within the city. I implore you to stop the bombing."_

" _Holy Shit! There are survivors down there?"_

" _I did not sign up to bombard innocent civilians."_

" _Pull back men. Abort bombing run."_

" _Roger that!"_

I check the radio to see that it was not broken. That's right. There is a reason modulation isn't used very often. Not only would it pick up other radio transmissions due to interference but it is also broadcasts to all radios within the vicinity. It's the reason why my radio picked up Savvy's message and the transmissions from the jets as they flew by.

 **Ding!**

 **Save our Souls.**

 **Broadcast a SOS message to halt the destruction of the city. -Complete-**

 **-Make contact with Dr Camnden and synthesise a cure. - Incomplete-**

 **Release the information of the GRE's involvement of the Harran incident. -Incomplete-**

"We did it." I call Kyle's radio to give them the good news. "The jets have are turning around. Mission accomplished guys and galls."

A loud cheer resides from the building below me. The sound of celebration brings a smile to my face as I pocket the radio. I take a seat on the ledge and relish the feeling of accomplishment. Watching the world in a new light after the feeling of impending doom. The hard part of the mission is over. Still have to get out of the city, though a small part of me is reluctant in leaving behind the people I connected with.

I huff at that trail of thought. Might as well head inside now that my good mood is dead. I check my watch to see that it is around four thirty pm. I walk in to see the men and woman left in the building pulling out all the stops. Several bottles of booze are sitting on a table. People welcome me with open arms as they shake my hand and even hug me in their drunken stupor.

"Kovac!" I look around to see who called out to me and see Rahim waving me over. He was with Jade and Kyle."I see that you aren't partaking in the celebration."

"I just got back."I shrug. "What about you guys? No one from the group appear to be celebrating either."

"We still got a job to do" Kyle answered for them. "Karim insisted we stay sober until we finish." Looking around, I could see Karim was currently talking to Savvy and Troy. "Were about to head out actually."

"I'll come with then."

"You've done more then enough Kovac. It's time we did out part." I try to object but Jade cut me off.

"Have you even gotten any sleep yet?" Jade crossed her arms while frowning at me. "Savvy and Troy told us how you went out to clear one of Rais's old bases the second you got here."

I pause at that. "I guess I am feeling a little bit of fatigue." I murmur sheepishly. Sure I can last a lot longer then the average human but I still tire mentally and emotionally without gamers mind up to snuff. "I'm still good to go guys. I still need to escort Karim."

"Enough Kovac!" Cut in Jade. "You need to get some rest." She placated.

"You don't have to worry about me crocodile Dundee." Karim came over to join in on the conversation. "The place you cleared out is where all the equipment is located." That would explain all that extra hardware and why it was being manned. "Al Capone volunteered to escort me."

"You don't have to worry about us either." Jade continued. "Rahim and I are both capable of handling ourselves."

I let out a loud sigh at that. "Fine." I submit "I'll stay here." I say with a pout.

Not really. The second they are gone I am jumping out a window. There is still so much more to explore. More loot to pinch, zombies to kill.

"We asked Savvy and Troy to keep an eye on you while we are gone by the way." Kyle told me with a pointed look.

"What. Me?" I gasp "I'm the picture of innocence."

"No need to worry." Savvy said while placing an arm around my shoulder. "We'll make sure he is in bed by eight. You go out and enjoy yourselves." This elicited a snicker from Rahim.

"Leaving me home with the hot babysitter and her jock boyfriend are you?" Savvy shoved me in the side at my remark.

"Me? She's already got her eye on your friend over here." He told the group while pointing a thumb at Kyle. "She's already kissed the guy."

"Way to go Kyle!" Cheered Rahim. Everyone else was as surprised as I was.

The hole room seemed to come to a halt at Savvy's declaration. All eyes were on Troy as she approached the group with what looked like ire on her face. Savvy took one look at the woman before rushing out of the room with Troy right on his heels.

"Oh god…" Kyle muttered while face palming. His face was a crimson shade of red.

* * *

 _I'm singing in the_ _shower_

 _Just singing in the_ _shower_

 _What a glorious feelin'_

 _I'm happy again_

 _I'm singin' and dancin' in the_ _shower!_

 _I'm dancin' and singin' in the_ _shower…_

I didn't care who heard me right now. It has been over a week since I have had a hot shower and a proper wash. I sneaked out of the room when every one watched Troy chase Savvy after he announced that she kissed Kyle.

I marked locations of blueprints, valuable loot like banks and jewellery stores and places with high amounts of infected. Infected means that the places have not been cleaned out and have potential loot for me to pilfer. I had even got some furniture. Some recliners, a sofa and a brand new fully made queen sized bed with fluffy pillows stored away. No more sleeping on the hard cold ground for me.

They noticed that I was gone and Jade called me over the radio. Let's just say that she is not happy that I ran out like that and I will likely get grilled out the second they come back. Though I think they might be willing to forgive me when I tell them I got the water back on. The slums don't even have running water. It's the reason they have all those buckets and containers on the roof top.

Troy and Savvy were willing to forgive me after I announced that I turned the water back on. The place where I turned it back on was locked up tight so I used brute force to blow open the entrance. It's not like in the video game where they have indestructible environments. I used PSI push on the door until it finally gave way. I levelled it up five times during the process, blowing in locked doors and clearing rubble.

I turn off the water and step in front of the bathroom mirror, only for the mirror to be obstructed by a sudden notification.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Save Our Souls!**

 **Reward:**

 **15000 EXP**

 **1 Skill book**

I dismiss the window, I can worry about that after I'm done. "Woah…" I can't remember the last time I had a proper look at myself. I don't recognise the person in the mirror. Looking down I could see that I was absolutely ripped. Defined muscles and a six pack. There was one thing wrong however.

"I need a shave and a haircut." My hair was a unruly, long mess. My brown hair was shaggy and I look like I glued hair on my face. I learnt to cut my own hair a few years ago. I rather spend my money on something more productive then a haircut. I save a few hundred dollars a year just by cutting it in the mirror. I even cut my families hair now.

I pull out my hygiene bag from my inventory. Inside is a number of products for me to use such as shampoo, conditioner, cream, toothpaste, razor and deodorant. We buy it all in bulk, at least a years worth for each person in the household All placed in boxes and stored away. I had all the boxes stacked in my inventory.

I look at the electric razor and hygiene bag in melancholy. I received these as a Christmas present two years back. I was knocked out of my revere by the sound of someone pounding on the bathroom door.

" _How much longer you going to be in there Kovac?"_ Jades muffled question could be heard through the door. I wonder when she got back.

I shake away the stray thoughts before I slap on some shaving cream. "Not much longer." I call out while turning on the razor. "This is an apartment. There are other showers for you to use."

" _I know that."_ She groused back. _"You are still in big trouble mister."_ Well shit.

"I can't here you. I'm too busy shaving." I get no response however. Maybe she will forget about my transgression after a nice hot shower… hopefully.

I'll worry about that later. I check my clean shaven face for any stray hairs before I pack the razor away and get out the hair grooming kit. It's a pair of scissors designed to cut ones own hair, a mirror and a comb. _"I haven't seen her this mad in a long time."_

"Is that you Rahim?"

" _Yeah its me."_ He answered back. A few seconds pass as I brush my hair to get it ready to cut. _"I approve of you."  
_

"Approve of what?"

" _Of you and my sister. Duh!"_

 **-1 PA**

The scissors I was handling slipped from my hand at his declaration. "Say what?" Please tell me your not saying what I think you are.

" _You think I didn't see you both snuggled up in the sewer last night?"_ He is. Damn it.

I pick up the scissors and put them back on the sink. "Rahim I uh-. No offence, but we hardly know each other."

" _I'm not asking you to marry her or anything. I'm just saying I approve."_

' _Oh god!Why?'_ "That wont be possible Rahim." I tell him bluntly.

" _Why not?"_ I could hear his head lean in confusion at that. _"Is she not good enough for you?"_ Rahim questioned me in hostility. The overprotective sibling. Been there done that.

"Rahim it's not that." I pause at that. Trying to come up with an explanation. I release an audible sigh." I have a life to return to once I leave here. You do remember I live in Australia, right? The likely hood that I will even see you two again is negligible."

It's the best excuse I could come up with. One of the reasons I wear this mask and use this alias is not just to hide my identity but to make it harder to connect to people. Once I leave this city, they won't likely hear from me again. I don't want to get too attached.

" _Sure you can"_ He responds in conviction. _"Me and sis travel a lot due to her career. You can come see us when we go to the land down under."_ I wipe the water off my face in frustration at hearing that. Trying and failing to come up with a response. _"Talk to you later then. I haven't showered in weeks."_

"Damn it." I intone. "What the hell do I do now?" I ask my reflection in a whisper. There was no response however. I shake my head and dry my hair. I can cut my hair later. I re equiped my SWAT gear and step out of the steam filled room. I can wait here for Jade to chastise me when she feels like it. I'm too tired to care or think about any thing else at the moment. I plop myself onto the bed to meditate until she comes back.

* * *

 **You have slept in a bed. You have recovered your health at 100%. All negative status effects removed.**

Must have fallen asleep. I dismiss the notification along with the one indicating that I had levelled meditation three times. I check my watch to see that it is currently 15:26. At seeing that I jump up from my bed and rush out the door.

I go to the main foyer to find every one accounted for. They were drinking and eating at the chairs, tables and couches assembled at the room. "Morning sleeping beauty." Greeted Jade.

"Why didn't any one wake me up?"

"Jade found you sound asleep last night in your gear." Answered Kyle who was seated next to Karim. "We decided to let you be."

"I didn't miss out on anything important, did I?"

"For starters, you have yet to take the vaccine." Kyle grabbed out a medicine bottle and injector before placing them on the table he was seated at. I go to grab the bottle before reading the instructions on the injector.

"Shouldn't you already know how to use one of those?" Inquired Rahim. I shake my head in response. "Why is that?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually not infected." I answer him before rolling up my sleeve before injecting the medicine in my upper arm.

 **Ding!**

 **You have taken the vaccine to the Harran virus. As a bonus due to your gamers body, you are now immune to not only the Harran virus but any form of zombification.**

I blink in amazement at seeing that. "Wait, you aren't infected? How did you manage that?" Rahim questioned in disbelief.

I dismiss the box before looking at Rahim. "It has to do with the gear I wear." I answer for him. "I keep myself covered near all the time. It makes it hard to be bitten or scratched. I've never had to take any Antizen which was the main reason I was willing to share it. Besides wanting to help, I had no real use for it." I finish with a shrug before pulling up a seat. "What else have I missed out on?" I ask Kyle.

"For starters, watch this." Savvy pulled a laptop out which was passed along to me. On the screen was a video of a news report. The video showcased reporters talking about the controversy of the Harran virus. Seems the information went viral the second Karim sent the files. They showed footage of the released files, survivors still kicking within the city and the mentions of the successful vaccine.

The GRE and Ministry of Defence are now under heavy scrutiny as the names of those involved with the viruses release have been named within the files. The president has announced how he is going to send in support to help vaccinate and evacuate the remaining survivors of the incident as a show of good faith due to the effects of what is now being called a terrorist attack and a crime against humanity.

The video went for about a half hour. After it finished, I closed the laptop and handed it back to Savvy. That was a lot more then what I was expecting to be honest. "How many vaccines were made?" It was really the only thing I could say after watching that.

"A great deal." Answered Troy. "The escorts are coming back with some more Antizen that they grabbed from Brecken's Tower which they will take to the lab." She poured herself a shot of whisky before lifting the glass. "There's nothing else to worry about thanks to you and every one else involved. Cheers."

"Cheers." Called every one in the room as they lifted their own glasses before drinking them.

* * *

Every one broke out in celebration but I myself am not one for drinking. I left not long after every one got drunk to explore the city one more time. I started off by going to the house on the lower left of the map to see if that warp pipe Easter egg existed.

 **Ding!**

 **Secret found!**

Inside the chimney was the green warp pipe with the button. It had something to do with my gamer powers. If someone else came here then it wouldn't even be here. I press the button only to be warped into the world one stage one Easter egg room. It looked just like it did in the game with the little blob zombies, floating blocks and sea of blood. I located the invisible one up block with the glider suite and blue print before making my way to the pipe at the end of the room.

I found myself suddenly standing back on the roof of the building with the glider suite and blue print in my inventory. It was then that I decided to look around for more Easter egg items and blue prints. It had taken me an hour to locate the building with the demented teddy bear obtaining the Stasis field projector. It was way more powerful then indicated in the game. I threw it at a group of zombies and watched as the explosion launched them several feet in the air. They stayed frozen for five seconds mid air before suddenly slamming into the pavement below at terminal velocity.

The powerful item is surprisingly easy to make. I have fifty eight currently sitting within my inventory right now. The sun was setting at around this time and the group finally took notice that I had gone missing. They called and ordered for me to come back before the sun went down. There goes my idea of obtaining the glova item.

I had arrived back and found out that there had been an attack on the building with no casualties on our side. Rais's men found out about the vaccine and launched an all out attack. Kyle basically slaughtered them all like the one man army he is.

Speaking of vaccine, the escorts arrive with some more Antizen. They will be taking it to the lab first thing in the morning to get it synthesised so we can take it back to the slums to administer.

I sneaked out again at night when every one went to sleep to grind up on some more zombies. I travelled a far bit away before I made a big enough ruckus to attract virals and volatiles. I spammed fireballs for several hours before sneaking back into my room with non the wiser to meditate till morning. I was brought out of my meditation by the sound of my door creaking open. I peaked an eye open to see Rahim poking his head inside.

"Yes Rahim?"

He seemed to slump at hearing my voice. "You really do sleep in all your gear don't you?" I think he was trying to see what I look like still. He persisted yesterday that I take off my mask to drink. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating." He gave me an odd look at hearing my reply. I was sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. I stand up and stretch.

"Meditating. Really?" He drawled in disbelief. "Well any way, I came to fetch you. It's time to head out." He did not sound too happy about that.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides having to travel through the sewers once again? We have to leave here." He indicated to the bathroom. "No more running water or hot showers." He then pointed at me. "And you don't have to worry about the smell of raw sewage." He whined.

"Do you want a gas mask?"

"Are you going to lend me yours?" He asked excitedly.

"I have a few spares stashed away if you like."

"WHAT! Why are you only telling me this now?" He accused me. I smirk at hearing that.

"Because you never asked." I reply innocently. If looks could kill, I would have combusted with the glare he was giving me. I put my hand in my backpack before pulling out a gas mask and handing it to him while passing him out the door. "Enjoy" I tell him with a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Rahim had threatened to get me back for not telling him sooner but I simply waved it off. We bid Savvy and Troy fare well as we prepared to enter the stench filled abyss that is the sewers once again. We had taken the safe route so there was no complications what so ever. We made sure to call ahead of our arrival so we could get every one ready for a vaccination.

News had spread within the tower about our success and we received a hero's welcome. They had a few rooms set up to call people up to receive the vaccination. Brecken had sent out reports about the successful cure over the radio stations and people flocked in the droves to our location. Luckily we had another group heading our way with vaccines as we were running low by the day's end.

It was night by the time every one was listed off as having the shot. More rooms and floors in the tower was opened up to accommodate the people whether they decided to stay here or return to their own safe zones. Brecken had informed Kyle about Dawud coming back to the tower. Right now he is held in custody and the kid is safely back with his mother.

Once again I sneaked out to do a bit of exploring. I grabbed the EXPcalibure from the stone for one. It might be weak but I can mend it when it breaks by placing it in my inventory. I can greatly increase the blades damage and durability with PSI reinforcement. The blade has the ability to warn me when I have it equipped if there is any hostiles within close vicinity. It also has a charged attack that sends out a shock wave of PSI energy that deals massive damage when I use PSI reinforcement. Successful strikes deal massive damage and sends the target/s flying. My gamers ability appears to affect the secret items ability and improves upon it greatly.

It was around midnight by the time I got back. The guards nodded to me as I entered the building. I check around to see that Kyle and the rest of them are already asleep. I head to my own room and meditate before calling it a night myself.

* * *

" _Kovac! This is Brecken. We just got conformation about incoming support."_ I open my eyes at the sound of his excited call from my radio to check my watch. It was ten in the morning. I grab the radio and respond to his message

"Was it another news broadcast?"

" _Better…"_ I was about to ask for him to elaborate before making out the whirr of chopper blades closing in from the distance.

"Already?" I question in incredulity.

" _There was a news report yesterday afternoon. The Harran virus somehow got out of the_ _quarantine_ _zone so they are rushing in_ _support_ _to get the vaccine."_

"And no one told me about it?"

" _You ran off yesterday. Jade suggested we keep you out of the loop as punishment. Which I agreed with."_

"Okay I deserve that. So what happened exactly?" I may be panicking a little. The outbreak is considered my fault seeing as I changed events.

" _We don't know exactly but it is serious. If they can't contain the outbreak then they plan to nuke Harran."_ My heart skipped a beat at fuck me. This is not good.

I rush out the door to be welcomed to complete pandemonium. I make my way past the people within the halls to reach the stair case leading to the roof.

"Kovac!" The second I step outside my name is called out. I look up to see Jade waving at me on the upper part of the roof. I grapple up and see the crowd of people watching the mass off military helicopters heading in our direction. Jade waved me over to the rest of the group."Glad to see you actually make it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask her.

She crossed her arms before giving me a look. "You keep running off. What were you even doing yesterday."

"I'm not one for parties and crowds. I just went walk about." She rolled her eyes at my excuse before turning back to the incoming air support. Rahim stood by my side and nudged me. He was giving me a shit eating grin while motioning to his sister as if asking what are you waiting for. I had to resist the urge to face palm at his antics.

"I guess this is it then." I whisper. " We've done good." I say louder, catching the every ones attention. " I have never felt more accomplished in my entire life." I find myself blushing at the attention. I never was one for public speaking. Glad I'm wearing a mask. "What I'm trying to say is… Goodbye guys."

I felt like there was something caught in my throat. Its hard to think that I may never see them again. I'm happy to say that I can call them friend. "Goodbye?" Questioned Jade. I don't take my eyes of the helicopters as they come into clear visible range.

"This is Brecken speaking." He was talking into a radio. "We are located on top of the tower. Doctor Zere is with me. He helped create the vaccine for the Harran virus." I look over to the good doctor to see him holding a brief case and a small tool box with what I assume contains some vials of the vaccine.

"Kovac. What do you mean goodbye?" I look at Jade before the the rest of the group before letting out a tired sigh.

"I wont be seeing you guys again once we leave here."

"Of course you can." Rahim declares. "We can have a big party. Me, you, Jade, Kyle, Brecken, Kar-." He was cut off mid sentence as a helicopter hovered above us.

Brecken had ordered for every one to clear the roof while they try to land. When they landed, Brecken was called over the radio that they were here to evacuate Doctor Zere first. Once the helicopter cleared, more aircraft came into land. Soldiers cable jumped on and around the building first, likely to secure the perimeter. Every one was ordered back inside so that they can do a medical exam before evacuating us.

Brecken lead us back into his room to wait for the time being. Every one got seated around the couch. I could tell that they were excited about the prospect of getting out of here. Every one except Jade and Rahim that is. I could see that they haven't forgotten our earlier discussion. I don't even know what to tell them right now. I go to adjust my mask only to pause at what I saw.

"KOVAC!" Rahim was gaping at me. His shout gained every ones else's attention "Kovac… Yo- Your hand!" He pointed in shock at my fading hand.

 **Ding!**

 **Welcome To Dying light!**

 **Main Quest Complete!**

 **Not only did you survive but you thrived. You have stopped the destruction of the city, aquired a cure to the Harran virus, killed a tyrant and you are now awaiting evacuation.**

 **Reward:**

 **Jump to a new world**

 **Immunity to zombification**

 **Ability:**

 **ID Create. Active - Lv 1**

 **ID Escape. Active - Lv 1**

Not now. Not like this. Fucking ROB… The goal was not to escape the city but to find a successful means of escape. Of course ROB would whisk me away right in front of every one to see. I look at their panicked faces before taking in a shuddering breath. "See you guys later." I utter quietly.

"Kovac… What's happening?" Jade was in front of me trying to latch onto my hand but there was nothing to grab onto. My form started to become transparent. I decided to take off my mask for a proper goodbye. I go to grab it only for it to vanish from my face.

"It's YOU!" exclaimed Kyle. Every one turned to him at his sudden outburst. "The kid from the compound. How? Just..." He trailed off.

"You guys have met before?" Rahim asked Kyle. Kyle was at a loss of words however.

"I first saw him at Rais's compound." I smirk at his flabbergast face. I'm surprised he even remembered me. I wanted to explain what was happening. I wanted a happy farewell but most of my body has already faded. Right now I was just a floating head.

"The most I can say is that I'm not from this world." I look around at the terrified faces and grimace. This is now how I wanted our last moments together to be like. "My work here is done."

"What work are you talking about?" Rahim was actually crying right now. "You're not making any sense."

"You all originally died." I bluntly state. No point in holding back any more. "The cure was never completed."

"You work here is complete." Repeated Rahim. "Are you from the future?" I choke back a laugh after hearing the sincerity in that question. "That would explain what you meant by we all originally died and how the cure was never complete." He looks at me for conformation.

"Yeah…" I indulge his fantasy. Close enough I suppose. "Now that the vaccine is completed and in safe hands, that means my work here is done." My sight faded after saying that. Along with my hearing. "Goodb-

* * *

My senses return to me suddenly. I found myself standing in a white, empty void. There was no discernible sky or floor though it felt like I was standing on solid ground. I collapse to my knees at the sudden memory of how I wound up here.

"Fucking ROB!" I curse in frustration as I hold back the tears.

" **Hello there."** I jump at the sound of the disembodied voice and turn around in haste. **"I was not expecting company."**

"You have got to be shitting me." In front of me within the white void was a black outline depicting the silhouette of a man.

" **You speak as if you know me."** A grin somehow appears on its featureless face.

"You're what is considered as the universe personified." Looking at his visage made my head ache. "Other wise known as truth." His grin widens sickeningly. "Are you the one who -"

" **No."**

"If your not ROB then why am I here?"

" **I felt your intrusion within my domain. You tell me what you are doing here."**

"Fucked if I know."

" **Turn around."** I look behind me to see a gate. When the hell did that get there? **"Are you ready to pay the price?"**

"Price for what?" I look towards him in askance only to see a gate behind him. I look at the one behind me before looking at the one behind him. The one behind me was about the size of your average door while the one behind him seemed to stretch on for eternity.

" **For coming here."**

"Oh yeah. Like I really wanted to be here." I point a thumb to the gate behind me. "You can have it then." I had already guessed that it was my gate. I've watched the anime and read the manga. Every living thing has their own gate from what I recall.

" **I can't."**

"It is my gate."It's grin threatened to split it's face in half. " Isn't it?"

" **It is. But the one you call ROB already has dominion of it."**

I freeze at truths words. ROB has dominion of my gate. "Your lying…" I whisper. "You have to be."

I was jarred from my traitorous thoughts by the sound of my gate opening. I slowly turn around to peer into the abyss only for it to peer back at me. A giant eye stared at me as black tar like tentacles snapped out and grabbed me before dragging me within.

I felt my energy sap away while I struggled within their grasp. My PSI depleted the second the door closed behind me. Followed soon after by my health and stamina.

An eternity seemed to pass me by within an instant. Knowledge of what has, can, wont, will and may be tore its way through my mind. I was not able to comprehend and yet I fully understood every thing at the same time. I floated through the darkness, before tumbling back out into the blinding white nothingness in front of truth. I try to push myself up only to slip and smash my face painfully on the non existent ground below me. I go to rub my face only to stop at what I saw.

" **Payment complete... See you later."** Sang truth as the ground seemed to open up beneath me. **"Try not to get into too much trouble."**

I was falling out of what looked like the pupil of the giant eye that resided in my gate. The last thing I saw after painfully connecting with the ground was the tentacles writhe around the eye's form before it slowly closed and vanished without a trace.


	14. Chapter 13

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **You have slept in a bed. You have recovered 100% of your some negative debuffs have been removed due to the low level of Gamer's Body.**

Waking up in a bed that is not my own appears to be the occurring theme. I go to swipe the message away before a severe jolt of pain rushed through my torso. I bite back a curse as I sit up and look towards the source of discomfort only to pause in dismay.

 **Ding!**

 **You have acquired several debuffs.**

 **Bleeding**

 **You have sustained a heavy wound which causes you to bleed profusely.**

 **-You lose HP and stamina while you are bleeding**

 **You have lost a limb!**

 **Inflammation and infection has set in**

 **Effects:**

 **-40% Max STA**

 **-40% STA regen**

 **STA will return to normal with the removal of the infection.**

 **Dehydration - Passive/Debuff**

 **Effects:**

 **-30% max stamina.**

 **-60% stamina regeneration rate.**

 **-30% decrease in physical stats.**

 **Ding!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

 _-_ _I floated through the darkness, before tumbling back out into the blinding white nothingness in front of truth. I try to push myself up only to slip and smash my face painfully on the non existent ground below me. I go to rub my face only to stop at what I saw.-_

The reason I fell face first… My arm. I tried pushing myself up with my right arm. The one that is currently non existent. It really wasn't a dream. The entirety of my right arm is missing from the shoulder. Blood was seeping through the once clean bandages that covered my upper body.

The whole ordeal with truth. Winding up in that void somehow. Why there? Why my arm? Truth punishes those who try their hand at human transmutation. Something I myself have not done. Truth said it sensed my intrusion in it's domain. Did It intervene when ROB dragged me here? Punishment for being here… A toll. Payment for entering this universe uninvited. "Fucking ROB." I try casting PSI heal on the bleeding wound but it did not stop bleeding. Though my depleting HP did recover.

 **PSI Heal's Level is too low!**

"FFFFFuuuck…" I slur in exhaustion as I slump back onto the pillow.

"You should mind your language young man. We don't speak that kind of language in this household, but I will make an exception this time." I look up at the source of the voice to see a giant of a man. He looked like he was made entirely of muscle.

The man looked very familiar. I blink at not realising it sooner. The man himself and the room around me was colourful and animated with a defining black outline. Looking down at my ri- left hand, I could see that I too, was animated. Then again, I was a bit preoccupied with the hole missing an arm and coming into contact with an eldritch horror. I would wave it all off as a dream but the searing pain is far too real for it to be.

 **Ding!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

I look back up to see him enter the room with a serving tray. On the tray was a bowl of water, some clean towels, dressing and a roll of bandages. "I came in to check on you." His voice had an incredibly low baritone which reverberated throughout the room.

"How long was I out for?"

"Four days." I say nothing after hearing that. Still trying to rap my head around this situation.

The large man with the perpetually angry visage gently took off my bandages and the dressing which I immediately looked at. The sight was not pretty. There was obvious signs of infection and the area around the wound was heavily inflamed. "This is going to sting." He rumbled before producing what looked like rubbing alcohol. He hands me a small rolled up cloth. "Bite into this." I take it from him and do as he asked.

 **Ding!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

' _Fuck off! No one asked for your opinion.'_

"You alright." I simply nod and bare it. If I opened up my mouth I would probably curse up a storm. "Hard parts over now." He finally put that horrid stuff away before patching me up.

There was still something about him that bothered me. I'm positive I know him. I decided to use _**'Observe'**_ on him while he wrapped the bandages around me.

 **Sig Curtis.**

 **The large, doting yet caring husband of Izumi Curtis. Together with his wife, he runs a meat shop in Dublith.**

Well shit. That explains why I recognised him. I wonder how I wound up here then. "I'll get you something to eat" He placed all the gear onto the tray before standing up and heading for the door.

"Thanks again big guy." He paused at the door frame before giving me a thumbs up. Never thought I would meet a real life BFG.

I plop myself back onto the pillow before releasing a tired breathe. I'm down one arm. My gamer powers act differently to the original. When my health depletes I lose the protection offered from gamer's body, leaving me vulnerable. Like when I first broke my legs… I might be able to grow it back if I level up gamers body some how or PSI heal enough. Until then I could get myself some automail. I am in FMA ,when in Rome as they say. Wouldn't mind learning how to create some myself while I'm at it.

"You still awake?" Sig poked his head in the door.

"Yeah. Pretty hard to sleep with the right side of my body inflamed." It wasn't just that. I just woke up. Seems the gamers power wont let me go back to sleep so soon even though I'm exhausted. Maybe I should meditate some more.

Sig entered the room, along with some guests. _'What the hell are they doing here?'_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Edward and Alphonse are currently sitting on a train heading to Dublith to investigate the reports of a giant eye in the sky. Witnesses claim that a freak storm suddenly appeared midday out of no where. People gathered outside after hearing the shouts of a monstrous eye in the sky.

It didn't take that much to convince Roy to let them investigate after Edward hinted that it may be the result of a failed human transmutation. Just like the incident that happened to him and Al. Since they were out of leads on the philosopher stone after the library burned down and had nothing better to do, Mustang appointed them to investigate. The only problem is that he has escorts tagging along with him. Body guards appointed to him due to what is known as the Scar incident. He was hiding out in central though so why did they even have to come?

"Are you looking forward to seeing teacher again brother?" Ed broke out in a cold sweat at the very thought of seeing his teacher again after what he did. Not to mention joining the military.

"Not really…" He responded in a unsteady voice. "You do remember what she was like. Don't you Al?" Al went stiff after hearing that.

"Your teacher can't be that bad." Asked Maria who noticed. Edward tensed in his seat at her question. "Right?"

"Teacher is crazy strong." Came Al's shaken response. His thoughts of a happy reunion now replaced with nightmare fuel. Teacher clubbing them to death with their own metal limbs.

"Crazy is right." Muttered Edward before sweating at the announcement of the train arriving in 5 minutes. _'Only five more minutes left to live…'_ Edward dreaded _._

Denny was very curious about this teacher after seeing their reactions. How strong is this teacher to have _Thee_ Full Metal Alchemist shaking in his seat. _'Guess we'll find out when we get there.'_ Maria tried prodding them for more answers but to no avail. They were both frozen in their seats with an air of sheer terror surrounding them.

The train came to what may be Ed and Al's final destination. The only reason that they even left the train was with the thought that they may be able to avoid their teacher while finding out the cause of reports that had taken up all the phone lines within central.

"Where is every one?" Denny asked the group. They were currently standing outside of the train station. "Not only that, why are we the only ones getting off at this stop?" It was true, no one else on the train got off at this stop besides the four of them.

"I think it might have to do with the eye every one is talking about." Maria responded. "See what I mean?" Maria pointed to what looks like people peering out of their windows. They quickly closed the blinds when they were spotted by the group. "Must be too scared to come out of their houses."

"For nearly a week?" Questioned Edward sceptically before walking to one up to one houses. He banged on the door…

There was no response. He did see someone at the window earlier so he knows they are went to knock aga- "Go away!" Yelled a male voice from inside.

"Look. I'm a state alchemist sent t-" The door opened up a crack.

"What took you guys so long?" The man whispered in relief while peering at him.

"Do you know anything about the giant eye materialising in the sky?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Who in this town doesn't know about it. It's a sign of the end of days!" Whispered the man. As if the eye was watching him this very moment. Edward face palmed at that. The end of days for him maybe, if he runs into teacher. "It appeared in the middle of a freak storm over the island out in the lake. It disappeared without a trace. The storm cleared up the second it was gone."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the incident."The man looked around in paranoia before crouching down.

"I heard about Miss Izumi requesting aid from the local doctor. She found someone on the island out in the middle of the lake. Right below where the eye was." Edward paused to think over what the man just told him

' _Teacher must have investigated the cause herself.'_ Edward thought in worry _'At least she is okay, seeing as she came back from the island to request aid.'_ "Any idea who she found?"

The man shook his head. "I heard the doctor refused. He was terrified himself. Not that I can blame him. Miss Izumi volunteered to take him back to her place. Brave woman."

' _Oh crap!'_ Edward let out a large sigh at hearing that bit of news. "Thanks for the information. You don't have to worry, I'm here to help now." The man thanked him profusely before closing the door. _'Great…'_ Edward slumped in defeat. _'Looks like we will have to pay a visit to teacher.'_ He turned around before heading back to the three who have yet to even move. "Why didn't you guys join me?" He questioned the group, visibly irritated.

"We didn't want to startle anyone." Placated Alphonse. "Did you find anything out? You were over there for quite some time."

"Yeah…" Ed gave a tired sigh. "The good news is that I have a lead."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that we have to go see teacher."

* * *

Edward and Al were currently standing in front of their teacher's house.

"Are you guys going in?" Asked Maria. They had been staring at the house for nearly five minutes now. The sound of her voice broke them out of their reminiscing of the time spent here before the incident. Wishing to be anywhere but here right now.

"R-Right." Edward opened the gate before stepping into the yard. He paused in front of the door before taking in a deep breath. _'You can do this Ed. Not like she's going to actually kill us.'_ He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" _'Oh who the hell am I kidding.'_ Thought Ed in dismay as he heard his teachers voice. _'They wont even find our remains.'_ The door opened up… He didn't even get a word out as he was greeted with a kick to the stomach.

"Brothe-" Al's cry was cut short as the enraged woman lifted Ed up like a sack of potatoes and hurled Ed right into him. Ed shot up after landing before rushing his teacher with flying kick. Izumi intercepted the kick mid flight with an axe kick which connected with Ed's sore stomach once again before slamming into the ground. Izume grabbed onto Al's arm before throwing him over her shoulder and slamming him right onto Ed's dazed form.

"Freeze!" Shouted Maria as she pointed a handgun at Izumi.

"STOP!" Commanded Edward before struggling to stand up. "I order you not to get involved." Maria slowly lowered her side arm at Edwards glare before pocketing it once again. Izumi turned back towards Ed after she put her gun away. He simply closed his eyes to await the inevitable.

Izumi hefted him up by the jacket before punching him in the face. "What the hell were you thinking!?" She continued to assault his body.

"Trying to bring your dead mother back to life." Another left hook to the face

"Burning your house down!"

 ***Crack***

"Joining the military!" She kneed him in the stomach and Edward crashed into his brother once again. He shook his head before kneeling, holding his aching mid section. He heard her footsteps approach him and clenched his eyes shut in acceptance, waiting for the beat down to continue. He opened them with a gasp however when he felt Izumi kneel down and hug him and Al. "Just what the hell were you boys thinking?" She asked them in a pained whisper as they returned the hug.

* * *

' _What the hell are they doing here?'_

Entering the room after Sig was his wife Izumi naturally. Then there was the tag a longs. The giant walking metal armour, the kid in the red jacket and two people in the blue military uniforms. Edward and Alphonse. Al has a few dings in him and Ed looks like he just got the shit beaten out of him He was currently nursing some swelling on his face with a piece of steak. But who are the other two?

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Maria Ross**

 **Maria Ross is an Amestrian soldier stationed in Central City under the command of Major Alex Louis Armstrong. She is an exemplary soldier capable of balancing her dutiful professionalism with her humanity.**

 **Denny Brosh**

 **Denny is nosy and lazy. He is sensitive to criticism and will falter at the slightest insult. He has an enormous infatuation with his partner Maria.**

 **Ding!**

 **Observe Levelled Up!**

I remember these two. They were temporary guards assigned to protect Ed and Al when Scar made his appearance by killing a state alchemist in central. Can't remember his name though, he was some burly black guy that turned into a gun emplacement or something. So it's some time before or after the lab incident, which means I somehow fucked up canon again by being here. But which canon?

"Thanks." Sig had placed down the serving tray on the bedside table before handing me a bowl of soup. I don't even bother blowing the soup. I down it then and there, much to his surprise. I place the bowl on the tray before grabbing a pitcher filled with water, forgo the glass near it and drink the contents before releasing a satisfied sigh.

 **Ding!**

 **You have lost the debuff -** _ **'Dehydration'.**_

' _Feeling waaaaay better with that dehydration debuff gone. Still hungry though.'_

"It's good to see you're doing well." Izumi says with a look of amusement on her face. I smile sheepishly at the shocked faces currently staring at me.

"He-he… Yeah. Thanks again. I owe you guys my life." Sig and Izumi looked pleased from what I could see. I look over to the rest of them and see Edward analysing me intently. " Oh hey my gear!" I only just realize Danny and Maria holding onto my weapons. "Speaking of which… Can I have my clothes back?" When I checked myself over, I found out that I was completely naked, sans the bandages covering my torso. The idea that I was stripped naked while I was unconscious is making me _very_ self conscious.

"That's what we're here to talk about." Edward pulled out my radio from his pocket, bringing it into view. " We came here from central. There has been reports about a giant eye in the sky. Nearly every one within Dublith witnessed it appear and vanish not long after. You were found unconscious and critically wounded directly below the spot it materialised.

"And what does that have to do with my gear?"

"I work for the military, and I can tell you that I have never seen any thing quiet like some of the stuff that was on you." Edward waved the radio in front of his face "This here for instance. Or what has been identified as a gun." He states while pointing to the automatic riot shotgun gingerly carried by Denny. "I believe you are both connected."

"Why do you believe that we are connected." I want to see what he has deduced. I have a very strong feeling him and Izumi know that it was truth's doing. It would explain why he is here. He heard about the giant eye and likely requested to investigate the cause. He has guards on him so sending him out of the city Scar is hiding out in would be a means to get them out of harms way.

There's the chance of Scar giving chase, but he would get his ass handed to him by Izumi. The one thing I am dreading is for the homunculus to show up. Speaking of homunculus. Why would Wraith allow Ed to investigate when he wants them to create the stone? They have the means to do it within that lab with all the red water. Roy Mustang must have allowed it instead. All in all, I need to recover fast in case Scar or the homunculus show up. "Sorry. What was that?" I was so busy thinking that I didn't realise Edward was speaking to me again.

"I was asking you what happened to your arm." He repeated in irritation. Do I tell them? I'm not sure holding back my powers in this world will be the best thing right now. It will not only get me killed but potentially thousands more when they try to create the philosophers stone. "Well?" Ed was scowling in impatience at me right now.

"Brother, give him some time. He is bedridden and sick you know." Hearing that childish voice echo from the armour is much weirder in person. Ed's scowl softened a smidgen at hearing his brother chastise him.

"Fine."

"I'm just thinking of what to say right now. How to explain this..." He definitely knows by the way he asked about my arm. "You speak as if you have experienced this yourself." His face darkens at my words. Looks like I hit the nail on the head. His wasn't the only one, Izumi was paying close attention now. It's really easy to read expressions on animated faces. Which I still find odd.

"So you were the cause of that giant eye." I shrug at Ed's response and wince.

 **Ding!**

 **Pain Tolerance Levelled Up!**

' _Fuck this is painful.'_

"Answer me damn it!" He rushed at me but was held back by his younger sibling.

"Brother! He's injured." Alphonse shouted, trying to placate him.

"Don't you get it Al? He used human transmutation." Edward's exclamation earned gasps of surprise from the two in blue. "It's why his arm is missing. It's the reason that giant eye appeared over the island." He was struggling in his brothers grasp. "He committed the ultimate taboo and paid the price." He finished, releasing a snarl.

"That's where your wrong." He froze at my words before redoubling his efforts.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M WRONG!?"

"What I mean is that I never used human transmutation. Hell, I don't even know how to use alchemy." Ed broke free and rushed me before grabbing onto me.

 **\- 16 HP**

 **Ding!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Ding!**

 **You are bleeding. You have gained the debuff Bleeding!**

I screamed at the searing pain that engulfed my being as his hand grasped painfully onto my wound. He released me when he noticed where he grabbed and in reaction I blew him away with PSI push. I hunch over after I was released from his grasp, clutching at the wound.

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

 **Pain tolerance Levelled Up!**

In a desperate attempt to stop the pain I spammed PSI heal over and over, not caring if they see it or not.

 **PSI heal Levelled Up!**

 **PSI heal Levelled Up!**

 **PSI heal Levelled Up!**

 **PSI heal Levelled UP!**

 **Ding!**

 **The bleeding has stopped!**

 **Bleeding debuff has been removed.**

The burning sensation had ceased after copious amounts of PSI heal was applied to the wound. I felt my energy wane before the beautiful lull of unconsciousness greeted me.

* * *

Edward froze at the young man's pained cry as he grabbed onto him. He let go right before he was sent flying by an invisible force. Ed careened into his brother before they both flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Edward!" Denny and Maria cry as they rush over to check on him. The were outside of the blast radius along with Sig and Izumi who were now watching a green light emanate from the hand currently holding the bleeding stump.

"EDWARD! What the hell did you do?" Shouted Izumi as Sig ran ahead to check on Nick. Edward jumped to his feet along with Al after hearing their teachers enraged voice.

"I didn't- I didn't mean it." Edward shouted back before looking towards the light show. "What the hell is happening?" The light lasted for a few seconds before dying down. Edward could now make out the form of the teen who's arm he grabbed was slumped over unconscious. His bandages were soaked in fresh blood.

"I need clean bandages!" Bellowed Sig. Izumi ran out the door as he layed Nick back on the pillows. His face was showing signs of discomfort and he was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Alphonse in worry as Edward stood back with a feeling of guilt weighing on him.

"Infection." Rumbled Sig. "Izumi found him lying in a puddle of his own blood. His wounds were covered in mud and we never cleaned it in time. He's very lucky to be alive." He had removed the blood soaked bandages as Izumi returned with a first aid kit and a bowl of sterilised water.

"Oh god…" Muttered Ed after seeing his wound. It was horribly inflamed with clear signs of infection. It was leaking dark red blood and greenish yellow puss. Sig rung out a clean towel in the bowl of water before cleaning the mucous secretion that had gathered when Ed opened the wound.

Izumi held him down while Sig poured some alcohol onto the wound. He released a grunt off pain as he struggled against them. The group was surprised to see Sig and Izumi visibly struggle and tensing to hold him down while the alcohol burned at the infection. "Help us hold him down." Ground out Izumi. Edward jumped at her strained voice before moving forward to help.

"How the hell is he so strong?" Uttered Edward before the kid finally stopped struggling. "He's burning up."Edward stated. He was pale and covered in sweat. Izumi grabbed a dry towel to wipe off the sweat before Sig placed a wet one on his forehead.

"This happened the first time we treated him." Answered Izumi as she started wrapping up the wound. "He threw us both clear across the room… Twice." She chuckled good heartedly. "He's actually a lot weaker now." Izumi declared with a sombre voice as she covered him back up with the blanket after they laid him back on the pillow. "You can interview him once he is awake again." Edward didn't object at her words. He simply nodded before standing up and headed out the door. Alphonse followed him wordlessly along with Maria and Denny.

Sig watched them close the door before is angry perpetual frown turned sad. "That's if he wakes up." He said to his wife. "It's a miracle he has even survived this long after losing so much blood and after suffering such a severe infection." Izumi couldn't deny that fact no matter how much she wanted to object. She simply hugged Sig who returned the embrace.

Izumi and Sig set up some spare rooms for them to stay the night in. Edward laid awake most of the night thinking about what he saw. Could that have happened to him if the Rockbells's didn't get to him in time? He wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Do you think he will be alright Alphonse?" Whispered Edward. Alphonse couldn't actually sleep since he no longer had any more biological needs.

"I'm not sure brother…"

Edward did not sleep that well that night. He dreamt of the time he too lost his arm and leg as the image of the gruesome wound plagued his mind.

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

 _-I was falling in the darkness. The only thing I could see was the giant eye gaze down at me as I float through the eternal abyss. I was so tired. I was also incredibly thirsty._

 _Why is it so hot here? There is no sources of light or heat to be found…_

 _Why am I so sore? I feel as if my body is on fire…_

 _I tried to think off how I got here, only to fall into a sloshing warm liquid. I tried taking in a breath but ended up choking on the thick dark sludge as it burned my lungs. I swam and swam but I never seemed to break the surface…-_

I felt something warm hit my face before sitting up. I tried to breathe only to choke and hunch over in pain as spasms light up side. My eyes were clenched as I coughed painfully into my lap and growl in annoyance at the sound of a ding.

I look down to see the bed covered in vomit. The smell burns my nostrils and lungs as I notice my face covered in it aswell. It takes a while before I piece together what the hell was happening.

' _I fucking threw up while I was asleep. I was choking on my own fucking vomit.'_ My eye twitched in annoyance at the notifications that hovered before me. I dismissed all the pain tolerance levelled up ones before reading the bigger ones.

 **You have slept in a bed. You have recovered 100% of your some negative debuffs have been removed due to the low level of Gamers Body.**

 **Your infection has worsened.**

 **You now have Blood Poisoning!**

 **Effects:**

 **-90% Max STA**

 **-90% STA regen**

 **-50% Max Health**

 **-50% Hp regeneration.**

 **STA and HP will return to normal with the removal of the Blood Poisoning Debuff.**

 **Dehydration - Passive/Debuff**

 **Effects:**

 **-30% max stamina.**

 **-60% stamina regeneration rate.**

 **-30% decrease in physical stats.**

It seems the sound of my yelling, choking and cursing has alerted my carers as Izumi barged into the room and froze at seeing my form. Every one else ran into the room, only to stop and gape. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." I grouse out with a glare. Sig ran out the room while Izumi ran up to me.

"How are you feeling?" Inquired Izumi. It looks like she went to feel my forehead only to pause and pull her hand back. I didn't even dignify her question with a response. I just stared dryly at her the whole time until Sig came back. In his hands were a bunch of towels, a bowl of water and fresh bedsheets.

' _This could not be more humiliating.'_

I was proven wrong as they pulled me out of bed, cleaned me over with a wet towel, changed the bed before sitting me back. It doesn't help that I was currently naked. _'I hate every thing so fucking much right now.'_ I had asked why I couldn't simply have a shower and they told me it was because of the infection.

"Speaking of infection…" I slur "I have blood poisoning." I was feeling like shit right now. My stamina was already running dry, at this rate I will lose consciousness again. "Do you guys have any antibiotics?"

"What are antibiotics?" I look towards Edward in disbelief at hearing that.

"You guys don't have antibiotics but you have prosthetic limbs that Touch Bionics has wet dreams over." I ignore Izumi's chastising at my language before giving the people a once over.

"Touch Bionics?" Inqured Alphonse. I slump at hearing his query.

' _Oh god at this rate I'll pass out again. I don't think I will even live long enough to wake up again.'_ I raided several pharmaceuticals within sector zero stocked with a surprising amount of medicine. There was too many zombies around them for any one to even approach. I open my inventory to search for the containers filled with medicine.

* * *

"We need a doctor." Stated Izumi in urgency. "He won't last another night at this rate." She laid him down on the pillow before he raised his arm and starting waving it around.

"What is he doing?" Asked Denny. The kid looked like he was poking and drawing in mid air. He was clearly delirious. Sig ran back into the room with the first aid kit before he ran back out to fetch the doctor.

"I need help." Called Izumi as she opened the kit up before undoing the bandages. Edward and Maria knelt by the bed to help remove the bandages.

Her stomach seemed to drop after seeing the wound. The skin around the infection has turned yellow and was covered in a green scab. "Ahah!" She jumped at the boys shout. " I there it!" He said aloud before sitting back up.

"What are yo-" Her words were cut off as she watched the impossible happen. His arm seemed to reach into the air itself and disappear before he pulled it back out with something in his hand. Every one watched in shock as he pulled out a large case from thin air before sitting it in front of him.

"e thingk sid is de on." He slurred to himself before opening the case. Inside the case was boxes and containers with an unknown language written on them. He dug into the container before pulling out a small bottle which seemed to open by itself. They watch as what looks like tablets seem to just float out of the bottle and hover in front of his face before he pulled out a small box.

"Antibotix, ebropodem." He muttered to himself in a half sleep state before he reached his arm into the air again and pulled out a clear bottle of water. The tablets floated into his mouth before he undid the bottle cap and drained the bottle dry. A few seconds later he slumped back onto the bed. "Much better." He breathed out before closing his eyes. Izumi checked on him to see that he was out like a light.

"What the hell?" Whispered Edward at seeing him do what ever strange alchemy that was. He made something out of nothing. The only way he could have done that was with a philosopher stone. The only problem is he was stark naked. So where could he be keeping it. _'Unless…'_ He thought before shaking his head. _'Who in the right mind would keep something up their a-'_

"What's happening!?" Shouted Alphonse. Edward looked back up to see the wound clear up right in front of every ones eyes. "Just… How?" Alphonse asked out loud. His ghostly pale complexion returned to normal and there was no longer any sign of bleeding, swelling or infection. Sig barged back into the room puffing.

"I' couldn't-" He froze after seeing everyone's expressions. "Is he…"

"He's alright now." Answered Izumi in relief and confusion. "What ever happened… What ever that was. We can ask him when he wakes up again." She stated before looking back at him sleeping peacefully. Edward picked up one of the tablet containers.

He studied the container and the medicine inside of it. He had never seen writing like this nor has he heard of anything called antibiotics. "What do you think Al?" He asked before handing the container over to him.

"I've never seen any thing like this before." He said while examining it. "What kind of language is this?" Izumi grabbed the box with the satchels. The illustrations and language were a mystery to her as well.

"I'm not too sure myself." She answered them before picking up all the spilled tablets and handing them to Al who placed them into the container. "What ever they are, we shouldn't mess with them."

"We'll be sure to ask him when he wakes up." Stated Edward before collecting all the loose containers and boxes and placing them in the box he pulled out of thin air. "Until then we should examine the place he was found."

"Why is that brother?"

"There should have been a body at the sight he was found at. The remains of his failed transmutation."

"There was no remains when I found his body." Stated Izumi. Edward gasped in disbelief at hearing that bit of news.

"What's wrong brother?"

"When we tried to revive our mother… The thing we brought back. It wasn't human. But there was remains…" He pointed out to Alphonse.

"You don't possibly mean…" Trailed off Alphonse.

"Yeah Al. Teacher said there was nothing else when she found him and with what we just saw…He must used a philosopher stone... He must have succeeded."

"Succeeded at what?" Questioned Denny. Was there something he was missing?

"Human transmutation. It would explain the lack of body and his ability to create something from nothing. He used a philosopher stone, question is how where he got it from."

"His gear is downstairs. There was nothing that looked like a philosopher stone there." Stated Izumi.

"Must be still on the island." Muttered Edward aloud. "Teacher, do you think show us the spot you found him at?"

"Uh… Sir. If he had it on him to make that medicine then how could it be on the island?" Denny pointed out. "Plus its the middle of the night…"

"Oh… Right." Edward chuckled awkwardly in embarrassment. "We uh, should go back to bed then huh?" He said red faced as every one sweat dropped.

* * *

 **You have slept in a bed. You have recovered 100% of your some negative debuffs have been removed due to the low level of Gamer's Body.**

 **Ding!**

 **Gamer's Body Has levelled Up!**

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate waking up to a box floating in front of my face. Same shit every day. _'You have slept yada yada yada.'_ I fucking get it already!

….…

I _miiiight_ be a bit cranky right now after recollecting the events that transpired yesterday. I was feeling fantastic with the infection gone sure but I'm still annoyed now that I am in the right state of mind. I had used my powers in their presence. How the hell do I explain that?

' _Before I forget.'_

' _ **Status'**_

 **Ding!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 23**

 **PA:4675/4675**

 **HP:** **2040/2040**

 **PSI:** **6115/6115**

 **STA:** **1775/1775**

 **STR: (0) +** **31** **31  
** **  
VIT: (0) +** **30+ 63%** **48.9**

 **DEX: (0) +** **37+ 63%** **60.31**

 **AGI: (1) +** **39 + 63%** **65.2**

 **INT: (** **62** **) +** **71 +21% -[30%]** **112.6**

 **WIS: (0) +** **36 + 21%-[30%]** **36.1**

 **CHA: (** **18** **)** **2 + (-18)** **2**

 **LCK: (** **38** **)** **13** **51**

 **675/34100 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 77**

I gape at my stats. I don't remember being this strong. Then again I haven't checked since before I first entered the sewers. If I did then I would have levelled up. I can't check frequently unless I level up by accident. But still…Look at all those allocation points. I recall I needed at least 50 Wis to max out 'Well Educated' so I placed 30 in Wis, 15 in STR since it has no modifiers, 7 in CHA and the rest in INT.

 **Ding!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Nick Walker**

 **Title: Gamer Lv 23**

 **PA:4675/4675**

 **HP:** **2040/2040**

 **PSI:** **7615/7615**

 **STA:** **1775/1775**

 **STR: (** **15** **) +** **31** **46  
** **  
VIT: (0) +** **30+ 63%** **48.9**

 **DEX: (0) +** **37+ 63%** **60.31**

 **AGI: (1) +** **39 + 63%** **65.2**

 **INT: (** **87** **) +** **71 +21% -[30%]** **133.8**

 **WIS: (** **30** **) +** **36 + 21%-[30%]** **55.9**

 **CHA: (** **25** **)** **2+ (-18)** **9**

 **LCK: (** **38** **)** **13** **51**

 **675/34100 EXP**

 **Allocation points : 0**

Happy with what I saw, I click yes to verify.

 **Ding!**

 **Select a Perk!**

 **Perk points: 2**

I decided to just place the two points in **'Well Educated'**. I will now gain 15 allocation points per level since it is at max.

' **Skills'**

 **Skills:**

 **Balistic mastery - Passive Lv 11**

 **+28.5% accuracy with guns using balistic ammunitions.**

 **+28.5% efficiency when using guns.**

 **+28.5 % reloading speed.**

 **Rifle mastery - Passive Lv5**

 **+10% efficency with rifles and automatics**

 **+10% accuracy with rifles and automatics**

 **+10%reloading speed with rifles and automatics**

 **+10% Damage with rifles and automatics**

 **Pistol mastery - Passive Lv 4**

 **+8% efficency with pistols and side arms**

 **+8% accuracy with pistols and side arms**

 **+8%reloading speed with pistols and side arms**

 **+8% Damage with pistols and side arms**

 **Climbing - Passive Lv 24**

 **\+ 48% DEX when climbing**

 **\+ 72% Climbing speed Passive**

 **-72% STA use when climbing Passive.**

 **Free Running Passive Lv 29  
+58 % speed when performing free running.  
+111% DEX when performing free running.**

Knife Mastery - Passive Lv 7

 **\+ 14% DEX when using a small blade or knife  
+14% Damage when using a small blade or knife.**

 **First Aid - Passive Lv 25**

 **\+ 13% Passive health regeneration Per minute while active.**

 **+43% Passive health regeneration Per minute while waiting.**

 **Running - Passive/Active Lv 28**

 **+36 % Passive movement speed.**

 **+98% Movement speed while running. - 4 STA per second.**

 **+189% Movement speed while sprinting. -12 STA per second.**

 **+10% Movement speed while walking. + 10 STA per second.**

 **+20% Movement speed while strolling. + 19 STA per second.**

 **+128 STA per second while waiting.**

' **Close Quarters Battle' (CQB) - Beginner -Passive Lv 11**

 **Effects:**

 **+48.5% efficiency unarmed or using short blade weapons. - Passive**

 **+48.5% efficiency when using Guns and side arms. - Passive.**

 **Modern Science Passive Lv 25**

 **\+ 21% Passive increase to INT and WIS**

 **\+ 37.5% effectiveness and efficiency to crafting**

 **\+ 75% Efficiency and power when using alchemy**

I read over the page before re reading Modern Science. The last time I saw this there had been two unnamed buffs. One I unlocked from crafting and the other for being within the FMA universe. Almost as if it was pre determined…

' _ **Abilities'**_

 **Abilities:**

 **PSI Armor - Passive/Active Lv 25:**

 **+63% to Physical stats - Passive**

 **+125% To physical Stats - Active. -4 PSI per second.**

 **PSI Heal - Active Lv 3**

 **\+ 18 + 90% + [78.4%] = 61**

 **61 HP Per use**

 **\- 4 PSI Per use**

 **PSI Manipulation - Passive Lv 31:**

 **-50% PSI use - Passive**

 **+90% PSI power - Passive**

 **+124 PSI Regeneration per minute.**

 **PSI Sense - Passive Lv21:**

 **Range: 110 +** **90% + [78.4%]** **= 139 Metres**

 **PSI Push - Active Lv 7:**

 **-10 PSI per use.**

 **Range: 12 metres**

 **Wieght: 510 + 90% + [78.4%] = 1670 Kilogrammes**

 **PSI Jump - Active - Lv 5:**

 **Range: 35 metres max**

 **-3 PSI per 5 metres.**

 **PSI Reinforcement - Active 13**

 **PSI Reinforcement increases a melee weapons effectiveness, damage and durability.**

 **-7 PSI per 3 seconds**

 **Effects:**

 **195** **\+ 90% + [72.4%]** **=638.74**

 **\+ 638.74% Durability.**

 **Weapon causes PSI damage. Damage is affected by INT**

 **Works in tandum with PSI manipulation.**

 **T.K - Active -Lv 29:**

 **\- 2 PSI per second**

 **Weight : 630 + 90% +[78.4 %]= 2135.44 Kilogrammes**

 **Max Number: 27 Items weighing no more then 2135.44 Kilogrammes.**

 **PSI Double Jump. Lv 5**

 **By sending PSI to the soles of your feet mid flight, you can make a temporary PSI platform that negates inertia and propels you upwards.**

 **Range: 15 metres max**

 **\- 3 PSI per use**

 **-Can only be used once mid air until you land on a solid, flat surface.**

 **Pyrokenesis. - Passive Lv 16**

 **+48% Fire resistance**

 **+48% Fire based damage**

 **+48% Fire manipulation**

 **P.K Fire ball - Active Lv 13**

 **-18 PSI per use**

 **Causes status effect burn.**

 **May ignite enemies.**

 **P.K Ember - Active Lv 11**

 **-4 PSI per use**

 **PSI Duel wield Lv 14**

 **The ability to cast and focus on one or more abilities at once. The higher the level, the more difficult and variety of abilities you can use.**

 **PSI Bolt- Active Lv 6**

 **PSI Bolt is the ability to a bolt of PSI.**

 **Cost: 2 PSI Per use**

 **Speed:**

 **40 MPH minimum**

 **100 MPH max**

 **Damage resistance - Lv20:  
+52% Passive damage resistance.**

 **Pain Tolerance/ Threshold- Lv 96 Passive.  
\- The higher the pain threshold the easier it is to ignore injury and continue fighting.  
-The higher the pain tolerance, the longer you can go without breaking down.**

My pain tolerance/ threshold seemed to have sky rocketed since I last saw it. I remember it being around level 30. Maybe that's why the stinging sensation was so much more bearable after I woke up when I had blood poisoning. It basically went ballistic after Edward grabbed onto my inflamed arm. I don't even register the pain from my arm any more unless I focus on it. That will definitely come in handy with all the crazy shit I go through.

There was an inconsistency that I just realised while going over my stats. My base intelligence should not be that high. I went over my stats again and found nothing out of the ordinary before I remembered about my status effects.

' _ **Status effects'**_

 **Status effects:**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive/Free Action- Lv2.**

 **Gamer's Mind -Passive/Free Action.- ?**

 **Autism- Passive/Free action -Lv Max  
**

 **Innate knowledge - Passive -Lv ?**

That's a new one. I click on Innate knowledge to see what it is about.

 **Innate knowledge - Passive -Lv ?**

 **You have stared into the abyss and it stared right back at you.**

 **You entered** _ **'The Gate'.**_ **A dimension of pure knowledge made manifest and God's domain, where mortals are not meant to tread. You have paid a toll for stepping foot within the domain and have gained knowledge untold and unbound about the universe. Near all the knowledge you obtained has been locked deep within your own subconsciousness and even more so in your very own gate.**

 **Effects:**

 **\+ 5 INT every level.**

 **Ability to transmute without a circle.**

 **You have unlocked new perks and the potential to use alchemy.**

I re read the description before giving out a low whistle in appreciation. New ability get! That's my level I need to get out off bed and find me a replacement arm. Though I will likely have to explain myself to my carers and Edward since he is not likely to back down and leave me alone till I do.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I mumble before equipping some clothing. They know I can pull shit out of thin air so I doubt they will care that I'm wearing clothes. I feel so weird missing an arm. The phantom pains make it feel like it is still there and I keep trying to move it. I get out of bed before making it and head downstairs. "Yo!" I call out with a casual wave to every one gathered within the living room.

"What are you doing up!" Izumi shot out of her chair before rushing over to me. "You should still be resting." She scolded while fussing over me like a mother hen.

"I'm okay now miss." Sig was not present. Must be running the butchers connected to the building. I look behind her to see the group lounging around on chairs. In the middle of them was my gear. Edward for his part was red in the face and was looking at anything but me. Must still be feeling guilty about grabbing my shoulder.

"It's good to see you in good health." Chirped Alphonse before nudging his brother who was seated next to him. "Edward has something he would like to say to you." He nudged him again, earning a grunt of annoyance. " _Don't_ you brother."

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered. He coughed into his gloved hand before looking at me. "I- I'm sorry about…"He pointed at my missing arm before looking away again. This earned a chuckle from me which earned a look of disbelief from him. "Why are you laughing?" He asked

I just shake my head in response. "Nothing. No need to worry about it." This just earned a _'WTF!'_ look from him as if he was asking if I was crazy. I probably am at this point. I walk past Izumi and plop myself down on a chair to look at the faces currently staring at me. "I can tell you're dying to ask me some questions, so fire away." I tell them as Izumi seated herself.

"Maybe we should start with introductions first." Announced Izumi. She said her name before every one else stated theirs.

"Nick Walker." No need for an alias. Maybe if I ever want to play super hero and dress up or something. "So… Questions." I point to Denny who had raised his hand as if he was in class. "Yes?"

"What was that thing you did? The whole making things float and pulling things out of thin air. Was that some kind of foreign alchemy like alkahestry?"

"Alchestry?" That got my attention. How does he know about that? It was introduced in the 2009 series Brotherhood. He scratched at his cheek with his finger at my enquiry

"Yeah its this alchemy used in Xing. It has been introduced pretty recently. I know this cause I kind of used to want to be a state alchemist." Don't remember that in the series but then again, it doesn't go into detail about him or Maria that much.

"Well in any case. It isn't alchemy, alchestry or any varient of the sort."

"Alkahestry" Corrected Denny before realising what he did and coughed in his hand. "So what is it then?"

"Psychokinesis." This got a groan of annoyance from Edward before he stood up from his seat.

"Just cut the crap and quit pulling our legs. You have a philosopher stone on you so where is it?"

"I was butt naked when you saw me pull shit out of thin air." I reminded him in deadpan. "But as seeing is believing, then I believe a demonstration is required." I raised my hand in show before activating T.K.

"Demo- Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Edward was flailing in mid air as I lifted him up. Every one watched in amazement as I flew Edward around the room as he started screaming curses at me.

"So cool." Uttered Denny with stars in his eyes.

I looked at him and he had literal stars in his eyes. _'Being animated is weird.'_

"Do you believe me now my little puppet?" I call out to him.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He was reaching out to try and throttle me. "COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU!" This got a laugh out off me as I stood out of my chair and floated him up to my face.

"I'm calling you little." A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "pipsqueak."

 **-579 PA**

' _Worth it!'_

I drop him as he struck my face with his metal arm with enough strength to snap a tree in half before laughing at him. "Was that it you little runt?" I taunt him.

He jumped up to kick me in the face "WHO ARE YOU CALLING RUNT!" I ducked his blow before sweeping his other leg out from under him.

"You of course." I say to him as he jumped back up to strike me again but I step to the side and kick his leg, making him trip past me. I cackle at him before running out the door.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Brother! Don't hurt him." Called Alphonse.

I hear the sound of a clap before a wall rose up and blocked my path. I turn around to see Ed launch a fist at my face. I grab his arm and use his momentum to throw him into the wall that he just made before jumping back as he launched off it and tried to kick me in the face.

I was as giddy as a school girl right now. I was having a spar with Edward Elric himself while trolling him. All my worries seem disappear as I dodge and weave my way around his attacks. His fighting skill is way above mine but my speed and strength surpasses him as I can easily anticipate his movements before counter attacking

I was surprised Izumi wasn't intervening. Then again I did say I was going to give them a demonstration. What better way then a spar. "STAND STILL DAMN IT!" I hear Edward clap before something smashed into me from behind.

 **-109 PA**

I was flung forward by what appeared to be a stone fist as Ed rushed to intercept my body. I reorientated myself mid air to face his direction before bringing my hand up.

' _ **PSI Push'**_

A wave of PSI sent him tumbling head over heels backwards while my forward momentum was greatly decreased. I rolled as I landed before springing up to dodge another stone fist flying for my face. "I really should feel bad for picking on a little kid." I watch his enraged form as he clapped his hands and a barrage of fists headed my way. I jumped back but he had transmuted another wall right behind me. I look towards the fists headed for me and smirk. "But I really am having too much fun."

I jumped up but he appeared to anticipate that as a fist came out of the wall behind me and ensnared me. "I finally got you." I look up on the wall to see Ed peering down at me like I was prey caught in a trap. "Now you're going to tell me how you are doing this."

"You mean this?" I question him as his body starts floating in the air. He started flailing in the air again before he clapped his hands then clamped onto his right arm and then his left leg. A few seconds pass as I watch him questioningly.

"What the hell? Why isn't it working?"

"Why isn't what working?" I ask him totally confused.

"You're using magnetism to make me float. I changed the make up of my arm and leg. So how are you still doing this?"

"I told you. I'm psychic." He snarled at me when I said that.

"There is no such things as psychics. This is just some kind of alchemy you're using." I shake my head at hearing that.

"Tsk tsk. Poor naive Edward. I show you what I am capable off and yet you still don't believe me. If I let you down, will you release me? I can show you some other things if you like." He didn't answer me so I just float him around while making aeroplane sounds.

"Alright! Alright, just quit it already." He whined. I put him back down. He clapped his hands and the stone fist released me mid air. "Ooops." He innocently called as I plummeted to the ground. I snicker at that and push him off with T.K before double jumping to land safely as he smacked hard into the ground below.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran up to the prone form of Edward as he lay on the ground in a daze and kneeled down beside him "Are you alright?"

I look around at the destruction of the front lawn in wonder. The fists, stone pillars, cracked ground and the walls of stone. _'I have got to learn me some alchemy.'_

"Are you alright?" I look back to see the worried face of Izumi.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell her with a smile. Her relieved smile quickly turned enraged however as she struck me in the face.

 **-209 PA**

"What in the world were you thinking? You just recovered from life threatening wounds!" I blink before looking back at her. She crossed her arms before giving me a hard look. "Well young man?"

"But Mooooom! I was only messing around." I whine like a little kid. She took a step back at that with a look of shock.

"Wh- What did you call me?" She murmured quietly. I tilt my head at hearing that.

' _Is she bi polar or something.'_ "Huh?" She shook her head

"Nothing. We should go check on Edward." She told me before heading over to the others who were crowded around Ed. I shrug before following.

I walk over to see Edward nursing his face. "Oh jeeze. Did I do that?" I ask him. His face was swollen and bruised. He gives me a glare as if to say _'No shit.'_ "Sorry. Here " I kneel down to him before raising my hand. **"PSI heal"** Ed flinches back as a green light emanates from my hand and surrounds his body.

Ed clenches his eyes shut"Hey what are you-" He stops when the light dies down and opens them. "Doing..." He trails off before blinking and raising a hand to his face.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Alphonse as he looked over Edwards now cleared up face. The bruises and swelling was now gone without a trace.

"So cool. That was all so cool." Whispered Denny.

"Are you alright sir?" Questioned Maria.

"Yeah… I feel fine." He answered her before looking back at me. "Great even. I don't hurt any more. Even my mid section doesn't ache. What did you do?"

"I healed you. Duh!"

"Bu- But How?" I think he was reaching his breaking point.

"I'm psychic." I answer while shrugging.

He opened his mouth, paused and closed it before releasing a huff of irritation. "Fine. Your psychic. But I still want an explanation about all the other stuff."

"Sure." I shrug. "We, as in you, should clean up first." I say while gesturing to the ruined yard. "I'll wait for you inside seeing as it's your mess." I pat him on the head before walking past him.

"…"

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **Nick was delusional due to the blood poisoning. He could only really think about getting rid of the problem before it killed him. This is what he said:**

" **I found it!"**

" **I think this is the one."**

" **Antibiotics, Ibuprofen."**

 **The tablets he took were antibiotics and some Nurofen plus.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. You just had to clap your hands and poof." I tell Edward. I was currently seated at the table that once held all my gear. It is now safe within my inventory.

He gave me an irritated scowl in return."It's because you didn't help." He argued back.

"It was all your doing." I remind him. "You sure do have a set of lungs on you for such a little pipsqueak." Ed was held back by Alphonse as he tried once again to pounce on me.

"Enough boys!" Edward halted his little tantrum as Izumi sat down at the table with the rest of us.

"Alrighty. So your probably wondering what happened to all the gear and where it came from." I pause, making sure every one was listening. "It is to do with my ability." I pull out a can of soda. "It is basically a pocket dimension that only I can access at any time. I simply call it my inventory. It can store up to a large variety of items which will be time locked when they enter. They stay the same when I pull them out and it even has a mending ability. Broken item's go in and come out like new. It even cleans."

I pop open the cold can of coke and take a swig. I then stand up from the couch I was sitting on and pour the rest on it. "What are you doing?" I look back to see an angry Izumi giving me a death glare.

I give her a showman's gesture at the now wet and stained couch. "A live demonstration." I announce with grandeur.

I open my inventory and select the couch before it seems to shrink and get sucked up into thin air. I select the couch that appeared within my inventory before pulling out what looks like a miniature couch that fits into my hand. I don't recall this happening to furniture before. Maybe it's to do with my gamers body levelling up? New features might have been unlocked or something.

I give it a look over before trying to place it on the ground where it once was. It was almost like the couch just materialising back in place within an instant. Even I was left blinking at what happened. "Tadaaaaa!" The couch looked brand new. It even had that new smell. I plop myself back down on the couch and marvel at the new found softness and comfort it gave me. I look at the group to see shock and astonishment.

Denny seems to have stars in his eyes once more. "Catch." I call to him before pulling out a can of orange soda and passing it to him.

Denny fumbles with the can before bringing it up for every one to see. "What is it?" He asks me. "It's got more of that strange language on it."

I raise an eyebrow at hearing that."Strange language?"

"Yeah! It's the same writing that was on those containers we brought down her."

"Mind giving me a look?" Inquired Ed. Denny passed the can over to Edward who caught it with ease before examining the can. "It is." He muttered quietly. "What language is this" He asked me while pointing to the big _**'Fanta'**_ font on the front of it.

"It's English. Were speaking it right now… Aren't we?"

"We're speaking Amestrian." He states bluntly. "What the hell is Ingulash?" No, that can't be right. I can understand them. They are speaking English.

"English." I correct him "It's one of the main languages spoken where I come from. You're speaking it now." He shakes his head in exasperation

"And I'm telling you we are speaking Amestrian. I've never heard of Engulahs before." I open my mouth to object before closing it shut at a sudden realisation.

This is another world with another language. What ever information was downloaded into my head must have taught me Amestrian without my knowing. What ever that gate did seems to translate language to my default understanding. AKA English. "Seems I'm a long way from home then." Not shit I am. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't wo-"

"I would rather not talk about it if you mind." Just thinking about it makes me exhausted.

They are having a hard enough time coping with my powers. Edward is still trying to rationalise all the unknown phenomena that I am capable off. He is an alchemist. A scientist who will try to rationally explain paranormal activity. It happens all the time back on my old home world. An example would be trying to explain creationism to a scientist who believes in Darwin's theory of evolution and vice versa. There are even people who still deny global warming even though there is solid proof that it is real. It is pretty hard to change a person's belief and world view. Something I once struggled with when I first obtained powers.

He gave me an assessing stare before passing the can back. "So what do you plan to do now then?"

I catch the can before putting it back into my inventory. "Well for starters, I need a replacement arm. Know any one?" I noticed that Izumi appears to have left after looking at the spot she once occupied.

"Big brother needs to return to central to report his findings." Spoke up Al. "But first he needs to get some maintenance work done."

"Why? What's wrong with Ed?" I look over to him and see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I broke my fall with my metal leg when you dropped me." He groused irritated. "I'm currently having a hard time moving it." He lifts his leg to move it but it suddenly goes stiff before falling limp.

"Sorry…" It wasn't a small drop so he Is pretty lucky he did land on his metal leg.

"Don't worry about it." He replied casually while waving me off. "I can easily afford it. What about you? Auto-mail is not cheap." He tells me while tapping his metal leg.

"I guess it wouldn't be." I murmur aloud while thinking it over. " I have several million dollars within my inventory but I don't know if it would do me any good." I tap my chin in thought. "What is the local currency?"

"Cenz." Answered Al. I hum at hearing that. I wonder if my gamers powers will convert my currency to match. If not then I could sell some of my loot like the alcohol, cigarettes and jewellery.

Only one way to find out I guess. I open my inventory screen and push my hand into the currency slot while thinking of the amount I want to draw out. In this case, one hundred dollars in Cenz. I pull my hand out and in my grasp was a bill of paper. I look it over and find that it is not the same as the one I placed in there. "Is this it?" I ask while holding up what I believe to be a 100 cenz bill.

"It is. But you said that you don't have any cenz." Alphons's said confused

I shrug. "Guess my inventory can convert currency." This earned an annoyed scowl from Edward.

"You and your damn powers." He grumbled while glaring at me. I simply shrug which causes him to harrumph and look away. He really doesn't like my powers. He has no way to explain or rationalise my abilities and it annoys him greatly.

"Oh!" Izumi sat a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you." I tell her.

"You missed lunch so I thought you would be hungry." I see her pull out a piece of paper from her pocket before handing it to Alphonse. "This is the list here"

"Let's go brother." Alphonse said before getting up, followed by Ed and the body guards.

"Where are you going?" I inquire curiously.

Alphonse gave Edward the piece of paper which he pocketed before turning to me. "Brother and I are staying one more night. Teacher asked us if we could buy some things for dinner."

"Take care then guys." I wave which Alphonse and Denny returns. Maria gives me a nod and Edward gives me a backwards wave before he stepped out the door.

"You eat up." Mrs Curtis told me before heading for the door. "I have to return to work. It's the building connected to here." She tells me while pointing to my left. I give her a thumbs up as she closes the door behind her.

I dig into the food with gusto and finish it before even noticing. I quickly mourn the loss of my meal before inserting the plate and cutlery in my inventory to clean before depositing them back onto the table.

"What to do…" Every one has left to continue their normal lives while I'm stuck in a boring house with diddle squat to do. Back in Harran, there was always something to do, but right now I have nothing. There is no need to run out for supplies, fight of legions of undea-

I blink in sudden realisation. I unlocked I.D create and escape. I could grind against some zombies and try to create new abilities to increase my diminutive repertoire of skills. I check the room to see it is empty so I waste no time and raise my hand above my head, palm side up.

' _ **I.D Create'**_

I felt a surge of energy rush through my body and out my raised hand before the air around me seemed to ripple.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created an empty I.D**

 **Ding!**

 **You have successfully created your own I.D**

 **Unlocked slime dungeon.**

 **Ding!**

 **I.D Create Levelled Up!**

Slime dungeon? Regardless, I need to exit the dungeon. I gain a level on I.D escape before stepping outside to re create the dungeon.

 **Ding!**

 **You have created a Instant dungeon.**

 **Select your dungeon**

 **N/A : Empty**

 **Lv 1 : Slime**

There were only two to select from. Oddly enough, the first dungeon is not zombies. Then again, I did just survive a miniature zombie apocalypse. I select slime to see what is installed for me. There appeared to be apparent change besides being inside a instant dungeon. I was about to call it a bust before something bounced off my head.

 **CRIT -1 PA**

I stumble back into the door way to equip Excalibur, only to sag in disappointment in what I saw. A small red ball of gelatine landed in front of me before it jumped up and slammed back into me.

 **Miss**

It connected with me but did zero damage as it bounced off my form.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Living Jelly**

 **A magically animated ball of delicious jelly.**

I was attacked by jelly… I don't know how I should feel about that. The dungeon I unlocked was a generic slime dungeon. So generic that they are basically used in nearly every RPG.

I intercept the Jelly's pathetic excuse of an attack with a lazy swing of the sword and cut it in two.

 **\+ 1 EXP**

I watch its corpse dissipate."Huh." The loot drop suddenly get sucked into my body before two words appear within my vision before dispersing.

 **Magic Jelly bean**

 **\+ 0.20 cenz**

I received some money from the drop but what is the Magic Jelly bean. I open my inventory window before seeing the item in question occupying a slot which I select.

 **Magic Jelly bean**

 **Heals 15 HP on consumption**

"Huh." What more can I say?

I look around the front yard to see different variety of colour and sizes of the slimes seeming to glide or bounce around at random. I use observe on the closest one to myself

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Blue slime**

 **A bouncing ball of goo.**

So this one wasn't a jelly. I walk towards it and watch as stops its bouncing before changing its' direction and heads towards me. I swipe my blade as it leapt at me and cut it in half before I watch its body dissipate and check the loot it dropped.

 **Gel**

 **Tasty yet flammable.**

 **Crafting material**

There wasn't much of a description. It is a small handful of gel material used for crafting. There was something oddly familiar about it however. I simply shrug and sit down. Well I wanted to increase my repertoire so now is the time to do it.

I use Excalibur to write a quick list in the ground for what I want.

Attack

Defence

Support

Buff

Heal

Evasion

Restrain

Over Powered

Lots Of Dakka.

...

Okay so the last two are random at best, but having a finishing or overpowered move is something I will need as a go to move or a last resort. I also want a cheap move that I could just spam non stop like Jee Hans unlimited spiralling mana arrow. Only problem is that I don't have mana nor is my PSI manipulation at max level, so I can only do so much.

I have several attacks and my PA is capable of deflecting bullets at this point. I don't really have any allies to support nor any buff abilities. Still need to work on PSI heal. Maybe I can create some more evasion skills.

 **+31 EXP**

Swipe away the slimes bouncing off my PSI Armour before standing up. I have a PSI jump move so why not a PSI sprint or dash ability.

 **\+ 81 EXP**

I walk out into the middle of the field before eliminating the slimes in the yard before I get a feel for my PSI. I try focusing some PSI to my legs and hold it there. Now I need to move in a burst of speed. I bend my legs before dashing forward and release the energy stored in my legs in a quick burst.

 **\- 701 PA**

 **\- 12 PA**

Ow…

 **Ding!**

 **You have created a new ability.**

 **Would you like to name your new ability?**

That was a quick burst of speed alright. I flew forward, right through a tree and I tripped over a fence before skidding to a halt five metres on my face. I'm just glad PSI armour takes the brunt of the damage.

I sit up before selecting yes on the prompt. Really glad no one was here to see that.

 **Ding!**

 **PSI Dash has been created**

 **PSI Dash -Active- Lv 1**

 **By focusing PSI into your legs and releasing a burst of energy, you can propel yourself at incredible speeds.**

 **Max range 10 Metres.**

It's similar to PSI jump. Though instead of jumping straight up, I push off the ground in a horizontal direction. Maybe I can use the same practice for my other abilities. Just use a previous ability for a different use.

I walk back over to my starting position before going over my list of abilities.

I have PSI ember. PSI fireball is just a concentrated version of PSI ember. Let's try making it even bigger using duel wield. I place my left hand in front of me before focusing on creating a fireball within my palm.

It needs to be bigger…

I bring my hands out slowly as I focus more PSI on the ever growing fire ball before I push them back inwards to condese the fireball with great effort.

"Come on. Hold it. Let's try spiralling it."

 **Ding!**

 **Pyrokinesis Levelled Up!**

"Success!"

Spherical shapes are the easiest to maintain and hold. Spiralling the energy into the middle is making it much easier to hold.

 **Ding!**

 **Pyrokinesis Levelled Up!**

 **PSI Manipulation Levelled Up!**

I then focused even more energy into the fireball and it increased in size once more. It was now the size of my torso and still growing. I look up to see my PSI was now draining at an alarming speed.

 **PSI:** **2581/6115**

I have spent nearly four thousand units of PSI on this thing. The fire ball was hovering infront of me. It is currently bigger then my whole body. The heat it was throwing off was immense.

 **Ding!**

 **Pyrokinesis Levelled Up!**

 **Ding!**

 **A new passive has been added to Pyrokinesis.**

 **Pyrokinesis. - Passive Lv 20**

 **+60% Fire resistance**

 **+60% Fire based damage**

 **+60% Fire manipulation**

 **+120% Heat resistance**

The air around me was starting to haze as sweat poured from me in buckets. The new found heat resistance is really helping now seeing as before it felt like I was baking myself alive.

 **PSI: 374/ 6115**

My control was starting to slip so I used the last vestiges of my PSI to release the giant fireball.

The fireball careened away from me like a bullet. It ploughed through several buildings before an explosion the likes I had never seen in real life, tore through the small town and I was blown away from the shock wave.

 **\- 3927 PA**

 **Ding!**

 **Physical Resistance Levelled Up!**

 **Physical Resistance Levelled Up!**

 **Physical Resistance Levelled Up!**

 **Physical Resistance Levelled Up!**

I felt myself fly though several trees and a building before the shockwave died down. My momentum finally ceased after I slammed into another house. I struggle to stand as the blow left me in a daze. I hear the building I was currently in the middle of started to give way. I look for an exit but I was too slow and the roof collapsed on top of me.

 **\- 411 PA**

 **PSI: 0/ 6115**

 **PA: 377/ 4675**

I struggled to climb my way out of all the rubble that collapsed on top of me before smiling in success as I felt my hand breach the surface. I try using T.K to remove the rubble on top of me before noticing that I had actually ran out of PSI.

"The old fashioned way it is." I say with a grunt as I grabbed onto some leverage and pulled myself out using my only arm. "That is much harder with only one arm." I grumble in complaint before pailing at what I saw.

 **+10302 EXP**

 **Ding!**

 **Queen Gelatine has awoken!**

 **King Slime has awoken!**

"Oh fuck me…" I curse after seeing the notification. I couldn't see the result of my attack due to all the dust and dirt it kicked up but it seemed it was powerful enough to wipe out a ton of those weak monsters within the illusion barrier. I found it hard to breathe or see so I decided to equip my SWAT gear. The sad thing is that I can't get the set bonus since I am missing an arm.

 **-122 PA**

 **-28 PA**

 **-21 PA**

 **-30 PA**

 **PA: 585/4675**

Something big cold and gooey landed on top of me before what felt like a fist latch onto my vest, pulled me forward. I was hit in the face and launched out of what ever was enveloping me forcefully. It was hard to tell seeing as the smoke and dust seemed to smoke screen the area.

 **PSI: 0/** **6115**

I check my PSI to see that it was still empty. Any PSI that I had regenerated the last minute seemed to go towards recharging my PSI armour. My PSI armour needs to use a bit of my PSI in order to draw even more energy from the space around me.

 **-112 PA**

 **-14 PA**

 **-23 PA**

 **-41 PA**

 **PA: 395/4675**

Fuck. It happened again while I was distracted. I can't see shit with all the dust blocking up my vision. I bring out Excalibur and feel it tug at my arm. I jump back just in time to avoid being enveloped once more before I focus on the blade and swing as hard as I could at what ever landed in front of me.

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **Power Strike - Active- Lv 1**

 **You can now focus raw power into your attacks.**

 **-31 STA per use.**

I felt a shock wave exit the blade in the direction I had swung and heard it connect with what ever was attacking me. The energy behind the attack blasted enough smoke and dust away from my vicinity that I finally got a look at my adversary.

In front of me was a giant blue collection of slime wearing a jewel encrusted gold crown. The thing that caught my eye how ever was that there appeared to be a person within the centre mass of the blue slime,

' _ **Observe'**_

 **King Slime**

 **The king of slimes appears when enough of his slimes are slain. He is currently enraged.**

No wonder this seemed so bloody familiar. That is the king of slimes from the game Terraria. But what about Queen Jelly?

 **-45 PA**

I just had to ask. I felt something slam into me from above before I jumped back into the smoke on reflex as the slime king tried to crush me once more. I moved forward and used power strike in multiple succession on the slime before I was pushed back by some of the slime ejecting from the king when I slashed at him.

The blobs of slime started to animate before spikes appeared on their backs and jettisoned in my direction. I bent my knees and jumped as high as I could without the use of PSI

 **Ding!**

 **A new ski-**

I didn't have enough time to read the box as the slime king jumped up and enveloped me. The slime compressed around me before the shinobi swimming about in the middle of the slime appeared before me and struck at my PSI armour relentlessly. In a desperate attempt to escape, I pulled a primed grenade out of my inventory and placed it in front of me. I watch as the shinobi suddenly went wide eyed at the appearance of the grenade in his face before it went off.

 **-109 HP**

I was forcefully ejected by the blast and rolled across the ground. I felt the pain quickly fade before I jumped out of the way to dodge the giant fireball that nearly landed a top of me. I roll out of the way as the fireball suddenly bounced where I landed and skidded to a halt.

That was no ordinary fireball. That was the king slime. He was enveloped in the same flammable gel that I had picked up before. The guy might as well have been attacking me while encompassed in gasoline with the way it was currently burning.

Gasoline… "Shi-"

 **-1931 HP**

 **+9734 EXP**

 **You have entered Deaths door!**

I was blasted away once again as the giant flaming ball of gel exploded only twenty metres in front of me. I lay on the ground in a daze as pain erupted from my mid section. I raise my arm and gingerly touch my chest only wince. I think my ribs are broken. I force myself up and fight through the pain that rocked my body only to get knocked over as something slams into me.

I roll across the ground and bounce to my feet and looked up to see a floating jellyfish hovering right in front of me.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Jelly fish**

 **A flying red jelly fish made out of real jelly.**

I give it a look of scepticism before a crackle of thunder echoed from the sky above me. _'It can rain in a instant dungeon?'_ I look up and pause at what I saw.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Queen Gelatine.**

 **She appears when enough jellies are slain. Her gelatine is made from the flesh and bones of those she has slain. She has is currently enraged.**

Queen Gelatine was a giant flying pink jelly fish with a jewel encrusted gold crown on its head. I could only just make out a silhouette of a person inside. She spat out more jellyfish that rained down on my position like bullets. I broke out in a sprint in the other direction as she gave chase along with all the little poo babies she was making. I look up at the sound of thunder to see Queen Jelly was conducting electricity.

I use the sudden break from running to grab some magic jelly beans out of my inventory that I had absorbed during my run. I ate a few hand fulls of the treats that tasted like skittles before downing a bottle of water. I felt my ribs start to mend and straighten painfully before the burning sensation quickly faded.

 **You have exited Deaths Door!**

I watched the PSI that I regenerated during deaths door deplete once more before some of my PSI armour recharged. I was so focused on running that I didn't even realise that I even had any.

 **PA:2313/4675**

 **HP:** **215/2040**

 **PSI:** **0/6115**

 **STA:** **489/1775**

" I need to asses the situation." I whisper to myself as the jelly fish floated above me.

The town was currently a smouldering wreck and there was no where I could hide to recover. I side jumped to left and right as the little jelly fish slammed into the ground and splatter on contact before the sound of thunder and crackling of lighting came to a crescendo.

I jump forward in a roll and clutch at my aching ribs as a bright flash of light blinded my vision followed by a thunderous roar. I jumped to my feet and broke out into a sprint until my vision cleared before looking back to see that the jelly fish had shot a bolt of lighting at where I was.

' _I have to ground her some how so I can take her out.'_

I jump backwards at the sound of thunder to watch a blinding flash of lightning strike where I was headed instead of where I was. If I continued to run in a straight line, that would have been a direct hit.

 _'Come on Nick. There has to be something you could do. You took out the Slime king with a simple grenade.'_

…

Ding!

I heard the tell tale sound of a light bulb as an idea suddenly struck me. Or it might have been the jellyfish that crashed into me.

 **-109 PA**

 **PA:2204/4675**

 **HP:** **215/2040**

 **PSI:** **0/6115**

 **STA:** **401/1775**

I skidded to a stop as I reached into my inventory and pulled out a stasis grenades. I turn around and narrowly avoid another jelly bullet. I pitch back my arm and hurl the grenade into the air with all my might.

 **Ding!**

 **A new-**

"Not now damn it!" I shout as I dismiss the box.

I hear the sound of electricity and tense, ready to dodge before looking up. Instead of seeing the queen focusing another bolt of lighting, I see her suspended in a stasis field along with all the baby jellyfish surrounding her before they slam into the ground within the blink of an eye.

The jellyfish seems to explode upon contact with the ground and I quickly make my way over to see a Kunoichi. She seemed to have landed on a tree and was right now a mangled mess. I watch as she finally went limp after trying and failing to stand up.

 **+5319 EXP**

"Well that was anticlimactic." I can just set king slime on fire to kill him before stasis bombing the queen and finishing her off should I ever fight them again. I feel like face palming at my idiocy and the simplicity it had, or could have taken to defeat them.

Now that I think about it, the reason the explosion was so destructive is because of all those flammable slimes. They added fuel to the fire.

I watch as her body turned to jelly and seemed to melt into the ground. I walk over to pick up what ever item she dropped only for it to appear within my inventory.

 **Queen Gelatine Loot Bag.**

"Huh?"

I open my inventory to see a pink bag with a emblem of a jellyfish on the front.

 **Loot bag dropped from the Queen Gelatine Boss.**

 **Would you like to open it?**

 **Yes/No**

I select yes and watch as the bag vanishes before several items appeared within my inventory slots.

 **Ring of replenishment.**

 **Increases regeneration of Health and Mana**

 **Saves a charge to use when you use Mana**

 **5 Charges Max**

 **Each charge recovers 21 health and Mana for a maximum of 105**

I tried equipping the jewel speckled ring.

 **You do not have the resource - Mana**

 **You can not use this item.**

Of fucking course. But that also means I can unlock magic at some point in the future.

 **Bottle of Royal Jelly x 4**

 **A bottle of delicious Royal jelly that has healing properties.**

 **Recover 500 HP on consumption**

 **Jellyfish staff**

 **Summon electric jellyfish minions to fight for you**

 **Number of minions allowed is affected by your CHA score.**

 **-31 Mana per use**

 **Magic Glow Stick**

 **A spell book that will allow you to summon an unlimited amount of glow sticks.**

 **\- 3 Mana per use.**

Sounds pretty cool but useless in the long run. That was the last of the items from that bag. I should head back to where the King slime died to see if he dropped any loot. I just hope it wasn't destroyed in the blast.

* * *

I made my way back to the spot where the King Slime died and found another loot bag. On the way here, I managed to find and pick up a considerable amount of magic jelly beans which are stacked within my inventory.

I open the bag within my inventory to see what it holds.

 **Gel Gun**

 **A gun that fires a endless stream of harmless gel.**

Harmless my fucking ass. Its basically a water gun with an unlimited source of flammable liquid. I might be able to jury rig it and turn it into a flame thrower.

 **Slime Grappling Hook**

 **A grappling hook made of slime.**

I equip the slime hook and see it go into an accessory slot. I try to activate it and instinctively bring my arm up and shoot out a web of sticky goo like spider man. It looked like it came out of my wrist. It latches onto the ground not too far away from me and pulled me over. It has a much longer reach then the older grappling hook I had on so I just unequipped that and placed it back into my inventory.

"Neat!" I can play around with that later though. Still got more items in the inventory to check out.

 **Ninja Hood**

 **+3 Defence**

 **+15% to thrown weapon velocity**

 **Ninja shirt**

 **+5 Defence**

 **+20% Stealth**

 **Ninja Pants**

 **+3 Defence**

 **+10 AGI**

 **Ninja Greeves**

 **+2 Defence (Each)**

 **+4 DEX (Each)**

 **Ninja sandles**

 **\+ 3 Defence (Each)**

 **\+ 8 AGI (Each)**

 **+15 Movement speed (Together)**

 **178 Ninja Throwing Stars**

The ninja gear looks bad ass. The only problem is that it sacrifices defence for speed. I might be able to retro fit the gear with better materials. For example I could add a SWAT vest onto the Ninja shirt. Something for another time.

 **Slime Saddle**

 **Can be used to summon a slime mount.**

I equip the Saddle onto the summon mount slot before I try using the item. There was a flash of light before I found myself seated on the saddle. I look down to see a giant blue slime strapped underneath.

"Um… Giddy uUUUUP!"

The slime jumped straight into the air at an incredible speed before descending at the same breakneck speed and bouncing off the ground. I hollered and whooped as I rode the slime for a minute before I found out how to control it properly and the slime finally came to a rest.

"I shall name you Flubber." There was no response from the slime however. I hopped of the saddle only for it and the slime to vanish. "Huh. Neat!"

I check to see that my health is slowly recovering but my PSI armour has recharged and I had a small reserve of PSI. I used PSI heal until my health reached full. Bringing my PSI level up four times. I really need to level that up more but it only really levels if I attempt to heal injuries.

I plan on undoing the dungeon so I can come back. I head over to where the Curtis house once stood and used I.D escape.

I watch as the desolate wasteland turned back into a vibrant and colourful town and sigh in relief.

"FREEZE! Put your hands, Uh, Hand in the air!"

I turn around at the shout to see a bloody and injured Denny pointing a gun at me. "What happened to you?" I ask him in concern.

"I said put your hand in the air. I won't ask you again."

I comply with his demand in confusion and see Sig come outside with a meat cleaver only to stop upon seeing me. "Nick?"

"Where!" Shouted Denny in alarm as he looked around.

"I'm right… Oh!" I forgot I still had the SWAT gear equipped along with the gas mask. I lower my hand to take of the mask only for Denny adjust his handgun back at me.

"Don't you move!" He ordered with a glare.

"I'm just going to take my mask off." I placated as I slowly lowered my hand and grasped at the mask before taking it off. Upon seeing that it was me he quickly sagged before running up to me and grasped me by the vest.

"Where were you? Maria needs your help!" I Gently release his grasp

"What happened?" I asked him. His tension melted away and was replaced by exhaustion.

"We were attacked. They took away Alphonse and Edward gave chase. Maria got stabbed in the stomach and she is in side." He looked up at me in desperation. "Can you use your powers to help her?" He pleaded.

"Lead me to her." Sig gestures me inside and I follow. Maria was laying on the couch unconscious. She had a heavily bleeding wound on her bandaged stomach and was currently. I rush over and kneel at the bedside before placing my hand over the wound before casting **_'PSI Heal.'_**

I watch as colour returns to her once pale face and her pained visage became peaceful. Denny gives out a huge sigh of relief after seeing my work before he grabs my hand and shakes it furiously. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to her."

I give him a knowing smirk. "You like her. Don't you." His cheeks go bright red at my statement before he scratches the back of his head nervously. I shake my head at his antics before I catch his attention.

"Can you tell me what happened while I was gone for not even an hour?"

* * *

Edit

Derp. Thanks for pointing out that mistake.


	16. Chapter 15

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **A new quest has been created**

 **Into the Devils Nest!**

 **Find Edward and Alphonse**

I was standing at the entrance of a smashed up bar in the middle of the town. Sig had told me that Izumi ran ahead on her own to retrieve the boys after Denny returned carrying his partner.

I had asked Denny what had happened. He recalled going out to buy the groceries for dinner when a strange small man in a hood appeared and confronted the boys. He did not explain every thing seeing as it is considered classified but when he told me that the strange small man had a tail that he used to trip Edward,well… I knew who was behind the kidnapping.

Denny and Maria pursued the culprits but were taken hostage. They made a deal with Alphonse that they would release them unharmed if he willingly came along with them. Maria drew her gun at hearing this and shot one of the people who held them hostage several times before she was stabbed in the stomach from behind. Edward of course ran ahead on his own after Denny said that he would fetch me to heal hear wound.

Now… Now I am here, standing In front of the ruined entrance of the Devils Nest bar that shows obvious signs of transmutations. Giant fists, spear pillars, the works.

Looks like I will be confronting my first homunculus. I don my SWAT gear and equip Excalibur before sorting my inventory for useful items that I can easily pull out at a moments notice.

I step through and around the carnage within the bar and head down to the basement level. The best I can do is hope that it works out like it did in canon. But I still don't know if it is the 2003 or the 2009 adaption of full metal alchemist. They are here in Dublith much earlier with added company so things may turn out differently.

If I remember correctly, King Bradley leads an attack on the Devils nest to capture Greed. He likely sent Edward here as a means to lure him out of hiding and used the excuse of Greed kidnapping them in order to assault the base. They are probably on stand by some where close. I didn't see any military when I got here but King Bradley would have set this up in advance when the boys got here.

I follow the signs of rampant destruction before I came across a door with some poor beaten men laying heavily bruised and bleeding. One of them grasps at my ankle when I try to open the door. "She's a monster. You should just let the boss handle her." He gasped before his hand went slack as he fell unconscious. He must think I'm backup or something. I hear a clap with that resounding ding, indicating a transmutation.

I quickly open the door to see the room in shambles. Izumi was holding a man at spear point who was grinning manically at her. "Izumi!" I called out. She looked over to see me with a look of shock on her face. It was only a brief second but when she did turn to look at me, the man knocked the spear out of Izumi's hands before planting his fist into her abdomen. The blow left Izumi breathless as she coughed up blood before the man followed up the attack with a knee to the face and a round house kick, sending her flying across the room.

"You fucker!" I growled out. I grasped the man using T.K and slammed him head first into the roof above and watch as his neck bent at an odd angle before releasing his body to rush over to Izumi, who was currently kneeling on the ground coughing up more blood.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Izumi as I kneeled in front of here.

"Denny told me what happened. I rushed here as soon as I could." I raised my hand and used _**'PSI Heal'**_ on Izumi. "Where's Ed and Alp-" I didn't get to finish as someone grabbed onto my arm and turned me around before I was hit in the face.

 **-19 PA**

In reaction to the surprise attack, I blasted the attacker away with PSI push and watch as they slam into the sturdy cement wall on the other side of the room. It was the same person who's neck I just broke.

' **Observe'**

 **Greed.**

 **Greed is a very avaricious person who loves to live in luxury surrounded by powerful minions and beautiful women. He is an easy going and very charismatic character. Greed is also very arrogant and somewhat narcissistic. His ultimate goal in life is to own everything.**

That would explain why I never received any EXP when I slammed his head into the ceiling. One thing it did not explain however, was if he originated from Father in the 2009 manga slash anime, or if he was created by Dante in the 2003 anime.

"That's an interesting ability you got there kid." Greed pushed himself out of the wall before cracking his neck. "You must the one who fell from the eye in the sky."

"Yeah. And? What does that have to do with you kidnapping two kids?"

He gave me a feral grin at my question. "I like you kid. How bout you come work for me." Izumi suddenly stood up with after hearing that and released a primal growl of rage.

"You will not be taking my boys any where monster!" She clapped her hands and placed them on the ground before a giant cement fist burst forth and slammed him into the wall once again.

She has known the boys since they were little so it's not surprising she thinks of them as her own kids. She looks absolutely livid right now. "Ow… That hurt." I watch as greeds arm comes up and smashes the stone fist at the wrist before pushing himself out of the wall.

"Then you wont like what I'm about to do, you bastard!" There was a flash of blue electricity before another fist came out of the ground and slammed him right back into the wall.

"Edward!" I look over at Izumi's shout to see a bruised and beaten Edward kneeling with this hand to the ground. It looks like he drew a transmutation circle in chalk seeing as his right arm was missing.

"Good to see you teacher." He says with a relieved smile before it quickly turned in to a scowl. "Who the hell is that?" He asked while rudely pointing a finger at me.

"It's me you idiot. The hell happened to your arm?" His eye twiched in irritation at my response

"What the hell do you think happened you moron?"

I had to hold back a laugh from breaking out. "Looks like you got your ass beat to me."

"I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS YOU-" There was another crash and Edward ducked in response, just in time as a large piece of rubble flew over his head.

"That was not very nice you know." Spoke Greed as he broke away from the wall to reveal his ultimate shield. It was now covering his entire body. Well shit.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Update!**

 **(Optional) Defeat Greed**

Greed rushed at Edward who turned to face him before he fell over. "Damn it Not now!" He cursed. Looks like his leg gave way on him and now he's wide open.

"Got you covered" I call out before grasping Greed with T.K and hauling of the ground. He was heavier due to the armour but nothing I couldn't lift. The armour only covers his body, it doesn't turn it into what ever material it is.

"Hey what the hell!" Greed yelled as he flailed in mid air. He looked towards me to see my hand raised in his direction. "Come on. Stop cheating and fight fair." His shout of indignation turned into a child like whine.

The only thing he has going for him is his armour. He has no weapons, guns, other powers or projectiles of any kind so I could keep him airborne indefinitely with my current regeneration rate. It might be from the gamer's body upgrade or the high WIS stat but either way, my regeneration rate has moved from minutes to seconds. 16 PSI per second to be precise. I don't know how powerful I really am seeing as I have not had a real chance to cut loose. The instant dungeon doesn't count seeing as I was severely weakened when the bosses arrived.

"If you ain't cheating then you ain't trying. Besides, your holding Alphonse hostage so you can't claim foul play." I say before looking over to Ed. "Any idea what that black stuff covering him is made off?"

Edward had finally hauled himself to his feet. "Yeah I do." He tested his leg before facing Greed once more. "It's the reason I'm missing my arm. He broke it off once I found out how to get around it. His ultimate shield as he calls it is made out of highly compressed carbon."

"Let me guess. He gloated about it and revealed its properties while he was beating you." This got a twitch from Edward.

"Yeah. He did." He growled out before approaching Greed with chalk in hand. I grasped him tightly as he struggled to fight back. Edward started drawing another circle on his abdomen before pressing his hand against it. There was a spark of lightning before Ed pulled his fist back and punched the spot he just touched.

The carbon on his abdomen shattered like glass as his fist connected with his stomach. Ed took his frustration out on Greed before the shield regenerated itself. "Where is Alphonse!?" Edward yelled as he battered at Greed.

It appeared to have no real affect as he simply grinned and bared it."Tick tock kid. If I don't meet back up with my subordinates then they have been ordered to, dispose of your brother." Edward froze mid punch before clenching his teeth in rage.

"You wouldn't dare." He spat in his face.

"Why do you even want him in the first place then?" I ask Greed. I knew why but it didn't make any sense to me.

"Do you know what he is?" Greed Questioned me. Ed tried to shut him up but his attacks showed no real results.

"Yes." I simply say to the shock of both Edward and Izumi who both turn to face me.

"How?" Whispered Izumi. Guess I might as well tell them something.

"I met it." I start off "Truth." The reaction from both Ed and Izumi looked as if someone had physically struck them. "I somehow wound up in truth's domain and I got a glimpse of what was held behind my own gate. For treading on god's domain, I lost my arm as a form of toll."

"That still doesn't explain how you got there or why you know what Alphonse is." Questioned Edward. He abandoned assaulting Greed and was now standing right in front of me.

" I can explain that later." I tell him he looks like he was about to pounce on me for answers but I cut him off. "Were on a time limit, remember?" This got a tsk from him as he turned away from me and focused back on Greed.

"Fine. But you owe us an explanation." He told me briskly. "Now, where the hell is my brother?" This got an amused chuckle out of Greed.

"He is safe and sound, I assure you. He won't stay that long how ever if I don't report back to my underlings. If you want to have him back unharmed, then I have a proposition for you."

"Your not in the position to be making dema-

"What is it?" I cut of Edward before he could go on a rant.

"What! You're really going to hear him out?" Edward grasped onto my vest and tried to pull me down to his level but failed. " The bastard has my baby brother!"

"Exactly" I answer before brushing him off. " You want your brother back so I am willing to negotiate." I watch as he clenched his hand in anger before releasing a sigh of defeat.

"Fine." He relented. "What do you want?" He addressed Greed who seemed very smug with himself.

"I have already said it before. I want you to come work for me."

"Me?" He was asking me to work for him. Is he nuts?

"Of course." He responded jovially. "I'm on the look out for powerful henchmen and you have abilities I have never heard of before. Come work fo-" I drop him face first on the ground.

"I'll come with you then."

"What?" Was the collective question that left every ones lips.

"I'll come with I said." Edward was once again looking at me as if I was nuts. Izumi looked torn for some reason. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself now. You two worry about getting Alphonse back."

"Why?" I look at Edward questioningly at his whispered query. "Why?" He asked me louder. "You barley know us. Why are you willing to go with him." He exclaimed while gesturing to Greed who was approaching us with casual ease.

Greed put an arm around me. "Glad to have you aboard then." He welcomed me with a shark like grin. I slump a little at the shit situation I've gotten myself into. Where the hell is the Calvary when you need them. Shouldn't they be here by now?

"I'll make sure he holds up his end of the bargain." I shove Greed of me. The guy was getting way too chummy. Especially after what just happened. "You guys should head back home. Sig is worried about you."

Greed waved them away like they were an annoyance. "You heard the kid. Off you go, we have places to be ourselves." I watch as they reluctantly leave the room and wave them goodbye as Izumi closes the door. "Come along then. This way." Greed moved some boxes and barrels to reveal a manhole. Likely leading to the sewers.

"Yeah yeah." I intone as he waited for me to go down. I jump down the hole only for a katana to be pressed up to my face.

Greed jumps down not long after. "He's with me." Greed tells the man dismissively. "He will be working with us from now on."

"Yes sir!" The man answered as he pulled the sword away from me. "This way sir."

"So tell me about yourself then." Greed asked me while we followed the big guy through the sewers. "What is that ability of yours exactly?" I just shrug. Might be nice to let off some steam. Whether he believes me or not, I really don't care at this point.

"Right… So as you know I wound up here after meeting truth." He gives me a nod before motioning for me to continue. "Well… I was dragged there through the gate I'm guessing before I came face to face with it."

"Through the gate you say… I can tell your not a homunculus like me, other wise your arm would have grown back." I shake my head at that.

"Nah, I'm human. I came through the gate from another world." They both freeze at my words and I end up bumping into the escort.

"Another world?" Greed asked me in disbelief.

"Yep. Got dragged here against my will. Apparently the gate is also an actual gate between worlds."

"Wait, wait. Just hold up." Greed held up a hand before we started walking again. "Care to explain what the hell your on about?"

"Right…"

* * *

Well I didn't go into specifics when I explained it to him. Just the whole waking up in a bed as a kid again with super powers, found out that I was in some kind of pocket dimension… Now that I think about it, it may have been a instant dungeon.

…Anyway.

I got ahead of myself and fucked up royally before being whisked away to another world, yadda yadda yadda. Didn't really want to talk about that seeing as it makes me think of the people I left behind. Then the hole winding up in a white void where truth stole my arm before dumping me here where Sig and Izumi found me. I might just use this explanation for the other group when ever I get back to them. Or for the future. It's gotten to the point where I can't be bothered hiding my abilities any more lest I get into shitty situations like this again.

Greed listened to me with rapt attention, asking questions every now and again. The other guy seemed to be walking in a daze. Greed appeared to be excited about the idea of other worlds. He is a guy that wants to own every thing and now I just told him the multi-verse theory and how the universe is infinite. I couldn't really bring myself to care. It was nice just to have someone to vent all my problems to.

"Dolcetto, what took you so long?" We turned around a corner and came upon the group the now identified Dolcetto was escorting us to. Alphonse was here, unharmed and in one piece as well. "Hey sir, who's that?" The person who was pointing at me was a giant man with horns jutting out of his head.

"Alright gang. I would like to introduce you to…" Greed blinked in thought before turning back to me. "Kid, what's your name?"

I... I never did tell him my name did I? "Nick Walker." I say while giving the group a small bow.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Guess Alphonse didn't recognise me in my SWAT gear neither.

"Came here to get you actually. Made a deal with Greed that I would come with him if he let you go."

"Not quiet yet." Tutted Greed. "You see I also made a deal with Alphonse before you. He is to teach me the secret to soul binding first."

"Why? You're a homunculus. You would be much harder to kill as you are now. If anything, you would just make yourself more vulnerable." Greed's smug smirk turned into a frown as he turned towards me. "Not only that but you would be giving up so much if you possessed an inanimate object. No more being able to sleep, drink booze, eat food, or enjoy the company of beautiful women."

Greed just stared at me for a few seconds. He opened and closed his mouth several times, likely trying and failing to come up with an answer. Like I said before, his idea was stupid to begin with. He is a homunculus so he would just be making himself more vulnerable while also giving up a lot of things he can only truly experience as a living organism.

" _There they are!"_

I hear the shout of a man being accompanied by gun fire before a guy with a Mohawk jumped back around the corner. "Sir! We have company."

"What!" Greed glared at me balefully "Who are they?" He accused me as he motioned for every one to run.

"You did kidnap a state alchemist and his younger brother. You really think that they wouldn't send back up? They were on watch." I yell over the sound of gunfire and shouting as we moved around the sewers before I came to a halt. "Wait. Why am I running? They came here to rescue Alphonse." I mutter to myself. I walk back around the corner-

 **-41 PA**

Only to duck back around as I was shot at the second I turned it. "Right. They think I'm with them." I curse before running to catch back up with them with ease. Wow, I'm a lot faster then I initially thought. They hadn't even realised that I had split up from them.

We were cut off however as three men turned around the corner in front of us and pointed their guns at us. Dolcetto drew his sword before he rushed at the men and cut them down brutally. Our pause allowed for more of the men to catch up from behind us how ever.

"Sir! Leave this to us. You go on ahead. We'll catch up." Shouted the giant man. He pulled a even bigger hammer off his back before smashing a poor sods head open who was unluckily enough to turn the corner. The guy with the Mohawk motioned for us to leave as he joined the big guy.

We started running once again. "Up ahead!" Shouted Greed. "There is an exit to the sewers we can use to escape." He made a move to climb a ladder lealding to a manhole, only for it to open up showing several armed men pointing guns down the hole. They opened fire on Greed who tanked the bullets.

"Sir…" I turn around to see the giant man in bleeding heavily "I'm…Sorry…" He gave a pain filled groan before collapsing on the ground. There was a sword sticking out of his back, right where his heart would be…

"ROA!" Cried Dolcette as he witnessed his friend fall dead. I myself pause at the person who stepped around the corner. Dolcette gave out a war cry as he rushed the assailant who swiftly pulled his sword out of Roa's back before stepping to the side. I watch amazed as the sword seems to blur before he flicked the sword to remove the blood. Dolcette was frozen motionless in front of the man. He gave out a gurgle before his head slowly slide off his shoulders before rolling to a stop right at my feet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and watch as Greed passed by me. Unbridled rage wafted off his form as he faced the man before us. "Alphonse… Do me one favour would you?" Alphonse released a frightened whimper before turning to acknowledge Greed. "Get her out of here would you? Keep her safe."

' _Her? I don't see…'_

That's right! I remember there was a person who hijacked Alphonses body so that he couldn't resist them."But what about you Mr Greed?" Alphonse Uttered.

"Can you do that for me?" Urged Greed as he glanced back at him. Alphonse gave him a small nod.

"Get out of here then. Both of you." He released a growl as he stepped ahead of me to face the com-patent. "I have something to take care off."

This looks like it is going to be the end of the line for Greed. The man he was challenging was non other then King Bradley himself. Unbridled rage verses tempered wrath. I just give the guy a sad nod before grabbing onto Alphonse's arm. "Lets go then." I murmur to him as I drag him along.

We didn't get far however as more men with guns and who I believe to be Major Armstrong himself stopped us. "Alphonse Elric! It is good to see you in one piece." He shouted jovially before he turned to address me. "Surrender at once." He bellowed as he pointed at me dramatically. "You are surrounded."

"Wait! He's with me!" Shouted Alphonse as he stepped in front of me. "He came to rescue me with big brother."

Major Armstrong analysed me before releasing a heavy breath from his nostrils. " Very well then. Come along young Alphonse. Your brother is waiting for you."

"Okay!" Replied Alphonse.

I managed to snap myself out of my thoughts as Major Armstrong left. "Hey! Wait up!" I shout as I run to catch up.

* * *

We were both escorted into a heavily fortified encampment by Major Armstrong. "Alphonse!" Edward rushed up to his little brother and started to fret over his condition. "You're okay. They didn't do anything to you did they?" I notice that Izumi was not present. Guess she is waiting for us at her house seeing as this is a military operation.

"No big brother." Alphonse responded with a head shake. "I'm alright thanks to Mr Armstrong here."

"It was my pleasure young master Elric!" I jumped back a little and turn around as he seemed to materialise right behind me. He was topless and flexing his muscles… He even had those little pink sparkles surrounding him.

"Huh." I reach up and grab onto on of the sparkles and it feels solid.

 **Ding!**

 **Secret found!**

' _What?'_

 **Vanity Item acquired!**

 **Armstrong Sparkles**

 **Equip this vanity item and you too, can sparkle and shine like Major Louis Armstrong.**

' _You're shitting me…But at the same time, fucking sweet!'_

"Oh don't mind Mr Armstrong. He's a good guy." Alphonse said behind me. Guess I visibly reacted to his presence.

"...Okay." I made sure to take off my gas mask while I was here. I stand out enough with my tactical gear on. "So what now?"

"Well right now I think we should head back to central."

"Sir!" Shouted Armstrong as he stood at attention. King Bradley was approaching us with that grandfatherly smile of his.

"At ease major Armstrong." He walked over to the Elric brothers.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **King Bradley**

 **Führer of Amestris**

 **Wrath**

 **Bradley is the leader of Amestris and is seen to have almost inhuman swordsmanship. He was the last Homonculi to be created by 'Father'.**

That settles it then. This is the reboot. In the first version, he was revealed to be the homunculus Pride, not wrath. This makes things easier and more complex at the same time with how different both of the versions are.

Not only that but the timeline is fudged due to my appearance. I don't know what could possibly happen now that the lab incident hasn't occurred. Did they even know of the existence of homunculi before Greed? I can't recall, its been half a decade since I had read the manga. I never even watched the new brother hood anime.

"Edward tells me that you are the one behind the incident with the giant eye."

"Huh?" I must have missed what they were saying. King Bradley was now addressing me. "Oh. I guess." I answer him sheepishly while scratching at my cheek. "Sorry, I was lost on thought."

"I have only heard of one other such incident similar to this. Did you perform human transmutation perchance?" Ed, Al and Alex all seemed to be focusing intently on me right now.

"No sir. That eye dragged me from my home and I some how wound up here missing an arm." I say while gesturing to said missing appendage. "I know _of_ alchemy, but I have never used it before myself."

He analysed me critically with his one eye for several seconds. It had taken a considerable amount of will power to keep looking him in the eye and not squirm under his intense gaze. "That is very interesting." He mused aloud. "Where is your home exactly?"

"I come from a large isolated Island called Australia sir."

"...I can't say I have ever heard of such a place." He said before pointing to my vest. "That uniform you are wearing. Are you in the military?" I wish I could have changed back into my civilian clothing or even have a set to cover my tactical gear within my vanity slots . I need more gear to for my vanity slots before I can properly hide it all while still having it equipped.

"No sir. I do have military training though." He can tell I have some form of training besides my gear. Or at least, I'm guessing he does.

"So you are not from this country, meaning you have no citizenship, but if what you say is true then I cannot fault you for it. Edward Elric."

"Yes sir." Edward stood at attention when Bradley addressed him.

"I will be leaving him in your care for the time being." Edward seemed to be as flabbergasted as I was right now.

"Can I ask you why sir?" Inquired Edward, baffled.

"As the young man has stated, he is not from here so he is technally an illegal immigrant. Since he was brought here against his will, I will assign him to your care for the time being seeing as you are the one to discover him."

So I'm basically Edwards responsibility right now. I'm not sure what he is playing at but I can definitely tell that I have piqued his interest. I'll likely have Father tracking my progress now. Just what I needed.

"Yes sir." Edward acknowledged. I can tell he is not happy about it just as much as I am. Now I can't travel the land at my own leisure. Well, maybe I can have him teach me some alchemy.

"Very good." Exclaimed The Führer. "I will see you back at East Central once you have your Auto-mail repaired." I watch cautiously as he turned about and strolled away with casual ease. It might not seem it at first glance but he has a very intimidating aura about him.

"Well I have to make my leave as well. It was nice seeing you again Edward and Alphonse."

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Quest update!**

 **Escort the Elric brothers back to Izumi's and Sig's house safely.**

We bid farewell to Major Armstrong and left the encampment. It as a quiet walk back to the house. I volunteered to carry Ed back seeing as his leg has stopped functioning but he didn't like the idea seeing as I was willing to give the _'Little'_ guy a piggy back ride. He tried to pounce on me but he fell face first onto the pavement. I laughed at his predicament as he lay on the ground cursing my name.

I smirked in amusement as he finally relented and allowed me to at least lend him my shoulder. I taunted him as he nursed his aching fist after he tried to hit me, only to end up punching my PSI armour.

"Shut up!" He shouted and shoved me aside, only to fall over when I no longer supported him.

' _It might not be so bad being stuck with them. It is sure to get interesting.'_ I thought as he pouted when Alphonse started to laugh as well.

"Not you too Al..."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I have been fairly busy. Still going strong however.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

 _'Okay. I was wrong. This is bad.'_

 **You have Entered an Instant Dungeon**

I raised my hand _**'I.D Escape'**_

 **You can't Escape.**

 _'Crap.'_

 **Ding!**

 **Quest Update:**

 **Escape the Dungeon**

 **Protect The Elric Brothers.**

I should have seen this coming. My last quest update did say to get them back to the house safely. "Fucking escort mission." I grumble to myself.

"What?" Right, still have Ed hanging off my shoulder.

"It's no-" There was guttural growl that resounded in the air behind us."thing…" I finish lamely. I look towards the source of the sound to see a bleeding woman. She had her internal organs hanging out and was frothing at the mouth. "Well fuck…."

"MISS! Are you okay!" Cried Alphonse as he rushed towards the heavily panting woman.

 _'Observe'_

 **Viral**

 **Virals are humans who have not long succumbed to the Harran Virus infection. As a result, their bodies retain physical strength and speed. They are capable of running, jumping and climbing obstacles to reach their prey.**

' _Oh you have got to be shitting me.'_ "Alphonse get away from her!" I yell in warning.

"Get away from her?" He yelled back outraged. "She-. Hey!"

Right…Alphonse doesn't have to worry about them targeting him since he is a walking suite of armour. Edward and myself have to seeing as it ran around Alponse and is rushing towards us. I try something a little different. I focus T.k only on its head and give it a rough twist.

 **+96 EXP**

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Screamed Edward as he shoved away from me.

It seems my idea to break its neck worked a little too well, seeing as the virals head was torn clean off the body. Edward was looking at me completely enraged and Alphonse collapsed to his knee's in shock at the gruesome scene. I could hear small whimpers escape him from here as he looked towards me in impalpable horror.

"It's not what it looks like." I say calmly as I back away with my hands raised in front of me. "You need to calm down and remain quiet." I reason with Edward. That only seemed to make things worse as he openly snarled at me.

"What do you mean calm down? YOU JUST TORE A WOMAN'S HEAD OFF WITH YOUR DAMN POWERS!" He bent over and drew a circle on the pavement with a piece of chalk before he activated it. A spear quickly rose out of the ground which Edward grasped and pointed at me. "I knew you couldn't be trusted." He angrily spat. Glaring at me with spear in hand.

I saw a spark of electricity. I quickly glance over to Alphonse to see that he had drawn his own circle on the ground.

 **-203 PA**

A giant fist slammed into me from the front and sent me crashing through a window.

"Shit!" I curse aloud. Not from the sudden attack or any form of pain since my armour absorbed the damage, but from the sound of virals screaming, echoing within the once quiet town. "Now you done it!" I yelled at them as I push of some broken furniture with ease before jumping back out the window before dodging another stone fist. "Cut it out!"

Edward ran towards me only to suddenly face plant. Dropping his spear in the process. "Um… You alright ?" I question him hesitantly as he mumbled incomprehensible curses into the dirt. He raised his head to glare at me, though it lost its effect after looking at the welt on his forehead and his face a crimson red from blushing in embarrassment. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh before a viral came into sight. It screeched before charging right towards me.

' **PSI Bolt'**

I raised my hand and shot a PSI bolt right at its head.

 **+81 EXP**

 **Head shot +50 EXP**

Instead of just knocking out the zombie, the entire of its' top half seemed to explode in a gory mess. So much for that being a non lethal ability…

 **-199 PA**

A stone fist rose out of the ground directly beneath me and struck me in the balls. I'm so glad that I had PSI armour to tank the damage, other wise…

I smashed the fist with a single punch and rose both Ed and Al of the ground with T.K. "Will you to just cut it out?" I groused tiredly as they both struggled to get out of my grasp. I cut of any protests before pointing to the massive horde of virals rushing towards us. "Those aren't humans. They are... Well, zombies."

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Edward argued back. I simply sighed and dropped them to the ground.

"Alright then. Prove me wrong." I simply say as the zombies started to head towards Ed and Al. five of them charged at me but I lazily swung EXPcaliber and cut them down without a second thought.

 **+511 EXP**

Edward was tackled by one of the zombie and it tried to take a bite out of him. Alphonse picked it up before it could and threw it away. It simply stood back up and charged at them again while I cut down more of the zombies incoming.

 **+643 EXP**

 **+192 EXP**

 **+456 EXP'**

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Questioned Edward as he held off another with his spear. Alphonse decided to raise a stone wall around us, high enough that they couldn't climb over.

"I already told you, they're zombies."I answered him. They both seemed to go pail white when they started to wail on the wall. It only lasted for a few seconds before they appeared to lose interest. They are not your typical run of the mill zombies any way, they actually have some intelligence.

"WHAT!" Shouted Ed. "You can NOT be serious!"

"Yep." I replied while leaning on the wall. Watching their reaction.

"You mean… All those people?" Whispered Alphonse. "Even teacher?" He seemed to plead. I just give out a huge sigh in response.

"It's nothing like that." I say, trying to ease their worry. "It's to do with my powers. Or more to do with the entity that gave me my powers."

"What do you mean, 'Entity'." Questioned Ed. Seeming to have calmed down somewhat. At least he wasn't brandishing that spear any more. It lay forgotten on the ground beside him.

"You met truth." He went rigged at that but gave me a stiff nod in acknowledgement to my statement. "Well, the guy who gave me my powers is also responsible for what's happening now." I raised my hand to stop him from speaking. "Right now, we are standing in a pocket dimension. These people are not the same ones from the village but manifestations created by this dimension."

That's really the best way to describe it to be honest. I'm not sure I can call them illusions seeing as they are capable of dealing us harm. "What's this being called if its not truth then?" He questioned me sceptically.

"It calls itself ROB. ROB meaning random omnipotent being. Apparently this is all a game to ROB. He or she is simply doing it because they are bored."

"I uh... Just uh… WHAT!?" Shouted Edward in Hysterics. He turned around to his brother after failing to understand my nonsensical ramble that even I would call nuts. Alphonse didn't appear to be doing any better. It looks like I broke him as well.

Eugh. I almost forgot how much Edward tended to yell in the anime and manga but his hot temper and constant screaming was a good reminder.

I rub the back of my head after seeing them having an apparent break down. "I'm gonna go find a way out of this pocket dimension. You guys wait here." I tell them. Edward rounded about at me but I paid him no mind as I jumped over the wall to greet the infected that waited for us.

 **+1174 EXP**

 **+2930 EXP**

 **+1556 EXP  
+1345 EXP**

 **+4909 EXP**

I made sure to greet them in kind with several explosive fireballs to the face. The sounds of incoming virals still weren't enough to dampen Edwards cry of indignant frustration however. Oh well, he'll get used to it seeing as he is going to be stuck with me for the time being.

Guess the only way to escape the dungeon is to summon the boss and slay it. In order to do that, I'm going to have to slay copious amounts of un dead till it forms. I go to the corpses to pick up the loot, only to find that there wasn't any. I tilt my head in question and confusion to that till I remember the mini loot bags and the boss loot bags. I guess there main function was to project the loot so they don't get destroyed. That would explain why in the previous dungeon I couldn't find any gel or other drops from the slimes because the fire destroyed them all.

I'm going to have to slay them the old fashioned way if I want to see what items they drop then. I pull out my riot shot gun and start shooting the approaching hordes, which only brought in more of the virals. After ten shots I go to reload, only to find that the gun is already loaded. The HUD within my vision shows the amount of ammo I have for the shot gun in the lower left corner. I open my inventory to see a new slot for ammunition. All my shot gun ammunition was currently equipped to the slot and it appeared that I no longer had to reload.

' _Must be part of the Gamer's body upgrade when I levelled it up'_

I don't think it will be much longer with how they are rushing towards my location. Just glad that the monsters within the instant dungeon dissipate into nothingness when slain, otherwise I would be surrounded by piles upon piles of corpses. Instead I'm surrounded by shiny loot. I go near them and they are instantly sucked into my inventory. I can check to see what I picked up later besides money and more ammunition.

I round on the closest viral rushing for me only for it to halt in its tracks and run the other way. I look around to see more of the virals rush to a single spot before they start to merge into a gelatinous blob. I know where this is going and I don't plan to just sit here.

Need to create another one shot ability that isn't as destructive as my… Now that I think about it, I never did get to name it. I quickly open my ability stats screen to see that it has been named giant fireball by default.

 **Ding!**

 **Would you like to name your new ability?**

Yes. Yes I would. Something better then generic giant fireball.

"Firaga."

 **Ding!**

 **Abilities name has been changed to 'Firaga'.**

With that out of the way, time to come up with a less destructive move to one shot the boss the second it finishes spawning.

' _Maybe create the giant spiralling energy ball without the fire element added.'_

Alright. I start of by condensing pure PSI into my hand till it becomes physically visible. I start to then spiral the small ball of energy as I add more PSI to increase its size. I quickly glance up to see that the giant mass of zombies was nearly complete. Half of the torso was visible right now.

 **Ding!**

 **PSI manipulation Levelled up!**

The ball quickly grew in size, much easier to control without all that heat added to the mix.

 **Viral Legion Zombie has awoken!**

I let that puppy fly the second those words popped up in front of me and watched as it careened into the giant naked zombie before it tore right through it and exploded in a giant sphere of energy that shredded the corpse into oblivion… Along with several buildings and carving a perfect circle into the ground,

 **+19039 EXP**

 **Ding!**

 **New ability created!**

 **Would you like to name your new ability?**

"Odama Rasangan."

 **Ding!**

 **Odama Rasangan - Active Lv 1**

 **This ability has been created by gathering and focusing a great deal of kinetic energy into a spiralling sphere. The spiralling sphere has great piercing and shredding capability and will explode not long after it makes contact with it's intended target.**

 **\- 3193 PSI per use.**

 **10 Second charge**

 **Ding!**

 **You can now exit the dungeon!**

I'll get to that right after I collect my loot. I might use Odama Rasangan more often then Firaga since it is a hell of a lot less energy intensive and destructive. Firaga near depletes my reserves on a single use. I'll even make a regular Rasangan when I have the time.

I find the loot bag on the bottom of a giant carved out semi circle, carved perfectly into the ground. I slide down and open it up.

 **+$30 847.93**

 **\+ 6 Healing Potions.**

 **Spell Book - Blood Transfusion.**

 **\+ 3 Vials of Blood.**

I go to see what my items are capable of.

 **Healing Potion.**

 **A flask filled with a magic healing potion**

 **-Heals 500 HP upon consumption.**

I grab one out of my inventory and open the flask to give it a quick whiff. _'Smells like Cream and soda'._

 **Spell Book - Blood Transfusion**

 **Fire red globes that damage enemies at a relatively fast rate. On contact, they will release blood globules that return to the caster and recovers HP.**

 **\- 16 Mana per use.**

 **Vial of Blood.**

 **A vial of blood from the undead.**

 **-Crafting Material.**

Wonder what I could make with zombie blood. Well in any case, I just defeated the dungeon boss and can get us out of here. Which also means I have to go back and deal with Edward once more.

"Oh joy."

* * *

I found the two boys on high alert where I had left them. Escaping the dungeon not only undid all the damage but also the wall that was made in it as well. Alphonse was relieved it was over but Edward was a complete pain in the ass to deal with.

I had used the same explanation that I had given Greed to begin with. That I came through the gate from another world. Something they had much less trouble believing then the whole spiel about super powers and omnipotent beings toying with reality for entertainment. If seeing isn't believing, then I really can't be bothered. I just floated Edward along on our walk back to the house seeing as he was in a shitty mood. I ended up doing the same for Alphonse because he wanted to fly.

"Home sweet home guys. Rides over." I tell them before plopping them back on the ground.

"Aww" Alphonse really did seem to enjoy the experience.

"Well its a bout bloody time." Edward on the other hand… Bloody stickler that one.

"Hey Alphonse. Didn't you have someone stowed away in your armour?" I found it very odd that the zombies ignored him for us.

"WHAT!" Screamed Edward before rounding on his brother. "First cats and now people? Alphonse, who ever it is we can't keep them." I snickered at that which earned a glare from Edward.

"It's not like that!" Alphonse shouted while waving his arms in front of him. "I helped her escape the sewers." He tried to explain to the irate Edward. He just stood in front of him and opened the latch to his armour.

"Crude!" I tutted as he so brasingly opened his little brothers armour.

"Oh bite me!" She shouted back indignant. The armour was currently empty.

"Where'd she go?" I questioned confused.

"Oh, I let her escape in the sewers not long after Major Armstrong found us. I didn't want to risk her being discovered." When did that occur? It might have been when I was in a daze after meeting Armstrong. Can't really blame me. He's like, my favourite character in the series.

Edward poked his head into the armour. "Looks like the blood seal is still in good condition." His whisper echoed in the empty shell. I don't think he wanted me to hear that tid bit. He locked up the armour after that.

"Hey , what happened to the groceries?" I ask him out of the blue. Mainly to rile him up.

Edwards hair seemed to stand on end as he balled his fist in anger before he rounded on me. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?"

I poke my tongue at him in response. "Says the pipsqueak with the set of lungs on him." Once again he tries to jump me but ends up face first on the dirt. I join him not long after, rolling back and forth while laughing at his sorry ass.

"Ehem!"

I look up at the doorway at the throat clearing sound to see a not so happy Izumi standing over us.

"Hello!" I cheerily say to the frowning woman. A shadow seems to cover her face as she gazes upon us.

"You boys sure did take your time." Oh my. She is not happy. "I give you two one simple job and you can't even do that right.

"IT WAS-" Edward just got punted at Alphonse before he could even finish.

"And you young man." Izumi focused her attention on me before lifting me up by the collar. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Letting that thing take you away like that!"

"I wasn't." Was my simple response. Followed by a shit eating grin. She threw me at the boys as Alphonse was trying to help Edward up. "Nice throw." I complemented as I lay on top of Edward. Her face was the definition of fury as she glared death at us but I couldn't help but be giddy at the thought of sparing with her. Ed and Al on the other hand went pale white after seeing her face.

* * *

"That was fun. Wasn't it guys?" Edward didn't even bother looking at me. He just flipped me off while face down on the table. We were currently inside eating dinner right now. Izumi had grabbed the groceries on her way home so no biggy. I also found out that Armstrong came to the household to collect his subordinates so I never got to say goodbye to them, which made me sad.

Sig and Izumi were treating dinner like this shit happened all the time. Alphons was dinged up and had his arms and legs removed as punishment. Edward is bruised and battered with a swollen eye and I have been forbidden to heal his injuries. Luckily there is nothing too severe.

And me. Well like I said, I had fun sparing. I never received any injuries which ticked her off and I ran circles around her. It all came to a stop when she collapsed to her knees and started coughing up blood. I used PSI heal on her a few times and it seemed to help but something happened when I did that.

 **Quest Created.**

 **Give back what has been taken.**

 **Izumi has had her reproductive system along with a fair amount of her organs removed by truth after she tried to bring her stillborn child back to life.**

 **As a result, she now has a limited time to live before the trauma from the removal of her organs kill her.**

 **Rewards for completion**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Izumi's death.**

 **Time Limit: 3 Years**

I need to come up with a way to heal her injuries within the allotted time limit or she will die. I thought about using the healing potions but I honestly don't think they will be enough to re grow her organs. If they were, then I could drink one and regenerate my missing arm.

Looks like I will have to start grinding up my PSI heal for the time being in hopes that it will be enough. If I do get to that point, then I might just be able to not only regenerate my own arm but remove that debuff, 'Severe mental trauma.'

Then there was the reward for completing the other quest.

 **Into the Devils Nest**

 **Quest complete.**

 **30 000 EXP**

 **You have unlocked the level 2 Zombie instant dungeon.**

 **Instant dungeons are affected by time of day, season, location and by the phases of the moon.**

The dungeon isn't your typical gamer zombies but the infected ones from Harran with a much larger variety of mutated zombies that one would compare to resident evil or left for dead. They are even capable of infecting people if they are bitten so I'm glad they walled themselves in during that fiasco. I don't even know what a viral legion zombie is capable of yet since I one shot it.

"So you boys are heading out tomorrow then." I'm broken from my trail of thought by Izumi's voice.

"Yeah. I need to go get a new arm and leg before we head back to East central." Edward tiredly mumbled in response before releasing a big yawn.

"And I'm coming with you."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled as he dug into his food.

The boys didn't mention our trip in the instant dungeon so I saw no point in talking about it. Dinner was a simple affair and Edward gathered up his brother and headed to bed right after. I myself decided to hit the shower myself before crashing for the night.

I checked the wound in the window to see that it had fully healed over, leaving an ugly scar.

 _'How am I going to get the procedure done?'_

Besides my PSI armour, my bodies physiology has changed drastically due to gamer's body.

 **PSI Armor - Passive/Active Lv 36:**

Will I be able to de activate it to receive the new arm or will I have to deplete it the old fashioned way? Even if I do turn it off somehow, what happens to all the energy? Will it explode outwards, dissipate or be absorbed?

I went back into my room before opening up an empty I.D to test it out. It is currently active so I should be able to deactivate it. I use PSI sense to locate the concentrated energy surrounding my body before I try to turn off the ability.

 **Ding!**

 **PSI Armour has been deactivated.**

 **You have absorbed the excess energy.**

"Woah."

 **Ding!**

 **A new ability has been created.**

 **Over Charge - Active. Lv Max**

 **You can recover PSI or even overcharge your reserves by deactivating your PSI Armour.**

 **PSI: 12815/ 8015**

I check to see that my PSI reserve is now over the limit but the excess PSI is burning away. I could feel it seep into the air around me since it is not in use. "PSI Armour Activate."

 **Ding!**

 **PSI Armour is now Active.**

I sway a little as I feel the sudden energy drain from myself before taking shape of the barrier around me once more. Damn that power surge felt good though, like an adrenaline rush. My PSI reserve returns to normal and my barrier activated without any hitch. At least the energy doesn't explode violently when released, though I could probably do that if I wanted to.

That experience has left me feeling drained for some reason so I decided to exit the dungeon and call it a night.

* * *

Ah the promised day had finally arrived. We left around eight AM to catch the train. I bid farewell to Izumi and Sig who I promised I would return some day to visit them. Something I will be sure to do with that quest burning a hole in my pocket.

I healed up Ed and he fixed up Alphonse before we went to the train. Edward denied my offered support by transmuting himself some crutches. I was wondering if he was ever going to do something like that to be honest.

I had been on metro trains before but non of these old fashioned trains. I was actually looking forward to the trip. I was even more happy to find out that we got good seats at the back in our own private cabooses. Edward made sure to buy me my own however. I can't help myself. He's just too easy to rile up.

I ended up using the trip on the train to dig up all the electronics from my inventory that I had stashed. Gaming devices, laptops and mobile phones. I selected the ones I would be using for myself before going through the ones I could currently gain access to. The rest I could download data from or cannibalise for parts and materials.

I thought about creating an instant dungeon but shot that idea down. Not even sure what would happen if I created it while travelling on a locomotive. With nothing to do for a day and a half I just went through several dozen phones and laptops for anything of interest like music, games and movies. Oh music and video games, how I missed you.

I also found a lot of unmentionables…

They instantly went into the trash bin.

* * *

"Yo! Wake up sunshine! Where here." Edward yelled into the room before leaving the door open and walking off. I hate it when people do that.

Didn't even realise I fell asleep. "Yeah, I'm up." I grumble before making sure I had everything back into my inventory. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." I check the room to see that it was spotless. Must be nothing then.

We appeared to be the only ones to get off at this stop. "Alright. This way then." Motioned Edward before he started to slowly hobble along with his crutch.

"You know that offer is still available." I tell him.

"Yeah, no thanks." He waved me off.

"Do me! Do me!" Alphonse chanted while jumping up and down like a puppy. I release a snort before I lifted him in the air using T.K. "Weeee! I'm flying!"

' _Now that I think about it, I wonder if I can levitate myself using T.K.'_

I found out that, yes it works. Not only that but because the drain is negligible, I could do this indefinitely. "Why the fuck didn't I think of this before?"

"Maybe because you're a bloody moron?" Questioned Edward.

"Hey! At least I admit I'm a bloody moron. Unlike some people."

"And who are these people you speak of?" His voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Oh… I don't know….They are blond, as small as a flea and just as annoying."

"WHO ARE YO-."

"Wait big brother I - uh…"

"My point exactly." I reiterate. The idiot raised his crutch to swing it at me, only to face plant on the dirt path.

"...I hate you… So much."


	18. Chapter 17

**Just want to firstly disclaim my use for the works 'The Gamer'. It is a manhwa written by Author : Sung Sang-Young. I hold no owner ship of 'The Gamer' and am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'd like to also disclaim the works of Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

The trip to the house was slow going seeing as Edward was refusing any help from both Alponse and myself, so I left Al with Ed and flew off ahead of them. It was pretty slow going till I figured out a way to propel myself by blasting PSI from the soles of my feet, similar to double jump. When I get the arm, I could try flying like Iron man.

 _Well, I'm a little airplane nyyyow._

 _I'm a little airplane nyyyow, nyyyo_

 _I'm a little airplane nyyyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyyyow, nyyyow_

 _Wangity-wang, wangity-wang_

 _I'm a little airplane nyyyow_

I still couldn't believe I was flying through the sky as I was. The hole thing was like a dream. I'm really glad I have PSI armour right now. The amount of bugs that I flew through bounced off my PA like it was a wind shield.

I made aeroplane sounds as I did loo-pity loops in the clouds. It was a lot wetter then I expected. I came out soaking wet. The water was starting to freeze to my skin and clothing due to the high speeds and altitude.

 **Ding!**

 **A new ability has been created**

 **Cold resistance! Passive - Lv 3**

 **+18% Cold resistance.**

I landed on the ground in front of what I recall to be the Rockbelle house, shivering due to most of the water being ice cold or just frozen. I pulled out a towel and attempt to dry myself off, only for the towel to stick to the frost covering my skin..

"God damn it." I curse as the fabric stuck to my face. I yank it off and find that my face was now covered in lint and fuzz.

"Hello there young man." I turn my head to look at the source of the voice to see old lady Pinako standing at the doorway. "What happened to you" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I mutter before hanging the towel on my shoulder. "This is the Rockbelle residents, is it not?"

"That depends." She took a puff of her pipe before idly billowing smoke in my direction. "Who's asking."

"I'm no one special. Just here to get a replacement arm." I shrug while pointing to my missing arm.

I stood there for a few seconds as she studied me in silence.. "So you want an auto-mail arm do you?" I give her a curt nod. "Do you know what it en tales?"

"Somewhat. I know that it is a long, gruelling and painful process. It's also expensive. Not sure how expensive exactly, but I'm pretty sure I can afford it."

"You don't really look like you can afford it to me." She pointed to my casual attire. I currently have a pair of cream slacks, white joggers and a short red T shirt equipped in my vanity slot. My tactical gear sans my gas mask are equipped in the proper slots.

"You'd be surprised." I respond with a shrug.

"Hmm…"She took a drag from her pipe once more. "Alright. Come inside and we'll talk shop. Just be sure to dry off first."

"Right…"

' _Note to self: Don't fly through clouds.'_

* * *

Pinako spoke more in depth about the procedure such as the cost, how long it is expected to go for and the requirements. Their level of advancement appears to be all over the place. They don't even have computers yet they make prosthetic limbs centuries ahead of our own time. She will also be taking measurements to make the arm from scratch and it will be connected to the housing unit. Of course, She isn't going to make the arm until I have the procedure, seeing as a lot of people tend to chicken out. No point making a perfectly good arm if I don't even go through with the operation. Pinako also wont go through the procedure until she knows I'm going to pay. Its around 400,000 Cenz. I found out that the currency is more similar to Yen then US dollars. So its basically $40,000 USD, give or take .

I'm just glad my Pain tolerance/threshold has levelled up the way it has. This will likely be even more painful then the infection I had. I let her see the stump she would be working with before she measured my other arm. She was half way explaining to me how she was going to cut into my shoulder to insert the holder before their dog started to bark. Pinako hopped off the couch before going outside.

"Winry! Come downstairs! It looks like we have some company."I find it odd that their dog didn't bark on my arrival. I put my shirt back on before going outside as well. I stand beside Pinako to see Alphonse's towering form glimmering brightly in the mid day sun on the horizon.

"Who is it?" I look up at the sound of a voice to see Winry poking her head out the window. "Oh! Hello there."

I give her a wave. "Hello. I don't think she was talking about little old me." I say before pointing to Ed and Al coming into clear view. She lifts her hand to her forhead before squinting at the two boys. "There back!" She yells before slaming the window shut, followed by the clammering of metal.

I approach the gate and wave at the boys. "Yo! Took your time."

"SCREW YOU!" Ed yells back. "Leaving us behind like that you ass-hole!"

"Did you have fun flying through the sky?" Inquired Alphonse. "What was it like going through the clouds?" Ah. So he saw that.

"Wet. Really wet. Still worth it though. I don't know any one who can tell me that they touched a cloud, let alone fly." I tell him as they got into speaking distance. I open the gate and move aside to let the boys in and I ducked just in the nick of time. The door slammed open and I watched as a wrench connected painfully with Edwards face.

"Ouch. That must have hurt." I remark dully as he fell backwards like a sack of potatoes.

"Big Brother!"

I look back to see Winry holding a box of tools and a very big wrench. A shadow hid her face as she silently closed in on the cowering boys.

* * *

What ensued was, well… graphic. Winry beat the ever living shit out of the two boys. Something about not calling them and the only reason they ever bother coming back is to fix Edward. Not only that but apparently it hasn't even been two months since he last came back to get fixed up.

I had to think back on the timeline of the Full metal alchemist manga and anime after hearing the mention of Edward having his arm destroyed. I recall that Major Armstrong originally escorted them back after Scar attacked both Ed and Al. So its some time after the Tucker incident but before that lab where he finds out how Philosopher stones are made out of human sacrifices.

Edward was knocked out cold from the beat down so I had to haul him back inside . Alphonse was dinged up but trembling. Can't blame him, she was pretty scary. "Sorry you had to see that." Winry apologised with a small bow. "I'm also really sorry you have to carry him inside…"

"No prob miss. This little runt is as light as a feather."

 **-13 PA**

"AAAGH!" Edward screamed in my ear after punching me in the face. He's nursing his hand again. "What the hell! It's like punching that bastard Greed."

"Morning!" I cheerily greet him. I wince after seeing his hand though. "Ouch. Looks like you broke a few fingers." They were bent and swollen.

"Just shut up and heal me." I roll my eyes at that.

"I thought my abilities were suppose to be a secret."

"Don't worry about it. You can trust them." He bluntly stated.

"Abilities" Questioned Winry, eliciting a sigh from me. Edward is so salty.

"There was also those mentions of flying." Piped up Pinako. "I didn't think much of it till now."

"I guess…" I say before using PSI heal on Ed. I really don't see a point in hiding it as of now. This gained a gasp from Pinako and Winry.

"What was that?" Asked Winry in surprise. "Some kind of Alchemy?" I shake my head in response.

"I'm not an alchemist no. Though I would honestly like to learn it at some point. That and auto-mail engineering." Pinako stood up on the couch Ed was sitting on and poked at his once swollen face with her pipe.

"Quite it." He growled before swatting her hand away

"Well if it's not alchemy, then what is it?" Asked Pinako.

"Complicated." I tell her. "Ed is lucky I'm stuck with him. He gets free health care on demand now." I say before plopping myself back down on a seat.

"Yeah, real lucky." He grumbled in response.

"You know, I could charge you for my services then. How about paying for my new arm?" I say with a cheeky smirk.

"Yeaaaaah no. I never asked for it."

"Actually." I but in. "You asked for it not too long ago. And I quote, ' _Just shut up and heal me'_. But don't worry, I was kidding." I wave off casually before looking back to old lady Pinako. "Speaking of, how long does it take to make auto-mail?"

"It depends really." Pinako spoke up while examining Edwards metal leg. "There is no real one fit all auto mail limb. They have to be created from scratch to suite the persons needs. Things like height, age , weight and gender all have to be taken into consideration. There is also the need to install housing units into a persons flesh. It is all intricately connected to a persons nervous system so the patient has to be conscious during the procedure. We do use things like adrenaline shots to keep the person from passing out however. Then there is also the amount of time it takes to adjust to the new limb. It can take years."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Remarked Ed with a smirk. "I'll be sure to enjoy your experience enough for the both of us."

"Big Brother!" Yelled Alphonse. "Don't say things like that!" He admonished. "I'm really sorry about that. He doesn't mean it."

"Yes Edward." Tutted Pinako before she unlatched his metal leg, earning a shout of pain from him. " You really should mind your manners." Oh I like her.

"This is coming from you, you old mini hag! Warn me next time you do that!"

"Quit your whining you big baby."

"Miniature witch!"

"Half pint midget!

"TINY ANT BABY!"

"MICROSCOPIC FLEA!"

"SUBATOMIC SHRIMP!"

I rub at my face in disbelief while witnessing their shouting match. "They're really going at it. Are they always like this?" I ask Winry and Al who both appeared to be sweat dropping at the scene.

"Yeah, they really are." Answered Winry. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and start on that arm then." I really can't blame her for leaving. They are just so incredibly loud.

"I'll come back later…" I tell Alphonse before sneaking out the front door. I click the door shut and pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Ugh. I'm going to get a few hours of training in then." I raise my hand and activate I.D create. I revelled in the sound of silence before opening up the slime dungeon.

* * *

I spent a few hours training, hopefully they are finished with what ever they were doing and are no longer arguing. I fought the bosses a few times and it was as easy as I predicted. God I feel dumb. Something I also noticed while training was my control, or lack there off. Every time I go to level up I put over 70 points in to stats, completely throwing off my control both physically and mentally. This means every time I level up, I'll need training time to adjust to the power up. It's why I was so surprised by the explosive force of Firaga or how PSI bolt is capable of shattering boulders and levelling trees compared to before where it was similar to a simple punch.

Well…I got plenty of loot, materials and I created a few new techniques such as a normal sized rasengan which does a great deal of damage if I get close enough. Or I could shoot it off like a bullet by focusing PSI to my hand after it is made and I don't have to worry about it dissipating the second it leaves my control.

I unequip my visible gear and undo the dungeon. My sudden re appearance freaked out the dog as he suddenly started to bark at me like crazy before the front door suddenly opened.

"Oh! Your back!" It was Pinako."And here we thought you chickened out on the procedure."

"No, I just wanted to get away from the insanity that is Edward Elric." I tell her. "So how is the procedure going then?"

"Well…We prepared the equipment and room but you were no where to be found. Edward is likely still out looking for you." I already told Alphonse that I would be back. It almost sounds like Edward was using me as an excuse.

"Ah, my bad." I clench my hand in nervousness. "So… When do we start?"

"Were ready when you are. Just say the word."

 **Ding!**

 **A event has been created.**

 **The million Cenz man.**

 **Unlike quests, events have special circumstances. In the case of this event, the gamers body will allow you to undergo the procedure to install a prosthetic arm unhindered by gamer mechanics or your healing factor.**

"Sure, ready as I'll ever be…"

I turned off my PSI armour and headed inside. Pinako lead me upstairs into a recently sterilised room and called out for Winry. Inside was a table with restraints and an assortment of tools, metal and wiring. I look at the restraints and grimace. I doubt they will hold me down, so this will be an exercise in self control, lest I lash out and do serious damage. Maybe I could do what the Wim Hof the ice man does and meditate.

"Alright, we'll need you to remove your shirt and lay down on the operating table." Spoke Pinako, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, right…" _'Deep breath Nick. You HAVE to go through with this'_.

I take off my shirt and lay on my back, allowing them to place the restraints. Pinako picked up a marker before placing lines on my skin, where she will be cutting into. My arm had healed over poorly due to the infection and she needs to cut right into my shoulder to install the housing unit, the metal part that connects the auto mail directly into the nervous system.

Winry came in with a contraption in hand, the shell of the actuator. Pinako told me that it will cut down the operation time by a whole hour, still expected to go through two to three hours though.

"Right, bite into this here." Pinako said before placing a steel rod covered in rubber into my mouth. She took out a needle and flicked the tip. "Once we start there is no going back. I will ask you one more time, are you sure you want to go through with the procedure?"

 **Ding!**

 **Event update.**

 **The million Cenz man**

 **Gamer body will not interfere with the operation.**

 **Proceed?**

 **Yes/No**

" **Yes**." I muffle out.

"Very well." She lifted the needle up, gaining my attention. " This here will keep you from passing out. We will give you a few more shots of this during the procedure. It will also help you cope with the pain." She injected the needle directly into my right shoulder, above where she would be cutting into.

' _Happy thoughts Nick. Think happy thoughts.'_

The operation was absolute hell. Not the worst pain imaginable but it was slow going. When they first connected my nerves up to the housing unit, I jerked violently on reflex and my arm broke through the leather binds. I had to hold myself back from lashing out so I did the only thing I could do at the time. I brought my arm up to my mouth after spitting out the rubber thing and bit into it

"Winry! I need you to bind his arm!" Shouted Pinako in alarm as blood flooded my mouth. The pain was a good distraction so I bit into it once again. You would be surprised how relieving the pain was compared to my nerves being sliced into.

"I CAN'T!" Shouted Winry "He snapped the leather bindings!" I felt her yank my arm away of my mouth, tearing out a decent chunk. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed after seeing the hole I bit into my own arm.

I spit out the bloody flesh in disgust."NOT LASHING OUT!" I shouted in return. "MAYBE YOU WOULD PREFER IF I SWEAR MY FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"That would be more appreciated then cannibalising yourself you idiot!" Yelled Pinako before injecting my arm once more with that sweet, sweet drug.

"WELL IN THAT FUCKING CASE!"

* * *

"..."

"Uh… sorry about that." I apologised in embarrassment. I have never sworn so much in my entire life.

Pinako was laughing at me as she cleaned herself off, Winry on the other hand was beat red. I don't want to think about what I said exactly over the past hour or so. Pinako told me that my self control, how ever crude it was, saved her a lot of time since they didn't spend nearly as much time holding me down, though she was pissed off that I destroyed the operating table after she connected all my nerve endings to the housing unit. I'm glad I have Alphonse on hand to repair all the damage.

Alphonse ran into the house after hearing my screams and was ordered to hold me down. I of course, lost my filter during this time and swore at everything and anything. Alphonse panicked after seeing my face and body covered in blood and had a panic attack. I assured him it was self inflicted.

"Really sorry about…What I said to you as well Alphonse."

"It's alright. I know its suppose to be very painful" He waved off my apology. "Big Brother did no better then you when he first had his. Though he didn't use such… colourful language." Winry covered her mouth to try to stifle a giggle.

"My bad." I say while scratching at my cheek. "Speaking off, where is the little guy?"

"I haven't seen him since I went to see mom's grave. He'll likely show up at around dinner time."

"Alright. So is there anything I should know about the housing unit? Besides the inflammation." It felt like my body was sunburned. There's also the pins and needles sensations, likely due to tinkering with the nerves.

"It is designed to be water proof and rust proof so you don't have to worry about getting it wet." Spoke Pinako while watching Winry leave the room. Likely going back to work on Edwards arm. "It is susceptible to frigid temperatures and heat which can cause great discomfort or even damage to the surrounding tissue. It will require frequent oiling along with your new arm when it is installed. I can tell you more about that later though once I have made the arm."

"How long does it take to make an auto-mail limb?"

"It can take several weeks but if your going to be travelling with Edward and Alphonse, then you will likely have to pay for a rush job. That of course will cost you extra." Likely 600,000 Cenz going off the event's name.

"Six hundred thousand Cenz good enough?"

"More then enough. Edward is paying for much less seeing as he is a friend of the family but you don't get that luxury." I shrug.

"Fine by me. I'll pay you in advance I guess." I'll pull out the money later. Right now I just want to go and crash. I lost a fair bit of blood, speaking off, I finally decided to heal the wound. I was using the pain from it as a distraction.

 **Ding!**

 **PSI Heal Levelled Up!**

"Well in any case, you should rest up. To be honest, I don't know how your even still conscious after what you went through. The inflammation, pain and blood loss should have knocked you out cold. Is it to do with that ability of yours?" Asked Pinako curiously.

"Yeah. I'm a lot more durable then the average human." I'm tired but I could easily wait until night time to sleep.

"Hey Nick?" Piped up Alphonse while raising his hand. "Why didn't you use that healing ability of yours to grow back your arm?" I frown at hearing that. I'm not angry at him or anything but just thinking about it annoys me.

"I've tried before but it seems I was out too long to do so." If I didn't have the Gamer powers and PSI to fall back on, I likely would have given up. I'm glad that I wound up in a world where I can get a good replacement. "The infection kept me out for nearly a week. When I got rid of it and the blood poisoning, the wound had already healed over."

I might have been able to kick start some kind of regeneration process using PSI if I had gotten to it soon enough. I'll just have to find out another means to grow back my arm or grind PSI heal for who knows how long.

"Well, in any case, you should go get cleaned up. I'm going to go start on Edwards leg." Pinako hopped off from her chair before motioning me along. Alphonse stayed behind to fix the damage with alchemy. Maybe I could ask them for a few lessons? That or just find books on the subject. Hopefully I could absorb them and learn it the easy way.

I head outside to find the lawn hose Pinako spoke off. I strip down to my briefs and put the hose on full spray. The cold water did nothing to deter the burning sensation however.

"Oh hey!" I wipe away the water from my eyes to see Edward calling out to me. "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Where you even looking for me?" He gives me a half hearted shrug.

"Not really." Ed responds uncaring. " I see you had the operation." He tisked while clicking his finger. "Too bad I missed out on it." I flip him the bird in kind which he just laughed off. I am so getting him back for that. I turn off the hose and dry myself off before re equipping my clothing. I don't think I am up for any training so I just found a nice spot in the shade to meditate.

* * *

"Yo wake up! Dinners ready!" I open my eyes to see several notifications. It appears that I had lost track of time and the sun was close to fully setting. Edward gave me a questioning look. "Why are you sleeping outside?"

"I wasn't sleeping. I was meditating." Ed just scoffed at that.

"Same thing." I roll my eyes in return.

"I'll be in shortly." I say while waving him off.

I don't really want to intrude in their family bonding. I can wait till they are done. The meditation appears to have helped a lot though. My body has recovered and there was no more aches or burning sensations. I wait for a few minutes before heading in. I head into what looks like the kitchen to see a plate covered up on the table. There was no one in the lounge room and every one appears to have gone back to doing their own thing. I don't mind. I know they're busy. I'm an introvert and actually enjoy the solitude.

I made sure to clean up my mess when I finished and headed out into the lounge room. There was a book case so I went over to peruse them. I started out by taping on each book to see if there was any that could be absorbed as a skill book.

 **Ding!**

 **Would you like to learn: Auto-mail for beginners?**

 **Yes/No**

There were actually several books on Auto-mail but this one was the beginners guide. I click yes and watch the books turn to glittering dust that shot into my body. I hope they don't realise what I just did. If they did then I could probably just pay for it.

 **Ding!**

 **Would you like to learn: The mechanics behind Auto-mail?**

 **Yes/No**

I click yes and feel the knowledge be absorbed once more into my mind. The book contained information on the intricate wiring and actuators of the Auto-mail limbs as well as information on how they respond to the nervous system. I found a more advanced Auto-mail guide and click yes to learn.

 **Ding!**

 **Your crafting skill is too low to learn this skill book.**

 **You are missing the required knowledge of the human anatomy to learn this skill book**

 **You are missing the required knowledge of mechanical engineering to learn this book**

' _Crap. Looks like I've hit a wall for now.'_

Wait… I have a few skill books like that stored in my inventory. I had forgotten all about them. I did not meet the requirements way back when I first found them so I stored them away. Like my brothers medical books and the skill books I found in Harran. Some not so useful while others advanced and beyond my understanding at the time. I go sit down at the kitchen table and dig around my inventory to look for the container holding the books. I found out that I can hold containers with items and place them in even bigger containers within my inventory. I'm not sure what the limit to size is right now but I do have a lot of junk stashed in my inventory. Whether I could use it later, sell it or cannibalise it for crafting materials. Just the old gamer mentality of hoarding everything and anything.

I find the plastic container carrying all the skill books and start nomming them down like skittles. It was of course a bad idea because by the time I was finished absorbing them all, I was stuck with a huge migraine and my nose started to bleed. Next time I'll be sure to pace my skill book binge

I went back to try and learn the book but forgot one thing. I don't meet the crafting level requirements to learn Advanced Auto-mail engineering. Since I'm down one arm I'm not even sure I can craft anything useful enough to gain me some EXP but I might as well try my hand at it anyway.

I don't want to bother any one so I'll go work in the kitchen. I have several tool boxes in my inventory that I stored away for future use and crafting. I pull them out along with the money I owe Pinako while I remember before going over my crafting recipes. I might try some experimental ideas when I get my other arm. For now I'll just pull a Skyrim and create a copious amount of items I won't need to gain crafting levels.

I start off with something simple first to make sure I can even craft anything. I try my luck with a weapon mod. I pull out a wooden baseball bat, some spare electronics, batteries, wires and nails. I found out that yes indeed I can craft using T.K. My control was good enough that I didn't even have to use my arm. I wrapped the wires around the bat, shot some nails in it and hooked it up with a modified battery and switch to make and electrified razor wire nail bat.

 **Ding!**

 **Crafting Levelled up!**

I fist pump after seeing that the Bat light up with electricity after flipping the switch. I turn it off, set it on the table and start making another weapon mod.

I pull out Ria's old machete and get to work modding it. I bolt conductive copper plating to the sides of the blade and hook it up to a battery. I then grab one of the many slime guns from my grind session and pull it out. The one I grabbed out is a slime handgun. I remove the small unlimited gel container and jury rig a insulated pressuriser to it before removing the blade's handle. What I did then was hook up some small steel pipes up along the copper plating which have several holes to allow the gel to leak out of and cover the blade. I installed this all through a bigger and sturdier handle, the small gel container is within the hollowed out handle connected to to some plastic tubing.

I start by turning on the battery to watch sparks jump out from the blade. Now here's the part that can make or break this weapon. I had added a switch to the handle to turn off and on the flammable gel.

 **Ding!**

 **A new weapon mod has been created!  
**

 **Would you like to name this mod?**

The blade lit up. It was like dipping it in lamp oil and lighting it on fire. The hole blade burned a brilliant blue along with a very high electrical current running through it.

"What the hell is that?!" I jump at the sound of the shout and look over to see a grumpy Edward Elric staring at the blade in my hand. "What are you doing in here?"

"Eh? " I quickly turn off the electricity and gel before putting it on the table "What are you doing down here?"

"What am I doing down here? What are you doing?! Seriously! What the hell is that?" He asks while pointing the the blade I just put down next to the giant bludgeoning tazer.

"Just a project I was working on. No biggy." I say with a shrug.

"NO BIGGY! That sword was on fire!"

"What's all this yelling going on down here?" Standing at the doorway was Pinako accompanied by Winry and Al.

"This guy just made a flaming sword!" He said with an accusing glare. "What the hell could you need something like that for?"

"Mainly because I can." I answer him. "I wanted to see if I could do it and I did. And now I have a flaming Machete, not a sword."

"Flamming sword?" Inquired Winry "Are you a weapon smith? Engineer maybe?" Winry clasped her hands in front of her chest and was giving me puppy dog eyes. "Can I see it?" She seemed pretty excited for some reason.

"Yes. I would like to see this project of yours as well." Spoke Pinako.

"Sure. Why not." I shrug. If it means they will let me craft more so I can level up, then no harm done."Gather round folks and witness my latest creation!" I pick up the blade and hold it in front of me in a showman fashion.

"What did you do to it?" Spoke up Pinako. "It looks like you ruined a perfectly good sword." It was a bit clunky due to the add ons but it wasn't that bad.

"Hush you. This is my latest weapon modification. It's also a Machete, not a sword." I retort before flicking the switch to the battery, running a visible current through the blade.

"That's not a flaming sword…" Said a disappointed Winry.

"Hey! I'm not finished." I tell them before hitting another switch on the handle. The switch opens up the pressurised valve connected to the gel container, spraying the ooze on the blade while keeping the fire from entering the container. The gel combusted the second it came in contact with the electricity, coating the blade in a beautiful blue fire.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Winry, her shout was accompanied by shocked gasps from the others. I took a step back as Winry suddenly appeared in front of me with stars in her eyes. I blink to see that yes, she has stars in her eyes. Being animated is weird…

"You have got to show me how you did that!" She gushed while marvelling at the blade. I turn off the switches and wait for the flame to dissipate before showing her the blade.

"It would take a while to discuss my work. I guess I can show you how if it is alright with Miss Pinako." Winry upon hearing that gave Pinako puppy dog eyes. The old lady herself was staring at the blade, mouth open and her pipe had long since landed on the ground.

"I- I suppose I can allow it." She finally uttered out, snaping out of her funk. "But I must ask you, how did you make that with only one arm?"

"Oh, hey yeah!" Winry rounded on me with a befuddled look on her face. "How did you manage it?" Well, secrets out already so no harm done..

I levitate the weapon out of her hand. "I'm psychic." I say with a shrug before grabbing the Machete. "And no little missy, you may not keep my flaming Machete."

Pleaaaase~." Again with the cutesy puppy dog look.

"Nope." Winry pouted at that. "You can keep that one if you like." I say before pointing to the bat on the table.

"Are you nuts?!" Shouted Edward as Winry rushed over to grab the deadly bludgeon-er off the table. He didn't appear to like the look of the barbed wire and nails sticking out of the monstrosity, he turned a ghostly white after Winry turned on the battery. Electricity danced across the wiring, eliciting a squeal from Winry.

"I ask that you don't beat Edward with that Miss Winry. It is a weapon after all."

"No promises." She responds while blowing me a raspberry.

"Well I tried." I say with a shrug

"I…" Pinako paused before looking towards Edward. "You attract the strangest people to our household I tell you. First your teacher, then that Armstrong fellow and now a literal psychic." I release a snort at that.

"It's not my fault!" Denied Edward affronted with the accusation.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." I remark.

* * *

"So how is it?" Inquired Pinako as I tested out my new arm.

"Awesome." I respond while flexing the hand. It felt like I had an actual arm again, except it was completely numb. At least I no longer felt phantom pains.

It had been quiet the eventful week in the Rockbelle residents. Winry bugged me for lessons on jury rigging weapons. Me! I barely have any experience with them myself. Pinako was okay with it for some reason so I let her watch some of my modding in return for some lessons on Auto-mail limbs.

Her obsession with auto-mail is as clear as day and she kept talking about how she wanted to implement some of these ideas into her own auto-mail some day. Something that I was very interested in doing as well. Like a removable hand for different weapons like a chainsaw, gun or even flame thrower. We pretty much geeked out over the idea. I volunteered to test any of her ideas out for arm weaponry, Edward on the other had has no real choice by the looks of it.

For starters, I suggested a grappling hook emplacement in the arm, much like the one I used to use. I even went as far as to show her how it works and drew up some blue prints for her. What I did not expect however was her to be able to integrate it into Edwards arm so soon. He tested it outside earlier and managed to latch onto the roof with relative ease. Pinako made my arm so I had no such luck, but I have the goo grappling hook which is much better so its no real loss.

I learned so much about Auto-mail engineering after Winry started to teach me along with devourer-ing some of their books. I left some cash in the book case with a note in case they notice it missing. They also had a lot of medical books, likely Winry's parents old ones so I left them be, but I did read some of them. No where near as advanced as the one's from Harran so I learnt nothing new from them.

Pinako went over the basics of the arm such as personal maintenance and proper care. It is made out of a combination of chrome and steel, lighter but less durable, though I have an idea to use PSI reinforcement on it and maybe even leave it on 24/7 since my regeneration is more then enough to handle the drain.

"Well now that your arm is done, we can head off." Spoke Edward. He had his suite case in hand, already packed up to leave. Edward's limbs were finished yesterday so he had booked us a ride to Central for today. It will actually be here in an hour.

"I honestly don't see what the big rush is." I say before giving Pinako a hand quick handshake with my normal arm. "It was nice meeting you both." I say before I got up from the couch.

"The sooner I can get rid off you the better." Of course.

"Love you too."

"Be sure to remember to call us from time to time." Said Winry. Yeah I doubt that's gonna happen. "It was real nice meeting you Nick." I give her a nod and a handshake before heading out the door.

They both saw us off as we headed out the gate. Alphonse gave them both a wave and a goodbye while Edward simply waved over his shoulder, not once looking back. I shake my head at that. I know why he is being so distant, he doesn't want them to worry but doing so only makes them worry more. I tried to tell him that but he simply waved it off, saying I know nothing about it.

"So she's making you take her back to Rush valley huh?" It appears that they had been once before so I got some idea of what the timeline maybe.

"Yeah, maybe. So?"

"Sounds like a date to me." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. Ed scowled in response.

"It is not a date." He grit out.

"Oh so she's available then?" I tease. I'm not really interested but I did notice the way he kept sending me dirty looks every time we worked together.

"What?! No she- I mean, what do I care?!"

"Ah denial. Alphonse is it just me or does he sound jealous?"

"Yeah it does." He responded in mirth. "Big brother always has always liked Winry."I gave the guy a shit eating grin after hearing Alphonse side with me.

"WHAT?! No I do not! What are you doing siding with this guy any way?!" Edward shouted affronted, pointing at me like I was the cause of his misery.

"Don't you remember that time me and you both fought over who would marry her?" Oh my god! I remember that! I let out a huge gasp after hearing it. Edward went beat red while giving me a horrified look.

"Edward and Winry sitting in a tree~" I jumped away as he went to kick my midsection.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare!"

I started to run for the train station. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I shouted back as he gave chase.

I hear a clap with the iconic transmutation ping and quickly look back to see what he was doing. I saw him bend over to touch the ground and quickly dashed to the side, avoiding a giant stone fist.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"You have to catch me first short stuff!" I jeered.

"WRAAAAGH! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Happy Easter/holidays. Late I know. For any one who watches the news, you would have seen that QLD Australia was recently hit by Cyclone Debbie. I live in the affected area and my house was badly damaged by flooding and an old tree flew through my window from next door. I was evacuated at the time but it still did a lot of damage in the area I live in.**


End file.
